Black Cat Tales - Desire in The Wishes of the Shadows
by SasinaZariel
Summary: legends are born from ancient stories, tales and legends and Batman begins his investigation, plans, strategies, ancient prophecies, agreements and alliances those who are interested in the bat for numerous reasons, aliens, gods, vampires and amazons, an ancient ceremony his plans and all who want to stay with him for countless reasons ancient prophecies end of the world pwp slash
1. Chapter 1

20

Millions of years ago...

Before the story begins, I'm going to tell the origin of Themycera's women.

And in this universe the women of the island of Themycera and forming of ancient descendants of warrior priestesses who will unite with succubitus and cubes a form of ancient beings derived from a universe isolated from deep abysses and warrior ladies.

In this universe the island of Themysera and inhabited both by women born by partnogenesis and reincarnations of warriors of the past both by women who have suffered trials and persecutions.

And both by women arising from clay and magic, these were hermaphrodite and those born by partnogenesis born to other women.

And without male intervention were pure women, and clay women who are all and intersex with male reproductive organs.

And those born without totally female male intervention, but all with the physiognomy of women and with female predominance, are able to generate by Parthenogenesis, but with the two chromosomes.

And the alphas were divided are warrior women with barbed penis separates between omegawomen and alphas the creations of clay and magic, which are like all women put with essentially feminine reproductive organs and with penises.

And that they are properly women with female reproductive organs and between the alphas this Diana and a hermaphrodite futanari with taste for the men of patriarchy.

And in the case of the world of patriarchal submissive men and sometimes women in the world weakest and most vulnerable men and there are alpha women and in some parts of the world there are alphas and omega women.

And these women with male reproductive organs all alphas have the two organs apparent feminine feature but only omega women can reproduce offspring of succubi and incubes.

And they are only female omegas are able to reproduce, but omega men do not exist and never existed on the island and thus being essentially feminine.

And they can go through the mating cycle without getting pregnant since they don't have their own organs for that.

All the women on the island of the Amazons reborn after the War of the Olympians who fought in the war against the Titans, and these are fruits and descend from the first generation.

And later in the second generation in the war against the demons and female forces of Liliti and the third generation and Princess Diana.

And being born of the clay magic of the first incubae, with the union between entthropic energies.

And vineyards of Hecate's first daughter, the underworld queen of the first woman named Diana before the present Diana, is the first goddess of the shard united her forces in fusion and created with yin's forces with yang.

In the ancient wars between the Titans and the gods of Olympus, Hecate fought beside him as all the gods they fought and at his side came the first daughter of an ancient supcubous of his and next to himself his own daughter.

And at his side came his other valiating warallies and ladies from their sorceress and powerful druid destinies who sacrificed themselves and others who fought by his side and with the end of their battles.

And the gods of olympus by winning the ancient Titan, Hecate as goddess granted a second chance the great warriors and powerful sorceress.

And so with a gift from the gods they created an island born from the bowels of Gaia, where these women could live without intervention.

Those who fell in battle were granted second chances on the condition that they lived on that island their immortality, as they left the island they would lose their powers and their lives.

And even those who died far could revive there the red blood that flowed from the ancient caves that sealed the titans of olympus ran through the underground streams.

And that so were also eternal guardians of the Abyss and twin gates these divided from the ancient kingdoms of the queen of the underworld and the prisoners of tartar, granting not only women.

And they came to be resurrected, but occasionally to the great warriors men when being considered valiating and good men of pure heart and men who sacrificed themselves.

And without asking for something in return and to fall into combat, and women who fell in combat who passed through the sands of the beaches and bathed in that place they would revive and have a new chance at life.

Hecate with its power united from the darkness of the blood moon and rivers of blood that cover the underworld has generated the island as a gift.

And for a lineage of warrior women, and so every five hundred years the sands of the beaches and their entire length were taken to the dimension of the Gods.

On this island where there were only warrior goddesses, and over the years they granted powers over humans only women and so their descendants would be generated by other women.

And without male interventions being so many intersexual women generated by partnogenesis, but of feminine essence whose reports only they would tell their descendants.

In the case of Kryptonians they go through a heat cycle a way of binding for life they follow a mating pattern and can mate for weeks and days and their union.

And being established in a union of pheromones and printing the wave of energy and heat that give off in their forms they are able to generate and radiate heat and put an end to the mating wave.

And so their own alien biologys are different in small ways they are ancient guardians of the gates of the depths and the lower kingdom of ancient female goddesses and warriors.

Both penises of the ancient alpha women of Themycera were beings created through clay, clay and divine magic given by priestesses of the gods, these creations were homunculus given as a gift as a way of creating the divine gift by priestly women.

And being also revered alchemists and also guides and messengers of the gods, as well as men originating in Krypton, are longer than average and are also covered with veins and barbs at the tips they are made for both inseminar.

And as long as they give long pleasure and so while they are inside your partner, it holds you at a point of pleasure and so are part where they could hold directly into your cavity.

And inducing multiple orgasms and secreting pheromones and so they are trapped directly inside their sexual partner.

They hold the penis inside their partner until the end of sexual mating, a knot was forming as the way of best impregnation and sometimes a way to directly reach the nerve of pleasure.

Only an alpha in question was reliable as far as possible on a night in question five years ago, but this alpha in question was not the one that would protect it...

This universe the women of the island of Themycera and forming of ancient descendants of succubies and incubes a form of ancients.

And also beings derived from an isolated universe these alpha women created as homuncles and thus generated as partenogenesis.

In this universe the island of Themysera and full of hermaphrodite women who are all and intersex with male reproductive organs are just the homunculles.

And also born of clay, clay and magic and feminine were the same reborn in a continuous and infinite cycle of birth, all but with the physiognomy of women.

And also with female predominance, they are able to generate by Partenogenesis, but with the two chromosomes, divided the alphas are warrior women with barbed penises.

And being separated between alpha omegas that are like all women put with essentially feminine reproductive organs and penises, which are properly women with female reproductive organs.

And among the alphas this Diana and several other humanoid creatures that had homunculus and a futanari hermaphrodite with taste for the men of patriarchy, and in the case of the world of patriarchal submissive men and sometimes women in the world weaker men.

And they were what everyone thought and vulnerable and there are alpha women, and in some parts of the world there are alphas and omega women with male reproductive organs all alphas have both organs.

And apparent female feature but only omega women can reproduce descendants of succubitus and incubes, only female omegas are able to reproduce, but omega men.

And they do not exist and have never existed on the island and therefore essentially feminine, they can go through the mating cycle without becoming pregnant since they do not have their own organs for it.

All the women of the Amazon island are fruits and descend from Liliti the first succubus with the union between entthropic energies of Hecate's first daughter.

And the queen of the underworld of the first woman named Diana is the first goddess of the shard united her forces in fusion and created with the forces of yin with yang.

In eras before the ancient forces of mythological battles in the ancient battles between the ancient Titans and the gods of Olympus and before that emerged...

In the ancient ages when Gaia gave birth to her children and her equal heaven and various forms of powers and in the midst of the fact that such god had the power of prophesying and vidence such power was a dadiva and a danger to the future

And in this way Uranus prophesied in Gaia's eyes amid the darkness of her bond...

Those who have emerged after me my children and their every one of them the last of each generation each of them will bring the ruin to their predecessors and in thousands of auroras.

And the rivers of blood in the midst of their blood the ruin will succeed in the freshness of blood will dawn on the messengers of dawn and the guardians of twilight.

From darkness will arise the ancient god of his children the union of the ancients and the new gods and those who will succumb to light and darkness reborn every five hundred summers will be reborn the one who will bring the falltothe one who will bring the ruin at dawn.

In her countless cubs the forces of her menstruation and her tears and her cries when her children were trapped inside her in their pains and laments were heard by the stars.

And her loneliness and tears for the pains of her children trapped within her opened the barriers between the ancient dark and dark depths between the forces of light and darkness that they never saw.

From the salty tears and tears of pain and blood of his body, among the dark passages of the blood of the earth that thus created a passage of rivers of blood and dark passages from his veins.

And the light strength of his eyes were opened and thus creating an immensity of blood caves and intricate veins like mazes and of these mazes opened doors elsewhere throughout their bowels

The passages arose and were generated beyond the ancient gods of the depths their cries gave rise to a passage and passage between the forces of despair and destruction.

And the waves of energy arising from its interior and so arose to a beautiful woman who was the embodiment of what in turn generated tartarus and the abyss of these abysses and dark depths arose the kingdoms of Tenebra.

And as old and as deep as they could go to meters and from these depths appeared the dark dimensions and dark doors of Zilliara.

And followed by the lady born of gaia's menstrual blood beings from the depths of Gaia and the dimension where nothing leaves and nothing could enter without being invited...

Her elegant body long and squirt her eyes like rubies and her red skin like fire and blood, long and wide scratches and beautiful hips and firm her shapes sculptures and beautiful curves and breasts fed up with a gazelle.

And so at birth has already given birth to a place that today and inhabited by monsters inside her body appeared rivers of blood and from this blood were born tartarus and abyss, it was the embodiment of gaia's blood.

As she could not grow further inside and could not expel her children from within tartarus and the Abyss she created another world another dimension to put an end to her suffering.

And so these passages gave life and of this life there was the most beautiful woman her name was Zilliana the lady of Ziliara the infernal dimension of the depths.

And coming from the first level of iron and metal crusts and the ladies riches of blood-forged weapons where they were generated.

And so Tarkady's bonds were born and so other ingrown dimensions were so carried away by cave mazes in the depths of Gaia and deep destras gave rise.

And to a dimension of blood sangria opening the doors to another dimension and this was born the dimensions connected as caves and labyrinths and thus appeared the Dimension terrae rivos sanguinis.

And the rivers and eternal rivers of blood and also a brother dimension to another god a passage to the dimensions of Zarathanis a way of creating other gods and lords of arms and forgings of their own blood...

From the beasts generated inside and the darkness of Gaia's tears in gaia's elongated shadow, Tarkady emerged and which at a future moment was cursed to become a death weapon.

And the lord of suffering and masters of torture and curses the two beings at the first moment mated and their elongated shadows gave rise to the infernal dimension whose openness arose.

And the first infernal dimension father of the cursed weapons to which thus generated living weapons that were generated in the depths of the Tartarus of gaia's womb.

And from the shadow of Tarkady emerged Zellion and Zullara and Silviana and each dimension arose a form of caves and dimensions and in them to the thousands of years there were civilizations born from the bowels of the lands of the rivers of blood.

And coming from these dimensions grew and changed and thus their worshippers and from within that there was never beyond ancient and extradimensional civilizations and thus emerging the thirteen dimensions.

And from the uterus of each of them partnogenesis called dimension e terrae rivos sanguinis the dimension of blood rivers...

The first queen of the abyss and the dark and ancient dimensions Tenebra mother of her own rivers and abyss of Tenebra, and mother of all beings of the Abyss and Tartar and of it were born the first weapons and first prophecies from her blood.

And being their rivers of blood and warmth those who, hearing gaia's laments and cries, uttered the prophecy of his children and grandchildren and their misfortunes and all his lost children.

And coming from his fall and all his successors who would eventually lose his gallows and influence until his impending destruction and of this infernal dimension was born uranus the sky that was expelled from within his cursed womb...

Thus generating the abyss of the blood dimension thus exiled in the depths of Tartarus unnamed creatures that lived in gaia's caves and veins of blood originating the ancient kingdom and forgotten from dark beings of the earth.

Both Tarkady's bow, The Scepter of Dromai and murdal's staff and zarmal's armor, Zindara's sword, Jandur's mirror, dartamor's shield, were weapons that nourished from the red blood from the depths of blood and earth, and precious stones from the depths of the earth.

And being forms that could forge shadows and darkness on earth and were alive and could only be managed and possessed by strong-hearted men and controlled mind.

And being centered their hearts without anguish or doubt and these were chosen as holders of the possessors and forgings of their hands...

These beings are creators of living weapons that kill gods and create lives and corrupt at the touch of each weapon in the dead god of their rotting bodies arose.

And being other beasts and monsters and thus corrupting others like contamine everything around him with eternal darkness and darkness and blood of the abyss...

The ancient god the first system and first generation called tenerius an extradimensional deity a demon forging cursed weapons from the bowels of the earth and the blood of the gaia mother...

The Uranus semen that took root in the depths of Gaia...

And so he created the caves of the dark dimensions and of these ancient dimensions blackened lands of another dimension and thus appeared the weapons and dark beings born living and powerful weapons.

And being generated from the blood and semen of gaia without vision without being able to see the light and thus unnamed and from these caves appeared the ancient kingdoms of Tellurrias the ancient depths of the rivers of blood.

And being that eternal caves are never seen and confused with absolute darkness never said and whose names were never prophesied ayonia spiưliés kai potamia aímatos

When the ancient titans and gods were imprisoned within tartaro they had relied on such beings their influences even if they were not that and few gods they in turn were contaminated.

And their powers gradually growing and so they corrupted them by corrupting them by opening a rift in this dimension and this dimension opened up a crater and thus sucked into dark and ancient worlds.

And from them emerged the multiversal dimensions of Sindar that today are stopped in time and its dimensions have no contact with such ambition and thus spreading through other worlds and dimensions...

And of these exiled beings of dimensions so appeared

Thus giving a dimension the part within the depths of the abyss in the eternal caves of blood of the earth called ancient and forgotten beings whose name cannot be pronounced and called váthiư tiư s avýssou tou amatos.

Of this world of this generation... The most powerful woman would weapon ize the first woman to generate weapons from her body generated from her uterus and blood.

And so to various forms the father of Trigon who and told later...

And this dimension and all its gods traveled to other dimensions and of these dimensions one of these Tenerius men found an ancient sect of their main worshippers and these worshippers.

And they were priestess of the depths and of this union in the midst of a worship and worship of an event between worlds between the blood dimensions of Gaia goddess's origin the lady of her worship in the midst of her festival.

And they will join this union and in abandoning this dimension found the dimension back to the rivers of blood thus generated Liliriana a demon goddess from the depths of the rivers of blood and Darmura his twin brother lords of the rivers of blood.

Liliriana and Darmura were demon gods, born from the depths of darkness and the blood of the earth, from a profane cult of the rivers of blood these in turn summoned legions and soldiers.

And being ancient priests some generated by the blood of the earth and by the curses of destruction and some enslaved and in the midst of wars of these worlds in search of dominion and submission, and at the respective ages of 12 conquered and destroyed,

And an ancient government and an ancient sect and civilization of the oldest in their world and with that killed their mother and while the god Tenerius after his conception.

And he was exiled in another dimension, far beyond his dominions, leaving his mother adaliana to rule the kingdom and thus killed by her children...

Tenerius in turn was Trigon's father in another dimension with another parent who thus generated two demon gods.

There were then wars of dimensions between the world to which they are fought for centuries between these three brothers to stop the war between the brothers and Trigon...

Until the dimension of Trigon and its dimension exiled and transported to the other side of this universe outside the domains of Liririana and Darmura... Who so swore to conquer every bloodthirsty dimension.

But their names were forbidden and their deities forgotten because every time they pronounced it they gave more powers...

The ancient world of its size was formed of 12 planets and twelve interconnected dimensions and thus by the age of thirteen each destroyed each civilization that did not kneel at its feet or allied themselves with them.

And if they subdued their combatants their united powers rivaled their power to influence and confuse their enemies their powers comes from the depths of the land of mother Gaia's blood.

And the dark powers of the ancient forces influencing and changing their powers and thus gaining dimensions in their quest for power and thus succumbed to the ancient form.

The most powerful lady of the mother blood chasms of all the Bats lords and lady supcubus and incubes mother and once the father of all dragons.

And the beastly beings such as chimeras and beasts of war and lord of the dark depths lord great bat

In the millennia they passed and forged alliances with those who would possibly influence to conquer the land and invade the island of the Amazons, and to the point of invading the earth.

Thousands of years earlier still on earth were after a great war...

Gradually they managed to open Gaia's bowels in fervor and madness and so with teeth and claws they managed to dig an opening of dimensions.

And the dimensions of the rivers of blood and thus digging a passage with their teeth and claws opening the gallows the dimensions of each side...

Gaia was pierced and slaughtered and from her bowels they opened it and passed from Tartarus to Hades, and from Hades they fought and wars of the dead against darkness and shadows subjugating and converting into allies.

And one of the gods of the dead and imprisoned them at that time the lord of the dead fought with the beings from the depths of Tartarus who had also liberated the giants and the Titas.

And by the time she was fighting his wife was injured and so before she closed the gates she sent his wife Persefone out of Hades.

In the midst of an immense whirlwind at sea she escaped.

In search of the help of others of these and thus imprisoned with beings the dark god Hades sealed the Hades and thus saw nothing to leave or enter and so the dead did not arrive and Persephone.

And he was soon taken by the furies of the world of the dead and so flying on his back was lost they had spent months before he reached the Olympus hill when no man or woman died and thus injured.

And so as he walked long distances when he encountered warrior women who helped her endeave and healed her from her injuries and is the same women were followers of the ancient Goddess Gaia.

And there were some small towns where they met with pathernon priestesses these same warrior women were followers and priestesses of three Temples Hecate, Nix and Nemesis

To whom the ancient goddesses in the midst of battles for days and months had converted some of the warriors...

In the ancient wars between the Titans and the gods of Olympus, Hecate, Nix the night his daughter Circe and Nemeses led warrior women who were the most powerful and valiating warriors.

And at that allied moment of Nix and Hecate before the Birth of Circe and so much that each of them were the battle against the titans and so fought by his side as all the gods they fought and by his side

After that they went into exile on the ancient Greek islands and then helped her get to the Olympus hill through many difficulties and after circe's birth they grew up and took her to the olympus hill

These were women descended from the first warriors of the wars of the gods of olympus against the Titans and so the gods had granted them the gift of immortality and veneration the mother deity and thus they originated the first supcubas.

Giving rise to the first sucubas, warrior women came the first daughter of ancient susicubes of her and next to her own daughter by her side came their other valiating war allies.

And ladies of their sorceress and powerful druid and priestly destinies who sacrificed themselves and others who fought by their side

And so they sought the help of the Gods of Olympus.

With the help of Hephaphamand other gods who forged powerful weapons whose light would stand out the darkness and thus face enemies, but none of them were more powerful than those forged by Gaia among them a powerful belt.

At the same time when these beings managed to imprison the gates of Hades, he did not allow at first instance he fought bravely conjuring the powers of souls.

And these who inhabited and still inhabit their kingdom still their territory and thus someone who also enjoys the powers of the ancients and the underworld.

And he and a god who shares the essence and strengths of the depths his power as and said he shares the same powers of eternal darkness and darkness lord of the depths.

And in his depths in the confines of his kingdom he also had the power of blood rivers drinking from his essence for millennia to his kingdom the only water.

And these rivers that roam their depths through the immense rivers of blood and so in the midst of their struggle their followers fought against those who tried to escape.

And with this they were opening the way out of their kingdom, they swind to the huge whirlwind in the sea created to escape, where they saw the immense opening of the abyss and the infernal dimension.

And from its opening came the dark beings of the shadows of the earth devastated cities and islands and so until the arrival of the gods and allied warriors had destroyed and converted cities.

And when they began to invade the world and devastate and corrupt the inhabitants of the surface and take control of the dead and so they fought like great women and warriors like one of the few human.

And that they were not under the control of Lilliana and Darmura they fought in their true forms were demon gods of a dimension formed by blood.

And vineyards from their bowels of the earth, and their forms of immense bat men.

And these beings were gigantic, and so their flames and their blood impregnating the wound were thus over the control of the Titans and giants of fifty heads and a hundred arms and cyclops.

And they were used and controlled by ancestral forces and so at a great cost without realizing that Also Tifão was controlled in the case of the goddesses, Circe, Hecate, Nix and Nemesis and Equidna.

And she was the mother of the monsters who had revolted against her husband, helped and counseled by gaia's mother who generated in her depths a powerful staff who would bring her back to those who used her and the first to catch her.

And with this came helped by the warriors and their priestesses and the women who are the daughters and warriors of the queen of the Amazons of the first generation the queen goddess of the Amazonotrera the mother of Hippolyta and grandmother of Diana, the first queen.

And also the queen's own wife of Ares, and her virgin warriors and priestesses of their temples descended the depths of Gaia in search of the most powerful weapon.

And with those who once forged by Gaia and sealed in its depths. And so i returned it later and also his daughters among them Hypolita...

As he relapsed and revolts against others and allied himself for the first time to the other gods, and descend upon the depths of Hades thus facing his beloved Thphphon.

And by confronting everyone ambushing everyone and so Equidna separates by confronting her husband to whom she uses her struggles and strength.

And they came over the earthquakes that followed upon the earth and gaia's bowels trembled with the fight

In the midst of the war several warrior women succumbed and fell into combat the gods hoped that fighting for a thousand days and a thousand nights sold out over time amid the search for the gods.

And these who divided themselves within Tartaro and thus finding the immense golden cane called megaleío telos that from the find in the depths of Hades this was generated in the depths of Hades in the womb of Mother Gaia.

Gradually all the warrior women died leaving only the gods who stood on the battlefield. And many others like corpses being controlled by others...

It was commissioned by Hermes to help Hipolita find valuable women who would agree to enter the war and thereby gain a place among the warriors.

And so ascending to the skies passing through various obstacles and enemies they took the baton toward Hera who Gaia said was the only one wielding such an artifact of power.

And why an object forged this way through the bowels of the earth with its blood could only be wielded by a woman.

And so with the Magaleius Télos she cast the powers of heaven and earth and so say the sorceress and gods who saw so much incandescent light

As if it rivaled the star Sol a golden heat and red flames that in turn were hot a warm and comforting hot...

With this light that enveloped everyone around him like a whirlwind around everyone and after that involved the dark beings some consumed by flames and those who form involved as in energy balls.

And while they were returned and imprisoned after tartar, those imprisoning in the case of the brothers they form sealed sent back after the abyss and thus sealed them as ancient beasts unable to return.

Some say that the seal was made the staff sealed and marked the place as if around the whirlwind were just a door of an abyss the torn entrance of the earth and hades.

The power of the brothers, but cannot kill by trapping in the depths leading to their exiled dimensions of the Earth in their womb wrapped with light and thus.

And she used as a sacrifice of all the Amazons including Hippolite sacrificing each of them her first daughter and thus sealing the gates of dimensions...

After using the Magaleio Télos was used again to imprison all men forming the form of a barrier of screams of silhouettes and forms of men trapped in an immense wall of lamentations.

And they were made of a marble, which were corrupted and so they used the cursed weapons to trap Typhão between Tarkady's bond and Hippo's stolen belt.

And this before being imprisoned on the side the bond was used in punishments against women who did not ally themselves with the other warriors...

And so with the joint power of Hecate and all the goddesses, who meet the powers of the beasts as Nix guards the darkness of the stars.

And to seal gaia's power site to create a magical island that could restore power and a magical island with the power of the matriarchy.

And Hera who brought all women to reign as guardians with the power of all the gods building the kingdom of women and with their powers building and rising from the lands the marbles and granite.

And they were coming from the deep caves carved in the creation of the eternal gates and the women guards who were warriors swearing loyalty and thus being eternal...

Tarkady's bond was used as punishment and to inflict perjury, pain and humiliation on every woman who was afraid and was cowardly of a fight the worst humiliation to a forgotten warrior for centuries of punishment...

For millennia they were used as a form of punishment to humiliate other women and submission and torture...

Among these tortures was the war between Queen Hipolita, thousands of women when subdued and imprisoned as prisoners of war, led by warriors and subjected to torture, which had been stolen from her belt.

And being their Amazons against the forces of Hercules warriors who wished to rule the will of Amazon warriors years of wars fought all between the two forces

In the ancient war between Hippolya his sisters, Theseus as one of Hercules' allies kidnapping warriors and men who were found beheaded, lasted for years.

And really were many years of humiliation, destruction and slaves on both sides, between warrior women and the fruit of rape.

And the warriors of Hercules when at one point the belt was lost and at that time there was a peace treaty.

Some do not say where and for hear the bargain, Hippolite and her sisters subdued Hercules' will by forging between their sons and kidnapped warriors.

And as soon as they fought and at that time, the kingdom of Hercules was destroyed say the divine will others only that all this was nothing but a misunderstanding, until with the belt lost on both sides doomed to disaster.

Nemea's lion cover equally lost, and one of the sisters as bargaining objects, say some that the fruit of discord and the fruit of rapes were burned plucked from her womb.

And then being sacrificed in nemesis's name, and in hades' case receiving the remains and spoils of wars.

And men and women lost their companions and equally lost the fruit of children with Hercules and Hippolita lost in war.

And it was at this time that everything went as a way to divide the kingdoms of sons of gods and at that time forming a small adendo both gods gave their children equal homes the islands were divided...

Islands of warrior men and Amazons in nearby cities and thus forgotten enmities.

After that there was another war...

In the ancient wars and with the end of their battles and the gods of Olympus beating the ancient Titans who were also imprisoned in Tartaro, while the goddesses Nemesis, Hecate, Nix, Circe and Ortrera.

And in the case of goddess Hera and as goddess in person granted a second chance the great warriors and powerful sorceress, and so with a gift from the gods.

And then they created an island born from the bowels of Gaia, where these women could live a magical and powerful island whose earth barriers, live without intervention.

From the depths of the immense swirl of the ocean they with the help of mother Gaia generated the island of Themycera that the island was born with the help and gift of all the goddesses of other goddesses such as Gaia.

And with the help of Hades, who in all would revere all the ancient gods, thus created forging their gates and using all the warriors.

And that once died in battle and those who still live and thus will live for all eternity on the island thus granting their immortality.

And these warriors were divided half the warriors committed a ceremonial suicide these would be warriors of darkness tasked with protecting and preventing them from leaving Hades.

And the forgings to help in their dominions as guardians and warriors of the depths and thus encrusted and forged from the bowels and with hidden caves and eternal labyrinths upon hades' door and the dimensions off earth.

In all the greatest supreme sacrifice was given to Hypolite that in the midst of closing the portal should be given the blood of two gods, which would be given as if for each season.

And then it would take the blood of a god of his lineage and the fetus of each unborn to seal the gates periodically, who being pregnant with a great warrior of Hades himself.

And then he should sacrifice Hades' doors next to his unborn fetus whose hands of the executioners were made by his sister Pentesileia.

And then cutting into pieces and sticking her neck and this woman would succeed until she returned.

To everything, Hippolytheswas sacrificed and in mortal body was left and taken from her womb his unborn daughter both burned soon after.

And so I raise to heaven all the gods of olympus have decided to give a new immortal life.

And in the case lead as the supreme guard your daughter who would be the most powerful warrior of the gates to amazon the gates of hades.

And that it would grow up like an immortal warrior and that every time she died in battle she would return with the 14-year-old perpetual.

In the case of Hipolita after 14 days of death from hades' flames his body was reborn from crimson blood from Gaia's bowels and abyss.

And with the exception of his daughter from her womb who was used as an anchor, and thus returning to the reign and his sister as a harvester.

And the biggest gift was that being his returned belt but say some of them that stored in his vault next to all the artifacts used by warriors in battles.

Hades became his own guardian and tasked with preventing them from leaving for every soul to abandon their dominions.

And the seals would weaken and thus the time of the seal would decrease and thus enchantments should be redone.

And when it was decreasing the time to seal so would be made every 1000 years 900 years 800 years 700 years 500 years and decreasing the time of 500 years until reaching every 100 years.

And so in total when the warriors would pass so would decrease after a hundred years but everyone who disappeared now would be only 50 years and time has expired...

Among every warrior born of goddesses and women who have been subjected to torture and suffering and may reincarnate on the island in order to grow up and be one of the women of immortal warriors.

Every moment when women in Themycera or grand warriors outside and inside the island when they died even on the island.

And at dusk after a week they reincarnated in babies who were born of pregnant women as they were resurrected.

And in this way to seal the gates would need the blood sacrifices equivalent to the time and the amount of warriors who fought in and the blood of the current pregnant queen.

And with the war multiplied by years of imprisonment, which decreased the total after 50 years, the seal that locked the gates should be done only with blood.

And equivalent to the previous time of sacrifices and at that time it would still take the blood of 100 virgin women to be sealed for 100 years.

And those who live outside yet they were all tasked with guarding the gates and of these warriors and priestesses who use the serpent's blood every hundred and fifty years as a forge.

And the seal to prevent the gates from being opened and so their keys were scattered and these guardian keys chosen as passages.

And in these ways they should go through ceremonies and evidence to be worthy to use each of the keys are 8 keys that later disappeared.

To seal and place an anchor in this dimension they granted immortality to these warriors as eternal guardians of the ancient depths that these twins.

And they swore revenge that they could never be guardless and waiting for the right moment where they would fight again...

Those who fell in battle were granted second chances on the condition that they lived on that island their immortality, as they left the island they would lose their powers.

And with that their lives, even those who died far away could revive when returning to the island.

In this land of women they had the power of red blood and there the red blood that flowed from the ancient caves that sealed the titans of olympus.

And the dimensions were a dimension stopped in time ran through the underground streams.

The island itself had its own size leading to being immapeavel and without coordinates as if any ship could ever have a chance to find them, in this way sensors.

And with that any form of scanner and even any bussola, could not locate, and could not be found artificially.

And so even with the naked eyes she looked like just an island, but when she entered it was connected to a dimension that made it immense and endless.

That so were also eternal guardians of the Abyss and twin gates these divided from the ancient kingdoms of the queen of the underworld and the prisoners of tartar.

And with that granting not only resurrected women and warriors sacrificed women neither alive nor dead.

But occasionally to the great warriors both men and being considered valiator and good men of pure heart and men who sacrificed themselves without asking for something in return and who fell into combat.

And women who fell into combat who passed through the sands of the beaches and bathed in that place they would revive and have a new chance at life.

But not everyone was allowed to stay on such an island was just a gift for a few.

Hecate, Hera, Circe and Ortrera mother of Hippolyta and all the other goddesses, joined their forces.

And to each of them donating his blood and with his power united from the darkness of the blood moon and rivers of blood and uniting gaia's bowels, and covering the underworld.

And with this it generated the island as a gift for a lineage of warrior women, and so every five hundred years the sands of the beaches and its entire length were taken to the dimension of the Gods.

And all this to celebrate and live a day of renewal and passage of rivers of blood celebrating the ancient rites and ancient rituals of the gods...

And thus celebrated ancient festivities and songs of memories and everyday and ancient ceremonial tales and thus festivities.

This island over the years granted powers over humans only women and so their descendants, they would be generated by other women without male intervention.

And being all women would be generated by partnogenesis in a part of futanari generated by magic and intersex created through white marble, but of feminine essence whose accounts would only tell their descendants.

They stop after the wars between the Titans, and the depths of the rivers of blood between the depths of the blood dimensions, almost five hundred years later.

And before the transaction between the summer solstices and the winter solstice at the old festivals before the birth of the clay of The Creation of Diana the daughter of Hipolita.

There was one last war before the current era of heroes...

As has previously been said a war between the Titans and the Olympians in the creation of blood rivers and the ancient dimensions of blood from Gaia's bowels.

And but that didn't stop the twins from stopping war only by directing them to a different dimension.

At that time around an interdimensional war the Titans who were controlled and enslaved as dogs of war and who transmuted their shape and dored their will.

In these dimensions when the twins Darmura and Lilliriana emerged they could not invade the earth, then returning their wills.

And in other dimensions, even if it just focused on achievements from other worlds.

And outside the underground at that time there was one of several wars between blood dimensions and various other dimensions and at that time a resumption of various territories and war between Trigon.

And the twins at that time forging an alliance and so formed a great interdimensional war trying to confront and conquer the ancient beasts of ages ago.

And the millennia that once conquered the ancient dark lands before Trigon and the twins so much for their countless strengths.

They were immense wars for control of power and ancient territories of red dimensions of the countless ancient forms and forces of magical kingdoms destruction deaths and enslaved beings.

Counted earlier before the extinction of Krypton in the golden ages at mating festivals...

At this time among the festivals and ancient ceremonies among the forces that once tried to position themselves between outside and within the island the natural barrier that existed the warriors who began in the festivities and ceremonies and chants of great harvest times Like this...


	2. Chapter 2

20

In the case of Kryptonians they go through a heat cycle a way of binding for life they follow a mating pattern and can mate for weeks and days and their union.

And being established in a union of pheromonios and printing the wave of energy and heat that give off in their forms they are able to generate and radiate heat and put an end.

And the wave of mating and so their own alien biologys are different in small ways they are ancient guardians of the gates of the depths and the lower kingdom of ancient female goddesses and warriors.

Both women's penises are considered Themycera's alphas as men originating in Krypton are longer than average and are also covered with veins and barbs at the tips.

And it is made as much for inseminar and give long pleasure and so as long as they are inside your partner it holds you at a point of pleasure and so are part.

And it was where they could hold directly into their sexual organ like the vagina, and inducing multiple orgasms and secreting pheromones and so they are trapped directly inside their sexual partner.

In these ancient eras of diverse beings when the exiled beasts of the Earth when the powerful came to him to whom he counted further behind exiled these beasts in other dimensions so there were wars of dimensions...

Once again blood wars existed in the dimensions between the dimensions and their thin barriers of the island of Themycera were fragile compared to ancient warriors who were corrupted...

Many eras ago when he hears a split between the Amazondiscord compared to the ancient beasts and the understanding between the protective forces.

And between Themycera and Hades one of the disciples of the current priestess of that time disagreed between understanding and whom to revere.

There was a war between women a split caused by demonic influence on weaker women, induced by the fine line between dimensions and the fact that the dimensional gates are on the island itself.

And the energy and accumulation between the enttropic and demonic energy and causing discord between the Amazons to the point of a struggle.

And whose fine line basically influenced his decisions and so wars were formed by discord.

And at that time while there was a struggle between the dimensions of blood a spiral energy crossed the barrier between dimensions and between kingdoms being taken.

And then conquered among the blood brothers and lacked only a single dimension of blood there was in his way Lilit the first succubus and among them the first offspring of the rivers of blood...

Wars that in the infernal dimensions would be centuries on the island of Themycera as existed in the human world this was a different cycle of years.

And time was different in the human world a year on earth would amount to five thousand years in the world of blood dimensions...

For every year last year in each dimension of blood was only a second was a day, as in the human world, six months spent on earth was fifteen thousand years spent in the blood kingdoms and in these nearby dimensions.

And so everything changing and transforming, and at that time when the forgotten kingdoms were taken by war the influence between the islands of warriors and older priestesses and younger warriors among the island near Hercules warriors.

Hercules' warriors were the only surviving men of war allied with former warriors, they were just priests who swore chastity and celibacy.

And in the fight against the blood brothers, and so everything changing and beasts entering everything around were on the other side of the island.

And so there was a war that the ages were peaceful and then the spells that kept the gates closed and so the war happened many men before considered valiant warriors were killed in battles.

The women previously considered sisters were considered enemies and at that time fought as wild beasts and changing sides and thus priestly changing sides.

And with that they entered the gates and for the first time closing the portals outside the island in their area were locked and women trapped and so the gates opened the influence of the site drove away in front of them.

When all warriors clashed there was betrayal between the women divided between Hipolita and Zaraist one of the priestess of the immortal Hypolithera.

And one took refuge in the ancient temples and underground gates with it they opened a crack at the doors when some of the warriors entered the gates.

And with that they brought with them many warriors on their sills and so in the midst of a war between the Amazons that divided themselves.

And the descendant warriors of Hercules, and so entered the gates in the ancient era when Hipolita the current Amazon warrior entered the doors in search of one of the warriors played and lost.

And she fought alongside her first unborn daughter, apparently united forces and obscures say some that ancient forces were once again used the fine line was broken and so everything got out of control.

The ancient warriors left over from the previous wars that lived on the island and then both men's islands were nothing but exiles and Hercules himself had exiled from the island.

And going to live in new Troy a kingdom of the Olympians, as well as the Amazons, even when fighting with the divided Amazons and against the men and a son and descendant of Theseus and the last descendant of Hercules.

At that time men and women fought and divided into wars those who united against the rest of the Amazons, they invaded the gates and when they passed the other side.

And they went against virgo aeternan the unborn maiden, was the gate of the gates of Hades first unborn daughter of Hipolita who guarded the portals of the ancient barriers.

Some tales say that the Amazon queen and her daughter was just an unborn barrier forged from blood from the bowels of the earth, which few managed to get away.

And not winning and those who stayed were dischanged and humiliated but when they least expected, swords were used in combat the tinkling of shields and so on.

Then this way they again released the dead those who fought next to Hades and again the gates were broken and thus hades' doors.

And fighting and fighting, but the maiden struggled with the help of their allies at this time with this the nearest island was like generating a way around with that.

And that way everything got out of control and the dark forces were thrown toward the conflicting souls at that time only the purest escaped the slaughter.

And the energy that formed as a barrier preventing the passing out of the island's airspace energy evil monsters and beasts dechanged all those in their way.

And it was at that time the supernatural energy line allowed the maiden to go with help destroying everything around the beasts took hold of the warrior corps and thus subdued form thrown into tartar and thus the barrier was redone.

The first to be played were in their total the warriors the amazon itself who rebelled against Hippolithat that time the island with gaia's ancient forces were fused and the traitorous warriors and Amazons whose souls were torn apart and sucked into tartar.

And the guardian her first daughter returned to the gates as the guardian.

Giving rise to the first súcubas, warrior women came the first daughter of an ancient succubus and hers and together with her own daughter by her side came their other valiating war allies and ladies from their sorceress and druid and priestly destinies who sacrificed themselves and others who fought by his side

And so they sought the help of the Gods of Olympus.

With the help of Hephaphamand other gods who forged powerful weapons whose light would stand out the darkness and thus face enemies, but none of them were more powerful than those forged by Gaia among them a powerful belt.

At the same time when these beings managed to imprison the gates of Hades, he did not allow at first instance he fought bravely conjuring the powers of souls.

And these who dwelled and still inhabit their kingdom still their territory and thus someone who also enjoys the powers of the ancients and the underworld.

And he and a god who shares the essence and strengths of the depths his power as and said he shares the same powers of eternal darkness and darkness lord of the depths.

And in his depths in the confines of his kingdom he also had the power of blood rivers drinking from his essence for millennia to his kingdom the only water that runs through its depths

And the immense rivers of blood and so in the midst of their struggle their followers fought against those who tried to escape and so were opening their way out of their kingdom.

And they swintered to the enormous whirlwind in the sea created to escape, where they saw the immense opening of the abyss and the infernal dimension, from their opening the dark beings of the shadows of the earth devastated cities and islands and so until the arrival of the gods and allied warriors there were destroyed and converted cities.

And when they began to invade the world and devastate and corrupt the inhabitants of the surface and take control of the dead and so they fought like great women and warriors like one of the few humans who were not under the control of Lilliana and Darmura.

And they fought in their true forms were demon gods of a dimension formed by the bloods and bowels of the earth, and their forms of immense gigantic bat men, and so their flames and their blood impregnating the wound were thus about the control of the Titans.

And with the help of the giants of fifty heads and a hundred arms and the cyclops they were used and controlled by the ancestral forces and so at great cost without realizing that also Tifão was controlled in the case of the goddesses, Circe, Hecate, Nix and Nemesis and Equidna.

And she was the mother of the monsters who had revolted against her husband, helped and counseled by Gaia's mother who spawned in her depths a powerful staff.

And these who would bring with you and then return to those who used it and the first to take it, helped by the wars and their priestess and the women who are daughters.

And also the warriors of the queen of the first generation amazons the queen goddess of the Amazonotrera the mother of Hipolita and grandmother of Diana, the first queen and the queen's own wife of Ares, and her virgin warriors and priestesses of their temples descended the depths of Ares, and her virgin warriors and priestesses of their temples descended the depths of Gaia.

And they stay in search of the most powerful weapon and those once forged by Gaia and sealed in its depths. And so i returned it later and also his daughters among them Hypolita...

As he relapses and revolts against others and allied himself for the first time to the other gods, and descend upon the depths of Hades thus facing his beloved Typhon faces all ambushing.

And to all and so Equidna separates by facing her husband to whom she uses her struggles and forces over the earthquakes that followed upon the earth and gaia's bowels trembled with the fight

In the midst of the war several warrior women succumbed and fell into combat the gods hoped that fighting for a thousand days and a thousand nights sold out over time amid the search for the gods.

These who divided themselves within tartaro and thus finding the immense golden baton called megaleío telos that from the find in the depths of Hades this was generated in the depths of Hades in the womb of Mother Gaia.

Gradually all the warrior women died leaving only the gods who stood on the battlefield. And many others like corpses being controlled by others...

It was urged by Hermes to help Hipolita find valuable women who agreed to enter the war and thereby gain a place among the warriors.

And so ascending to the skies passing through various obstacles and enemies they took the baton toward Hera who Gaia said was the only one wielding such an artifact of power.

And why an object forged this way through the bowels of the earth with its blood could only be wielded by a woman.

And so with the Magaleius Télos she cast the powers of heaven and earth and so say the sorceress and gods who saw so much incandescent light

As if it rivaled the star Sol a golden heat and red flames that in turn were hot a warm and comforting hot...

With this light that enveloped everyone around him like a whirlwind around everyone and after that involved the dark beings some consumed by flames and those who form involved.

And as in energy balls returned and imprisoned after Tataro, those imprisoning in the case of the brothers they form sealed sent back after the abyss and thus sealed them as ancient beasts unable to return.

Some say that the seal was made the staff sealed and marked the place as if around the whirlwind were just a door of an abyss the torn entrance of the earth and hades.

The power of the brothers, but cannot kill by trapping in the depths leading to their exiled dimensions of the Earth in her womb wrapped in light and thus she used as a sacrifice of all the Amazons including Hippolite sacrificing each of them her first daughter and thus sealing the gates of the dimensions...

After using the Magaleio Télos was used again to imprison all men forming the form of a barrier of screams of silhouettes and forms of men trapped in an immense wall of lamentations of a marble.

And that they were corrupted and so they used the cursed weapons to trap Typhão between Tarkady's bond and The Stolen Belt of Hipolita.

And this before being imprisoned by the side the bond was used in punishments against women who did not ally themselves with the other warriors...

And so with the joint power of Hecate and all the goddesses, who meet the powers of the beasts as Nix guards the darkness of the stars to seal gaia's power.

And all to create an island a magical island that could restore power and a magical island with the power of the matriarchy.

And Hera who brought all women to reign as guardians with the power of all the gods building the kingdom of women and with their powers building and rising from the lands the marble.

And also granite and the deep caves carved in the creation of eternal gates and the women guards who were warriors swearing loyalty and thus being eternal...

Tarkady's bond was used as punishment and to inflict perjury, pain and humiliation on every woman who was afraid and was cowardly of a fight the worst humiliation to a forgotten warrior for centuries of punishment...

For millennia they were used as a form of punishment to humiliate other women and submission and torture...

Among these tortures was the war between Queen Hipolita, thousands of women when subdued and imprisoned as prisoners of war, led by warriors and subjected to torture.

And that had been stolen his belt, and his amazons against the forces of Hercules warriors who wished to rule the will of Amazon war war years fought all between the two forces

In the ancient war between Hippolya his sisters, Theseus as one of Hercules' allies kidnapping warriors and men who were found beheaded, lasted years, years of humiliation.

And the destruction and slaves on both sides, between the warrior women and the fruit of rape and the warriors of Hercules when at one point the belt was lost and at that time there was a peace treaty.

Some do not say where and for him to hear the bargain, Hippolite and his sisters subdued Hercules' will by forging between their sons and kidnapped warriors and as soon as they fought.

And at that time, the kingdom of Hercules was destroyed say the divine will others just that all this was nothing more than a misunderstanding, until with the belt lost on both sides doomed to disaster.

Nemea's lioncover equally lost, and one of the sisters as bargaining objects, say some that the fruit of discord and the fruit of rapes.

And they were burned plucked from their womb and sacrificed in nemesis's name, and in hades' case.

And receiving the remains and spoils of wars men and women lost their companions and equally lost the fruit of children with Hercules and Hippolite lost in war.

And it was at this time that everything went as a way to divide the kingdoms of sons of gods and at that time forming a small adendo both gods gave their children equal homes the islands were divided...

Islands of warrior men and Amazons in nearby cities and thus forgotten enmities.

After that there was another war...

In the ancient wars and with the end of their battles and the gods of Olympus beating the ancient Titans who were also imprisoned in Tartaro, while the goddesses Nemesis, Hecate, Nix, Circe and Ortrera.

And in the case of goddess Hera and as goddess in person granted a second chance the great warriors and powerful sorceress, and so with a gift from the gods created an island.

And then born from the bowels of Gaia, where these women could live a magical and powerful island whose earth barriers, live without intervention.

From the depths of the immense swirl of the ocean they with the help of mother Gaia generated the island of Themycera that the island was born with the help and gift of all the goddesses of other goddesses such as Gaia.

And with the help of Hades, who in all would revere all the ancient gods, thus created forging their gates and using all the warriors.

And that once died in battle and those who still live and thus will live for all eternity on the island thus granting their immortality.

And these warriors were divided half the warriors committed a ceremonial suicide these would be warriors of darkness tasked with protecting and preventing them from leaving Hades.

And the forgings to help in their dominions as guardians and warriors of the depths and thus encrusted and forged from the bowels and with hidden caves and eternal labyrinths upon hades' door and the dimensions off earth.

In all the greatest supreme sacrifice was given to Hypolite that amid the last way to close the portal should be given the blood of two gods that would be given as if for each time it would be necessary.

The blood of a god of his lineage and the fetus of each unborn to seal the gates periodically, who being pregnant with a great warrior of Hades himself should sacrifice hades' doors.

And next to his unborn fetus whose hands of the executioners were made by his sister Pentesileia cutting into pieces and sticking her neck and this would happen until he returned.

To everything, Hypolita was sacrificed and in mortal body was left and taken from her womb his unborn daughter both burned soon after, and thus lift ed to heaven all the gods of olympus.

And they decided to give an immortal new life and in the case lead as the supreme guard their daughter who would be the most powerful warrior of the gates to amazon from the gates of Hades.

And these who would grow up like an immortal warrior and that every time she died in battle she would return with the 14-year-old perpetual.

In the case of Hipolita after 14 days of death from hades' flames his body was reborn from crimson blood from Gaia's bowels and abyss.

And all except for his daughter from her womb who was used as an anchor, and thus returning to the reign and his sister as a harvester.

And the biggest gift was that being his returned belt but say some of them that stored in his vault next to all the artifacts used by warriors in battles.

Hades became his own guardian and tasked with preventing them from leaving for every soul who would abandon their dominions the seals would weaken and thus the time of the seal would diminish and thus the enchantments should be redone.

And decreasing the time to seal so would be made every 1000 years 900 years 800 years 700 years 500 years and decreasing the time from 500 years to reach every 100 years.

And so in total when the warriors would pass so would decrease after a hundred years but everyone who disappeared now would be only 50 years and time has expired...

Among every warrior born of goddesses and women who have been subjected to torture and suffering and may reincarnate on the island in order to grow up and be one of the women of immortal warriors.

Every moment when women in Themycera or grand warriors outside and inside the island when they died even on the island at dusk after a week they reincarnated in babies that were born of pregnant women as they were resurrected.

And in this way to seal the gates would need the blood sacrifices equivalent to the time and the amount of warriors who fought in and the blood of the current pregnant queen.

And coming with the war multiplied by years of imprisonment, which decreased the total after 50 years, the seal that locked the gates should be done only with blood.

And equivalent to the previous time of sacrifices and at that time it would still take the blood of 100 virgin women to be sealed for 100 years.

And those who live outside yet all of them were tasked with guarding the gates and of these warriors and priestesses who use the serpent's blood every hundred and fifty years as forge and seal to prevent the gates from being opened.

And so their keys were scattered and these guardian keys chosen as passages and of these forms they should go through ceremonies and evidence to be worthy to use each of the keys are 8 keys that later disappeared.

To seal and place an anchor in this dimension they granted immortality to these warriors as eternal guardians of the ancient depths.

And that these twins swore revenge that they could never run out of guard and awaiting the right moment they would fight again...

Those who fell in battle were granted second chances on the condition that they lived on that island their immortality, as they left the island they would lose their powers and their lives, even those who died far could revive upon returning to the island.

In this land of women they had the power of red blood and there the red blood that flowed from the ancient caves that sealed the titans of olympus the dimensions off a dimension stopped in time ran through the underground streams.

The island itself had its own size leading to being immapeavel and without coordinates as if any ship could ever have a chance to find them, in this way sensors.

And any form of scanner and even any bussola, could not locate, and cannot be found artificially.

And so even with the naked eyes she looked like just an island, but when she entered it was connected to a dimension that made it immense and endless.

That so were also eternal guardians of the Abyss and twin gates these divided from the ancient kingdoms of the queen of the underworld and prisoners of tartar, granting not only resurrected women and warriors sacrificed women neither alive nor alive.

But occasionally to the great warriors both men and being considered valiator and good men of pure heart and men who sacrificed themselves without asking for something in return and who fell into combat.

And women who fell into combat who passed through the sands of the beaches and bathed in that place they would revive and have a new chance at life. But not everyone was allowed to stay on such an island was just a gift for a few.

Hecate, Hera, Circe and Ortrera mother of Hippolyta and all the other goddesses, united their strengths and each of them donating their blood and with their power united from the darkness of the blood moon and rivers of blood.

And uniting the bowels of Gaia, and covering the underworld generated the island as a gift for a lineage of warrior women, and so every five hundred years the sands of the beaches.

And their entire length were taken to the dimension of the Gods to celebrate and live a day of renewal and passage of rivers of blood commemorating the ancient rites and ancient rituals of the gods...

And thus celebrated ancient festivities and songs of memories and everyday and ancient ceremonial tales and thus festivities.

This island over the years granted powers over humans only women and so their descendants, they would be generated by other women without male intervention, all of which were women.

And they would be generated by partnogenesis in a part of futanari generated by magic and intersex created through white marble, but of feminine essence whose accounts would only tell their descendants.

They stop after the wars between the Titans, and the depths of the rivers of blood between the depths of the blood dimensions, almost five hundred years later.

And before the transaction between the summer solstices and the winter solstice at the old festivals before the birth of the clay of Diana's creation the daughter of Hippolyte.

There was one last war before the current era of heroes...

As has previously been said a war between the Titans and the Olympians in the creation of blood rivers and the ancient dimensions of blood from Gaia's bowels.

And but that didn't stop the twins from stopping war only by directing them to a different dimension.

At that time around an interdimensional war the Titans who were controlled and enslaved as dogs of war and who transmuted their shape and dored their will.

In these dimensions when the twins Darmura and Lilliriana emerged they could not invade the earth, then turning their wills in other dimensions, nor just aimed at conquests of other worlds.

And outside the underground at that time there was one of several wars between blood dimensions and various other dimensions and at that time a resumption of various territories and war between Trigon.

And the twins at that time forging an alliance and so formed a great interdimensional war trying to confront and conquer the ancient beasts.

And coming from eras and millennia that once conquered the ancient dark lands before Trigon and the twins so much for their countless strengths.

They were immense wars for control of power and ancient territories of red dimensions of the countless ancient forms and forces of magical kingdoms destruction deaths and enslaved beings.

Counted earlier before the extinction of Krypton in the golden ages at mating festivals...

At this time between the festivals and ancient ceremonies between the forces that once tried to position itself between outside and within the island the natural barrier.

And that there were the warriors who started in the festivities and ceremonies and chants of great harvest times like this...

In the case of Kryptonians they go through a heat cycle a way of binding for life they follow a mating pattern and can mate for weeks and days.

And their union and established in a union of pheromones and printing the wave of energy and heat that give away their forms they are able to generate and radiate heat and put an end to the mating wave.

And so their own alien biologys are different in small ways they are ancient guardians of the gates of the depths and the lower kingdom of ancient female goddesses and warriors.

Both women's penises are considered themycera alphas as men originating in Krypton are longer than average and are also covered in veins and barbs at the tips they are made.

And as much for inseminar and give long pleasure and so as long as they are inside your partner it holds you at a point of pleasure and so are part.

And these where they could hold directly into their sexual organ like the vagina, and inducing multiple orgasms and secreting pheromonios and so they aretrapped directly inside their sexual partner.

In these ancient eras of diverse beings when the exiled beasts of the Earth when the powerful came to him to whom he counted further behind exiled these beasts in other dimensions so there were wars of dimensions...

Once again blood wars existed in the dimensions between the dimensions and their thin barriers of the island of Themycera were fragile compared to ancient warriors who were corrupted...

Many eras ago when he hears a split between the discord amazons compared to the ancient beasts and the understanding between the protective forces between Themycera and hades.

And one of the disciples of the priestess today at that time disagreed between understanding and whom to revere.

There was a war between women a split caused by demonic influence on weaker women, induced by the fine line between dimensions and the fact of the dimensional gates.

And stay on the island itself, and the energy and accumulation between the enttropic and demonic energy and causing discord between the Amazons to the point of astruggle.

And whose fine line basically influenced his decisions and so wars were formed by discord.

And at that time while there was a struggle between the dimensions of blood a spiral energy crossed the barrier between dimensions and between kingdoms being taken.

And then conquered among the blood brothers and lacked only a single dimension of blood there was in his way Lilit the first succubus and among them the first offspring of the rivers of blood...

Wars that in the infernal dimensions would be centuries on the island of Themycera as existed in the human world this was a different cycle of years.

And time was different in the human world a year on earth would amount to five thousand years in the world of blood dimensions...

For every year last year in each dimension of blood was only a second was a day, as in the human world, six months spent on earth was fifteen thousand years spent in the blood kingdoms and in these nearby dimensions.

And so everything changing and transforming, and at that time when the forgotten kingdoms were taken by war the influence between the islands of warriors and older priestesses and younger warriors among the island near Hercules warriors.

Hercules' warriors were the only surviving men of war allied with former warriors, they were just priests who swore chastity and celibacy.

And in the fight against the blood brothers, and so everything changing and beasts entering everything around were on the other side of the island.

And so there was a war that the ages were peaceful and then the spells that kept the gates closed and so the war happened many men before considered valiant warriors were killed in battles.

The women previously considered sisters were considered enemies and at that time fought as wild beasts and changing sides and thus priestly changing sides entered the gates.

And for the first time closing the portals outside the island in their area were locked and women trapped and so the gates opened the influence of the site drove away in front of them.

When all warriors clashed there was betrayal between the women divided between Hipolita and Zaraist one of the priestess of the immortal Hypolithera.

And one took refuge in the ancient temples and underground gates with it opened a crack at the doors when some of the warriors entered the gates and brought with them many warriors on their shacks and so in the midst of a war between the Amazons that Divided.

And the descendant warriors of Hercules, and so entered the gates in the ancient era when Hipolita the current Amazon warrior entered the doors in search of one of the warrior plays.

And then they were lost and she fought alongside her first unborn daughter, apparently united forces and obscures say some that ancient forces were once again used the fine line was broken and so everything got out of control.

The ancient warriors left over from the previous wars that lived on the island and then both men's islands were nothing but exiles and Hercules himself had exiled from the island.

And going to live in new Troy a kingdom of the Olympians, as well as the Amazons, even when fighting with the divided Amazons and against the men and a son and descendant of Theseus and the last descendant of Hercules.

At that time men and women fought and divided into wars those who united against the rest of the Amazons, they invaded the gates and when they passed the other side.

And they went against Virgo Aeternan the unborn maiden, was the gateof the gates of Hades first unborn daughter of Hipolita who guarded the portals of the ancient barriers.

Some tales say that the Amazon queen and her daughter was just an unborn barrier forged from blood from the bowels of the earth, which few managed to get away.

And not winning and those who stayed were dischanged and humiliated but when they least expected, swords were used in combat the tinkling of shields and so on.

Then this way they again released the dead those who fought alongside Hades and again the gates were broken.

And so hades' doors fighting and warring, but the maiden struggled with the help of their allies at this time with this the nearest island was like generating a way around with respect to it.

And that way everything got out of control and the dark forces were thrown toward the conflicting souls at that time only the purest escaped from slaughter the energy that formed as a barrier.

And preventing the passing out of the island's airspace energy evil monsters and beasts dechanged all those on their way at that time the supernatural energy line.

And allowed the maiden to go with help destroying everything around the beastbeasts took hold of the warriors' bodies and thus subdued form thrown into tartar and thus the barrier was redone.

The first to be played were in their total the warriors the amazon itself who rebelled against Hippolithat that time the island with gaia's ancient forces were fused and the traitorous warriors and Amazons whose souls were torn apart and sucked into tartar.

And the guardian her first daughter returned to the gates as the guardian.

And a man who claims to be human and in the tarkady possessor case...

That was impossible something wasn't beating, humans and ordinary men couldn't touch tarkady.

And that was a cursed weapon... and that he was a millennia trapped in gaia's bowels. "It couldn't be... - If anyone... A man who says he is human ever and no time...

\- They were imprisoned next to Tifão...

They went to the center all the women saw her all distanced her and thus followed paths apart...

Driving to the palace of Hipolita and so the infirmary and in this case they took off their clothes and wearing amazon tunics and thus lying on the bed of the infirmary... – And now the cure.

When this they heard a squeak a small tremor and at that time the doors of the ancient fortress and the palace forbidden in the depths and cells and prisons encrusted in a rock...

From Themycera where there were always the same women the guards of the twin doors in the underground caves...

In the depths of Tartaro thousands of years trapped amid circles and invisible currents and magic current that forbade him from climbing the mountains of his prison ...

In the depths of Tartaro millennia ago...

He had seen and known love seeing and rereading something like blood dripping from veins on the shores of Tartarus several times throughout the night when he came down the earth and saw his veins.

And the rivers of blood and the beautiful woman of long red hair as if they were rivers of blood and from them from the caves as if it were an elongated shadow saw the caves the black shadows of the night...

I've been over the past for millions of years in the past i'd seen something or better someone's most beautiful silhouette of darkness the shadows stretching like prominent little bats of the night and darkness and in that form of red-eyed beauty and equally red skin...

In the caves and elongated shadows and thus descended upon Tartarus and in the midst of the War of the Titans against the gods of Olympus he was called by his goddess the embodiment of darkness and pleasure of the bowels of the earth...

He shared with Nix his plans to free his beloved goddess of blood out of the darkness of the bowels of the blood rivers...

But although that he would free Typhão when it would occur he would live next to the Queen in the darkness of the night and in the rivers of blood...

He heard his begging that he would give himself to him if at that moment he released the Titans to open the door that exists in it so he could call home...

\- My love, my beautiful love... I will be yours eternally if you set me free... –Your whispers at night...

He came down and came down and in her he saw his beautiful lady who had a man at his s

Meanwhile in the kingdom of the Greek gods in Olympus... He had sworn his beloved, but still upon arriving in the depths of the Tartato he saw when he opened the door

She approached touching lips and approaching her fleeting touches and her beautiful angular face feature when defenseless...

He was pushed as she got out of there she stabbed him, and so the knife pierced another knife behind this man a man who emerged from behind him...

The beloved who swore... That wouldn't kill him wouldn't do anything that couldn't reverse...

After all God or had no emotions she looking directly into her eyes anyway she took this man's lips and even then she beat him thrown to the ground at that time.

And she had seen Tuadanda's knife and the knife of a thousand laments and thousands of years of pain... of the bowels of the Earth... endless blood...

She was the forging of the bowels of the earth of menstruation of the blood of the blood rivers of the blood dimension...

\- Silly idiot and like any mortal... - He said. "I will never lie with you... - And moments later came your ancient gods relatives of olympus...

What would he say... What an excuse would give, even regenerating falling into the blood rivers near Tartarus in the Abyss of blood... Healing fast...

And he went through his jugular he had healed delayed his approach and then stopped and the fact that he was a fool...

And he saw Hades, Zeus and Nix the way they looked at him behind them the almost freed Titans passing through him without seeing him truly...

They didn't have to face not truly, even if they faced him, they couldn't win trapped in Tartaro trapped in the depths in the cave mazes...

Similarly he saw Tifon fall beside him he had been betrayed by an elongated man he fought with Zeus and at that time the black-eyed mark as if he sangrasse a black slime.

And totally dark, by the eyes he had succumbed to defeat and also to the laments of life imprisoned by the discovery and tricks of a woman who had betrayed him...

He wished nothing just the freedom something he had not received from anyone he fought with this man who had cut off his jugular and at that time Tifao was played.

And to the river as if he wore a cap and before arrival he sank into the depths and in those depths only the silhouette stood and at that moment he saw his tormentors ignored by Zeus and Nix his sister...

And so in the midst of the passages of the caves there was Equidna and is living for millennia guarding her husband so much that possibly possessed by another woman and also Erebo...

It was a deal... Even if I couldn't kill pain anyway... such excruciating pain in your heart...

Only place where they could no longer work their loneliness ever go towards the depths of Gaia, never see her husband and her laments she had the passage behind her...

And sometimes she sang she decided to take it to her cape and in the darkness her eyes saw those who wanted to go through trials that were not going through...

She saw brave valiator warriors men at least in her conception and the foolish ideas of Erebos who managed to convince her...

That sometimes they let go and sometimes served as food to their ego, and of course they didn't have to feed... Few have passed over the years and none have ever returned...

It seemed that few men could find the cave mazes they took to tartar without having to pass through Themycera and the foolish guards...

And now at the present moment looking towards a man dressed as a bat with a parchment in his hands and a small one in the other in the depths of a cave...

She looked towards her and thought seriously...

Every day that passes men get more festive and sometimes dark ly fantasizing and their hearts jumped...

What do you want little man? " Asked Equidna, looking at his white displays and his black cape...

\- I came looking for knowledge... – She brandished the syrup from one top to the other shuddering the cave and whipping around like a whip and then he did not move and so she squealed and forestry.

And in his direction casting for his acidic thorns and piercing around him and saying... – He is not afraid to proceed through the depths of Gaia. And he asked.

\- I'm not afraid of darkness. " I said. " I haven't faced them many times. " I said.

\- What you have to provide in exchange for your passage... - asked admiringly to the man in black.

\- I offer my life... - I said.

Well straight forward. " Said Equidna looking at the white displays.

Pass it. "I said looking and winding the syrup.

And so he passed her while the same sighed of apprehension many passed and not all returned...

And so he walked down the depths of the caves in his winding corridors and thus descending into the complete darkness of mazes as he saw his turn red rivers of blood.

And so watching his back looking around and seeing the white man as if he shone and so watching his back he looked toward the man on the riverbed of the hall in his background swimming for him...

\- I offer a bag of diamond and gold and the parchment of knowledge of ancient ancient stories and spells, in exchange for their knowledge of rivers of blood and ancient beasts... - He said.

\- I don't need gold and cursed riches, let alone parchment i'm someone who doesn't need mundane gifts or anything... - He said.

What do you need then? - asked Batman...

\- Nothing you have offers it... - He said without lifting his face...

But you need something. And he'd say.

" You've been in these deep caves for millennia, you need something...

\- What I need...- He said by looking and raising for the first time to the man by the underground river.

A man of long wet black hair slick and smooth as that bathed in tar, his color as night crystalclear eyes like the moon sky and his white skin almost transparent with snow and water.

And so his height he was tall long muscular curvilinear and his short black tunics shaved and torn and also wet from the rivers of blood that roamed tartarus.

And he looked like hands and feet shut and unwrinkled seemed more than fifty years, but not the god Erebo, embo of darkness...

That he walked the swim of bare feet he looked towards him as he walked towards the man walking the red river, but looking directly.

And the dark knight and seeing his features looking for the first time, his firm features his height...

But Erebo was taller he was his height of two feet and fifty feet of height addressing the man in black clothes and looking like a bat. - Personally.


	3. Chapter 3

19

And not as a man, but as god I need the truth... - He said.

" What I desire and simple tell me why you wear this outfit and also tell me why you're here... – I said.

And then approaching and more he looked.

And I want to see you all over without these naked clothes as you came to this world brought by Gaia...

He looked toward the fallen god and asked...

\- You can't be serious... - You need something else... - It said.

\- And just that, my flying fox, just the absolute truth... - Said

\- And what would it be that you could offer in exchange for the truth... - asked...

\- I offer the knowledge you came to get...

Does that have to be something else? " Batman said. –

\- And a simple request and in exchange for all the cursed weapons born from the bowels of the earth, and the bonds of Tarkady and the lost legends forgotten by my people and the sickle that Decapitou Cronos.

And the same one who castrorated Uranos... – You would share the knowledge of your world with me and your history all your journey through adultlife and your adventures...

What would it be? " asked Batman.

\- The gallows the knowledge of facing and destroying my people and the gods of olympus, you would only need to free Thifão for me.

And at that moment he looked directly at his mask and displays.

And then you'd need to do something else for me. " He said.

And passing your hands on your face and helping to take off the mask revealing a man...

He began removing the armor first the mask then the shoulder pad the top of the armor covers fell to the ground the armor and finally calcas and boots belt and socks and thus revealing his body.

And the god licked his lips and so he observed his body seemed to evaluate every part of his body by walking his hands through each part his thick scratches and legs.

And seeing their long boats turned and so in the middle of the tour each part asked...

From where each part of his body arose each of the bruises and so looking and asking and soon he looked and turning the man

\- Tell me your origins and history and don't miss anything... - I said.

And so long moments and endless tales later he looked around him being driven the bowels of the earth at the end of the abyss of Tenebra at the end of Tartarus and soon took him to the depths...

I wish you'd release Tifão... - He said.

He is in the depths of the rivers of blood chained by the lacquer of Tarkady whose marks leave him without escape and those without a pure heart will never touch the strongest.

And valiated by zundur's currents which are unbreakable and whose sword of Maltos is holding his heart the stone to the bottom of the pillar and salrion's staff holds him to the bottom of the river of blood... – He said. -

\- How am I going to do something you've never done...

\- I never tried why I could never do it. "I could never touch. " He said. " The curse and very simple...

\- Created by the only man who did not succumb to the pleasures of ruin who exiled herself into the depths of Mother Gaia and helped her forge the arrest of Thifão. " He said.

– Forged from the blood of all the warriors killed in the war between the children of the blood river and the Amazon warriors and their blood and uterus and only the man who faces the gods and beat him several times. " He said.

\- And that the closest to the ancients who has the purest heart of all who will ever succumb and will have a mind above the disorder... - He said

– Touched by the river of blood without succumbing to the river itself and having the power to touch the cursed weapons without getting hurt. I'd say it.

\- And if only gods and warriors hunters of gods and lords of the night my children hold the darkness. " He said.

"My replacement... - He said.

\- With your stories you and the man indicated... - He said

" If you want my knowledge and wisdom you will have to go to the bottom of the river. " He said.

\- And so even naked... - Completed...

He looked toward man and if any word he jumped and so upon realizing that he could breathe in this red river he came down and went down and so walked the river and its red depths...

At the bottom of him he saw each of the cursed instruments and weapons and thus saw that even though he looked Tifão still with his eyes open and seeing the man and at the bottom of the river several corpses and around.

And I saw bodies that had years of his death he saw in front of him by the visa he wasn't the only one asking for Herebo's knowledge and wisdom he wasn't the only one were hundreds of skeletons and bodies.

And so he had no escape as the others he approached tifão chained and soon he looked and went toward the loop and with only a single movement he took out the lacquer...

Nothing really happened he saw that the lacquer capped The Eyes of Tifão and when he took it he turns only blood several marks where the tie was before.

And so he saw when he removed from the whole body of Tifão disappeared in return that he was sure gaia's menstruation...

He removed the chains that were only placed and not involved and none of them had only as if they were connected by pressure and various parts.

And the sword was taken from his dento and so he saw his groan and so he removed all the connected people without actually being trapped and intricate on earth...

He thus removed the staff and swords and no scratches and soon he looked toward the huge monster and eventually went up...

And in this he looked toward the man of great proportions who as he came out of the depths of the rivers of blood began to regenerate their heads grew

And his body stretched out and his legs stretched he became a giants and then kneeled around him and equidna's approach he asked behind him...

\- You want to know everything we have to tell, and be the holder of the cursed weapons and forging of Gaia's blood...

Everything really...? - Asked Batman

\- Explain to me how Gaia is going to be subdued... - It said

" Fausthe prophesied, he left records, as to how he had returned to this dimension, were brothers Lilliriana and Darmura.

And they can return to earth... - He said. "And how will they do that if they have guards in Themycera this and almost impossible... – He said.

\- If you freed us and easy the brothers to be freed. " I said.

\- From what I saw the amount of corpses in the depths not and so easy... Not so sure... Not that fast... - He said.

But we're close. " I said. "Looking at all this and possible not impossible... - He said.

\- And so in the midst of all this I will give you ten years of studies and preparation of knowledge for when that happens... - Equidna said.

And each of us will teach the stories and handle the weapons and legends of rivers. " He said looking around the immense cave...

Even if everything went wrong and possibly Luthor is someone looking for ways to beat the Man of Steel.

And he still didn't see that he could destroy the world unintentionally... He should investigate...

Years before the present moment...

His sect's blood brother had searched Faust's records shortly before Batman broke into his sanctuary and stole each scroll some of his artifacts hidden in his trophy room.

Meanwhile he looked toward the mystical cave his inscriptions skirted and encrusted and carved throughout the cave an ancient shrine abandoned and forgotten on the thresholds of Gotham.

And being out of town and near an old cemetery he watched the scene carefully from the altar and flooded with blood that was a stream and a small waterfall that showed red blood...

This was an ancient sanctuary and at the center of the altar and a pedestal in the background as worship saw an immense statue picture that looked like a winged and red demon this with incredibly familiar wings.

And being very similar to a human bat and an immense image he looked at his silhouette and seeing his sculpted muscles as just the head of a demon and horns on his curved tip and long to the top.

And with scaly wings and equal to a bat next to him hand in hand there was a statue of a bat woman an immense statue and thus looking hally on her beautiful body carved in marble.

He noted that the opening and registrations directed in a single direction on the island of the Amazons he needs to open the portal and move towards even if it is the underground directly.

He needed a plane to get to the island of the Amazons and a way to get past these women or a portal he needed resources and a good bargain.

He had the essential stone all over the site was made of kryptonite the stones radiated radiation to the green and red light sat out to all the inscriptions carved into the stones he needed to translate.

And so his accompanying followers were now riding the altar and a little girl in a small white tunic crying and whining, now tied to the stone altar lying down and thus her blood bathed in it.

And so he would sacrifice such a long-haired creature in fire and at that time in the midst of his cries of agony and despair amid the singing of his followers and revering an old entity that they could never pronounce his name.

They beat the drums and chants and at that time he had stabbed by sticking a dagger in the girl's chest and so blood ran through the circles that glided.

And so he saw that the blood flowed down the sides and trickled through the little vineyards and so descended every little drop through the circles so he took every drop in a pot...

In less than a second the blood descended through the vineyards and mixed and so he saw that each fragment each piece of stone now changed the color of an incandescent red now an emerald green.

And so he instructed to remove each of the cursed stones and throw his body away dismembered and so he withdrew while the stones each of them broke loose as if glued.

And so they took it towards an old warehouse.

And at that time in the middle of research he would send everything in his way...

He had made a bargain needed a means of transport even though he himself could get and so the kryptonite stones that were bathed in the blood of a maiden he could speak directly to Luthor and so did.

They met outside metropolises right in gotham's far-so-called and desolate mountains a desolate and forgotten place by the owners of arid land and so he had looked driving several trucks were nothing more than an immense amount of kryptonite.

And so he had called Luthor a bargain of Kryptonian ores for an unprecedented madman.

Luthor with his upper bald air diminished eyes of lascivious pig and his blood red suit and his black tie came accompanied by helicopters and thus landing.

And in that arid desert that long abandoned by men actually those partially destroyed houses and abandoned dry dry bush land that was carried by the wind warm and scorching weather.

And so they had bargained the money in exchange for kryptonian stones with blood at various inscriptions risks around them were carved into each of the stones.

And so he had exchanged fast and practiced without questions and a green glow so intense and that seemed to radiate so much radiation around, but a flame of predominant color.

And so in the midst of bargaining nothing but money around you and your plans in procedures...

On the island of amazons at dusk, after the return of the amazon princess...

On the starry night it was known for the passage chília chrónia tou skótousde of worshippers of moons and darkness and thus some reveres hecate.

And one night of ceremonies the last celebration was 500 years ago and so they went underground between the underground.

And all to symbolize the bowels of the earth, it wasshallow and cave d'a.m. was a chamber and antechamber that washed caves and mazes underground and across the street.

And at the bottom immense gates of hades' bowels between an underground passage a temple inside caves and underground mazes between the temples of Hades,

And on that night in commemoration of the passage of millennia of the war of the underworld and the heroic eras and the gods and the ancient abodes and prisons of the Titans.

And they were told to the newest countless legends and some of the past stories like short stories and at a festival and at those times and on a dark night of star lights.

And an immense moon that day and night in particular and treated like a ceremonial and that particular night, Hipolita was accompanied by a majority of the young Amazons.

And the oldest and two of the priestess of those of Nix, Hecate, Nemesis and Hades and thus accompanied by traditional dark colors garments and Greek symbols.

And their dark tunic clothes traditional of the black archote eras scattered from almost black violet flames in elongated shadows and altars to the statues in rubies and red stones.

And so small maidens of twelve years would be sacrificed in the midst of the song and prayers was that time the gates opened and the fine line between the world of the dead and the living.

And they opened up and it was a willing sacrifice of warriors underwent their submission to the underworld as anchors of protection of the defenses that weakened that they submitted.

And they volunteered for passage and in the midst of it they were taken of whole body and soul to the underworld eternal passages...

And so while her daughter recovered her and all her subjects and followers did not count the princess was something unique to the queen.

The tremor they felt was not compared to what they always felt when the gates opened the fine line if it broke they were prepared none of them worried about it the tremor of the bowels of the earth, but this time it was too much.

And they observed the influence of the energy that was loose from the passages and at that time not all were worried, when they were surprised.

And being forced out of their homes and they heard the squeak and the tremor first thought it was just an earthquake

You were before the present nation on Earth in Metropolises...

Some scientists with late-time paranoia a crazy sect of destruction of the extinction of humanity attacking Metropolises and thus once again the league of justice united against

That was one of his suicidal plans like the usual one he was crazy enough to do...

It was an immense pointed installation of the laboratory center of Metropolises and that was linked to another dimension and a barrier protecting while Superman.

And the rest of the champions fought these protective clothing scientists now he infiltrated the manipulation of the protection camp that were ultimately protected from human meta, not simple humans reversing normal humans and he saw it.

And that after all the center of cauldrons and around when he field gallows and several of his tricks and thus shuffles the computer system and its graphics.

And they were actually and so around walls and scrambled systems infiltrating inside the surface, and as they infiltrated the interdimensional building the city of the man of steel and his associates were attacked.

And as he entered with camouflage, so they were attacked by several mutants, not normal mutants of superpowers with flight power, but monstrous anomalies and giant uncommunal beasts and uncontrollable...

And so it was divided she still knows for sure whether she holds a grudge for her betrayal or if they just parted ways and divided and taking separate paths.

And when and his children were divided and paths roamed different no longer looked at his facesand the devil'shead.

And he enjoyed knowledge of this demon woman who wanders in the desert at the time today with her thousands of children wandering between dimensions and vowed no longer to join the devil's head.

And yet they exist and the devil's head kept her debris duplicating and she from her remains and souls were duplicated and so she had sisters still living.

And formed the most powerful lineages of omegas the most powerful succubs and incubes and whose descents have no trails scattered around the world.

And so another current creature did not desire revenge, but chaos in the world once again the union between immortals a way to recreate their children the weapon of succubitus and so

Thus they said the words of the desert that the most powerful omegas descended from the lady of the desert the demon woman and the head man of the devil, who every thousandyears.

And with that were born the most powerful succubus and incubes that would never be confused with normal omegas, whose powers were awakened.

And every hundred years on the bloody moon their powers of attraction would be unmatched and that each generation was born the most powerful.

In the current era... Fifteen years before the events present ...

There was a United Nations meeting in formulating a new law thus several petitioned worldwide a campaign thatalso.

And it was being followed by the entire justice league at a MEETING and UN assembly a new law that changed the laws that protected omegas...

Batman looked toward Superman he had a smile that increased always directed at a spokesperson, a woman who fought for women's rights, and more beautiful creature.

And a current and different form of a new creature born of the new species, in the current eras of and beautiful of soft features and beautiful sculptural body that secreted pheromones and intoxicated all men among the bat man himself.

And this one that played his role very well, that day had passed his cycle, he listened to the speech with an increasingly prominent frown, looking towards several omegas.

And I was sitting in the audience and that once the little omega was discriminated against cast glances towards Clarck who without any shame reciprocate with a smile and who knew what the man thoughtof it...

All members of the justice league were gathered Diana by her words and a spokesperson was followed later would change everything the bat man thought of her including her thoughts.

And toward his teammate his fear increased no one, knew he was an omega hiding behind his alpha façade and his very artificial pheromones and inhibitors.

And everything for hissaketo thiswas virtually impossible and for his teammates an omega only served to clean the house and never a warrior... he had heartbreak would never be like them ever...

\- The laws that protect omegas are clear,and they are meant to be protected by alphas and marked them today are now possible to be entrepreneurs and business presidents.

And counting that they have inheritances from both families for several years there have been rapes and mistreatment and today comes our laws evolved to protect the most fragile and less valued caste. – He said.

\- Today the new laws in favour of omegas, against any discrimination and acts of violence and their inheritances have been made to protect against mistreatment, anomega.

And to a caste of various values, but everyone agrees that there is no omega that needs more protection than a child, future children who are born among omegas are fragile and feminine.

And they were born to be valued as the highest sexual caste and future of our children and entrepreneurs, there is no omega that should not be protected and cherished by an alpha.

And our laws for years have enjoyed the pleasures of omegas without ever before put in their proper status, and today we must pay off to all omegas to protect and secure their values, and their coming into the world.

And from now on, the protection of all and all omegas is assured, and their status in society... – He said.

And the judge in the Supreme Court of the United States.

The UN, today in this decade that is passing must ensure the appreciation and rights of any sexual caste said on behalf of all I assure the welfare of omegas around the world.

And I assure you that from that day forward, in all countries no omega was discriminated against, but blessed and always protected and with the help of the league of justice and the UN, we will spread throughout the world... – said the judge ...

\- With the word Superman. " Said a spokesperson.

\- I lived my life protecting everyone and saving the earth, today I see that without omegas there would be no alphas or betas and that there would be no warriors with Diana in my world there were never omegas.

And not because I'm different, but why have they evolved to protect themselves, but not all beings in this world are equal, there are those who can defend themselves and those who must be defended.

And fragile strong humans and humans, beings of diverse ethnicities and creeds and backgrounds, I assure you that any omega in relief will be protected by the league by the world and by law... – He said.

And so there were several applause and soon Diana took the lead.

The women on my island are all alpha and they are all warriors, but the world of men and completely different we must protect ourselves from the weak...

They followed parties and applause and the new law in place, it would be in surprising, Batman felt out of focus, an omega to which a hero pretending to be an alpha.

And a playboy who was considered an award for any alpha, he sniffed out none of this would change anything.

And that was normal, his caste said he should be protected, often before revealing himself as an omega he came into the league smelling of omega.

And always after his heat to camouflage he used artificial alpha pheromones and pheromones that changed nothing, just very poorly presented.

At that moment his thoughts wandered through his secret life and mimicking the smell of a mating, so strong hedid.

And to anyone distancing themselves, but for all he had a little time with some omega prostitute, and cast glances...

And they cast very upset looks and in those days Superman walked away running away and everyone, stayed away he had a smell so strong that it left the steel man and running away must, some had expressions of heartbreak.

And in the case of wonder woman sent fulminant looks, as if he were with more than two women, and in total Bruce Wayne the week before appeared at a party.

And there was the sexual frenzy, a threesome between omegas and betas, and these were nothing less than with four omega prostitutes.

And they saw some omega socialites a few days before appearing in the watchtower, in which case the news spread like a trail of gunpowder in all the newspapers, which depicted an unbridled in a motel.

And they were seen with several omega women in heat, and each news had detailed reports, which in their case were forged if purchased, and in this case they said they did not leave the room in five days in a row...

But in fact it was staging that since they were artists, the best actresses money could buy.

Clarck often called him aside and tried to talk, claiming that he would attract the rights of omegas in the case of wonder woman on the other hand did not speak to him.

And it varies not until often cast eyes and indirect on innocent omegas with raw Neanderthals in the world of men, without knowing the truth...

Thousands of years in the past

They walked in a caravan, thousands of people following as a procession in Gotham and among so many people between tears and sorrows sadfaces.

And his black clothes and there was in the background carrying a coffin closed between several heroes by the curves of Gotham in May the direction of a procession of several people...

And in a heavy rain and wind being scalded and wet pouring between storms and thunder and in these thunder heroes and heroines a general commotion of eyes in tears.

And moaning and crying and so they looked toward the end Superman between tears his red eyes among several heroes carrying a coffin and so he falls into tears...

And so when reaching towards the end following thousands of people who followed the street towards a steep hill of a spicy grass of dense...

And so upon reaching the end to the top in a cut an intense light and a red eclipse of a blood moon and so time stopped at this moment of time when everything changed its look with the coffin.

And exploding when time changed and when everyone fell and screamed crazy their screams and fears and thus the explosion of lightning and thunder and thus wrapped in a red light from a body.

And wrapped in an incandescent light that wrapped his body his eyes opening and his putrefied body regenerating and recomposing and thus above them an immense shadow protruded an elongated shadow of immenseblack hair like shadows.

And wrapped in immense long smoke and fluttering around protruding around the red eclipse as a sinister and incandescent image of a black fire.

And designing and so said in the midst of a gale that arose around separating everyone who ran around in his whisper that only the dark knight could say...

\- What is your greatest desire... – A sinister and sensual whisper like that of a mistress towards her man

\- I wish to save everyone...

\- So be it...

In an instant in time when everything changed he kicked back like he rewindd a film kicking back as if everything came back the instant where everything changed...

And so when everything changed...

Five years before... Present Moment...

He ran across the platforms and so jumping through bridges and playing while he headed toward the machine rooms and labs he invaded the systems and knocked out someexperts.

And copying files from your data directly to your communicators and tablets inline and reversing some data converting.

And in some inhibitors while the monitors showed the fight he created inhibitors.

And from these containment cameras and various tanks around it sawm containedin specimens of various monsters around and how much some inhibitors were ready along with them.

And then destroying numerous high pressure valves with their gadgets around and so the tanks of genetic materials and DNA wave

In one of several clandestine genetic mutation installations and some DNA bomb reactors, crazy plan to start conversation...

And so he ran through the labs and at that time throwing capsules and when he was chased and thus destroying the protectionbarriers, but it wasn't enough he used the DNAexplosion.

And he fell amid running through the platform he blew up each of them bridges and the DNA barriers around and thus falling into one of these tanks.

And not without first activating each of your barriers and tanks blowing it all around and thus releasing some monsters through the city of Superman...

By crashing directly into one of the tanks knocking down with everything and like a huge domino game falling and tipping each of them followed by each other...

He managed to climb second later on a platform as everything falls like a stream spreading all the substantials and freeing up all the monsters and one in particular thatlifted.

And the destruction began around trampled some of the scientists and unwarned people who did not run enough and so he saw an angry Superman landing in front of him.

Impregnated in it and dripping while crawling out of the subch, he felt lethargic and covered in a sticky substance.

Uma substantiate golden was liquefied and likes the same that had transformed all the henchmen that fell into a single creature he would come up with a plan he knew disso.

And to his thoughts form distantes and totally dispersed, but turned his attention to the man of steel who gave a too violent push away from him looking angrily...

And to his astonishment he fell to the ground sitting briefly for brief moments he then staggered felt his pulse to his despair he swallowed saliva.

And he felt his ointment of swollen and pulsating adam on his neck and pressed his adam's apple with his hands.

And thenle screamed and tried to run rummaging around his belt he fell and tried once again to escape...

To his heartbreak he was feeling hot as if he burned or stood on fire and all that the heat that intensified he looked dizzying and found that he was going into heat he ran through the streets giving thanks to God.

And that everyone was busy with monsters and running he removed his belt in search of the flare in search of control of his tank he ran.

And no longer care when he heard the distance falling to the ground he watched the car approach before Superman landed towards him.

Roaring like he countered, he screamed in his lungs...

\- YOU BIG IMBECILE, YOU'RE USELESS BUT BRINGING DESTRUCTION TO METROPOLIS, - ROARED

\- YOU'RE A INSIGNIFICANT HUMAN. - He screamed.

And all for everyoneto come to eventhe monster.

\- You're a big idiot, you don't think of anyone, you could have called the league to have called me, you could have asked for help you could have done something... - Breathing hard...

" Look at his condition - Growl in his direction

\- ONE DAY YOU'RE GOING TO DIE FOR YOUR ARROGANCE, BATMAN. - It said

– WHEN YOU WILL REALIZE THAT IT IS ONLY A HUMAN WHO DOES NOT AND A GOD AND YOU DEPEND ON THE POWERS OF THE LEAGUE, WHICH DOES NOT AND BETTER THAN US. - WITHOUT REALIZINGIT .

And what he said he looked at the crowd around

\- YOU DO NOT AND THE OWNER OF TRUTH WILL NOT ALWAYS BE RIGHT OR SMARTER THAN US - Said look into your eyes.

\- YOU CAN'T DO EVERYTHING YOU WANT. " He belatedly realized what he said looked at several photographers and the anger had driedhim.

And his sense of smell went off at that moment he felt the smell so strong and so overwhelming, he had thought turning his face toward the monster that roaring he knew that the creature was not to blame for the pheromone trunk.

And he knew it was his companion raising his eyelids and eyebrows he knew was Bruce, and it was at that moment that he realized that what he said.

And it was the worst he attacked and paralyzed by pheromones tried to pass hesitanttoward the bat man as if hesitant...

Even the monster stopped to see the bat man's reaction even the league crowd all hoped to have to break up the eminent looking brawl expected thereaction.

And the destruction could all be expected an explosion and so the reaction batman looked on his belt, unlike the crowd and the monster he was unable to fight his own pheromones.

And they were so tall he felt blood dripping from him a bleeding trickling out of him, and without waiting pressed a button on his belt and while the man satwhensmelling the air.

And he widened his eyes to miles of dysthanaia could smell blood and pheromones and pollen essence sex impregnating the air in heat a strong heat looking towards him as he apologized taking a step back...

\- Batman me... - Tried tosay.

And then trying to touch his shoulder the bat man walked away jumping as far as his tight legs allowedm.

And the steel man himself felt excited and hard his cock with gallows contracted in his red underwear...

\- Your alien, no one sees you more than a monster - Said between teeth and a phonolego only and then without paying attention to his staggering weakness he saw moments after the batmovel.

And this car snored in his direction ran and jumping into the car and roaring in distance while the shapeless monster roared with cheer and in total looked and sent a sonic wave.

And after he knocked down buildings around him and headed to the center of Metrophicpoles, Superman didn't have time taking a staggering step toward the batmovel tire trail.

And then he was hit by a prickly syrup and thrown several feet away toward an entire building and any complaint was directed to confronting the looking creature,and he flew with everything toward.

And the creature he saw that Diana had a worried expression her punches had no effect and then his rope could not hold the creature that increasingly hardened...

\- You don't know what you did... - You tried tosay.

And the Amazon princess then pushed by the thorns the creature played defending with her fists and seeing that he threw them toward the crowd just below...

I didn't think... I was worried... - If you defended the man of steel.

\- You never think... - Growled the woman. " He is radiating pheromones of attraction equal to Poison Ivy

\- He needs our help, he needs you to apologize. " He said and when his conversation was interrupted by the wreckage of a building and a syrup of thorns toward the two.

The flash ran forming a whirlwind towards everyone protecting, but resulting in the destruction of buildings...

The green lantern tried to channel gallows of will on a construct of an immense baton or perhaps a shovel, but nothing arose beyond an immense mata flies and thehawk mulher with his clava and even Shazam.

\- J'onn you can control the creature. " asked Superman from above trying to punch a shapeless mass.

Yes. " Heard J'onn the Martian uncontrolled by the scene between the two friends this would not end well that was the thought.

And in general even the cameramen and reporters who witnessed the scene did not stay focused

No, no, no, no, no, no " Isaid.

And in a moment after concentration. " Andit was not justa mind, but several conflicting minds...

Several people were rescued and debris were thrown in several directions, and some unsuspecting were trampled and while others ran and were pushed, others covered in secretions andacids.

And followed by some very unpleasant side effects and uncontrolled mutations while around the effect of one of the floods of chemicals leaked by the illegal lab.

And that now it was just wreckage he looked and several times everyone had to fight against not only the creature in a space of minutes, but also for the side effects the exposure of the chemical.

And that they hit like an immense tsunami to everyone who touched and soon the sewer was full of an illegal chemical the work doubled they tutavam disorganized and smaller number meanwhile...

Batman was in the batmovel with his appliances and lab attached analyzing his blood his hormone levels were too high seemed to realize that when he fell into thetank.

And something that happened in his system he felt wet and taking the protector out of the groin touching inside realized that feeling a bleeding was greater than normal

After all this was strange, it was a week since his heat ran out he felt hot and strangely excited he could not be in the heat while menstruating was against his cycle and against qualquer thing.

And that was strange, and abnormal at least there wasn't an uncontrolled mutation feeling very bad every minute thanks to his paranoia he had an inhibitor forHera Poisonous's body artifi hormones in the car.

And using the syringe and applying while the car was on automatic he looked toward the screen his levels were getting louder and higher this was notgood.

And his breath was panting and without any control one more syringe and then another and then more tests and then stabilizing didn't care.

And that there was a battle in Metropolises, and people dying and lessgoing thealien's bullshit.

The only thing he wanted was for him to arrive in Gotham as soon as possible for hisinhibitors, he was not managing to control his hormonal rate his heart fired from sweat.

And in which it trickled from his body felt his abdomen swell and his abdominal cramps, also addedthe heatincreasing, and then took off the mask and in the back seat took a bottle of water.

And threw it in her face and another bottle of water and drank and soon the second damn heat thought the dark knight if he didn't get to his cave as soon as possible he wouldn't have much less water a clean bench and it would melt...

At that very moment on all channels had the news tables and the same polemic, several interviews and newspapers the news.

And often a sensationalist news was going to the extreme, at the time the news network disclosed the fight if they would callit.

And so by the words of the anchors the only thing the dark knight said was "alien" and left there was a debate among commentators who said.

\- From what I understood Jonathan, if the man of steel said that the dark knight thought, since and so then be turned already since you are good and the gods get hurt... - Said a presenteror.

And there was the news commentator laughed...

\- The justice league was abandoned by Batman in the middle of a battle... - Said the other.

\- Apparently since the world is protected by a god so that a human, not and even Matheus. " Said the other journalist...

\- And the fight in Metrophic still continues the Cadmus is there joining forces with the Star lab with technicians and experts sent to the site by visa they really need Batman not and even? – Rio one anchors several meters from the site...

The fight caught the attention of several heroes who were summoned this was very strange getting even bigger and more brutal the creature seemed to have no direction set what made the situationdifficult.

And then it hardened formed from various eyes mouths and heads and arms of various sizes and width mouths of various sizes was what made it difficult for the cocktail of mutagenic DNA.

And his resistance increased and his skin shone hardened reversing rays of the steel man's heat that went his way were mirrored attacks that when they were cast toward him.

And they were reversed in buildings and other places so everything collapsed several heroes had to join gallows the impact of the attacks caused explosions and often rocked entire areas...

Alfred was gnawing his master's nails still didn't arrive and was in the batcave next to the Red HoodJasonToddy, Barbara Gordon Oraculo in dick grayson's apprehensive pe the NightWing, and Batgirl Stephanie Brown, Tim Drake the Red Robin and Damian.

And the current Robin, looking towards the big screen that showed the battle of Metropolises looking at whether they received news they looked apprehensively the communicators had no sign in the batmovel...

\- I hate that alien... - Damian said looking toward reruning the fight every minute on the news...

\- I don't think he was thinking what he was saying. " Defended Dick who looked toward the entrance to the cave... - I worry about this situation...

Don't be an idiot Grayson, worry about what Bruce's going to do next with the league. - Rosnou Jason...

And so hours passed and they waited for their concerns had increased since it didn't arrive and then Alfred said.

\- Could you look for Master Bruce? - Perected the betabutler.

\- I'm going anyway. " Said Barbara followed by Stephanie putting on the mask and following the assembled trails each on her bikes and soon Damiam.

And the boy sat in a chair stroking his dog's head by rowing ways to kill aliens, Tim went to train in the Dick training room.

And they were there and while he accompanied Alfred down the stairs and Jason sharpening his knives while the butler said he was worried.

\- I'm going to go upstairs and prepare something for when Master Bruce arrives so he'il have something to eat... - And so everyone in his worries...

Even Bruce bleeding a hemorrhage, he looked out the car window sweating dicks looking in a misty sky ofhallucinations.

And looking at nothing when the batmovel stopped looking at the ghostly waves of his own thoughts.

And so there was a hallucination and forcing the batmovel stop in a forest near the entrance of the batcave.

Away from the south entrance of the Wayne property hidden between dense leafy bushes and tall trees looking around without anyworries.

And until his breath returned to normal no one would know he was getting into a frenzy of masturbation.

As if it were consumed by hormones and aphrodisiacs of Poison Ivy the pollen sex impregnated in your body your hard penis pumping your penis and touching your bleedingpenis.

And the next one haemorrhage and much like a menstruation for several minutes until behind the car removed a plastic penis and put inside you impaling for several minutes.

Even so until he solved him looking sticky and bloody sweaty falling with open legs scattered inside the car until clark's words pass on in his mind did not come out a simplehuman.

And frank imagine if he knew he was a slut who was having a hormone crisis who was released by the influence of a monster and chemicals, that he would be in a sexual frenzy.

And what was weaker than he was in tears of anger, grudge, heartbreak and tristeza descended through his eyes his children he knew always knew less of the league.

And if at least his teammates this would end all their respect the drugs the inhibitors were not solving he was radiating sexual pheromones was with the hormone rate equal to poison Ivy.

Attracting men and women then he would soon be discovered as nothing more than a whore a prostitute, and Superman would eat him, alive and still if something left the league would be little forbidabandon.

And it was better for him to do that soon and end up with everything as soon as possible and would not need to have more contact with the league or with criminals since everything he did was not enough then.

And it would never be more him than usual and these products would show the world a prostitute...

Cleaning his body the best he could he looked and pull himself together then after several hours of storage and cleaning kept all his products and then proceeded to the batcave he needed to think to put everything in order to make a decision for the rest of his life...

He was following the car to the cave didn't care about anything ignored everyone and without looking around sat in the chair in front of thecomputer.


	4. Chapter 4

14

Batman desire of the shadows - 04

And centering and hung up he sprammed looking at nothing didn't move didn't say a few words stayed like that for hours.

And without looking up without moving and all the monitors on, but it was as if you didn't see it staring at the ground blindly saw it be seen and your looks.

And he was determined glazed and without any more fixed look in any direction.

And until he turned his face on his left hand he saw a life without the league a world without Batman and so he made the decision he began planning to plan by looking into his hands with spouted and loose legs.

And only with a long cape and his protector his absorbent he looked at the without truly seeing him glimpsed a man and a red underwear that hated him as a man.

And he despised the omegas with a daily protector a life without Superman he felt the heat spread he was hearing noises from the machines him so ...

Alfred went down the stairs with a tray filled with food he saw worried looks and a bat man standing still as if he evaluated the world none of them spoke, but they knew.

And that the situation was serious and so sat next to his master and with the deposited tray he waited and waited, but did not move then went up the stairs and several hours later went down.

And nothing until looking toward him Bruce Wayne lifted his face downin his direction looking with blue eyes decided whose tray was intact from the time he left it had stayed hours and hours until he didn't move and everyone left just.

And well his faithful butler who realized his condition touched his shoulder and raising his eyes saw blood that flowed between his little scratches he saw looking around him and ran toward all the medications the man had fainted in the chair.

And his eyes closed and was carried on top of the medica bay and so slowly the faithful butler had removed his armor and there trying at all costs to apply inhibitors and bandages a uterine hemorrhage would succeed...

While the league dealt with the monster, it took the combined power of several heroes to face the creature and still did not have much to do.

And they were about to ask for help while the dust drops and cadmus experts.

And to try to reverse the process amid containing the creature's advance and the destruction of a part of Metropolises and in Gotham there was a podium organized several reporters.

And looking anxious for the news and soon Superman and wonder woman got entertained and flew toward worried and thoughtful cave...

Gradually the snow dissipated consciousness came down and a heat that was not normal was felt Bruce Wayne had recharged consciousness and lay in the bed of the cave safe room.

And no one showing up and no one passing and no one wanting to know anything he saw that in his vein had connected to several catheters and intravenouss this with bags of blood connected in his vein and a protector he saw Alfred sleeping in a chair

And looking around his good friend had put on a light blue robe and an underwear he look for wires connected to his body and monitors and connectors.

And he was monitoring his heartbeat he saw him looking around him and soon saw his hormone rate higher.

And as high as that high-level omegas then no one but betas could approach him in these conditions so slowly he got up and headed up if computer.

And he turned on his monitor and saw to his heartbreak the news that reprised as if there was no other news and nothing else he tore out of his vein the blood syringe and walked...

That's when a blur of red and blue next to another blur arose in front of his black, long hair they ran and landed the cave soon the smell was so strong that they staggered several feet away...

Batman realized that the steel man had a hard penis attached to red underwear and Diana was in equal condition her penis projected on to her shorts that her penis was well bulging.

And they weren't well seemed like two alpha wolves next to a bitch in heat and two god-like heroes, he retreated several feet almost across the cave.

You shouldn't be here. " He said backing down.

\- Bruce, I... - I was trying to Superman and Diana.

And these who tried to approach but as a push they retreated staggering to several feet behind staggering the smell of roses and musk and spices was so strong.

And such a strong and powerful smell of honey and mint musk and roses that impregnated the air he felt a wave of impactful gallows they tried to approach staggering

No, no, no, no, no, no "Interrupted the bat man.

\- You've said everything you had to say, I have total science that you think about normal human mortals insignificant like me, and I know you think of me. "He said he'd walk away.

I don't need you to go on. "He said he walked away from more than both.

\- I'm sorry... - I was trying in turn the wonder woman who slowly approached as if she was afraid to scare a wounded animal and very weak his raised hands.

Get out of here. " I said at the time walking away. "Don't come any closer. " I said.

\- I said something that wasn't really to be said I didn't think. " Said Superman.

\- You have to understand us... - Tried Diana.

\- All this time I tried, I tried very hard to match you fighting next door, but now... - he swallowed the words and distancing himself more from them.

\- Not and enough, it's never going to be enough. " He said moving further away.

Turned his back on the two he walked further than he could from them trying to get close to his arsenal when he opened several doors and compartments he had his hand delicately put on his shoulder as if it were not the man of steel as if he was afraid to break.

\- I worry about you worrying a lot even you could get hurt but now I don't know what to think. " He said.

\- I just know that all this time I had fought alongside an omega.

\- I really want to imagine a way for you to reconcile I understand now that can stay between us that can change the precedents between alpha and omega batman a true omega that does not need to be rescued, imagine only that. " He said he was getting closer to touching his face...

\- I always meant... - Clarck said.

" The world would be lost without heroes like you and like most other heroes... - Tried

\- The world doesn't need Batman there are thousands of vigilantes in Gotham and totally replaceable, I'm not going to be the bat man anymore and the bat man himself will retire from his life.

And a crime fighter while there are still whole bones left in his body and a life to drive after all... – He said.

And pushing the astonished steel man he looked suspiciously towards him.

\- I don't understand... - I was trying. " I thought...

\- I tend now. " He said. " I understand that the world needs Superman not Batman. " He said.

\- You're right I'm an idiot that the world doesn't need from me - It said

\- I'm going to fund gotham police and I'm not going to donate a substantial amount to the police and increase the resources of this precinct if this and the case...

\- Whoever said Batman and replaceable, you're wrong the world needs you... - I was trying to argue Diana.

"You and a hero a great crime fighter... - I tried to think

"And you don't have to take it so seriously that everyone can say, the world won't understand that decision myself.

\- That's not what everyone said was what you say and think all day and today too. - I said

\- You can't make a decision based on anger and the words of an idiot. "He said casting an enraged look toward Kal-el.

\- Screw the world, Diana, screw you both, everything I want at the moment and peace, and stay away from you.

And i know I try everything, and I can't be like you and everything I do isn't and enough.

And it would be better if you came back and this job in Metropolises, creating reports of the man of steel along with Lois, than in Gotham and the bat man unlike the man of steel.

And I'm a simple human if the problem and the cape anyone can use but I'm not going to fund that name anymore and from now on I'm the bat brand holder no one else uses it and court order I'm going to do when I get out of here...

Get out of here. - It said

" I will no longer worry Batman and humans not and a god he and mortal can die one day and I intend to worry about it let the gods take care of men...

\- How can that be there are thousands of criminals in the world... - Diana tried

\- And there's twice as many fighters anyone would protect the world. " I said finally... - Just have powers and initiative.

\- That and unanimous decision and an end point. "He said and trying to loosen himself from the grip on his shoulder of the steel man's hands.

\- Only if I change my mind, but for now everything and the same and I say that if you want a hero you choose whoever batman wants is out of jurisdiction outside the area and he won't return... - He said.

" Now if you'll excuse me, I have a business meeting in Gotham's infrastructure and housing...

\- You don't understand... I need to... - I was trying to beg.

\- What I don't understand, which makes me so dumb... - It sibilou towards you...

\- That I'm an omega, donkey. " He said.

\- And unable to form a life of his own without an alpha.

\- That your mind is so deep that I don't understand. I'd say it.

\- That everything I do is not enough. "Growled towards him.

\- That I have to hold up to your hits, that I have to endure your crises that I have to placate you that I have to fight my whole life.

\- And that you can't stop being controlled and that I'm forced to fight you. " He said.

And what that led me to. " He said.

\- To a disaster. - It's over

No, what about this. "Diana said imposing herself.

"You have to understand. " I was trying.

Understand what? "Growled towards him.

\- And live a life of struggles and scars, without stopping and dying at the hands of some lunatic, living a lifetime without rest of endless struggles looking into your eyes and seeing only

And a lower being a human, a useless mortal equal to everyone you swore to protect. " He added.

"I can't take Clark anymore. "He said he'd walk away and talk. "I'm not going to go back to the league I can't

\- I can't do this alone. " Said Superman.

So think before you said shit, you retard. - Batman said

\- Why don't you do it before me there are gods everywhere I'm replaceable, go away. " I said.

\- Why did you my only friend the only friend... - He said

\- If I were your friend, you wouldn't have said that. "He said turning his back.

\- You know I worry... - Diana said

\- Why should I be your friend again, why don't you go away and get a new one or just get an excuse to disappear back to the fortress.

What about your excuse, Diana? " He cried.

I love him Bruce. " Said the man kneeling on the floor of the cave looking supplicating with tears in his eyes and at his side Diana trying to take his hand and pulling each one in one hand...

Please give us one more chance. " Said Supplicant.

\- I love you... - He said kneeling in front of you.

And I love you so much. " Diana said trying to pick up her hands hugging kneeling next to Clarck

This was unexpected unheard of.

Why am I a little league mascot? " He asked.

\- Because now that you've discovered everything has changed, why don't just get out of my life forget I'm out of the cave. " He tried to let go

Just us... We tried to... But... - Each of them speechless;

Since when? – asked by looking at each of them looking towards him.

Since when do you two love me? " He asked. And why now? - Rosnou in his directions.

I always do. "Said the man of steel. " I've always loved you

We never found a chance. I was trying to say Diana.

\- We want to have you in our arms below us whenever we can conquer each of your facets. "The wonder woman said.

\- Please... - Diana said.

It was a fact that both Diana and Clarck each of them were alphas that liked other alphas never had relationships with other omegas everyone knew their preferences

And they had occasional relationships with other alphas, but not with omegas, Steve Trevor was a soldier who was in danger more than a embattled maiden and Lois Lane.

And she was a journalist who put herself in danger to be saved by superman, a typical damsel in trouble, that wasn't right was an insult a ruse of folding the bat man.

He growled and screamed trying to loosen up trying to escape the grip.

STOP LYING IN FRONT OF ME. " He cried.

And that in turn they had an unexpected dangerous attraction and that emerged unexpectedly and meaningless by the dark knight and Superman himself already has his incredible habit of acting like a Neanderthal.

And when he dates someone and especially when he dated like he sniffed to an alpha wolf and sometimes he acts like a dog marking territory.

And that way as always when he was an authoritarian man and overprotective especially when he dated Lana Lang.

While Diana often tried to relate to other men and even like other women to no avail and Lois was a beta-like woman on Themycera Island.

And as for Steve he was a low-level man always needing to rescue an omega from the island of Themycera with potential for endangered omegas, and so many others...

Never attracting anything but trouble, but apparently its smell was intoxicating and seductive...

And now they were kneeling asking for forgiveness and so they looked towards them at the next moment feeling their supplicating looks without their direction they waited anxiously.

And that they looked without expecting anything but forgiveness or at worst they wanted to play with their feelings of taking advantage of him using and then discarding.

And not attacking or not being forging, not that way what he knew and that everyone wanted sex...

He looked into his eyes his will forces and were true, but his feelings were false, he knew it, especially after artificially crafted pheromones and he then said.

He knew he was aware of all this, knew this would be wrong that everything would lead to disaster Bruce Wayne and Batman only attract garbage and not people, even those who said they were his friends did not value him as he wished.

\- Go away from my cave - He walked away from his hands he growled in his ears and distanced himself from them enraged by his life would not change a aliem with pleasure and an Amazon futanari princess.

And they wouldn't leave it alone they bowed their heads the further away he hated every moment of silence that went by.

\- But, Bruce, I... - I was still trying to kneel on the floor the man of steel.

I hate all of you. "He wheezing in his directions without caring about anything he heard from that hour forward.

Please... - He heard a lament not turning toward his arsenal without looking back without caring what came next, he stared towards his safe and then a hand on his shoulder he growled and didn't turn around.

Bruce, please... - And these were a supplicant request.

And he listened only to one ear and when looking toward the spears the batarangues and shields he didn't turn around he just watched with his robe.

And then a hand on his shoulder when angry and unexpectedly he turned and furyusing a spear went through Diana's shoulder directly attached to the cave wall.

His cry was more shrill, but painful than any scream he heard he roared on his face and when a hand that held him kept away, but he not only held the spear there was a dagger along a pine cone of kryptonite that crossed Superman's shoulder tearing his shirt.

He felt anger anger resentment, nothing would hold him burying the dagger on his shoulder the green veins spreading and impregnating himself when he said angrily.

\- From this day on we will no longer be allies, our ties are cut, never come near me again. "He said toward each of them and pushing.

And the silver spear toward Diana's shoulder and while Clarck moaned kneeling with her veins sprawling toward her neck her difficulty breathing.

He wanted to cause pain, so much pain that they had caused them he wished they would never find themselves again that they would never step into the cave again...

Bruce, please, I understand that you're suffering, but you have to listen to us... and try Diana.

And really trying to get rid of the spear that trapped her on the cave wall.

\- SHUT UP YOUR MOUTHS, YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE, I HATE YOUR EXISTENCE. " He cried.

And with fury he prevailed and spun more the spears, at that moment he felt blood again bleeding dripping from his legs, but he had ignored it.

When he angry ly went towards his arsenal again and pulled out a strong lace of silver cuts he was looking for something else and found a lead box and there was kryptonite was bigger than his hand he hated.

And to everyone who at that moment hated Diana and Superman, he put an open kryptonite next to him the man screamed in pain and cegged to the ground he groaned he screamed even more the greenish color increasing on his face.

He approached Diana he heard her scream trying to loosen himself from the spear that had crossed her shoulder and pinned the cave wall he screamed angrily and at the time had curled the rope around her neck and saying.

\- This and a magic lacquer made by Hephaphus he kills everything he has counted on him for more than twenty minutes counting that he has been wrapped five times around the person. " I said.

– At that moment I wouldn't kill you, but it can cause immense pain, how much wrapped in the person and especially in contact with the skin and excruciating in fact he tortures.

And with an incredible form of pain and instantaneous burning to the point of plucking the skin with embers and callus, the pain and more spiritual says.

And that he killed a thousand children who used their souls to cause pain directly in the mind and soul

– And in this memento when he touched her skin a rock mark on relying on the skin something that as if he had in live flesh an immense burn on his neck and arms.

And then stalling took no longer than according to his eyes enlarged and his scream for a moment as if he had trapped her in embers and her flesh cut from his skin without burnt anesthesia he didn't care about anything at that moment.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. And his cry was heard beyond the cave and at that moment he did not expect anyone to come to his help any person who saved it.

And hearing his screams were loud shrill and every part of his body scratches, arms and legs and neck he took no more than second and every cry more acute and shrill than the other.

When on his neck he smiled as he put around his eyes like a blindfold, one of his hands stopped him and pushed him away he fell on the ground, he saw that the same superman.

And that he was on the cave floor still falling green in color and still watching his savior that it was not just one.

So looking at someone you didn't believe was Jason and Barbara and Tim, the three with the worst and frightened looks in their direction looking into their eyes like they didn't believe they saw him looking.

And then he saw and his smile widened and rose instantly as Red Robin headed towards kryptonite and pulled her out of place.

When he tried to approach he saw that each positioned himself for battle and put himself in front of Diana and while Tim kept the kryptonite back the Clarck box.

And this seemed shot almost fainted he kneeled in the distance and when trying to catch the rope lying on the ground something made her drop a burn appeared in her hands dropping the rope, and Barbara with supplicating gaze said.

\- We're not going to let you become a murderer. "He said heading in front of him. "You and better than that. " Jason said

Or a torturer. " Said Jason trying to rip a woman's spear off tears, crying trapped in the wall and whispering in his ear and pulling with gallows and blood and crying and falling kneeling shortly thereafter.

\- I don't understand what was B, which and the problem, we're going to face them together, we're here to solve this, if you keep going to fight each other.

\- His blue eyes as sapphire became dark and misty as embers he said rising and dangerously driving at them speaking with wheezing words.

My only problem. He laughed and came closer to seeing that they were ready to fight.

"I hate this situation... - And he made a cruel expression.

And then an even crueler smile – And they are my exact problems are these two. - Pointing at each of them and then Clarck.

\- And the invading alien in particular, I won't allow any of them to ever come back in this cave again and if you want to intervene so badly, you can take them away and so my problems end up there. " I said with a look. " If you don't want to fight, you can just get them out of my sight. " I said.

\- Superman... – Barbara whispered in her ear by lowering the kneeling man in her direction, watching the man of steel get up he groaned and his green color quickly disappears with the exception of Diana who bled a lot.

\- I don't want you to touch me again. "You growled towards each of them, don't come near me, none of you.

\- I never... - And whispered painfully and distressed. "I've never... But I'm going to get close to you. " Said Superman.

And this one who caught Diana in her lap without turning or looking towards her and with an even weak blur was going away

Seconds and minutes of tension passed until one of his spoke was something strange and it seemed like the only thing to think about.

What rope is that? "And barbara asked toward the ground.

The rope had spramed unwinding to the ground and so they said nothing else.

The bat man said nothing did not speak at any point he addressed the rope with everyone holding his breath and caught it without a scratch and nothing nor even deep cut.

And he didn't say and went towards the spear that when catching Barbara thought she was incredibly heavy, but he caught her without difficulty and took them to the arsenal where he kept them.

He didn't say anything, he didn't talk to any of them and just ignored them...

That was the worst night batman affiliates spent long and dark a starless night and a spicy, hot blizzard...

He dressed in the bat armor and fled from them entering the Batmovel and followed the cave passage into the waterfall...

It was a busy day by all gotham standards the criminals didn't know what expected them nothing would be prepared for that long, dark, starless, muffled night...

He parked the car in a alley from the entrance to the city and triggered his alarms and security protocol... and so traveled the night using his ropes and jumping through parapets and jumping through balconies and buildings...

First a bank robbery he went through the window with everything in the middle of a shooting robbing the scene just over midnight and a half, his eyes behind the angry white lenses and an intense blue glow.

And he took the first criminal who had pointed the gun toward him he tore it out of his hands and broke twisting in half by his arm in two places.

And then punched him in his face and belly and each part accessible up to the unconsciousness and or to make beak, then threw a gadget toward two others and thus pushing and hitting their heads in their directions.

He beat up every criminal who was inside the bench and pushed them by twisting their guns and throwing them hanging from a lamp was still not enough he ran through another broken glazing.

And then he jumped in the middle of the street and so dropped his rope toward the parapet of a window he jumped through the ledge of a window and so disappeared at night...

He ran through the night through the same entrance of several containers and thus a shipment of narcotics beating the criminals and still was not enough...

Even the unconsciousness of a thief a burglar and another criminal who peeked at a young young girl with long hair passing through a alley and before approaching her.

And he was caught by the collar and pulled into a niche and beaten up to unconsciousness, a vandal anyone alleged molester, a pedophile.

And this one who peeked at several children outside a playground the same one who had investigated the week before a molester in a diner...

Some other unsuspecting meliantes and some other assailant who walked on the street... And a pichador...

Everyone had the same fate, and so it wasn't enough.

And in the middle of it all found the crocodile and even he didn't escape at the end of 3:00 a.m. he looked at a pile of battered and unconscious criminals...

It wasn't enough and so using ropes and alleys and other streets passed by robbers and injured them leaving the edge of unconsciousness and others didn't get that chance some would never move again and or walk, and their legs would never move again.

And others who would not return to the streets too soon others whose legs had broken and for various reasons will not return to walk or the streets why they would never walk again.

And jumping through several beams across town and docks where there were drug dealers who were forced to swallow their own drugs.

And they were scattered and crying begging for falling and whining mercy, and the port where there were smugglers, nightclubs and various brothels, and various places.

And returning to a narrow alley he was surprised by Red Robin, Robin, Night Wing, Red Hood and finally Batgirl.

And he turned around without saying word when he felt a dart and so fell into unconsciousness...

He was taken by Night Wing towards the car and placed him in place of the passenger driving back to the cave, he took him toward the bed of the infirmary and treated first aid.

And that's where he had torn his hands blows like this had opened stitches that were sewn to days and so he recalled him, was cleaned and put bandages in his torn hands.

And all of so much beating up criminals after Dick took him in the shoulder and climbed the cave staircase toward the mansion.

In the midst of being put on the bed he woke up and watched his son and so for several minutes exchanged glances

The tension was immense and suffocating and then none of them spoke much and so he didn't say anything, even Alfred didn't seem to know what to say.

He heard Dick say before he got out of bed.

\- Nothing they said and true, you don't just a man, you and a great hero...

And so he distanced himself from his former tutor...

The only thing he said half an hour later he had a visit to change the bandages of his torn wrists and scattered bruises was Alfred entering his suite.

And all with his pompous butler mode was and a bandage tray and a snack in the early hours...


	5. Chapter 5

19

Several weapons destroyed throughout the cave including walls destroyed in the form of covering holes.

At that time he looked around him and saw down the elevator, Alfred with a cart with numerous trays packed with medical supplies for in case of all this he had antibiotics, Bruce was sitting in the chair and leaning against themonitor.

And his injuries were extensive and yet the adrenaline was falling apart, he seemed shot down and tired when he began to feel the real pain, while Alfred went down the elevator he got up and went toward the infirmary.

And in the closet there was an experimental accelerated healing drug, he needed only a dose that would help speed up his defenses.

And also speed up the antibodies and heal his numerous bruises. he took a ampoule and took.

And it wouldn't change instantly, but it would help speed up healing, and with Alfred's help he would go better with bandages as he leaned on the medical bay lying down he first panted his ribs.

At that time Alfred arrived and with offering went towards him.

\- Andnotthe bad thing like that? - Asked Bruce sitting with difficulty.

\- You, and a sea of purple and dry blood. "Said the faithful butler. "I could help you take a shower so I can do the bandages. " I said.

And so he moaned and staggered toward the shower then calling and getting under the shower for several minutes soaping him by his vez he saw blood scratches and bruiseseverywhere.

And at that time coming out of the shower and shutting down was sitting in the bed of the infirmary and Alfred went to treat all the injuries that at that time he insisted on x-raying.

And it was at that time he without blinking went toward the device and found two fractures in his ribs.

And besides that there were many lacerations and a broken nose, but for the end cleaning bruises, taking antibiotics, remedies, sera, blood pockets as a precaution.

And there was a syringe and serum catheter in his vein and bandages all over the body.

And um sea of purple, bandaged arms and legs and so sedative enough to knock down a herd of elephants.

And finally he slept in the infirmary and Alfred covered him, staying in the cave for seven days in a row without waking up.

And so he woke up seeing that he was healed and reestablished and with that he went down in the cave and walked toward the staircase of the cave rising toward hismansion.

And at that time he was greeted by Alfred ate a huge amount of food, such as pancakes, bacon, eggs, pãowith butter.

At that time he was warned that he would attend a benefit party and thus preparing for the trip to Metropolises,again, seemed more like an apology from his associates of the previous meeting.

And before his kidnapping, he would be more guarded and better protected, even if he saw both Jason and Dick treating them like monosyllables, he saw them and so fled from him.

And he didn't know how they were leading their private lives, referring to all sorts of problems, he knew that at that time, associates would apologize.

\- Sir, youare a commitment to Metropolises, it will be a benefit party and the continuation of the member venture, I will take you escorted.

And with a business alliance with new entrepreneur allied to Luthor and the Eastern Union, and a new German businessman.

And tomorrow will be a fundraiser to raise funds in search of financial ventures and infrastructureof Gotham and Metropolises,globally, with the world power of tomorrow.

And goto a board meeting and raise funds from the Wayne foundation and a new alliance of a legal company that will be allied with the empesa Wayne.

As he spent the night rumining in his bed his natural hatred for invading aliens and cursed considering immensely an alliance with Lex Luthor he turned to bed and soon went down thecave.

And again only with his robe and looking at the monitors and to his joy he saw nothing that deserved attention his pupils only a Martian who infuriated him with calls every half hour the worst thing that could happen.

The fact that only Diana and Clarck knew Batman's secret identity was a safe case that improved his fury no league member approached him except J'onn who seemed like a constant shadow on the monitor that boring and annoying night.

The Martian looked at him at times he groaned every time he received false alerts on his monitor but even that would not forge him leaving the mansion just a damn board meeting and party the next day.

It was a party like all the others and that was exhausting and he looked the next morning

His look was tremendously worn out, but thanks to makeup he covered the dark dark circles with it and went up the staircase toward the mansion he looked toward themansion.

And he went up the flight of stairs toward his wardrobe room where he moved on was an elegant party and he would shine as the king of the party always did.

As Bruce Wayne he was a handsome and powerful man with fascination for both sexes, but his achievements were exclusively women,and men inparticular.

And he only had one in question, Huang Di, he was gallant and conqueror, but hedid.

And so long anddidn't have arelationship is river and there was no sex since itsevered ties with the catwoman who had no sex with anyone else.

Andand le listened to an enraged growl of his everyday life and his life as Batman, nothing helped him and his scars did not helpam, and of course they had disappeared, more stories.

And more stories behind storieswere excuses that i couldn't give to anyone, nor appreciation to anyone and their life was a disaster.

He headed toward the entrance to the party he hoped to dress in a silver tuxedo and a black tie and diamond cuffing he looked at calcas and silver and blackshoes.

And he was an attractive and handsome man his hair was now growing and a ponytail and that he began to grow over the months that had been days since no one but his children.

And had seen but none of them said anything, was always stuck and now he made a lock was bordering below long and smooth shoulders and his broad shoulders

He headed the staircase and his look was beautiful for a forty-five-year-old man he knew that one day he would age and that would make him sadder and resentful he would die while monster like Superman would live for all eternity and Diana was an Amazon goddess.

He drove to his car where he went in Alfred was driving and disse while driving the car.

It was a party like all the others and that was exhausting and he looked the next morning

His look was tremendously worn out, but thanks to makeup he covered the dark dark circles with it and went up the staircase toward the mansion he looked toward themansion.

And went up the flight of stairs towards his wardrobe room where he moved in was an elegant party and he would shine as the king of the party always did.

Like Bruce Wayne he was a powerful omega with fascination for both sexes, but his achievements were exclusively women he was gallant and conqueror, but it was so long that he had no serious relationship and there was nosex.

And since cutting ties with the catwoman who hasn't had sex with anyone else,he's heard an angry growl of his everyday life and his life as Batman.

And nothing else helped him and his scars didn't help stories behind stories were excuses he couldn't give to anyone, nor appreciation to anyone and his life was a disaster.

He headed toward the entrance to the party he hoped to dress in a silver tuxedo and a black tie and diamond cuffing he looked at calcas and silver and blackshoes.

And he was an attractive and handsome man his hair was now growing up and a ponytail and that he began to grow over the months that had been days since no one but his children.

And had not seen but none of them said anything, was always stuck and now he made a lock was bordering below the long and smooth shoulders and his broad shoulders

He headed the staircase and his look was beautiful for a forty-five-year-old man he knew that one day he would age and that would make him sadder and resentful he would die while monster like Superman would live for all eternity and Diana was an Amazon goddess.

He drove to his car where he went in Alfred was driving and said while driving the car.

\- I know that sometimes everything seems lost that sometimes people say things that can repent and often say without thinking, that hurt a lot, but you have to give your arm to twist and sometimes forgiveness comes too late. " He said at the wheel.

\- I know that, but I want to make them beg for forgiveness I want to make them beg for help, I know one day they're going to need it I know all this can come toolate.

And I also know that I am mortal and one day I can die and I also know that they will live distressed and anguished oaring these moments for all eternity nothing can kill those two.

\- You're wrong, only you can kill those two, I also know that your actions and decisions can cause the world to hate them and if you don't hate them they willsuffer.

And forall eternity, I also know that if you don't physically kill, you'll be destroyed inside and killed internally with your actions, sir.

\- I'm fully aware of my actions, Alfred, I know what I can do, and what I can't, but I also know I'm mortal and I'm nothing more than forty or fifty yearsold.

And that's if one of your enemies doesn't try to kill me, I don't have a long life if I keep going on this path.

\- You will end up leaving your orphanedchildren, and your friendsless allies, for one day to vent, one day you will not return home and I will regret it and think That I made a mistake with you, that my promise to your parents was in vain.

\- So Alfred, and better than no more ally them or people to come back to this and a way around, it would be better if i didn't have them, so they won't suffer so much... - He said looking towards the road.

And so he arrived at the airport where he got out of the car before letting Alfred open the door he left without looking back and went towards the trunk and withdrew his luggage and before finishing came some porters unloading his bags from the car , and walked towards his private jet...

\- See you, Alfred. " I said walking.

\- See you soon, sir, - Said your faithful butler.

He went up and didn't look back he didn't care about the consequences after all he would get what he wanted revenge against theUperman She would beg for help...

The jet in the took more than a few hours it for his heartbreak looked like Batman and the fight in Metrophicwere the viral news passed minute andminute.

And andread that there were commentators that in the next few hours the monster was not relocated and had woken up and a half to a destruction that had resumed.

And by himself he had also resumed destroying the entire shopping center of Metropolises, from his containment cell he had destroyed he had escaped.

And his smile broadened happy of life no one would look at those two in the same way, and in turn his smile broadened considerably, he saw that both commentators and reporters.

And these that covered the tragedy, pined the superheroes, Superman had appeared with extensive bruises and marks both on bruised shoulders and pale green color and much of the body.

And her newly healed bruise and with a torn shirt, there was still a fresh bruise, and the wonder woman herself with most of the bandagedcorpo.

And with severalburns marks around her body that werebarely bandaged and there was dry blood on her face showed pain every time he struggled.

Andc omo that had burned in hot coals, shortly after his fight, looked like he had cut his skin with hot iron, which generated polemic and possible strife between Batman, Superman.

And also Wonder Woman breaking the fight, and that to his heartbreak he wished he had put the rope in his eyes to complete the painting, which made him less happy.

And at least in the eyes it seemed that each of them came out of a war with a demon destroying worlds.

Some reporters claimed that the inferior human had beaten two gods in his games, others claimed that a simple human being would not be able to do so, that he should hide some super power.

He was drinking whiskey with ice and lemon in his glass with the bottle on the side, enjoying the trip when he heard that women's rights would bewanting to interview wonder woman.

And all for a possible aggression against the woman, completing the picture another activist would say that the wonder woman and a goddess, and in that case a woman like her does not fit into such a situation.

And or often she was anything but helpless, and these bruises are not common, let alone a normal man would not be able to afflict such an injury.

And unless as Batman says he's not an ordinary man and wonder woman broke away the fight of the two.

And getting more bored he couldn't turn off the TV because it broke control and was too lazy to lift from the armchair.

Then he heard every tedious news regarding all themoments, and several monsters haddestroyed some buildings and killed some people and was heading south of Metropolises.

And there were some heroes had entered the fight to calm the fight and so he heard the private stewardess enter he heard nothing more than his angelic smile and passionate look with brown eyes and honey-colored hair, sculptural body and breasts fedup.

And he moaned he saw an omega woman in heat who was radiating pheromones, and to his fascination, should not be working, but was radiating heat.

And at that moment, but he did not approach more than necessary and was being professional and with them his voice was deep and final of a girl, but it was loud and slender.

And her body rolling him pulled her in her lap and kissed her lips came into ember contact and fire entering her tongue in her mouth and biting her lips in contact moaning and resfoleging.

And he bit her down biting down biting every part he reached by her mummy breasts biting and pulling buttons from his shirt with his teeth.

And with that opening the blouse and so he groping his breasts hugging and groping her nipples by opening his bra and thus sucking the beaks of his breasts.

And then sucking and sucking groping and sucking on his breasts and massaging his breasts he climbed his skirt and first of all opened the fly and with his hands in his pocket.

And then he pulled a condom and with his penis loose outdoors shoved into his limb and thus pushing her and pulling raising the woman.

And then plucking her panties and throwing away and thus putting in her impaling lap with her penises with movements in and out.

And going up and down and holding on to her hips and scratches pulling and lifting and so he stocked her fucking and the sex with fury increasingly fast growling and frantic and animalsucker sucked on her neck amid the tangle of her hips and movements going and coming frantic.

And so he bit it sucked amid frantic and overwhelming movements, his screams arching the shores amid the frantic embalming.

And so he sucked her and kissed her frantic movements narrow and tight vagina sinful lips wet around her penis.

And he was so hard and pushing with all his strength he moaned and roared and resined like the woman and so he kissed her and bit her lips and so they cumbled together and then reclaiming the folego.

And they breathed discomwed and last kisses before getting up from her lap and so he removed the condom and while she walked until she caught her discarded panties on the floor.

And while he fixed his bra dressed and t-shirt and so he would fix his calca threw his condom in the trash and put his penis inside and so he was still in the armchair.

The young lady served another drink her eyes and stains from her footprint and so she threw a kiss by the wind towards her while helanded.

And then he said they were arriving in Metropolises and then he waited and listening to the plane landing he got up and picked up his suitcase coming down the plane

Where he said nothing else and thus being received by one of his businessmen and thus taken to the car that awaited him.

It was taken atis the convention center and the companies where he toured and so it should be necessary to remember the names of several employees to whom he shook hands.

And so going in and out of laboratorithe buildings and so on and didn't even bother to remember.

Then he was driven by car to another building an immense pointed and spacious building that in turn had the beauty of a monument in front and opened a short timeago.

And in turn he saw that the buffet was stupendous had food and several varied dishes and so he saw plenty of dishes and delicacies and so was both persons.

And that there were scattered guests arriving from everywhere dressed very well and with beautiful women and showy gentlemen who hid their true personalities.

\- Have a nice trip, I hope Wayne. "Greeted with a cry from afar.

Barely arrived and a burly and bald man was Forks the businessman who started the charity event with a protruding belly was an old man of more than seventy years and little height.

And he wore a red tuxedo that never hid a belly and so shaking his hands immediately said with an immense broad smile.

Did you bring your check Wayne? " Ihave a huge smile.

\- Always straightforward, not and even?

And the profession. "Disse with a playful look.

And not and even. - Bruce said fun. - Brought more than one. - Said and just like that a good Italian mobster onethe kissing complaint on his cheeks and so went against another guest who arrived and repeated the question.

Did you bring your check Phelps? "Asked towards him.

He had spent a monotonous hour trying to decorate the names of entrepreneurs and future partners to whom he should meet in thefuture.

Andwhich he did not mind decorating, accompanying and many had sworn to have lived with him for parties.

And there were other events and few others who claimed to have seen him at school, college or any other festival, exchanged presenters.

And being presented by other guests and approached, exchanged cordialities and exchanged several times of place.

And that's where he ran away with no idea who they were, and being approached by others in varied presenters, did not remember anyone's face.

And not even knowing the name of any of them several men and women who didn't even know for sure if he'dremember.

And so it was his afternoon that did not yield and made no difference, with the only question of lascivious looks of omega, alphas and betas, seemed hungry looks.

And looking as if it were a very hot candy mixed with chocolate and pepper.

In particular there was a tall businessman who was more than ten inches taller than him who inadvertently and more than one occasion passed his hands on his ass and several times on his little ass.

And another man tapped and perverted by passing his excess silly hands around him.

At more than a time and another man in question, Petrovisk, at least one man bordering the sixty years who had aged very badly and his wife who had also aged even worse.

And that in turn seemed to be more than fifty years old and was always with angry looks towards him he was greeted and shook hands and even more when the man approached him.

And that almost kissed him more than twice in performances, blatantly and so led to being harassed by another tall man he looked towards him.

And so he greeted him and soon came in his way another man a former colleague of his father.

\- So, what a beautiful attractive man you've become. " Said a tall, robust man and his white hair and black tuxedo he cast sinful looks towards him the man was a friend of his latefather.

And it was Roderick Morgan, he owned an offshore oil company and a cowboy who owns several heads of cattle and fertile land and oil onshore also of Texas green eyes and white hair.

\- Oh, Mr. Morgan, and good fleece again. - Remembering that man was a lascivious pig who betrayed his wife with all that had legs and walked, he thought with indignation.

And how's Amelia? "He asked the boy, trying to change the subject trying to loosen himself from the grip of big hands and while they lacquered glances towards him.

" The missus is right there. - And so pointing towards the Buffet, a chubby lady with white hair without any physical attraction, let's be frank had nothing to attract.

And no gift but an opera singer in youth and today is over sixty years old and continued with drooping skins and neck in papas, and her skin as whiteas wax, and eating delicacies.

And near a table without turning towards her husband, several women scattered along talking to other men.

Gradually there was a wave of crimes around the city and new criminals who would do anything to have the greatest of all orgasms including the lone omegas themselves which caused their own deaths...

There was Doctor Freak himself a new chemist that was what they said on the streets what less way to be seen...

Crazy man who liked to travel with hisdrugs, but was not thecrazy to the point of using the damn joker that would not only destroy his brain but also make it susceptible to external influence andtotally suggestive.

And to anything a hallucinogenic drug that would make him think he was a flying pink elephant and kill himself atthe first opportunity and people have already threw themselves from buildings thinking itwas the Superman.

And then if he ministered with the pollen of sex and the new drug really he would turn into a flying pink elephant thought the man in his laboratory by fused chemicals into test tubes, and still traveling...

It was poisonous in turn would have soldiers plant men and mutant babies at her disposal men who would do everything she wanted in an uncontrolled sex orgy

The joker a cheerful world of crazy addicts with broad smiles and without worrying about having children since it would cause total sterilization and so would be in total birth control.

The eradicated fear of the world thought the scarecrow looking at crazy addicts

The penguin cash safe swimming in full coins to the top equal to uncle's smallies safe. Fighting each other were small distribution gangs and territories in scattered conflicts...

All happy cheerful faces appeared and the man himself disguised as mimic and white and black black coats and white long-barreled boots said with toadas the lyrics...

\- My dear omegas and alphas mainly to all omegas I officially declare open the release of the moorings to the alpha oppressors... - It said with a huge smile from cable to tail ...

\- You will now have the right to come in and out of the heat and seduce whoever you want you will have freedom and gallows and now I call everyone the new sweet liberator. " He said.

\- The drug, Desire promises and fulfills and the greatest drug of the moment it will bring happiness power vigor and absolute control of heat you will have the power of poisonous era.

And that it was to control the alphas secreting pheromones when they want twice the power of seduction whenever they want and will create pleasurable hallucinations to all their partners he does not accurately take the drug...

\- Your smile was huge white teeth and look manic. - You took care of your glands and be your slaves to all the ever you can be the biggest controllerof pheromones.

And they will be able to have pleasurable dreams and never again slaves to their hormones.

And your partners will be controlled and chosen by you the cycle will also induce everyone back to be your slaves will never again an omega will be a slave to analpha, but it will be twice as much time sex.

And without regret. without mating without impregnating a contraceptive and will be twice as long and twice as many pheromones...

Each of them looked happily at first were distributed by cheerful clowns in nightclubs and private parties usually popular drugs that promised wonders and if it were not for excessiveconsumption.

And the fact of addiction and addiction faster than normal drugs and then give evil came fast the omega power the pheromones.

And if they matched the poisonous era nightclubs became centers after all went away the adrenaline and then the nightmare back to reality.. .

It would be a dream if everything were true and there was no later one if they did not cause hallucinations of excessive use hysteria violence meaningless hysterical and psychotic attacks and hormonal problems.

And addiction and beyond premature death massive overdose bleeding using twice caused and increasing dosand to live.

And in a dream paradise and soon after uncontrolled mutationseizures and in the end the painful and rapid dead...

What resulted in a flood of destruction violence and death spreading through thefollowing states and throughout the United States...

Gradually violence increased the Wayne company first united with incredible corporation united its endeaves in researching a vaccine for the drug and a way to reduce side effects...

And later affiliated with the federal government and consulting the Lex Corp.

And all in search of drug data derived with the foregone help of Lex Corp.'s experts with accumulated data stated.

And that the drugwould cause your DNA cocktails would abruptly alter your genetic code in a mutagenic deformitydisease.

And caused an uncontrolled moment a massive hemorrhage and destruction of the genetic code itself to overcome the ancient and destruction of the host body and then death of vitalfunctions.

And soon after their premature deaths using themselves beyond the established amount and dependence and soon by research the mutation would lead to death and decrease the number of omegas in half.

And all the sterilization mutation without logic reasoning ability and soon wouldn't last a few months and that was what was happening happy people.

And then they died from massive bleeding and uncontrolled mutations tumors all over the body...

Meanwhile crimes scattered throughout the city and the crime in Metropolisesfo ram the heights he soon saw watching Superman containingother omegas never killing them.

And even though they died of intoxication and uncontrolled mutations hours later the adrenaline accelerated the body's chemistry and after they calmed down they deteriorated quickly...

The records have not yet reached it he looked and hacked into each record of each computer and records center by changing data and placing a bait soon looking through the central computer.

And sand wondering what would lead Luthor to begin with this and why he would gallows the destruction of more than half the population and of course thought ecstatic...

Before he had waiting time he downloaded and transferred via satellite and also to his device the information of each device and hearing steps coming he used his camouflage device from his cinto.

And first of all he threw a minimal sleeping probe and then finished the transfer to his cardand got rid of it going up aventilation tube.

And using your rope and thinking of various reasons on how to avoid it or get around the situation and figure out how to avoid...

He went up and didn't look back he didn't care about the consequences after all he would get what he wanted revengeagainst Superman he would beg for help...

It was days like these that all lost reason and everything changed their animosity with the league of justice was very monotonous and partially bad...

He had got on a plane and looked like a boring monotonous and exhausting journey that mixed with a rainy and totally humid day with the most grueling business meeting that may have heremembered.

And so he landed from the private airport of a partner company and entered alimousine.

And so he went to the center of Metropolises avoiding all the news he didn't want to know anything about anything.

And these that are remotely similar to Superman news and or the Justice League and mutant monsters and so he didn't want to knowanything.

And it was, but even then the driver took the longest path claiming that several superhero battles to contain a creature...

Luthor was at the entrance to the Lex Corp. building, he looked with his bigger evil smile he could have, he received it and entered the building going up to the penthouse where the meeting would be.

As Bruce has his playboy ego álter Bruce Wayne a partygoer who had no interest in business except parties he would often like to stick his hand in Luthor's bald ness and had his head in the clouds...

\- I know you had a bad trip. "The bald man said by passing his hands on his back.

\- And that's pretty boring for a playboy that at this point should spend on beautiful women. " Sayit.

And while he was massaging his shoulders.

\- Maybe you just need to listen to your consultant's litany and then you just need to sign these meetings are verynaughty. - He said. - And you need to sign these meetings are very naughty . - He said. - And

sometimes unwilling, but on rare occasions we need to be present even if it is to enter by one ear and go out on the other, I solve everything for you. – And he dizia.

And taking him towards the elevator.

Then I'll explain at lunch as I leave the meeting. - It said

He went up waited and sat his ear was returned to his phone with the news in stock section. "Luthor wasn't the best business partner.

\- And it was the worst business partner anyone could have, Lex Corp's shares were stagnant and Wayne snaged...

He looked like he didn't see his eyes were heading toward the cave his data were being transferring now at that moment at least invading the old computers of Luthor's company headquarters, and once again and he hated every new meeting Information...

\- We are now being focused on two revitalization ventures and two forms of enterprise... – Said a shareholder.

– And evaluating every procedure and new defense weapons for the government with a momentary alliance in the construction of defense weapons...

And at that time he saw directed at stock spreadsheets and monetary growth rising exponentially.

The old procedures and scholarship funded by the two companies in Gotham and Metrophic in the formation of new employees they would have to intern in our companies...

\- So in this vocational training and better than keeping them away from the labor market...

He hated these meetings, he passed it on with Lucius...

He had an encrypted wifi file on Luthor's personal computer he instructed about armaments and white kryptonite, or mine the golden...

And also the red one found on the back of ivory... – His eyes were bulging at that time... not be that best time to get revenge on the man of steel, when they fought in the center of Metrophic...

" And even precious Mr. Wayne, bureaucratic procedures and the relocation of various research centers to the interior of Gotham and necessary. " Said a man in a suit on his left...

He ran his eyes toward Luthor and his thoughts were still in his cave...

That's when he used the lenses from his eyes and broke into Luthor's data more thoroughly...

And then amid his invasion he heard a bang and at that moment a building in the distance collapsed he saw the silhouette of the monster in time for everyone to get up and at that time picked up his tablet from thewalet.

And while some heroes invested toward the creature, while everyone raised and so quickly transferred completely copied.

And transferring to your tablet and then the cave computer and so saw it contained by a hero to see flashlight...

And so the meeting resumed, even though he wasn't worried about it...

Back in the cave Luthor's data was overwhelmed by legends of Themycera the old legend of the origin of the Amazon princess...

Why would Luthor use Amazon legends with kryptonite... It was interesting about ancient legends and interdimensional gods and about the lacquer of Tarkady.

And the same lacquer he used when he found it was actually stolen to which he didn't tell anyone he confiscated Faust's books and artifacts and kept it in his cave.

He walked toward his weaponry and safe and his trophy rooms, turned and walked more in the mazes of his cave after all it was extensive and even stranger, he picked up each of his discoveries...

And so he looked at each book in Greek and Latin, he looked at the ancient books and saw that the riches of the earth were different the legend of Themycera's origin, and the guardians of the dimensions...

After all, Trigon wasn't the only interdimensional demon attacking the earth...

He actually on some previous visits to paradise island he looked in his extensive library.

They were descendants of a single battle an ancient battle between worlds and blood dimensions...

And how and how and that a wizard connoisseur of such history could have such books...

And as Faust's power reversing some followers in minions and the other guardians and this corrupted wizard he returned each of Hades' followers against the amazons of the island of Themycera was actually created by a way to prevent invasion.

From a pagan wizard in the time of Faust first what this man did discovered his secrets...

When he had entered his temple and home when they faced Hades.

And le had also confiscated each of his diaries and ancient books and manuscripts and then he would find out how a sorcerer would know about Tarkady.

And le had stolen from Faust and then they would know about all this unless it erases hismemory, but no one even realized...

Hypolita had lost Tarkady's whereabouts more than a thousand years ago before the first ceremonies, if he had understood him then also who knows now he would know...

So somehow the other ways should know what's left of the other artifacts...

Even his revenge for hurting the Princess of the Amazons did not compare himself to killing the rest of the world condemning to all the eternal darkness and or the invasion of creatures from the bowels of the earth...

He should investigate more about what he stole and whether anyone besides Luthor would open the bowels of the earth with the entry of beings born from Gaia'sblood.

And to whom else would open the bowels of the earth and create these mutant monsters from the rivers of blood... Blood...

Who else besides Luthor... Even if all his instincts say otherwise, Luthor would never blend in at any sect he did everything of his own money...

Except for more money... Or revenge on Superman...

And so taking faust's confiscated scrolls and books he leafed through and began reading his Greek was good, but still needed help...

So he went toward the computer, and thus translating with the help of a program...

After all Faustdied in an alliance with Hades and then became a restless and vengeful soul...

Meanwhile hours ago in the watchtower towards Themycera...

Diana wept for hours and hours in the watchtower was being treated with various creams by Doctor Midnight but the medications were not taking effect the red marks of herbody.

And the one that seemed in raw meat a single thing they said was that there was no way to heal by natural means and then taken by Hawkwoman on her jet towards The Island of the Amazons.

And so the trip was very sad and speechless none of them possibly spoke landing like this on the beaches of the island this was a day expected by his mother who when he saw the marks looked on her face and said.

Tarkady. " He said running and pulling his daughter by the arm and took her arms without her toward the countless women of the beach towards the center of the island.

\- What is Tarkady? –Perected Hawkwoman towards each of the Amazons that approached towards their visitors they were cautious and fearful.

\- It was the lacquer that made in the bowels of the earth made of blood and stones and raised by Gaia when her children were imprisoned inside her and then she... - She said.

"We thought disappeared by ages... - He said. But his injuries and marks are unmistakable...

\- She had created it a long time ago, but some gods over the years had usedit as punishment because it can only be withdrawn.

And only with the blood of the first menstruation of a virgin, thus created a cycle of shame and or the first carnal touch.

And it was like punishment for war crimes and sometimes when someone who does suffer, was a prisoner of war wrapped in Tarkady and then.

Andthe eras passed and with Athena's request to take revenge on a woman who lay with Dionisio.

And that not even the gods escaped punishment this same woman once convinced Zeus in a moment of pleasure to punish Athena.

And so she was scheduled days and only when everything could not solve she had bathed in blood ...

\- And then she needs to be bathed in a warrior's first menstrual blood and still a virgin if they won't stay permanent?

\- And something completely shameful... - Hypolita said...

I don't believe that. " Said Hawkwoman in anger...

Who did this? - Perguntou Hipolita. -

Batman. " Said Wonder Woman... – sniffing and being taken towards the center of the island...

\- This deadly man? " asked Hypolita...

Yes, why? – Perguntou Mulher Gavião

"He should not carry the rope... " said the woman with haunted gaze.

"He shouldn't even touch...

Not, being... " Hypolitasaid.

Except what? " I wanted to know Diana.

\- A virgin omega. " Said the Queen of the Amazons.

\- Just because he and a human being don't make him any less cruel, no less scary. " Said Hawkwoman. - Or less dangerous.

\- That's not the fact that It's deadly that makes me afraid. " Hypolita said.

And why, any human being them women and mortal men could not touch the rope could not evenhold.

And with it brings pain and burns extensive and not and curable by any means or traditional cure only by the blood of the first menstruation... – Hypolita said...

\- And then everything would fall all that and impossible...


	6. Chapter 6

20

Batman - In Eternal Darkness in desire of the shadows -

\- And my boy like he's going, are you looking for suitors just one night? " I was asking.

\- And if it's a night I could be that of the night if it's not bad. " I said it on the hard face.

\- I don't think it's going to work, I'm committed... - I said with a mental note not inviting Morgan to any parties.

And just take care of business with lawyers not with the man himself.

He felt the man's hands in his ass his look in his direction almost touching his face.

And so for the first time he saw Luthor in the distance his own white suit, hairless head and silver tie his gaze toward him he looked and then toward him.

And almost thinking so, if staying the bug eats if the bug runs, the situation was embarrassing and critical at least he didn't know if he was running away.

And if he had played, he'd come to leave, when Luthor said no less than half a meter and he'd let the man try to get into his pants.

So you're ready for our date, Wayne? Asked with a wink towards him.

\- He seemed in a mixture of despair and distress and didn't know if he was going or stayed when he felt a pinch on his buttocks and the silly hand in progress, he walked away and said shaking the perverted man's hand.

\- There is, apparently, young people are only interested in their age not and even. "Before I said more, you saw a beautiful young woman with curly hair and trapped in the distance.

And it was a robust mulata of brunette skin and blue baby dress, he saw her wink and simply fixed the tie and said with a slap on Bruce's buttocks.

Here I go, world. – Without giving time or reactions he turned and went towards the girl.

See you later, Mr. Morgan. –

And so he walked towards the bald man that the old man just raising his hand behind his back as a farewell sign and kept approaching the girl in the hall.

\- Unscrupulous pervert. - With a glance Luthor looked in his direction he smiled and said.

\- Looks like we're safe from the problems of the outside world, not and even, Bruce. "Luthor said with a cynical smile.

What is it? - Asked with a slapped expression

\- Oh, dreamy men, don't they? "He smiled by passing his hand on his face. You saw the news, Wayne. " He asked with superior air.

Actually, no. " Bruce said

\- Apparently, I'm afraid you know that Superman and wonder woman took a lot of the creature and were covered in bruises, and that they were forced to fight on the other side of Metropolises.

And all to contain a beast derived from chemicals. " He said looking at his cell phone and showing the live image towards him.

– They didn't get help from the bat man, it seems that Wonder Woman had the worst part he seems to be in live flesh something they don't want to admit, but she was taken her skin from various parts of the body. " Said Luthor.

\- Has the monster been contained? " Bruce asked at the time.

\- Yes, a few hours ago, but Superman and wonder woman don't go well, and of course they're not in danger of death or anything like that, but they're going to need their most expensive dermatologists and healers of the gods.

And as soon as you get those kryptonite wounds, and her skin ripped out, why you can see splinters of the rock shining on her shoulder. " He said.

And cynicism toward Wayne and that's not skin wrapped in his body.

The two laughed at this, the best dermatologists would take care of and take an immense problem with respect to the skin plucked and chemically burned imagining the effects by Tarkady's loop.

And they wouldn't lose to wait, their revenge is near and it would take time to heal, more than chemicals, thought with wicked pleasure.

One thing was certain Luthor knew how to be a very conquering man when he wanted him to take him to the banquet table so they talked.

And they had an hour-long conversation he was taken from one table to another where several rich snobs and small perolas of men and women passed by and talked to him.

And he looked around him and moaned with dissatisfaction as he could take two more minutes of it he wouldn't know how a high society event could be so boring...

He listened with only one ear traveling with his mind through the immense war zone that became his life...

He soon looked toward space the horizon toward the window and so Luthor called him aside he was to see an omega.

He had looked in his direction even the most retracted omega with taste for other omegas he had no doubt that Luthor had a certain charm, but not to have a prolonged relationship, he was a complete narcissist.

He looked him in the eye and took his hand in the middle of the dining table and so he spoke toward him.

\- You're a handsome man, Bruce, but let's be frank, I'm not gay, and you're very retracted for my taste and your situation and magnificent, too bad we have nothing more than a mutual interest in business. " He said.

– We can broaden our range of interests, thinking that it is mutual help, towards the uncontrolled world that has the charm of the most powerful demon a powerful succubus. "He said in his ear while they had lunch.

\- I believe my interest and just professional. " Bruce said.

\- I believe so, but we can only unite our particular and professional interests in more than one demand. " He said.

I seriously think toward all the problems that would cause this uncontrollable chemical monsters and the uncontrolled hormones he looked toward Luthor and nodded to imagine the omega drug in the heat on Luthor.

And after all this he really should study and predict whether he would really go back to being Batman, but investigating crimes between his brother and the secret society of the super villains and Luthor and Circe himself, was nothing against...

The meeting was over and so he then thought about taking a break in his same alliances Luthor being united between problems he was still someone of little confidence.

Nothing more than a lunch at his restaurant and so he finished lunch and then went to the exit and entered a limousine and went to his hotel and headed towards his suite on the balcony.

And climbing up the elevator entered his suite and so entered locked closed the doors removed his clothes took a lengthy bath coming out he was just in a bathrobe while picking up his notebook.

And he was beginning to download and study the data he stole from Luthor in the middle of the investigations that was left in bed with his notebook on and typing while transferring files.

He wouldn't intervene directly he would just investigate and only act when they begged for help...

The day after the event and convention in Metropolises he thought about meeting Luthor again and so he woke up went to take a time-consuming shower and then dried up donned a baby blue suit.

And to combine wearing silver shoes and headed towards the elevator and went down to the ground floor where the party would be, and so he followed the morning watching and talking to other guests and participants.

And so he saw his return he observed that the party would improve and thus alternate between drinking and walking around the party and talking to other guests.

And so he saw his return he observed that the party would improve and thus alternate between drinking and walking around the party and talking to other guests.

Meanwhile, in the vicinity of the festivities of the building in Metropolises in a center of Cadums where two badly bruised heroes met, they climbed the roof and thus held a particular conversation.

And all for almost the other side in front of a business building atop the daily planet building there were two heroes covered in bruises on their hero clothes.

And both marked and stopped they were bent on the parapet of the top floor balcony.

Diana the Wonder Woman had tears in her eyes and bandages on her body and Superman had a glow that upon seeing absorbing the rays of the Sun, both with sad countenances.

But still injured throughout her body traces and injury and Diana was in equal condition deep marks of burns.

\- How and so hard to win over a human? "I asked Diana to pass her hands on her abdomen.

Each of them wore a white pajamas and bandages covering the body with extensive bruises.

\- Not just a human, Batman, he's not simple, he's never been easy, and he doesn't forgive easily. " Retorted Superman.

\- The situation is complicated for our side. " Said Superman.

\- How this is going to be solved. " He said. "How can this get so complicated for us. " He said.

How will he forgive us? " I asked Diana toward Kal-el who had a bandage on her shoulder.

\- He's a tricky omega, he's so insistent and stubborn - Superman said.

\- It's not going to be easy, it said. "If you hadn't said those things, this wouldn't be happening... - I said.

\- Don't blame me... - Superman hit back.

\- So this and all it's not my fault. "Diana said in response.

At that time a tremor was felt beneath his feet and each of the buildings began to stir shaking and swinging, the less they expected men around began to turn into animals.

And his metamorphosed hands of concrete emerged as transfigured, and before they perceived stone and marble hands materialized around coming out of the concrete walls.

And then occupying the shape of claws and grabbing and holding both heroes around, each of them trapped above the sky, around above the buildings and thus pressing.

\- That's how I see it, the rest of a warrior, humiliated what was once the goddess of the Amazon princess war... - Said a fun voice.

And so emerging from a spiraling snowfall around and flying the front of the slender heroes in long dresses with open curvy body flaps and slender dressed with flaps and long fluttering and purple hair,

Circe... - He offered Wonder Woman. What do you want? – He growled towards him by struggling and trying to loosen...

\- I want to see with my own eyes what Tarkady's bond made the daughter of an Amazon whore, and the sow goddess herself you and Diana. " He hit Circe, and clapping in front of him,

\- And congratulate the man who did it. " I said. "He had earned my praise and my enormous respect. " I said. " And more to remember. "I said licking his lips.

Don't you dare, Circe, don't go near Batman. " Rosnou Superman.

\- What are you going to do with Batman. " Questioned Superman.

\- What you're never going to have the ability to do. " Laughed in answers. "I will give the dark knight the sweet he wanted so much and you have no payman to give. " Said cryptic.

\- And you won't be able to stop it...

Don't you dare. " Roared Diana.

How are you going to stop me. " He countered Circe.

\- I'm going to kill you Circe. "Diana said.

\- You don't have balls. "Said the goddess of magic. –

\- You've been scheduled for life. " Said the goddess.

\- What do you have to do with me, I have balls and I'm going to get revenge if you hurt Batman – Threatened Diana.

\- I won't do anything he doesn't want. " Said the sorceress.

\- The marks are still visible. " He said approaching and passing his finger by passing every red mark that circulated his body.

\- All the bruises, your symbol of humiliation, the status of a fallen goddess. " I said.

She smiled watching Diana's pain ganido as she saw the marks inflicted by Batman...

\- You and what you deserve to be Diana, a bitch, a bitch and now you and less than a warrior, not even a prostitute, are humiliated by a man... - Circe said.

" A man who does not feel attraction that does not want it, who will never touch his hand on you.

"I'll mark Batman as mine. " I said.

\- You don't dare... - Tried the wonder woman.

\- Take your hands off her... – Rosnou Superman trying to writhe in fruitless efforts to unsuccessfully loosen himself from the stone hands.

\- Tarkady... "He is in the hands of a simple omega, a mortal man. " He said.

" You deserve my compliments. " I said.

"A visit from a sympathizer. " I said.

\- No, your monstrosity... – Roared Superman. "You won't get close to Batman. " Said Superman. "If you hurt him... - Threatened the man of steel;

\- I will never threaten my future consort. " He said approaching Superman.

\- Who do you think you are to talk to me like that, you're a weak worm with no strength against me. " I said.

"I can inflict pain on you, and you and weak and useless against my powers. " I said. - And each of you deserves each one. " I said.

" You will just be the embodiment of what they really are. "Circe said.

And so it will be. And so with lightning he entangled Princess Amazon and the man of steel...

Somewhere else...

He heard at the time an immense bang on the street that shook everything around and so he got up like all the tremors followed by others and all the guests who went towards the entrance.

And that way they put a radius miles away it seemed to be the building of the planet Daily and just as it started stopped and everything went back to normal.

And just suspecting he returned to the party with his eyes and thoughts elsewhere and so followed minutes later...

Meanwhile on the other side of the party...

Bruce watched as he sat at an exquisite table with various delicacies and food scattered and served and while he put shrimp on his plate and eating watching a woman from the corner away.

And the one I never expected to see, at least around humans, and saw for the first time someone approaching he saw in the distance the alpha go towards the stage and start singing.

And with his laptop he began cataloging and observing with the collected data was not mesmerizing, let alone a spell, would not do a harm and so the most beautiful song.

And for several minutes it was nothing more and nothing less than Circe with microphone and on stage with several men around suit and so dancing in the rhythm of the music.

It wasn't long before she finished, soon after she came down without being accompanied by her slaves and going towards her, her rolled around her curves and her sculptural body.

And not just any alpha she demonstrated her power of attraction, in question a beautiful stunning alpha of almond-eyed and green eyes and long flowing and straight hair and purple slender muscle body and long sculptural body and firm and delicate features.

And it was no particular alpha, it was nothing less than Circe his evil smile in her long direction dressed with a neckline.

And both with straps and open both in front and back showing part of his body, and tapes just not revealing his beaks.

And it was open in the middle of her chest and opened between her little scratches with golden straps, and a high shoe of the same color as the lilac dress she watched and licked her lips and her breasts fed up swinging between her round and firm dress without a bra to hold.

And so addressing him and talking with his sinful voice.

Can I sit down, Batman? Asked the alpha.

His gaze passed through her curves his breasts whose beak, were shown hard, in partially transparent fabric, were trapped between the fabric and his long, firm legs.

\- If you wish... - But that was the least, she didn't wait for the answer and then sat in front of her.

What do you want, Circe? " He asked with his arms crossed.

\- I came to congratulate, the great knight of darkness for the feat of humiliating the great monsters and aberrations of the world. " I said.

\- I didn't humiliate any monsters. " Bruce said.

Let me get this straight. " I said. " How about this, the wonder bitch nut and the small super cock. " Giving a little laugh upon completion.

That's it? "Bruce asked with irony. - The news runs fast. " I said.

\- They fly like a gunpowder trail. "Said the goddess of magic. –

Do you want anything else? " Bruce asked.

\- Yes... - I said.

That's what I thought. "The man said. "You want to hear stories of how humiliated I am by being human in the midst of monsters. " He asked.

No... Not just that. "Circe said.

What do you want with me? " Bruce asked.

I'm trying to congratulate you on the great achievement. " I said.

What's really going on? " Bruce asked.

\- Not even gods and monsters were able to do similar things, you were the first. "Circe said. And beyond. " He said.

\- I want to offer a ring. " I said.

\- A ring. " Bruce asked. - What kind. " He asked.

\- That's not such a simple thing. " Said in his direction - It is not easy, to gain my collaboration. "The man said.

Not necessarily that. " Said the woman crossing her legs revealing her opening next to her penis trapped between her dress, which to her astonishment for a high was quite large.

And she was also erect, she had the advantage and little lack of modesty and shame in showing off her sweet, revealing a hard penis between her legs.

\- Never think of allying myself... and I was trying to say.

And seeing the penis between the hard lump with veins and a barbed tip under the dress between your legs diverting your attention.

"I'm not a villain.

Far from it. I said. "I don't think of you like that. " I said.

But otherwise. "He said licking his lips and a wink with a purring.

Let's see if you can keep up with my reasoning, Bruce. - While squeezing his left tummy in the process.

" You can be great and have the potential for mias. - Circe said.

\- You know that all gods can see through visions and crystal balls the events of the human world the world of patriarchy, and everything that happens, we can see.

And getting a nod, as the sorceress approached with the chair more and more of it and climbing her hands down his leg, increasingly protruding his hard penis.

\- Right... - He said tremendously trying to keep her wife away from the woman without success.

\- In that case, you have climbed into my concept not only of humiliating, but of owning a weapon that few can use, and besides, you and my interest, above all you have great potential. " He said.

– Resistant, willpower equivalent to many ancient heroes and the power of Hades' fear. " He said.

" You can achieve many things. " He said. " We can form an alliance. " He said licking his incredibly fleshy lips.

Alliance? "Repeated the bat man.

\- Yes, if you follow me I know there are several ways to beat a god. " He said.

\- You can see that each of him has humbled himself, that if he wins in his own fights.

\- You're going to be able to make Diana see that she can't be superior to you and better than her. " He said.

\- And that you can beat wonder woman and even Supeman using kryptonite or not, kryptonite and even without Tarkady's bow after all.

And if you can take a cursed gun without getting hurt or dying, then you can catch others and without it inflicting pain or curse. " I said.

\- And with your own strength, and willpower. " He said. "You are a great warrior, and you have the potential to be my disciple. " I said.

– And with my help you can learn amazing techniques, new tricks, forms of struggle and magic. " He said.

\- Is there any condition for me to be your disciple? " Batman asked.

\- And why are you helping me, even why you're interested in me. "I know you don't do anything for free, and you always have a thought of something in return. " I said.

\- Beyond my own hatred of wonder woman. " I said. - I'm interested in real good omega warriors and potential men, you climbed on my concept when you beat Diana.

\- And it's my own life is based on humiliation and stripping wonder woman of her pride and source of inspiration. " He said.

And you have potential, you interest me in many ways. " He said.

– Destroy Diana in many ways. " I said.

\- I'm not going to kill Diana, my grudge and personal opinion against those two doesn't include killing. " Rosnou Bruce.

\- Destroying a god does not include murder, humiliating and destroying a god and are made in various ways and not murder and one of them, there are several ways to destroy a god. " I said.

\- No resort to murder. "Circe said.

\- And yes, there's a condition. " I said.

I knew that. "The man said. And what would it be? " He asked.

\- I enfeited Diana a few hours ago and at some time she was taken by Superman to her infamous Doctor Destiny.

– At that moment he was able to undo part of the spell and when he gets the rest, they will run towards him, but I've planted other traps that won't fall apart unless I want to.

And thinking that I've enchanted you and turned everyone into animal animals that really are. " He said.

And she will soon have the justice league invade this place. " He said.

"Maybe he'll beg you to get out of my side. " He said. " Run on her bedand beg to date her with Superman. " He said.

Destination doctor fought alongside Zatanna both were obviously conjuring rays and projections toward various climbers and so several projections and even beasts projected through magic.

And as i could say disgusted by the scene, after all they were caught by Circe's spell were animals in frenzy of collective mating... That was the least...

In this fight did not include Batman, he felt sore and stretched his entry contracting and the smell of sex and sweat impregnating him, but the worst was not that... – Fuck...

\- Stop... – I tried to say, while watching the heroes in particular Superman being played and with animal fury destroyed brute force-based barriers throwing pieces of concrete and punching feline beasts into their stomachs.

And then playing away from the other side of the hall, while Woman marvels at Zatanna who at that time did not know how she could not conjure clothes, but scattered spells.

And i was using words backwards and bewitching ropes and vines and everyone united fighting Circe wasn't that, not the fight...

\- HER PUTA... – Growled Diana amid blows of swords that unleashed sparks.

"He is not yours... " cried. – HE AND MY BEST FRIEND... ONE DAY WE'D BE TOGETHER...

\- Superman growled. - One DAY HE WOULD FORGIVE ME – Wonder Woman roars and with cries of war as if actually Circe had taken away her pride. - Growlin in the midst of the stroke of swords, so strong that they released sparks.

" I WOULD CONQUER. " He was screaming.

"HE WAS ALWAYS FOR ME... - It was the fact that both heroes spoke as if he ignored, his own choice and his own will, as if he belonged to both heroes without their own will...

He had his own will not been a puppet, and the fight didn't go towards him...

He's the one who was talking... And Circe was right, he was going to do something about it. He was going to humiliate that bitch...

The rock fight falling apart with this in monsters around, naked hawk woman covered in sweat and really wet after being an animal in sexual frenzy, would leave any woman wet.

STOP. " He cried.

At that time he screamed in the lungs incredible that it seems he did not wake up the sleeping civilians just stopped the heroes in combat not before Circe himself fired a punch strong enough to send Diana to the other side of the hall.

They stopped looking at it as if they first saw the bat man as if they hadn't seen it in the middle of the battle.

And after all men and women equally naked, sweaty smelling of sex and sticky with fluids and especially an omega who lost virginity with a super villain, was not common.

\- I'm not a puppet, Circe didn't force me to anything... – Growl between panting and wheezing words punctuating every silaba, towards everyone.

\- You couldn't have done that... We tried to say Diana.

\- You may have been bewitched... - Tried Superman...

\- Shut up... - Bruce warned bruce pointing towards him. " Not us. " I said.

"There has never been, never will be... - I said... - I am free to be fucked and fuck whoever I want and as I want. " I said.

\- You and a simple human... - Tried Diana... - I've seen chaos of sorcerers rape humans, they didn't remember afterwards and were without their dignity... Violated. " I said.

\- The only ones I saw that were bewitched were you. " Bruce said.

\- The only ones I got were you. "Circe said. "He was spontaneous free will. " Said the sorceress.

\- Doctor Destiny... - Tried Gaviao Woman. You can prove it. "He asked toward the wizard. And why?

\- We were the only ones to be bewitched. " Said Doctor Destiny.

What's it like? " asked Flash. Why is that?

\- A sorcerer's first time has sex with a human must be pleasurable should be more comfortable.

\- Apparently this was for Batman to feel more pleasure and create a climate between them, to have more receptiveness... - The wizard said.

"She thought about creating a pleasurable atmosphere. " I said. "After all, she creating a climate where everyone is at ease, she could make him more comfortable. And be easy your first time. " I said.

"Perhaps it would be easier and pheromones would be receptive and stable in mating. "He said looking toward Bruce.

Bruce went towards Diana and slapped her face with tears in his eyes growling toward his wife at first did not react when he began to speak.

\- Be very clear to all of you, and you princess, especially this Kryptonian. " He said by measuring the words.

"I can be a human without powers, but I never, ever in my life, did something I didn't want, I'm not gallows at all. " He said. "Just because I'm one to say I'm fragile and human reeles. " He said.

"And that doesn't mean I'm just fragile, I have my dignity, I have my own respect. " He said. "I am not easily persuaded. " I said.

\- I can be human, but in my conception and that of you, I have proven that I can manage alone and have faced enemies with more than one power and stronger than most of you. " I said.

Bruce... I feel... I didn't want to... - I said. "I was worried. " I said. " If you had excused me I would do a better first time than have sex in a restaurant in the middle of people turned into animals... – Tried was interrupted by another slap.

\- I don't want your concern, I don't need it. " I said. From now on. " I said. "I'm not going to talk to you... - I said. – Except for missions. "He continued. And to clarify. " He added. "I own my reason. " I said.

You couldn't. " Completed Diana. She's a sorceress. "Said Wonder Woman. –

\- I challenge you Diana to a duel of warriors, the day you want wherever you want, can be on your island and you can choose the date, on your own territory. " I said.

"If I win, we'll never talk about it again, we'll never go personally again, and you'll never come near me. " I said.

What if I win? " Asked Diana watching the man walk away and being embraced by Circe with a look of disgust.

\- I'm going to give myself to you, and you can do whatever you want with me, and if you prefer you can take me in the battle ground. " I said.

I'll take it. "Diana said at the time. "I will not allow you to stay out of my hands, and I will not let Circe touch you afterwards no one touches you but me and Kal. " I said.

Two months from now. "Diana said on my island. – Growled the amazon. "I'm going to fuck you on the battlefield.

And that's what we're going to see. And so Bruce was taken by Circe's arms and kissing and groping with his magic his clothes appeared and so with a smoky blizzard taken from the site leaving all heroes in the naked place,

I'm not going to lose. " Promised Diana.

He had stopped at another location directly in his room at the Metropolis hotel, waiting to be delivered by Circe with one last kiss on his lips he heard his whispers say.

\- See you in two weeks. "She left him like this.

Meanwhile, in the vicinity of the festivities of the building in Metropolises almost across in front of a business building atop the daily planet building were two heroes covered in bruises.

And in their hero clothes both marked and stopped they were bent on the parapet of the top floor balcony.

Diana the Wonder Woman had tears in her eyes and bandages on her body and Superman had a glow that upon seeing absorbing the rays of the Sun, both with sad countenances.

\- How and so hard to win over a human? " I asked Diana.

\- Not just a human, Batman, he's not simple, he's never been easy, and he doesn't forgive easily. " Retorted Superman.

\- The situation is complicated for our side. " Said Superman.

\- How this is going to be solved. " He said. "How can this get so complicated for us. " He said. How will he forgive us? " I asked Diana toward Kal-el who had a bandage on her shoulder.

\- He is a complicated alpha, he is so insistent and stubborn - Said Superman.

It's not going to be easy. I'd say it. "If you hadn't said those things, this wouldn't be happening... - I said.

\- Don't blame me... - Superman hit back.

\- So this and it's not my fault. "Diana said in response. And yours. " I said. You're an idiot. " Retorted.

So, what are we going to do? " Asked Superman.

\- We should go after him to find a way to regain confidence if it's the basis of the gallows. "Diana said.

\- You're sure worse than that won't get any worse than that and the best thing to do. " Asked Superman.

\- Worse that this situation doesn't stay. " Said Amazon.

Then we should go. " Said Superman.

And so they flew towards Gotham with super speed.

That's when a blur of red and blue next to another black- haired blur and long they ran and landed the cave as soon as the smell was so strong that they staggered several feet away...

Batman realized that the steel man had a hard penis attached to red underwear and Diana was in equal condition his penis projected on to her very bulging shorts.

And he wasn't quite two alphas near an omega in heat and two god-like heroes, he retreated several feet almost across the cave.

You shouldn't be here. " He said backing down.

\- Bruce, Bruce Wayne... - I... - I was trying to Superman and while Diana trying to get closer but as a push they retreated staggering several feet behind staggering.

And the smell of roses and musk, honey and spices was so strong a smell so strong and powerful an aroma of honey that impregnated the air he felt a wave of impactful gallows they tried to approach staggering

His fear came true, it should not happen, this was the first time, the first time they saw him without the mask, they did not know, they were unaware of his secret identity.

And he had never revealed that he was Bruce Wayne, they followed him they saw his face, even if he was the only one who knew everyone's secret identity, but everyone didn't know his...

No, no, no, no, no, no "Interrupted the bat man.

\- You and Bruce Wayne, a high-level omega. " Diana said

I never thought. " Superman said... - You... - I was trying to form words.

\- You've said everything you had to say, I have complete science that you think about omegas and I know you think of me. "He said he'd walk away. I don't need you to go on. "He said he walked away from more than both.

\- I'm sorry... - I was trying in turn the wonder woman who slowly approached as if she was afraid to scare a wounded animal and very weak his raised hands.

Get out of here. " I said at the time walking away. "Don't come any closer. " I said.

\- I said something that wasn't really to be said I didn't think. " Said Superman. "I never knew...

Why didn't you ever say so? " asked Clarck.

You know every reason. " Bruce said.

I'm sorry, i'm sorry. "Superman said recalling all his reactions and what he was now very sorry for his words toward all omegas.

\- You have to understand us... - Tried Diana.

\- All this time I tried, I tried very hard to match you fighting next door, but now... - And he swallowed the words and distancing himself more from them.

\- It's not enough, it's never going to be enough. " He said moving further away.

\- I'm not going to be the bat man anymore... - He said he'd walk away.

No... No... - Said Superman. "Please don't say that, not because of me. "Begged Clarck.

Turned his back on the two he walked further than he could from them trying to get close to his arsenal when he opened several doors and compartments he had his hand.

And gently put on his shoulder as if it weren't the man of steel who didn't deal with the bat man himself, as if he was afraid to break.

\- I worry about you, I really care, you could get hurt, but now I don't know what to think. " He said.

\- Just that, I know all this time I had fought alongside an omega. " I said.

– A beautiful and powerful omega with great potential. " I said. " The most powerful. " He added.

\- I don't care about your lack of intelligence anymore. " I said.

\- I really want to imagine a way for you to reconcile I understand now this can stay between us that can change the precedents.

And all between alpha and omega Batman a true omega that doesn't need to be rescued, just imagine that. " He said he was getting closer to touching his face...

Don't touch me or come near me. " Turning Superman's hands away from near his face and moving away from him.

\- I always meant... - Clarck said. "The world would be lost without the omegas... - I tried to

\- The world doesn't need Batman, there are thousands of vigilantes in Gotham and totally replaceable, I'm no longer going to be the bat man and the bat man himself will retire from his life as a crime fighter.

And while there are still whole bones left in his body and a life to drive after all... – He said pushing the man of steel, Astonished he looked suspiciously towards him.

\- I don't understand... - I was trying. "I thought... - His words were hard to gather in coherent thoughts.

" You could understand I've lost control...

\- You always lose control... - You countered. If not and why you forget to think and go with everything towards the enemy, when I battle a creature from the confines of space.

Or when a super villain controls his mind. " I said. – It always loses control, if not and by one means and on the other, whenever it happens, I pay the price. " He said angrily. "I'm tired Clarck.

\- I tend now. " He said. " I understand that the world needs Superman not Batman. " He said.

\- You're right I'm an idiot that the world doesn't need from me - I was saying - I'm going to fund gotham police and i'm nothing more to donate a substantial amount to the police and i'il increase the resources of this precinct if this and the case...

\- Whoever said Batman and replaceable, you're wrong the world needs you... - I was trying to argue Diana.

"You're a hero a great crime fighter... - I tried to think. "You don't have to take it so seriously that everyone can say, the world won't understand that decision myself.

\- That's not what everyone said was what you say and think all day and today too. " I said. "You humiliate me... " Said.

\- You can't make a decision based on anger and the words of an idiot like me. " I said while Diana.

And that enraged watched her mutuo look that both casting both the Amazon princess as the bat man washed an enraged look toward Kal-el.

\- Screw the world Diana, you two, everything I want at the moment and peace, and stay away from you, everything I know I try everything, and I can't be like you and everything I do isn't and enough, it would be better if you came back and that job in Metropolises.

And creating reports of the man of steel along with Lois, than in Gotham and the bat man unlike the man of steel and a simple human if the problem and the cape anyone can use.

And but I'm not going to fund that name anymore, and from now on I'm the bat brand holder no one else uses it and court order I'm going to do when I get out of here...

" He said – I will no longer worry Batman and humans is not a god he and mortal can die one day and I intend to worry about it anymore let the gods take care of men...

\- How can that be there are thousands of criminals in the world... - Diana tried

\- And there are twice as many fighters, anyone would protect the world. " I said finally... - Just have powers and initiative.

\- That and unanimous decision and an end point. "He said and trying to loosen himself from the grip on his shoulder of the steel man's hands.

\- Only if I change my mind, but for now everything and the same and I say that if you want a hero you choose whoever batman wants is out of jurisdiction outside the area and he won't return... - He said.

" Now if you'll excuse me, I have a business meeting in Gotham's infrastructure and housing...

\- You don't understand... I need to... - I was trying.

\- What I don't understand, which makes me so dumb... - It sibilou towards you...

And they started fighting, Superman was pushed and he again had that damn rope toward the other two.

The burns, every time the rope had thrown into all parts of his body, arose amid the fight by touching the cursed rope and so they said nothing else.

The bat man said nothing did not speak at any time just the following, kicked towards the man of steel and forcing to push and retreat, being superman.

And he swerved from a kryptonite spear and at that time thrown away and while Batman throwing gas bombs toward him, he ran toward the rope with a flying and throwing the rope at Diana's legs across the cave.

With everyone holding their breath in the middle of her run and threw them amid the poorly designed punch of her head by the man of steel, and caught her without a scratch and nothing nor even deep cut.

And he didn't say and went toward the spear that by picking up the spear that took the spear and threw toward the deflecting steel man thought to be incredibly heavy, but he caught her without difficulty.

And he took them to the armory where he tried to run and was caught by the ankle and was pressed to the ground.

He didn't say anything, he didn't talk to any of them and just ignored them and writhing the body turned and punched Diana with the yellow punch as gold several times her gallows sitting on top and pressing on the floor and punching them from side to side...

That was a destructive night that Batman fighters will never forget, spent long and with a rewarding and dark ending a starless night and a spicy and hot blizzard while Superman flew towardshim.

And then in the middle of a punch he triggered the kryptonite shield and with a next impulse threw him away from each other and kicking being thrown while Diana lifting wiping blood from her lips with her back from her hand and flying towards her.


	7. Chapter 7

He ran through the cave swerving from his helicopter while throwing the rope that was malleable and at the same time heavy that curled up in Diana's leg andarms.

And throwing it from side to side, and while throwing her away over his plane, and while he stopped he lowered and kicked his wife and so he jumped and gradually he took a glove and a pectoral from his armor.

And wearing it altogether, amid a kick and a somersault and playing with the spear crossing Superman's shoulder.

And trapping her on the wall and while holding Diana to the ground with the rope he saw blood drainIng Diana pressed her knee and pushed the man, he was thrown out.

And then ran wearing the armor and while Diana tried to rip off the spear and with that putting the rest of her armor.

And com the strap trying to lift and when she realized that Diana had ripped off the spear with a scream splashing blood while the spear was thrown to the ground and run towards her.

And trying to punch the bat man, and by avoiding all the blows on his body bumping into the dinosaur, they didn't take minutes to get back to his old action, but Batman pressing the woman.

And sticking his hand and fingers pressing the wound with a smile as Diana screamed and let go feeling the pain, long enough to be punched in the face and while so, Superman tore off the spear that held him throwing from the side outo and flying towards him.

He saw this with another dagger taken from his belt pierced the left cocha of the amazon piercing and holding her to the ground he ran not before hearing his cries of pain and going toward cave defensecontrols.

And he was going to close the cave by activating security protocols, but before he sealed the cave he was caught by one hand and pushed from the controls trying to defend himself...

\- Bruce... - Whispered in his ear licking the lobe of his ear he was rubbing in his groin and murmured, he felt the blood dripping by mixing with sweat and blood dripping.

"Your smell and so strongare impregnating the air, no matter how hard you try when using armor and running away, I'm going to get you.

" Like now. "Rosnou with pleasure.

\- He looked frightened and realized late that the inhibitors were worn out he heard an pantyon in his ear and had pulled from the arms of the man ofsteel.

And her lips taken by Diana still bleeding that hugged her she moaned and Clarck behind him rubbing her hard, stiff penises

\- Don't you think you should stop having occasional sex with omega prostitutes – and asked the wonder woman in her ear by sucking her lips.

" What a time would i be more inappropriate to ask for this if they didn't even beat me. "Said the bat man.

\- Stop, that's a matter of time. "Superman said in his ear. "At the end of all this I will take you. " I said.

\- No, neither you, much less Diana, no, now or never. " Batman said for the first time trying to loosen the grip moving away from wonder woman and pushing her out of her way with aflyer.

And then a headbutt he propelled from the mask being protected, but she held on her hips and Superman.

And he rubbed his hard limb on his little scratches, that didn't stop him from pushing and a kick from a kryptonite lead boot into his crotch and along with that.

And with a make taken from his belt, deferring electricity in both electricity increased sofast that the electrical discharge hisintensity electrocuted them by throwing them away.

" Son of a bitch. – He offered the man of steel with such strength, being enoughto throw the man fromhim and spit out his own balls, far away with his manhood, before giving time in a growl of pain and hatred,

In the midst of pushing and jumping out of a somersault and so a punch to Diana's face and throwing each of them apart, and returning to controls and activating laser rays and at that time a show of lights that hit from different angles and thus began.

\- How you can hurt me like that. "Ganiu Diana with her hands on her head.

\- I have the hair and the tifão leather. " Batman said punching her several times. "I have a special glove to hurt gods made by Gaia.

– And several punches followed to almost break your nose when it holding on to your wrist and trapping it.

And I have in my collection weapons that kill gods. " I said.

\- I hate magic... – He offered Superman to be punched several times in a row and thrown to the ground.

\- You know I won't make it easy or a chance, and it's not going to be easy, but I can get on with it all night, and I didn't say it would be easy with you. " I said.

There won't be any night. "Dianasaid.

And lifting her leg in a motion and with the movement of a flying put her legs were intercepted by Batman's legs that punched his knee and with a move preventing his kick and with a calculated kick.

\- When I'm done with you, they're going to be unrecognizable.

And then running towards theUperman S. – And as soon as you're going to stay for good days.

\- I didn't expect any less from you Batman. – Said Superman choking with his hands on his groin and flying and deflecting the rays, the Superman while Diana was thrown her fists in readiness in combat position.

And amid batman's race and defense that ran towards him and his fists found Superman's on his chin and Batman's on his nose and at that time they fell and jumped and at that time moving away.

And with one move, Batman pulled S'sarm and punchingagain and playing over, the steel man lost his balance by falling the bat man jumped on topof him in hisabdomen.

And he started punching when he was pushed with a kick, and as he got off him, and so when running he got up and ran again.

"I have no choice but you intervening in my life and wanting to fuck me. And so he pushed her and kicked her and with a rope threw Diana cutting her face.

\- Either snooping oreven meddling in my life, besides that you and a teammate, you apologized and now you want to suffocate me. - And so throwing bombs towards Diana.

And then rising between the blizzard and jumping towards him with a kick and then he kicked her several times in his stomach and back, and squeezed her breasts with gallows and getting a ganido.

\- With you the same goes for anyone in the league, my life is far from everything not and your jurisdiction, unless you can beat me, my life my rules – Growlthe batman.

And while the man himselftried to help his teammateget up. – That goes for anyone. – Growled towards Superman.

And this one who tried to approach and ran towards him punching his stomach with a kryptonite punch punch every punch followed by other pain through pain.

\- What's wrong after all... - A punch in your deflected chest. - It would have to get a lot better to get a fixed alpha of character than with these omega bitches, at least try... - And so he jumped aflyer.

And then a headbutt and a kick directly into his stomach making her gasped and attached to the choking ground.

"You and a bitch Diana. - Hit Batman

\- What... - Tried again, but offered to be caught off guard with a twist of her arms. - I did not... - Made a movement of her pelvis throwing Diana to the ground and jumping on top of her.

And in turn holding the amazon and with a dagger removed from the belt he went through Diana's left hand that let out a shrillscream.

And then holding him to the ground and then starting to punch his face, the bat man who while recalling the events and remembering that wonder woman.

And toenter into a seven-month relationship that had ended and while he knew that the Amazon princess had ended their relationship withSteve.

And then I was trying to have a relationship with Superman and the two wanted to put pressure on him.

\- In the... Only... Want... Have a package together. "He whispered anguished he tried to let go.

He went so when Superman ran towards him and with a move played Batman against the wall and at that time trying to get up he saw and heard a distressed screamwhen.

And he tore off the dagger of Diana's hand and at that time spouting blood around, but to his anguish of an amazon he got up and flew, both towards him.

And he punched both of them with an elbow and a flying punch jumping through successive punches and kicks at strange angles.

His somersault hedeflected, but received one punch followed by the other from the frame his armor was coated the strongest he had punched and dampened theblows.

And none of them took it easy and didn't even care about the situation, they both punched with violence and pushing with gallows.

"But you have a relationship with Lois. – He tried to argue a kick in his stomach and then he felt a boost and then he kicked and struck with his knee each punching and jumping to hit back the kick and a somersault.

And so when he hit a punch he threw Superman toward the car kneading and turning to the side

\- Before... – Said Superman being struck and getting up then picked up and threw the car towards Batman.

\- Since when youhave super you goto.

\- I don't have super gallows. – Said the bat man with a jump particularly several somersaults as he deflected from Superman'sattacks.

And then deflecting or trying to dodge kicks and punches loudly as he turned himself and with successive kicks in Superman's chest pushing him to the ground.

– And it's a special cocktail that gives me a gallows equivalent to Hercules derived from ambrosia mixed with a DNA culture of the Kryptonian race. While he was deflecting from several punches and protecting himself with his arm and forearm when he received punches.

\- As it stands... - Asked Superman gasping and resfoleging, amid successive blows from his abdomen and legs being struck and kicked.

And it's permanent? – Asked when punching his face several times and at that time Batman stopped him and with his handtwisted his armand pushing away.

– And temporary and simulates the powers of his race. " I said. - It runs out after five hours. " I said.

Do you have any side effects? " Asked Superman.

No, no, no, no, no, no – He said by investing towards him each in his encounter with punches on their respective faces.

\- I had to start a relationship with Lois, and his comings and goings, but we broke up... - I said when ioffered.

Batman jumped on the car opening the covers and gliding high and in receiving that in response a bomb toward him when he saw Batmandiverting.

And when Diana jumping towards her and when the amazon was stagnated and with one last slap strong enough to throw away, he kicked her, and lowering her in a somersault.

And kicking in the air pushing to the ground and jumping with everything on top of his stomach and for one last an elbow making him offer.

\- I've said it a few times before and I'm going to repeat it, I'm a man who pretends to be an alpha who likes omegas, at least that's what everyone thought. " He said trying to loosen himself from thegrip.

And with a poorly positioned kick in a pelvic motion jumped toward Superman and with the kryptonite punch and successive punches from side to side and with a boost threw the man of steel.

And outof a boost he used a kryptonite-based barrier that propelled and with explosive gallows playing with a bang toward the ceiling fluttering and destroying several stones and scaring several bats.

At least try. "Begged Superman.

\- I already have my package, I'm a single dad, and I'm not going to create another one day and if one day I create it won't be with alphas with you.

– He ran with a kicking boost while Diana both kicking in her way both legs in combat and punches in her encounter with her glove tearing part of her hopefully-falling.

"You and a stupid bitch, you wonder cow. - Rosnou.

And in his direction that recovered he squeezed Bruce punching his face and last a head strong enough to see stars falling kneeling to the ground and without waiting forhis face several times atthe moment she stopped him and when he went to twist his wrist, she threatened.

"I'm going to fuck your ass. – He growled the wonder woman by regaining her balance and had stopped spinning by staggering up and investing towards her with several punches.

And what we'll see. – Rosnou Batman, who with his other hand stagnated the amazon he began to lower and grabbing his dagger he cut her with her dagger sticking in his hand.

\- If and to have sex, I can choose any woman, a bitch and or a prostitute, at least when i suffocate. – Growled in a move and a kick when she took her leg androde.

And growling and telling as you remove the dagger from your hand and cutting and sinking into your cocha and getting a cry of pain and how that by magic the rope trapping your neck.

And with thesuffocating woman without choice dropping the man trying to remove the rope and feeling burns rising from both the neck and hands in contact with the rope

"I will not allow... - Threatened between diana choking.

"Who and you to say this, and my life, and you have nothing to do with it. – Batman said that at that moment with the help of another combatant, and being arrested by Superman who flew and who intercepted him towards him and having to fight the man in the midst of the kick and asphyxiation of the Woman and jumping and kicking her face while turning her leg, throwing the wonder woman away and jumping while falling into pe.

Between choking and breathless breathing with difficulty she tried to get up while the wonder woman was being helped by Superman who tried to remove the rope.

And if not before he felt the effects he had his hands in live flesh the burning spreading.

"You said you were going to try. "The woman said that the help of the man of steel, both running towards him.

\- Soon that I said I would try, but I will not be gallows. " I said.

And what we're going to see when I'm done with you. "Threatened Diana.

He laughed and said. "Wait sitting down. And with a fungada and running towards both.

\- I don't have sex with people who would destroy my pelvis in a fight.

\- He kicked her several times with an elbow he used the rope he threw it towards the amazon and wrapped it up thus deep and bloody burns joining the burn collection.

\- I haven't destroyed your pelvis so far. "Diana said with a miscalculated kick.

\- It wasn't for lack of attempts, no, and even, you bitch. And with that he swerved from a punch and punched and punched and ran and deflected kicks he managed to reach therope.

And amid the movement of Superman who was caught and his jumps trapped by the rope in hot embers that arose burn and gasping with pain.

That's what i'm talking about. And really made of magic. "He choked.

\- And that's right Kal-el. – Stating Batman holding stronger than he could on his wrists.

" I... I'm not giving up. – Rosnou Clarck, while he with a movement and a whip he threw the man who fell on top of the amazon, and so with just a ray of electricity from one of the pistols.

And he used them and they were ativadas as cave defenses, electricity unloaded on their bodies and the gallows of electricity threw them both to the other side of the cave, then threw it with a boost and fell to the ground.

You're going to be mine. – Said the woman moving away from Superman arising and both rising and giving impetus when flying and following the cisu of the cave and towardsman.

And to start the fight again and Superman flying with a push of an elbow and driving the woman away on the other side of the cave.

And with high speed, while the wonder woman fell and headed towards the other side Superman flew and was already injured and punctured his shoulder and pectoral.

And punching and kicking every part of his body that he could reach and he hugged him and threw him pressing on the wall, he tried to loosen up the grip when Clarck flew withhim.

And seeing that Diana was trying to get up and fly towards her when Diana returned, but before she was held by the arm by Diana with a decided expression he ran, Batman took thedaggers and began to fight.

\- Would you prefer weak, submissive omegas than a woman of character? He asked angrily defending himself with his bracelets amid blows of daggers towards him.

"I won't allow it. – Growled trying to loosen up the two that both press him enter a hug and rip the daggers out of his hands.

\- Diana, I don't do a relationship, I don't intend to have a relationship. "He said turning around and putting an end to the conversation, he headed her a big powerful headbutt.

You said you'd forgive us. "Said wonder woman moving away staggering seeing stars and constellations.

\- Omegas are weak, Bruce. " Said in his direction the man of steel and being pushed and at that time Batman triggered from his belt an electric discharge directed towards both.

Andle swerved and the two fell on opposite sides with a scream, and in the case of Superman, who fell to on top of one of his cars and Diana who was thrown on top of the dinosaur breaking him in half.

They ran and Batman jumped and strayed from the callus sight of Superman he arrived at his arsenal and picked up some grenades and with that threw towards his opponents trying todeflect.

And that caused them both to receive the impact of the grenades to be played and the trophy room was left in pieces and at that time they screamed and Batman fell when they saw it was wearing an oxygen mask.

Then they fell and upon realizing that he then threw a bomb of poison from barracuda with smoke and kryptonite the air filled around and made breathing difficult, falling refolegating and trying to breathe.

He noted the reaction of the man of steel, his obstinacy he saw that the man was tougher, and trying to get up kneeling, he saw Superman kneel and try to getup.

And then he flew and flew faster and faster and in circles and so he created a whirlwind and that way he scattered the smoke and at that time he smiled skewed and seeing batman's frown.

Pieces of rock rubble and several other pieces of the trophy museum flew around broken falling like a rain around.

At that time Diana threw what least expected another part of the dinosaur towards him and while she was deflecting as he jumped off an obstacle course he swerved from his car that was thrown towards him by Superman.

And he remembered the conversation he had with Circe, which at that time didn't work out.

What's going on? " Bruce asked. " Do you want to help me destroy your morale? " He asked.

And of course. " I said. - At this point you should refuse. " He said. And you will impose a fight of warriors. I said.

– A fight in your cave, which isin case she giveshimself to you at thebattle ground.

And in case she loses, and I know that even if they both win I've fucked you, imagine what they'll think about, will never direct the word and neither will talk about dating or even a double relationship.

And so you will overcome her with my teachings, i will humiliate, you will subdue the goddess of war on the island of the Amazons and will show all the Amazons that they do not have a true warrior a woman being humiliated. – Said. – I know you are angry and you will show your anger to all and get gallows and so all.

\- How do you know I'm going to be so angry and that I'm going to follow your plan? " Bruce asked.

\- I know this is going to happen, you know the genius and personality of an Amazon warrior and know what those two dogs mark territory, you won't like your words. " I said.

And what do you want in return? "The man asked.

\- I want you to be my disciple. " I said. And be my occasional lover, just imagine what they will feel every time I fuck your ass, jealousy, they'll think they won't be enough. " I said. – Give it to your ass and penises to me come train on my island from time to time, when I call it. " I said.

\- Hand over my ass and penis? " Retorted. How can you know I'm going to give you this? " He asked.

\- The smell of claiming the aroma of musk, you really don't want to try a tight pussy or let me take your cute ass, your body needs to be claimed by a woman like me. " He said. " I also know that i do not need a bite to reveal. " He said. "I also know that the scent of claim, and the pure and immaculate pheromonios in you, have not been mixed, not the smell of mating, of the first sexual act of skin disruption. " I said. "Mating is not yet in you. " He said. "Imagine trying to be with someone like me, - He said. " Learn from me and in return to have my body. - And the cry of a sweet aroma of heat. " He said. " Imagine learning from the goddess of magic, the art of seduction and war. "It said it smelled the air." - You have the smell of a beautiful and seductive man of a cry of protection, of a dark and powerful soul, without the claim without the true a powerful fruit. " I said. " You've never had sex with a goddess like me besides Diana and Kryptonian, you don't know what you're missing. " I said. "There is no smell of alpha in you. " He added.

"I want that. "He said pointing toward his penis passing hands on his little asses. I want you. " He added. "I never wished more than a human than you. " I said. " You have potential. " He said. "You can grow up to be big. It's complete.

I want to fuck you. " I said.

\- And in return I just need to humiliate Diana. " I said. And give my body to you. " I said. "That's a good form of humiliation. " I said.

Exactly. "Circe said.

\- Imagine howshe's going to feel.

I'll take it. " He said receiving a sinful purring.

Come here my yummy. - Saying urgently.

"Aguem can see us. - Groaned the man. " Does it have to be here? " He asked.

That and the plan. "Circe said.

I want it now. " Rosnou. - No one will see us, my magic will not allow. " I said.

You didn't say it here. – He tried to speak in the midst of his lips being claimed and Circe's tongue invading his mouth.

"I'm not going to wait. What I intend to do with you here will repeat itself when you train on my island. "He tried to scream squeaking lywriating in his lap.

You said it would be a simple spell, but which one, how can that stop you from seeing us? " Retorted.

I lied. " Laughed the sorceress in the middle of sucking her neck.

\- I'm going to fuck you out here at this restaurant in the middle of animals on this table. And as I said when the writhe of one hand, a blizzard arose and climbed up around himcovering.

And wrapped up of everyone, like a veil and leaving everyone in a nostalgic and lethargic aura that several people around being transformed into animals such as pigs, dogs, cats, peacocks and ostrich and among so many others that have been transformed.

"You're mine.

And at that instant as if by magic, he was pulled from his chair faster than a normal speed, and in Circe's lap, his legs being opened and separated in his lap, hislips.

And being taken by entering into his mouth his tongue fighting for dominance his bodies rubbed in the other sexy movements launched.

Its heat impregnating the air waves of light and pleasure and being groped and rubbed with urgency sensuality and fire the heat and a wave of pheromones your warm hands and sucking your lips.

And at the moment without reaction, the hands groping their little scratches and sticking inside their calcas groping their buttocks and separating and kneading massage.

That were eventually her lowered calcas in the best word plucked urgently, and in a struggle of their bodies being rubbed, which writhed and trying to hold the calcas and loosen and lose unsuccessfully when she tore them apart in the process, squeezing herpenis.

And then sliding his hands and undoing the zipper groping and pumping his penis while lowering his boxer by tearing them in the process, his teeth and tongue in his mouth pulling and sucking his neck.

And in half as he walked through his good and down his neck in which he tore his shirt and the tongue fight to which the man easily lost, his mouth while sucking and licking his neck.

And sentinting the woman's hard penis between her entrance without touching rubbing turning the man in front of her and rubbing his penisas a frottage,

She with a snap of her fingers and urgency pushed Bruce on the table and with her hands pushing utensils that were pushed and sprawled to the ground her calcas, next to hisunderwear.

And sendo completely ripped out his legs open, scattered and holding on the inside of the cochas and swallowing his penis while pulling the foreskin.

And then massage your testicles and thus starting to suck from tip to base with increasing speed your arms trying to hold on to the edge of the table.

Her sinful lips and his hot and wet cave his teeth shaving around his penis while holding and pumping harder and harder as rock, pinching his testicles.

He panted when he heard ancient words moaned while sucking his penis and soon after he felt his incredibly lubricated anus and wet an ice creaminside.

And so fingers inserting inside it pushing and pulling stocking his virgin entrance and tight he groaned and every thrust more urgently.

And the need isto , fury and pushing and pulling stocking increasingly deep he screamed with his fingers and his pointed nails.

And with wet suction noise, when he screamed madly and feeling around the noise relincho of animals that for his fear and fascination were animals mating around the restaurant.

And thes noises of the mating around were at first a finger after two for several minutes of increasingly deep-scumands and scissor movements.

He screamed squeaking and choking when he felt the woman fuck him with her fingers urgently and screaming madly.

Amid his urgent offering and lament of deep and strong stockings in and out and at that time he watching the noise the relinchos the grasnar and coaxar and barking and around seeing animal mating sine.

And while he felt the savage abandonment Circe had removed his fingers with a wet noise amid his own hands trying to prevent.

And feeling her hands get inside him and so in the middle of sucking on her penis and his hysterical screams.

Without waiting and more than fingers in preparation he first saw her pulling away her dress by pulling her ass to the air at the edge of the table opening her legs raising while holding him exposing his holeup.

And he saw a penis covered in thorns with a barb on the tip prominent veins long and thick, it was twice his trapped in testicles that swayed erect and beautiful.

And besides pink, inserting a tip he moaned feeling his penis coming through his muscle rings passing through his walls and separating them.

\- No... - He screamed.

And too late. While trying to get off the table when she was attached to her and having her penis penetrating him. "It won't fit... - He choked amid intrusion into him.

\- The go... - Batted Circe. - It's too late, my dear. " Circe said when receiving an offer;

Going through each ring each of them and thus pushing and pushing his penis in and disappearing inside it until the pain as if divided inhalf.

And for an omega the blood of the first time gasping and moaning feeling disappear the divide and thus beating his testicles on his buttocks.

And so stopped for brief minutes tears dripping through her eyes and so removing stuck just the tip and so stopped and when she started pushing again and that way began a movement of going sand andforth.

And andntra and pluck so her head in and at that time she didn't mind started coming and going in and out faster and faster the skin slaps against skin beating her testicles directly into her ass her screams and groans of pain and discomfort.

The annoyance of penetration going and going faster and faster followed by cries and groans choking and resoking with the attacks and thus beating and beating getting screams and groans.

And so he felt a wave of electricity a wave of light squeering his vision and shock for every beat and at that time hitting that very spot where he made him see stars.

\- You belong to me... – Growl amid the increasingly powerful stockings between the frantic and overwhelming beats. "I'm going to ruin you. " He said amid the frantic stockwork.

" After today youwill never want another. - Said beating and beating the enter and comes out constant and powerful

And at that time he moaned and resined and feeling as he screamed and his eyes rummaging through the orbits.

\- You like... - You've roared the woman willingly to lower and kiss her lips. - You're very tight. - Hitting a point where he made him scream and offer scandalously. So...

And all I've ever dreamed of - Moaned to hear in response.

And it's not here and even... – He snored by hitting that wonderful spot that made him see stars and squirm.

" You're a real tight ass.

\- Then he touched in and out as he felt waves of electricity that roamed every pore of his body and followed by his cries and laments and said.

"I may not be the first to claim,but I will leave you crazy withyou, with the will and fury and excited.– Rosnou savagery sound.

And it's the only one.

\- Slowly... - Cried squeaky feeling beating where he shouted more sense of pain and pleasure a mixture of sensations.

\- There... Then... - It groaned at every stock. Where... - Moaning and pleading for every raid. "Where... - He screamed in the middle of the start of the stock.

\- Then... - He screamed. Where...

\- And with the fury of the attacks with increasingly gallows that shook his body with the attacks and the speed pushing by redoubling efforts with brutal and wild thrusts, and pulling removing the entire length and pushing withfury.

And with speed the fast beats the stockings with furious and stockyconstant will and thus reaching a point as a piste-pist e-atwill without stopping and as if without pity he was hit in that same place without stopping.

And with speed like i'd never get tired. - Here... – Growl amid the attacks.

And it's his prostate... - He said he hit the same angle at the same point repeatedly.

And it's his sweet spot... – And with mercilessly overwhelming fury vigor and the quick and frantic movements and without stopping swinging the table creaking and dragging and scratching the ground and followed by his cries.

And came with each blow his high and acute laments beating as his life depended said with savage abandonment of the angry and overwhelming attacks he moaned screaming at every stock.

His own erect hard penis and dripping between his belly he felt his testicles heavy and Circe lowering amid the onslaught and stocked loosening the handle of her dress with her voluminous and loosebreasts.

And swinging and rubbing on it and so the man trying to keep up with his movements with the movement of the pelvis of the road and comes and comes and goes. – Chupe my breasts. – Rosnou Circe.

"I want you to suck me. " He did.

And so he started sucking and picking up his beak and sucking each of them squeezing and groping while he was fucked with fury brutality and speed.

He screamed and moaned and arched his hard penis about to come and cum.

"I'm going to come... - So you moaned between the powerful attacks sucking your breasts. I'm going to come.

That's right, come to me. – Growled amid the attacks lowering and taking his lips, and powerful attacks and at that time arching his back amid the squirt of his penis in anarch.

And andhalf the stockings in and out in and out hitting your prostate directly. – You and all mine, I'm going to fuck you with will. – And with fury will and feeling the discomfort.

And his inner walls contract squeeze around the powerful and barbed penis and a mixture of sensations he felt the pain discomfort and pleasure by hitting waves of electricity that roamed his body.

And by reaching his prostate directly his constant beats and entering and leaving frantic stockings directly reaching his prostate then without mercy and mercilessly with mercy with vigor and need...

\- Please... - Groaned. "Please... - I was screaming in the midst of the roars and breathless...

And so he felt her pull the man by the shoulder and turn around with brucos on the table with violence he saw with glazed eyes and bulging aroundanimals.

And that one day were humans mate around with noises and so he had once again his legs away his ass.

And spied and felt Circe's penis push by stocking with everything inside him his sharp, squeaky scream and at that time the stockpiles while trying to hold on to the edge of the table.

And he scratched his thickness, he screamed at every bump with each beat in and out constant.

And they were powerful blows and so pounding and beating skin slaps against skin holding on their hips with fury and speed and so stocking.

And at that time with more speed and so his walls contracted and his penis equally hard between his legs.

And so he felt Circe's roar behind him and so he comes and goes in and out and stocked entering the testicles that beat his buttocks the constant beats.

And at that time fucking with fury and speed and so he felt in the midst of the roar and screams his penis being pumping coming to life with the hard and barbed penis.

And just in power pushing towards the table which was the only thing that separated from being fucked on the floor.

He moaned and choking and resfoging and so he felt he could come again and so he screaming and screaming in the midst of the roars and stocked and at that time he felt and heard...

"I'm going to come... " said Circe.

I too. " Said the man and an acute cry and roars of both lips and so he arched and ejaculated on the table while in the middle of the last shallow storts.

And feeling a squirt inside it hot and sticky overflowing from the sides and so the penis getting inside it until milking everything the last drop amid the shallow staplings and at that time he still without forces leaning against the table.

He felt blood when the penis was removed with a wet suction pull from inside him feeling the pain of the penis that was stuck he stood still for briefmoments.

And atis that he was pulled from the table and so Circe sitting with open legs and he in his lap his penis again erect, and so he docility sucking his breasts massaging and sucking on them, while naked he felt his penis scrubbing in his sore entrance coated with semen, with his legs around her.

She raised him and with the gallows she never knew how to exist he lowered his penis with everything receiving an acute scream, holding on to her little scratches and separating her buttocks, and pushing andpulling.

And from top to bottom hitting directly on your prostate wet and stocked suction noise willingly and briefly of movements languido until with constant comes and comes and movement rises and descends.

And faster and faster, and their sharp and louder screams, and shrill and their movements faster and more frantic, and so stocked deep and powerful while massaging.

And he sucked his round and sinful breasts and at that time the constant and languid beat amid the massage and sucking of his breasts and then Circe pulled his lips from his round and wonderful breasts.

And then holding on to her shoulderand she pulled her neck and so bit sucking her omega gland right into the adam's pomese and so heard a sharp and shrill scream amid her last thrusts and what caused her penis and Bruce's once again hard.

He sucked and bit ingly drinking from his pheromones and thus his penis once again hard and swinging trapped in his bodyuntil an acute roar and hoarse amid the upand and down and both enjoying copiously and truly between powerful squirts.

Andle felt that Circe came together a powerful ejaculation greater than the last amid the last stockings and squirts arching the back waves of electricity.

And they were furious and powerful with fury and vigor redoubled without loosening their gland biting willingly amid the arching of his spine.

And so he ejaculated in his stomach and circe that he ejaculated inside it like a hot stream, and with him dropping his gland moments after wetting around.

And they were more than once his mouth lips and saliva in a tongue fight to which Bruce lost.

And then dropping his lips minutes later with saliva connected, and so few shallow stockings later amid the up and down residual so he fell exhausted, leaning against hisshoulders and exhausted breathing discomcled...

He felt that semen overflowed from his loose entrance and spasms contracting and still with his penis softening inside him around his walls.

Stopped and hugged together and so for brief minutes and at that time he broke loose and asked.

"So you're goingto turn everyone back into humans?" asked Bruce.

\- I think you should get off my dick so I can think. "Circe said.

Bruce distripped circe rose from his lap by pulling the penis from the sorceress from his opening with a wet suction noise and semen and some fillet blood on the sorceress' penis, and some dripping from his anus between his tremble little strains up to his foot.

He watched around seeing thousands of unconscious animals and some remaining trepando and some lying on top of other animals and so looking around he looked and saw around...

\- Can you make everyone go back to being human? " He asked with his hands on his hips feeling a pain rising through his spine in a grimace of pain.

She watched around with a lick of lips, while the dark knight seriously thought she liked to fuck animals climbing around

After a while... While watching around relinchos and occasional noises.

After a while... - All right. " Said the sorceress with a snap of fingers all returned to normal naked humans on top of other humans, were the worst couples and were not even couples.

And many of them occasional lovers, none of them would be married, others had great age differences, but for a fucking train, this wouldn't end well... But finally asleep unconscious what was much better, but...

Will they remember...? "He asked by watching around. You could... Well...

And as for Diana... Superman and the league...

" He tried to gather words... When they're going to show up. " He asked. - And Diana's humiliation plan and theUperman S... - But he stopped words in incomplete tracks.

He heard a laugh from the sorceress who pointed his fingers toward a bed and thus watching in the foda train center of animals of otherraces.

And followed by the manhole of one and seeing all this two dogs an eagle a hawk a black wolf, a cheetah...

With the flash symbol, an owl with the eye mark of the fate man's helmet... with an ostrich and a peacock... And the bed had on both paws with bracelets...

She was lifting and going towards her running and halfway...

While it was changing... And at that time to your astonishment... On both legs and on his terrace and a dog with the cover of Superman or my god... No...

No... No... - His eyes increased - No... - He repeated.

"What you did... - It said stupefied.

At that moment the bed next to the animals of the pile both equal to all animals were transformed into humans, on the contrary, of the population that was in the building in general.

And they weren't sleeping, but with the exception of nudity in their bodies, except for Mars Hunter who could shape his body... Everyone went in their naked direction and how they came into the world... And the green lantern itself...

Superman had only one cape that covered his nudity Diana had only her bracelets and tiara, the green lantern itself after his nudity put his nudity hiding with thering.

And seeing the construct his uniform with the troop symbol, Mars hunter metamorphosed to the shape he wanted, and to his astonishment the flash before removing the clothes from the ring, naked the destination doctor.

And that with the helmet had no new clothes, and Zatanna was a peacock... and now it was naked like everyone else, and all but Mars Pipe... Naked... Oh Fuck...

\- They... They were here the whole time... - I said. - each other... And they saw us... You me...

\- You weren't bewitched. "Circe said. "Don't worry. " I said. "Leave it to me. " I said. - You can make a decision while I beat your allies. " I said.

\- What did you do...– Diana cried flying towards her with anger, fury and it seemed after all that she looked like an alpha with testosterone and that at that time she would want to mark territory...


	8. Chapter 8

" She flew with what at her waist had the hem of a sword and just a belt and at that time flew towards Circe this.

\- YOU ENSPELLED HIM, YOU BITCH... - Snarled.

\- YOU FUCKED MY MAN...

" I SHOULD BE THE FIRST. " Diana shouted in a sword attack.

\- YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR IT, CIRCE. " cried Superman with fists and trying to punch the goddess of magic amid his growls, but with a barrier around him and with an impulse of a burst of magic, being thrown through the vines.

"Diana invested with her sword amid her cries.

\- YOU GOTO PAY... - Snarled and so Circe laughing.

And he rose with a smile pushed Bruce aside and materializing in his hands a long sword and flew toward the justice league and at that time he conjured climbers and so grew around.

And then they trapped the heroes around and climbed toward the ceiling while gigantic golens of rocks sprouted from the surrounding floor were stone monsters that invested toward the heroes who thus began a fight...

At that time Bruce watched a few minutes ago in a sexual frenzy the cheetah had mated with the nut and among other animals and then the dog with a rabbit that was the hawk woman, who appearedto.

And only with wings and naked flying toward with his clava destroying everything around with a rallying cry, the dog before it was the Superman had had sex with an ostrich that was the cyborg.

And these who threw bursts of energy from their cannons that were their wrists and now, the green lantern faced a double that emerged from the earth...

And so he sneaked out looking for his clothes and begging the gods not to fall into any newspaper.

And hearing bangs and destroyed objects in your way.

Utinam batman in profundum tenebrosum puppim ripaeque propinquat voluptatem chapter 06

They had nothing to say to the Hawkwoman... I had nothing to pronounce a man who claims to be human and in the tarkady possessor case...

That was impossible something wasn't hitting, humans and ordinary men couldn't touch tarkady that was a cursed weapon... and that he was a millennia trapped in gaia's bowels. " It couldn't be...

"If anyone... A man who says he is human ever and no time...

\- They were imprisoned next to Tifão...

They went to the center all the women saw her all distanced her and thus followed paths apart...

Driving to the palace of Hipolita and so the infirmary and in this case they took off their clothes and wearing amazon tunics and thus lying on the bed of the infirmary... – And now the cure.

When this they heard a squeak a small tremor and at that time the doors of the ancient fortress and the palace forbidden in the depths and cells and prisons encrusted in a rock...

From Themycera where there were always the same women the guards of the twin doors in the underground caves...

In the depths of Tartaro thousands of years trapped amid circles and invisible currents and magic current that forbade him from climbing the mountains of his prison ...

In the depths of Tartaro millennia ago...

He had seen and known love seeing and rereading something like blood dripping from veins on the banks of Tartarus several times throughout the night when he came down the earth and saw the veins and rivers ofblood.

And the beautiful woman of long red hair as if they were rivers of blood and from them from the caves as if it were an elongated shadow saw the caves the black shadows of the night...

I've been over the past for millions of years in the past i'd seen something or better someone's most beautiful silhouette of darkness the shadows stretching like prominent little bats of the night and darkness and in that form of red-eyed beauty and equally red skin...

In the caves and elongated shadows and thus descended upon Tartarus and in the midst of the War of the Titans against the gods of Olympus he was called by his goddess the embodiment of darkness and pleasure of the bowels of the earth...

He shared with Nix his plans to free his beloved goddess of blood out of the darkness of the bowels of the blood rivers...

But although that he would free Typhão when it would occur he would live next to the Queen in the darkness of the night and in the rivers of blood...

He heard his begging that he would give himself to him if at that moment he released the Titans to open the door that exists in it so he could call home...

\- My love, my beautiful love... I will be yours eternally if you set me free... –Your whispers at night...

He came down and came down and in her he saw his beautiful lady who had a man at his s

Meanwhile in the kingdom of the Greek gods in Olympus... He had sworn his beloved but still upon arriving in the depths of the Tartato he saw when he opened the door

She approached touching lips and approaching her fleeting touches and her beautiful angular face feature when defenseless...

He was pushed as she got out of there she stabbed him, and so the knife pierced another knife behind this man a man who emerged from behind him...

The beloved who swore... That wouldn't kill him wouldn't do anything that couldn't reverse... After all God or had no emotions she looking directly into her eyes anyway she took the lips of thisman.

And yet she beat him thrown to the ground at that moment she had seen Tuadandae's knife the knife of a thousand laments and thousands of years of pain... of the bowels of the Earth... endless blood...

She was the forging of the bowels of the earth of menstruation of the blood of the blood rivers of the blood dimension...

\- Silly idiot and like any mortal... - He said. "I will never lie with you... - And moments later came your ancient gods relatives of olympus...

What would he say... What an excuse would give, even regenerating falling into the blood rivers near Tartarus in the Abyss of blood... Healing fast...

And he crossed his jugular he had healed delayed his approach and stopped the fact that he was a fool... And he saw Hades, Zeus and Nix the way they looked at him behind them the almost freed Titans passing through him without seeing him truly...

They didn't have to face not truly, even if they faced him, they couldn't win trapped in Tartaro trapped in the depths in the cave mazes...

Similarly he saw Phifon fall beside him he had been betrayed by an elongated man he fought with Zeus and at that time the black-eyed mark as if he sangrasse a dark blackslime.

And through his eyes he had succumbed to defeat and also to the laments of life imprisoned by the discovery and tricks of a woman who had betrayed him...

He wished nothing just the freedom something he had not received from anyone he fought with this man who had cut off his jugular and at that time Tifao was thrown into theriver.

And it was like using a cap and before arrival he sank into the depths and in those depths only the silhouette stood and at that moment he saw his tormentors ignored by Zeus and Nix his sister...

And so in the midst of the passages of the caves there was Equidna and she lived for millennia guarding her husband so much that possibly possessed by another woman and also Erebo...

It was a deal... Even if I couldn't kill pain anyway... such excruciating pain in your heart...

Only place where they could no longer work their loneliness ever go towards the depths of Gaia, never see her husband and her laments she had the passage behind her...

And sometimes she sang she decided to take it to her cape and in the darkness her eyes saw those who wanted to go through trials that were not going through...

She saw brave valiator warriors men at least in her conception and the foolish ideas of Erebos who managed to convince her...

That sometimes they let go and sometimes served as food to their ego, and of course they didn't have to feed... Few have passed over the years and none have ever returned...

It seemed that few men could find the cave mazes they took to tartar without having to pass through Themycera and the foolish guards...

And now at the present moment looking towards a man dressed as a bat with a parchment in his hands and a small one in the other in the depths of a cave...

She looked towards her and thought seriously...

Every day that passes men get more festive and sometimes dark ly fantasizing and their hearts jumped...

What do you want little man? " Asked Equidna, looking at his white displays and his black cape...

\- I came looking for knowledge... – She brandished the syrup from one top to the other shuddering the cave and whipping around like a whip and then he did not move and so she squealed and hissed towardsher.

And then casting for his acidthorns and piercing around him and saying... – He's not afraid to proceed through gaia's depths.

\- I'm not afraid of darkness. " I said. " I haven't faced them many times. " I said.

\- What you have to provide in exchange for your passage... - asked admiringly to the man in black.

\- I offer my life... - I said.

Well straight forward. " Said Equidna looking at the white displays.

Pass it. "I said looking and winding the syrup.

And so he passed her while the same sighed of apprehension many passed and not all returned...

And so he walked down the depths of the caves in his winding corridors and thus descending into the complete darkness of mazes as he saw his turn red rivers ofblood.

And so watching his back looking around and seeing the white man as if he shone and so watching his back he looked toward the man on the riverbed of the hall in his background swimming for him...

\- I offer a bag of diamond and gold and the parchment of knowledge of ancient ancient stories and spells, in exchange for their knowledge of rivers of blood and ancient beasts... - He said.

\- I don't need gold and cursed riches, let alone parchment i'm someone who doesn't need mundane gifts or anything... - He said.

What do you need then? - asked Batman...

\- Nothing you have offers it... - He said without lifting his face...

But you need something. " And he said. - You've been in these deep caves for millennia, you need something...

\- What I need...- He said by looking and raising for the first time to the man by the underground river.

A man of long wet black hair squeezing and smooth as that bathed in tar, his color as night crystalclear eyes like the sky of the moon and his white skin almost transparent with snow and water.

And so his height he was tall long muscular curvilinear and his short black tunics shaved and torn and also wet from the blood rivers.

And this river that roamed tartarus he looked like hands and feet callous and unwrinkled seemed more than fifty years, but not the god Erebo, embodiment of darkness...

Who roamed the swim of bare feet he looked toward him as he walked toward man walking the redriver, but looking directly at the dark knight and seeing his features looking for the first time, his firm features his height...

But Erebo was taller he was his height of two feet and fifty feet of height addressing the man in black clothes and looking like a bat.

"Personally nor as a man, but as god I need the truth... – He said.

" What I wish and simple tell me why you wear this outfit and also tell me why you're here... – He said he was approaching and more he looked.

And I want to see you all in one without these naked clothes as you came to this world brought by Gaia...

He looked toward the fallen god and asked...

\- You can't be serious... - You need something else... - It said.

\- And just that, my flying fox, just the absolute truth... - Said

\- And what would it be that you could offer in exchange for the truth... - asked...

\- I offer the knowledge you came to get...

Does that have to be something else? " Batman said. –

\- And a simple request and in exchange for all the cursed weapons born from the bowels of the earth, and the bonds of Tarkady and the lost legends forgotten by my people and the sickle that Decapitou Cronos.

And the same one who castrorated Uranos... – You would share the knowledge of your world with me and your history all your journey through adultlife and your adventures...

What would it be? " asked Batman.

\- The gallows the knowledge of facing and destroying my people and the gods of olympus, you would only need to free Thifão for me.

And at that moment he looked directly at his mask and displays.

And then you'd need to do something else for me. " He said he was passing his hands on his face and helping to take off his mask revealing a man...

He began removing the armor first the mask then the shoulder pad the top of the armor covers fell to the ground the armor and finally calcas and boots belt and socks and thus revealing his body the god licked his lips.

And so he observed his body seemed to evaluate every part of his body by walking his hands through each part his thick scratches and long legs turned boats and so amid the traverses each part asked...

From where each part of his body arose each of the bruises and so looking and asking and soon he looked and turning the man

\- Tell me your origins and history and don't miss anything... - I said.

And so long moments and endless tales later he looked around him being driven the bowels of the earth at the end of the abyss of Tenebra at the end of Tartarus and soon took him to the depths...

I wish you'd release Tifão... - He said. He is in the depths of the rivers of blood chained by the lacquer of Tarkady whose marks leave him without escape and those without a pure heart will never touch thestrongest.

And valiated by the chains of Zundur which are unbreakable and whose sword of Maltos is holding his heart the stone to the bottom of the pillar and salrion's staff holds him to the bottom of the river of blood... - He said.

\- How am I going to do something you've never done...

\- I never tried why I could never do it. "I could never touch. " He said. " The curse and very simple...

\- Created by the only man who did not succumb to the pleasures of ruin who exiled herself into the depths of Mother Gaia and helped her forge the arrest of Thifão. " He said.

– Forged from the blood of all the warriors killed in the war between the children of the blood river and the Amazon warriors and their blood and uterus and feathersthe man who faces the gods and defeated him.

And several times that the closest to the ancients who has the purest heart of all who will ever succumb and will have the mind above the disorder... – He said

– Touched by the river of blood without succumbing to the river itself and having the power to touch the cursed weapons without injuring only gods and warriors hunters of gods and lords of the night my children holding the darkness. " He said.

"My replacement... - He said.

\- With your stories you and the man indicated... - He said

" If you want my knowledge and wisdom you will have to go to the bottom of the river. - Dizia.

\- And so even naked... - Completed...

He looked toward man and if any word he jumped and so upon realizing that he could breathe in this red river he came down and went down and so walked the river and its red depths...

At the bottom of him he saw each of the cursed instruments and weapons and thus saw that even though he looked Tifão still with his eyes open and seeing the man and at the bottom of the river several corpses.

And around bodies that had years of his death he saw his front by the visa he was not the only one to ask for herebo's knowledge and wisdom he was not the onlyone.

And there were hundreds of skeletons and bodies and so he had no escape as the others approached tifão chained and soon he looked and went toward the loop and with only a single movement he took out the lacquer...

Nothing really happened he saw that the lacquer capped The Eyes of Tifão and when he took off he saw only blood several marks where he was before the loop and so he saw when removing from the whole body of Phphon disappeared in return that he was sure gaia's menstruation...

He removed the chains that were only placed and not involved and none of them had only as if they were connected by pressure and several parts the sword was removed from his dento.

And so he saw his groan and so he removed all the connected people without actually being trapped and intricate on earth...

He thus removed the staff and swords and no scratches and soon he looked toward the huge monster and eventually went up...

And in this he looked toward the man of great proportions who as he came out of the depths of the rivers of blood began to regenerate their heads grew

And his body stretched out and his legs stretched he became a giants and then kneeled around him and equidna's approach he asked behind him...

\- You want to know everything we have to tell, and be the holder of the cursed weapons and forging of Gaia's blood...

Everything really...? - Asked Batman

\- Explain to me how Gaia is going to be subdued... - And he said

" Fausthe prophesied, he left records, as to how he had returned to this dimension, were brothers Lilliriana and Darmura will be able to return to earth... – He said.

"And how will they do that if they have guards in Themycera this and almost impossible... – He said.

\- If you freed us and easy the brothers to be freed. " I said.

\- From what I saw the amount of corpses in the depths not and so easy... Not so sure... Not that fast... - He said.

But we're close. " I said. "Looking at all this and possible not impossible... - He said.

\- And so in the midst of all this I will give you ten years of studies and preparation of knowledge for when that happens... - Equidna said.

And each of us will goto teach the stories and wield the weapons and legends of the rivers. - He said looking around the immense cave...

Years later...

Even if everything went wrong and possibly Luthor is someone looking for ways to beat the Man ofSteel.

And he still didn't see that he could destroy the world unintentionally... He should investigate...

Years before the present moment...

His sect's blood brother had searched Faust's records shortly before Batman broke into his sanctuary and stole each scroll some of his artifacts hidden in his trophy room,

Meanwhile he looked toward the mystical cave his inscriptions skirted and encrusted and carved throughout the cave an ancient shrine abandoned and forgotten on the thresholds ofGotham.

And right outside the city and near an old cemetery he watched the scene carefully from the altar and flooded with blood that was a stream and a small waterfall that showed red blood...

This was an ancient sanctuary and the center of the altar and a pedestal in the background as worship saw an immense statue picture that looked like a winged and red demon this with incredibly familiarwings.

And to a human bat and an immense image he looked at his silhouette and seeing his sculpted muscles as just the head of one of the demons and horns on his curved and long tip.

And tothe top, of scaly wings and equal to a bat next to his hand held there was a statue of a bat woman an immense statue and thus looking yaught in her beautiful body carved in marble.

He noted that the opening and registrations directed in a single direction on the island of the Amazons he needs to open the portal and move towards even if it is the underground directly.

He needed a plane to get to the island of the Amazons and a way to get through these women or a portal he needed resources and a good bargain.

He had the essential stone all over the site was made of kryptonite the stones radiated radiation the green and red light sat out to all the inscriptions carved into the stones he needed to translater.

And so his accompanying followers were now riding the altar and a little girl in a small white tunic crying and whining, now tied to the stone altar lying down and thus her blood bathed in it.

And so he would sacrifice such a long-haired creature in fire and at that time in the midst of his cries of agony and despair amid the singing of his followers and revering an old entity that they could never pronounce his name.

They beat the drums and chants and at that time he had stabbed by sticking a dagger in the girl's chest and so blood ran through the circles that glided andso.

And andhe saw that blood flowed down the sides and trickled through the small vineyards and so went down every little drop through the circles so he took every drop in a pot...

In less than a second the blood descended through the vineyards and mixed and so he saw that each fragment each piece of stone now changed the color of an incandescent red now an emerald green.

And so he instructed to remove each of the cursed stones and throw his body away dismembered and so he withdrew while the stones each of them broke loose as if glued.

And so they took it towards an old warehouse.

And at that time in the middle of research he would send everything in his way...

He had made a bargain needed a means of transport even though he himself could get and so the kryptonitestones.

And these who were bathed in the blood of a maiden he could speak directly to Luthor and so did.

They met outside metropolises right in gotham's far-so-so-wing and desolate mountains a desolate and forgotten place by the owners of aridland.

And so he had looked driving several trucks were nothing more than an immense amount of kryptonite.

And so he had called Luthor a bargain of Kryptonian ores for an unprecedented madman.

Luthor with his bald air top ned eyes of lascivious pig and his blood red suit and his black tie came accompanied byhelicopters.

And so landing in that arid desert that long abandoned by men actually those partially destroyed houses and abandoned dry dry forest lands that was carried away by the wind warm and scorching weather.

And so they had bargained the money in exchange for kryptonian stones with blood at various inscriptions risks around them were carved into each of the stones.

And so he had exchanged fast and practiced without questions and a green glow so intense and that seemed to radiate so much radiation around, but a flame of predominant color.

And so in the midst of bargaining nothing but money around you and your plans in procedures...

On the island of amazons at dusk, after the return of the amazon princess...

On the starry night it was known for the passage chília chrónia tou skótousde of worshippers of moons and darkness and thus some reveres the Hecate a night of ceremonies the last celebration was 500 yearsago .

And so they went underground between the underground to symbolize the bowels of the earth, it was chambers and caves was a chamber and antechamber that washed the caves and underground mazes.

And in front and forth immense gates of hades' bowels between an underground passage a temple inside caves and underground labyrinths between the temples of Hades,

And on that night in commemoration of the passage of millennia of the war of the underworld and the heroic eras and the gods and the ancient abodes and prisons of theTitans.

And they were told to the newest countless legends and some of the past stories like short stories and at a festival and at those times and on a dark night of star lights.

And onethe immense moon and this day and night in particular and treated as a ceremonial and that particular night, Hipolita was accompanied by a majority of amazon the young.

And the oldest and two of the priestess of those of Nix, Hecate, Nemesis and Hades and thus accompanied by traditional dark colors garments and Greek symbols and traditional tunic dark clothing.

And coming from the black archoteeras scattered from almost black violet flames in elongated shadows and altars tothe statues bottoms in rubies and red stones.

And so would be sacrificed small maidens of twelve years these in the midst of the song and the prayers was that time the gates opened and the fine line between the world of the dead and of the livingopened.

And it was a willing sacrifice of warriors underwent their submission to the underworld as anchors of protection of the defenses that weakened that they submitted.

And they volunteered for passage and in the midst of it they were taken of whole body and soul to the underworld eternal passages...

And so while her daughter recovered her and all her subjects and followers did not count the princess was something unique to the queen.

The tremor they felt was not compared to what they always felt when the gates opened the fine line if it broke they were prepared none of them cared about it.

And coming with the tremor of the bowels of the earth, but this time it was too much they observed the influence of the energy that was loose from the passages and at that time not all were worried.

And when they were surprised and forced out of their homes and they heard the squeak and the tremor first thought it was just an earthquake

The chants continued and at that time the black waves of the gates of tartarthe cry of their prisoners and the titans deeper into the bowels of the earth shouted

And so they heard and felt unnatural voices and at that time what they saw after all were the unnatural tremors the forces and cries and squeaks of gaia their uterus being opened well should come to the rescue the ancient forces of thedepths.

And they went to the old gates down there on the staircases carved in golden stones and some of them were put in combat formation at the posts.

And waiting for such a thing that should be the intruder or any being the gates creaked and smoky and at that time...

A deafening cry and a roar and a smoky red energy shrunk off the guts rising and climbing monsters out of nightmares and these warriors knewprepared.

And that nothing they saw would be real were monsters of nightmares and shadows of what were once alive between the ceremonies and the maidens sacrificed prostrate in reverence.

And they were kneeling in front and put in their hands chalices of the oldest poisoned drinks those who would never be able to return even if they begged for life once again red wine and a crimson liquid.

And so if i meet in combat formation and at that hour a rain arose from the skies not any rain, but a rain of blood.

While there were chants in the depths of caves and the tremors, and at that time the skies darkened thunder summing and lightning cut through theskies.

And so the unexpected happened to the heavens crazed the deafening noise and thus a roar of heaven and the cursed cry a roar...

Fear arose in their hearts they presembled fear the fury of evil and the claws of darkness rising through their pimples and in a combat position and a wind cut through the skies while the tremor arose

And at that time they wielded their swords and shields and so they left, but when they saw not only airplane helicopters and all their arsenals.

From the skies that thus the rain of blood that falls from its red airs and thus gigantic beasts prominent wings and at that time the helicopters throwing their ropes and parachutes.

And so again they descended from their various members of the blood church continued landing and conjuring spells followed by brother blood paralyzing and freezing in crystals equal to rubies.

And they were trapped inside these crystals all the women who entered the fight without how to defend themselves from their opponents who imprisoned in red crystals like rubies.

And they were pointed and so a huge ruby forest was born where imprisoned in warrior women and amazons around and throughout the island.

And at that time appeared more Warriors Amazonfighting and among them the wonder woman followed by Artemis who looked and the fight continued and at that time everything redheaded the rays burned down around him.

And destroying buildings and houses the palaces around him, but now the wonder woman ran away with her sword and struggled even with her body bandaged with red marks on her body.

And wearing the bracelets to repel the red rays with the help of Artemis who defended himself with enchanted shields.

And at this time of heaven landing with magic in shields and thus heading until many of the Amazons fought and all were crystallized in encrusted rubies and trapped in the earth.

And at that time brother blood wasn't just any wizard he didn't throw anything while women invested toward him he diverted twisting hisarms.

And subjugating around him and thus biting each of the women who attacked him and at that time gaining more gallows and throwing them to the chanddisfering the radius of his long staff and thus imprisoning in crystals

And so they went underground in the depths of caves as their followers and subordinates fought around the island following the ends and passing over manywarriors.

And so running down staircases and at that time when they drank the potion were knocked out some women falling lay around them and so Hipolita wielded her sword.

And then began to fight and at that time mother and daughter gathered in a battle of spades and at that time as they fought the gates began to be opened followed by squeaking fire smoke and lava...

One of the priestess an older elderly woman of long white hair and white skin like milk and flaccid, and between these sisters and around and all and among the youngerones.

Andodeada of his companions took their swords and staffed and screamed between surrounding the eldest

\- We're going to send them out... - I'd tell your companions.

\- As... - Said Hypolita accompanied by his companions and running with his swords and shields pushing his enemies and fighters toward the stone staircase.

\- When I cast the light stay behind and close my eyes... - He said.

\- What... - an incomplete word spoken by Diana...

Both the princess and her closest companions and the queen were pushed by the nearby priestess.

\- So... - Heard unknown words in ancient Greek. – From this incandescent light and the tip of the staff and thus wielding a staff cast in his tip a light that way.

And how that an impact gallows pushing with a dense and powerful light that appeared around and playing like some very close to incandescent light and incinerating those very close and thus throwing out of caves and lighting up all the site

Like a whirlwind of light emerging from the tip of the staff all his enemies those left behind the others were thrown away and thus turned to his companions.

\- We can only keep the gates closed for five hours the island had entered a protective barrier.

\- When the gates open, we're going to keep the barriers of Themycera. "He said in a hurry.

– Nor will we be able to keep enemies out of the island domains they invaded at the worst time the seal ceremony cannot be contained forlong.

\- And we will close the gates we will be divided, half of containing the barriers of the gates on the inside and the warriors outside fighting with the invaders.

What am I supposed to do? " Asked Diana.

\- And as for you, princess, you must get help. " I said.

" Look for your companions and bring help we must prevent everything from falling. " He said.

When the gates open Tenebra and the confines ofHades.

And the dark roots of Gaia's womb and dimensions will become unstable and we will escape the defenses placed we will close the cave gates and prevent Hades from fading from escaping from the depths.

\- And so she threw bursts of lights and turns-and-turns of energy toward her opponents as they retreated and forging a barrier around the gates of the underground caves.

\- To the earth and the white space of incinerated and burned earth.

\- And in the meantime the barriers will rise and their old domains escape from the underground

And while with another hand some warriors fought with swords and retreating together with their queen and priestesses.

\- No longer contained, the evil ones will let go we must keep the island protected and seek help. " I said.

\- As soon as they left the island, fly as soon as possible, I will seal it, create a barrier, she will react to good intentions of good brave hearts warriors who come to our aid while nothing comes out. " I said.

And so from inside your tunics took a book.

" Take and save with you. " He said as he struggled pushing his opponents away.

Here are the instructions to bring the artifacts so that they have been lost and help seal the site, and bring help to seal each of the doors for good fly before they pull themselves together and when they return we will close the defenses.

Now you have to go. " He said. " Va we must strive to destroy everything and at that time brother blood ran with immense speed passing over all the warriors trapped in the rubies.

\- And as soon as we split up, princess...

\- Amazon the fight. – Roared a warrior in command and so the remaining Amazons ran toward the warriors of brother blood who faced her and at that time...

Mom, we'il see soon. " Said the Amazon princess.

\- Get out princess, and take your ally. " Cried the priestess

She fought with her sisters amid paving the way for her escape and crossed as they faced her brother's blood followers, and knockingdown.

And all followed by Artemis by his side while at that time Hypolita retreated with her priestesses and warriors.

At that time the priestess conjured in moments after flying the warriors into the sky at that moment that crossed the airspace of Themycera the woman wielded herstaff.

And he elevated him to the top by sending a wave of energy of impact toward the sky and conjuring a whirlwind an immense wave of golden energy that involved and laslized the entire island with intense brilliance.

And so with her some priestessesif warriors retreated with her at that moment the barrier around the island and thus running through the gates and at that time Hiplita that retreated along the other half.

And fighting around wielded his sword once again and ran toward his opponent's blood brother and fought as the priestess descended into the gates down the cave

Artemis and Diana flew and at that time they crossed the barriers and before they saw...

Blood brother ran destroying all the buildings and few men and staffwho so conjured and imprisoned warrior women in rubies, and the rest who still fought with their tinklingswords.

And if stocking them crossed his blows masterfully and blows right in their directions and at that time he threw his sword and pushed her and then he grabbed his sword and held it around his neck and at that time he held her above their heads and growled.

You won't get away. "Said brother blood with fury.

\- You don't either, blood brother. "He said with his neck being tight.

"Nothing comes out. " I said. "They're stuck next to me.

A sinister laugh followed by a laugh. "She had done whatever it takes to save the Queen of the Amazons. " I said.

\- I know that if we stay more than two hours the barriers of the gates will weaken near the barrier of the island. " Hesaid.

And when his followers approached them many of the warriors were trapped in crystal rubies encrusted in the sands.

And the gates are already unstable I just need a right push. " I said.

\- I just need the Amazon princess to take a little longer, i know that the barriers have weakened, I also know that they will not be able to make a sacrifice of their own without the necessary maidens. - Said. - And

you will be lost goingto take the power of the earth's blood for half a benefit.

" You are lost soon to open the gates of Hades...

You won't get away. " Said the Queen of the Amazons.

\- And that's what we're going to see Queen Hipolita. "Brother said blood with red eyes and an evil smile.

His eyes shone with fear and apprehension.

\- You cannot free such a creature the world we fight will be lost. " I said of fear.

His eyes ran high toward the barrier and watched the two Amazons fly as they looked down towards the earth and so screamed toward the princess who was paralyzed for moments of agony...

\- PRINCESS I WILL KILL YOUR MAE AND YOUR SISTERS AND THEN YOU AND BEFORE YOU RETURN I WILL DSTRUIR THIS ISLAND ALONG WITH EVERYTHING ELSE. - Screamed towards the princess.

MOM, I'M SORRY. " Diana cried that she was contained by Artemis' arms holding her high outside the barrier.

"I'M GOING TO SAVE YOU. - Shouted

\- No, princess, - Said Artemis holding her and taking her away. "We need help. " I said.

\- DON'T COME BACK DIANA, GET HELP. " He said while Brother Sangue held her by squeezing her neck to the brink of asphyxiation and thus elevated to the air and at that time without air she moaned.

And while the woman was thrown to earth by resowing and moaning and when she recensured her breath she crawled and crawled away at that moment that she stood up and with the staff toward her he crystallized her.

MOM, I'M SORRY. "The princess cried. " Being pulled by the hands of Artemis.

Come on, princess. - They flew with immense speed, Artemis with Atlas bracelets and Hermes sandals.

They flew and so Artemis asked in the middle of the flight in the blue immensity. Where do we find your allies? "Asked his companion.

\- In america, in the world of patriarchy, we will go north. Towards the justice hall, I will use my communicator. " I said.

" Gather my allies. " I said.

" We need help finding artifacts that could strengthen Hades' arrests. " I said at the time...

\- Superman... Superman, you can hear me. – Cried in tears in his ear communicator the fear of his call for help not to be answered. - Superman...

\- It was moments that seemed hours in the sky flying over the seas of Themycera.

\- Wonder Woman... - Heard in response to the communicator, a tired and very painful voice.

" Any problem, are you okay...?

" Your words concerned by the communicator. Did something happen? " He asked urgently.

Everything... It all happened. I said.

"Nothing is right. " I said. No... I'm not okay. "He cried.

"It's not okay, it's nowhere near well, I need help. " He said between tears.

"My island was invaded by my blood brother. " He said.

"My sisters were imprisoned. " I said.

And so she heard interference and soon after an offering and then Superman returned to speak by the communicator.

\- Come to the Palace of Justice, I'm going to call everyone. " I said.

"It's going to be all right. And so he concluded.

"Everythingwill end well. - Said. - I turn off.

And so they flew north towards the U.S., they flew as fast as they could and flying over the waters and rivers and seas and forests, and so the mountains and toward the city and at that time between tears

A few hours before between space and after the orbit of the Earth and to the Fortress of solitude.

Superman still felt the remaining symptoms of his fight with Batman, the wound healed entirely in several hours that had come out of the atmosphere and projected around thesun.

And so with open coats like absorbing all the heat and radiation and rays of the sun, hours after it returned toearth.

Andle thought that everything would solve throughout his life throughout the sun god that at some point when he could be forgiven by Bruce,

Who knows if an emergency happens he puts his sense of justice next to his grudge, and helped his allies to danger in front of his grudge, after all he couldforgive.

And they were friends, their only friend, the closest i could say, the only one who knew, after all he was a man of difficult genius, they were like brothers and his friendship was intense and even if he didn't acceptit.

And he still felt a growing love, more than a mere brother, felt the flame of passion within him that he was...

He was the real companion... A great friend, always there when he needed... from one to the other...

While bathing in the rays of the sun, soon after he went toward the fortress of solitude he sought by ways to find himself free from the pain of mania of greatness or at least from residualpain.


	9. Chapter 9

Andle went toward the computers of the fortress, he searched his database and his reports and some saved data from his Kryptonian database regarding its origin.

And there were passages from mating festivals, everything he could say and or do about his emotions and feelings toward the dark knight he moaned internally in disgrace for his own physiology...

He thus at that time received help from Batman, when heleast expected, he had appeared at the decisive moment, s met with a scowling bat the only explanation.

And rathat was that day was the marsdogcame first, they sought the help of Ravena, who united with magic brought down the barrier, and stellar, entered first they asked forhelp, but did not see Batman.

And that with Superman's help entered sorrateiros, Batman knocked down the barrier inside less they expected the brothertothe blood wasknocked down and thus won, but when B atmanentered.

And he wasuncovered from a secret entrance, and so undid the symbols and at that time it is not known how everyone unconscious, they did not know, but it was on that day that all mystical weapons.

And that they had no knowledge were stolen, and of course that the underground cave chamber where there were inscriptions from the portal were no longer Batman had thrown red paint was spilled blood, but not from it they had undone the symbol.

His eyes dwell flying toward most of his memories his best friend the only man who has ever been by his side, the countless battles, his battlecompanion and ally, he felt in his eyes an incandescent blue glow of his eyes as that see x-ray.

And at that moment when everything had lost the images he saw in his room in the fortress of solitude he had looked most of his photos his computer from the fortress amid photos of the justiceleague.

And massaging his shoulder, still felt cramps, but still he felt the pain of his bruise, there was a scar at the scene, and so he stayed a while and when he came out flew over the seas.

And he used the communicator and summoned all members of the justice league to activate and closer to his coordinates and that's when he received the distress call in his communicator diana's request.

And so he went at his super speed toward the seas and oceans forests and pastures and when leaving closed the fortress of solitude and heading north he flew over thecity.

And he went towards the justice hall and entered through the entrance and then runners and then toward the meeting room and sat in his chair feeling the pain on his shoulder

And so he sat in his chair in the meeting room, he hoped all his justice league allies would arrive and so waited minutes later he thought the call for help for Batman could solve the problem he could simply ignore his disagreements, their differences...

But really that was too much to ask...

And so in the midst of his impatience watching with his x-ray vision looking and saw that flying toward the entrance and entering and the first to arrive was Shayera the Hawkwoman with an expression of discouragement.

The meeting began to beg to summon other league heroes and in the midst of this both Diana and Kal wanted to claim that body that soul and would do so if they looked at each other and said together.

I used to say Superman rising inexplicably from his chair followed by Diana.

\- We're going to the cave, we have to solve business and we're going to bring Batman back. - And so they flew

Batman was in the robe cave over his naked body he looked at his arsenais and then walked toward the computer when there was an alarm as a cannon he saw fast as a bullet a Kryptonian and an Amazon ian princess and said in front of him.

\- We came here to claim your body and soul and after we're done you'll never be alone again. " said Diana.

\- Fuck if.

\- You already have your answers and you're going to have your asses kicked in a week ago. " said Batman.

"I don't take a no, Bruce. "Said Superman approaching him.

We're ready. - Said superman

\- Stay away from me, I don't need a bond. " Rosnou.

\- We could be more than companions, fellow lovers and a bond between us, when you need it most we will be by your side. " I said.

\- I can't do this alone. " He said.

\- Why don't you do it before me there are gods everywhere I'm replaceable, go away. " I said.

\- Why did you my only friend the only friend... - He said

\- If I were your friend, you wouldn't have said that. "He said turning his back.

\- You know I worry... - Diana said

\- Why should I be your friend again, why don't you go away and get a new one or just get an excuse to disappear back to the fortress.

" What's your excuse, Diana? " He cried.

\- I used to say trying to form words. "I've always been afraid to approach you, never fearing that my approach would push you away, that you would ignore me, but you always said you didn't want a relationship within the team. " He said.

And I still don't want to. " Said Batman.

I love him Bruce. " Said the man kneeling on the floor of the cave looking supplicating with tears in his eyes and at his side Diana trying to take his hand and pulling each one in one hand...

Please give us one more chance. " Said Supplicant Diana.

\- I love you... - He said kneeling in front of you the man of steel.

And I love you so much. " Diana said trying to pick up her hands hugging kneeling next to Clarck

This was unexpected unheard of.

\- Why am I an omega? " He asked. - Because now that you've discovered everything has changed, why don't just get out of my life forget I'm out of the cave. " He tried to let go

\- Us just... We tried... But... - Each of them speechless;

Since when? "He asked looking at each of them looking towards him.

Since when do you two love me? " He asked. And why now? - Rosnou in his directions.

I always do. "Said the man of steel. " I've always loved you

We never found a chance. I was trying to say Diana.

\- We want to have you in our arms below us whenever we can conquer each of your facets. "The wonder woman said.

\- Please... - Diana said.

It was a fact that both Diana and Clarck each of them were gods among men and were in a relationship, who liked other companions, never had relationships with any other human, everyone knew their preferences

And they had occasional relationships with other humans at random times, but not with humans, not like him, were all passenger relationships, SteveTrevor.

And it was and Lois Lane and she was a gossipy and nosy reporter, that wasn't right, it was an insult a ruse of folding the bat man.

He growled and screamed trying to loosen up trying to escape the grip.

STOP LYING IN FRONT OF ME. " He cried.

And that in turn they had a dangerous attraction for the dark knight and Superman himself has dated Lana Lang, Diana often tried to relate to other women, but notmen.

And only with Lois was a reporter and Steve and a soldier and so many others... Never attracting anything but trouble, but apparently its smell was intoxicating and seductive...

And now they were kneeling asking for forgiveness and so they looked towards them at the next moment feeling their supplicating looks without their direction they eagerly expectedit.

And they looked without expecting anything but forgiveness or at worst they wanted to play with their feelings of taking advantage of him using and depois.

And discard and not attacking or not they were forging, not that way what he knew and that each wanted sex...

He looked into his eyes his will forces and were true, but his feelings were false, he knew it, especially after artificially crafted pheromones and he then said.

He knew he was aware of all this, knew this would be wrong that everything would lead to disaster Bruce Wayne and Batman only attract garbage and not people, even those who said they were his friends did not value him as he wished.

\- Go away from my cave - He walked away from his hands he growled in his ears and distanced himself from them enraged with his life would not change a aliem with pleasure and an Amazon princess futanari.

And they wouldn't leave it alone they bowed their heads the further away he hated every moment of silence that passed.

\- But, Bruce, I... - I was still trying to kneel on the floor the man of steel.

I hate all of you. "He wheezing in his directions without caring about anything he heard from that hour forward.

\- Please... - He heard a lament not turning towards his arsenal, without looking back without caring what he came next, he staredat.

And toward his safe and then a hand on his shoulder he growled and didn't turn around.

Bruce, please... - And it was a supplicant request, he heard only one ear and when looking toward the spears the batarangues and shields he didn't turn around he just watched, with his robe.

And a hand on his shoulder when angry and unexpectedly he turned and furyusing a spear went through Diana's shoulder directly attached to the cave wall.

His cry was more shrill, but painful than any scream he heard he roared on his face and when a hand that held him kept away, but he not only held thespear.

And there was a dagger together a pine cone of kryptonite that went through S uperman'sshouldertearing his shirt.

He felt anger anger resentment, nothing would hold him burying the dagger on his shoulder the green veins spreading and impregnating himself when he said angrily.

\- From this day on we will no longer be allies, our ties are cut, never come near me again. " He said toward each of them and pushing the silverspear.

And toward Diana's shoulder and while Clarck moaned kneeling with his veins sprawling toward her neck his difficulty breathing.

He wanted to cause pain, so much pain that they had caused him wished they would never find themselves again that they would never step into the cave again...

Bruce, please, I understand that you're suffering, but you have to listen to us... ...try Diana trying to let go of the spear that trapped her on the cave wall.

\- SHUT UP YOUR MOUTHS, YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE, I HATE YOUR EXISTENCE. " Cryu.

And with fury he prevailed and spun more the spears, at that moment he felt blood again bleeding dripping from his legs, but he had ignored it.

When he angry ly went towards his arsenal again and pulled out a lacquer a strong lacquer of silver cut he was looking for something else and found a lead box and there was kryptonite.

And it was bigger than his hand he hated everyone who at that moment hated Diana and Superman, he put an open kryptonite next to him the man screamed in pain and cindo inthe chãohe moaned he cried even more the greenish color increasing on his face.

He approached Diana he heard her scream trying to loosen himself from the spear that had crossed her shoulder and pinned the cave wall he screamed angrily and at the time had curled the rope around her neck and saying.

\- This and a magic lacquer made by Hephaphaphus, he kills everything he has counted on with him for more than twenty minutes, at least that's what they warn him...

Or counting that it has been rolled up five times around the person. " I said.

" At that moment I wouldn't kill you, but it can cause immense pain, how much wrapped in theperson.

And mostly in contact with the skin and excruciating actually it tortures with an incredible form of pain and instantaneous burning to the point of plucking the skin with embers and warmth.

And followed by pain and more spiritual ly they say he killed a thousand children who used their souls to cause pain directly in the mind and soul.

– And in this memento when he touched her skin a rock mark on relying on the skin something that as if he had in live flesh an immense burn on his neck and arms.

And stalling took no longer than according to his eyes widened and his scream for a moment as if he had trapped her in embers and his flesh cut from his skin without burnt anesthesia he didn't care about anything at that moment.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. And her cry was heard beyond the cave and at that moment he did not expect anyone to come to his help no person who saved her and her cries were loud shrill and every part of herbody.

And his hands were in his little asses, arms and legs and neck he would take no more than second and every cry more acute and shrill than the other when on his neck.

Andle smiled as he put around his eyes like a sale, but unexpectedly he observed... One of the hands with a roar of war roar a roar of a die-hard warrior and willing to fight.

And one of his arms stopped him and pushed him away he fell on the ground, he saw that superman with a decided look and the green veins on his shoulder sprawling and climbing by hisneck.

And even though he was on the cave floor he still kept falling green in color and still watching his savior that he wasn't just one, so looking at someone he didn't believe was the three.

And if they looked briefly and Diana with fury and red veins in raw flesh plucking and putting herself in pe as if the battle was prepared...

The worst and frightened looks a mixture of fury and willingness to fight, towards him looking into his eyes as if they did not believe that he would see him and then saw and his smile widened and rose instantly while

\- And that's what you want... - Rosnou. " And that's what you want. " Growled in his directions.

I heard a shot with a kryptonite gallows and pulled it out of the place of his shoulder dropping blood splashing, when he tried to approach saw that each positioned himself for battle and put himself in front of Diana and while he wielded a dagger of kryptonite.

And between his hands and Clarck seemed almost fainted he knelt in the distance raising forces from a place he would never think existed, and when he saw Diana.

Andt as she picks up the rope lying on the floor something made her drop a burn he appeared in her hands dropping the rope, and Diana bleeding smells of burns a warrior with supplicant look said and at the same time decided said...

\- I'm going to fight... - Rosnou with apparent pain. "I'm going to fight... - I'd repeat it.

" To conquer you, subdue as warriors do in my land. " I said.

\- We're not going to let you become a murderer. "He said heading in front of him. "You won't win... - Superman said. "You're not going to beat me. " He reaffirmed.

\- You can come... – Rosnou Batman near his arsenal and grabbing a punch and his belt and taking a spear behind him and standing in combat position.

I know you. " I said. " And a torturer, you are not. - Said Kal-el trying to rip off Diana's spear approaching resting on the wall between her tears andcrying.

And leaning on the wall and whispering in his ear and pulling with gallows and blood and crying and falling kneeling shortly thereafter.

\- I don't understand what b happened when we became rivals, or when I destroy our friendship. " I said.

"But if that's the case, I'm going to subdue you. " I said. " I will fight and win and conquer your love.

" In a way that none of us will be sorry. " I said.

" And at that moment I don't care what the problem is, I'm going to solve our differences. " I said. –

\- You're goingto know from that day on how and have two alphas between your legs.

\- We're going to face you together, we're here to figure this out, if you keep fighting.

\- You... You bastards. " Rosnou.

His blue eyes as sapphire became dark and misty as embers in ashes he said rising and dangerously driving at them speaking with wheezing words.

My only problem. He laughed and approached more with his spear, in fists combat position, seeing that they were ready to fight. " I hate this situation...

\- He made a cruel expression and an even crueler smile - And exact problems are his own attitudes. I said. - Two problems we're going to solve...

\- Pointing at each of them and then Clarck. - The invading alien in particular, I will not allow any of you to ever return to this cave again and if you want so much to invade mylife.

And you can carry it out because it's not going to be easy, you're in my cave, my territory.

\- They were seized and very apprehensive

" And so my problems end there. " I said with a look.

" If you don't want to fight, you can just get your asses out of here. - Growled in warning.

– I would eliminate several future problems from my sight. " I said.

\- Superman... - Whispered Diana in her ear by lowering toward her kneeling man, rising as the man of steel rose he groaned.

And her green color quickly disappears with the exception of Diana who bled a lot and has a decided look of anger and obstinacy...

\- I don't want you to touch me again. "You growled towards each of them, don't come near me, none of you.

" Today will be the decision.

\- You're going to be touched many times. " He warned. – In many places. " I said.

\- I never... - whispered painfully and distressed. " I never... More... - Rosnou.

– I will not allow you to isolate yourself to stay away, that curls up in a place where no one could approach... I'm going to get close to you. He said in pain measuring words.

"I'm going to win you... – Disse Superman approaching Diana on her shoulder moving away in combat positions, without turning or looking towards you and with an even weak blur was going away

Seconds and minutes of tension passed until one of his spoke was something strange and it seemed like the only thing to think of a fight worth his obsession.

It's not going to be that easy. – He said by giving a somersault while avoiding a creep and a punch in a movement of a creephe had gas bombs and propelling the body away from a poorly designed punch.

And so he took the rope off the ground and rode like a heavy, long chain trapping Diana's legs and throwing her close to the ground.

What rope is that? - Diana asked

The rope had spramed unrolled to the ground, which woman tried to pick up and be burned, so he thought he would be covered in burns and cuts at the end of the battle.

Before he realized he took asnackfrom his black and thin lead-clad arsenal and threw it toward Superman, wonder woman swerved he ran on his date.

And the pushed crackling and impaling stuck in the rock of the wall, he crossed his shoulder he looked aside and Diana tried to break the fight by pushing Bruce.

And he looked towards him pushing and when a greenish glow and veins arose rising up his shoulder and neck andi walk veins on the left side ofthe body.

Diana tried to push he used a stun gun from his belt and fired a strong load that threw her several feet away while Clarck tried to push the lançto which heheld him on the wall had crossed he looked and saw him trying to loosen.

\- If you keep turning to the cave someday of your life I'm going to do more than stick a lanç ade kryptonita onyour shoulder... – Growl in whispers near your ear twisting the lança.

And then circling sinking deeper and so a pain crisis he let him go with gallows and so coming out of blood while Superman falls onhisknees.

And he looked uncarelessly distancing himself as He looked at Diana getting up and spoke towards her turning her back at both.

\- Take Superman and get out of here.

The burns, every time the rope had thrown into all parts of his body, arose amid the fight by touching the cursed rope and so they said nothing else.

The bat man said nothing did not speak at any point just the following, kicked towards the man of steel and forcing to push and retreat, and Superman swerved from a spear of kryptonite.

And at that time thrown away and while Batman throwing in his direction gas bombs, he ran toward the rope with a flying and throwing the rope at Diana's legs across the cave.

With everyone holding their breath in the middle of her run and threw them amid the poorly designed punch of her head by the man of steel, and caught her without a scratch and nothing nor even deepcut.

And he didn't say and went toward the spear that by picking up the spear that took the spear and threw toward the deflecting steel man thought to be incredibly heavy, but he caught her without difficulty.

And he took them to the armory where he tried to run and was caught by the ankle and was pressed to the ground.

He didn't say anything, he didn't talk to any of them and just ignored them and writhing the body turned and punched Diana with the yellow punch as gold several times her gallows sitting on top and pressing on the floor and punching them from side to side...

That was a destructive night that Batman fighters will never forget, spent long and with a rewarding and dark ending a starless night and a spicy and hot blizzard whileSuperman.

And flew towards him later amid a punch he triggered the kryptonite shield and with a next boost threw him away from each other and kicking being thrown while Diana lifting wiping the blood from her lips with her back from her hand and flying towards her.

He ran through the cave swerving from his helicopter while throwing the rope that was malleable and at the same time heavy that curled up in Diana's leg andarms,

And throwing it from side to side, and while throwing it away over his plane, and while he stopped he lowered and kicked the woman and so jumped and gradually he took a glove and a pectoral from his armor and wearing it altogether, in between.

And then to a kick and a somersault and playing with the spear crossing S uperman's shoulder, trapping on the wall and while holding Diana to the ground with the rope.

And que at that moment he saw blood drainDiana pressed his knee and pushed the man, he was thrown out and ran wearing the armor.

And while Diana tried to rip out the spear and with that putting the rest of her armor with the strap trying tolift.

And when she realized that Diana had ripped off the spear with a scream splashing blood while the spear was thrown to the ground and run towards her, trying to punch the bat man, and by avoiding all the blows on her body bumping into the dinosaur.

And they didn't take minutes to get back to their old action, but Batman pressing the woman and sticking his hand and fingers pressing the wound with a smile as Diana screamed.

And dropping feeling the pain, long enough to be punched in the face and while so, Superman ripped the spear that held him throwing him from the side outo and flying towards him.

He saw this with another dagger taken from his belt pierced the left cocha of the amazon piercing and holding her to the ground he ran not before hearing his cries of pain and going toward cave defensecontrols.

And he was going to close the cave by activating security protocols, but before he sealed the cave he was caught by one hand and pushed from the controls trying to defend himself...

\- Bruce... - Whispered in his ear licking the lobe of his ear he was rubbing in his groin and murmured, he felt the blood dripping by mixing with sweat and blood dripping.

"Your smell and so strongare impregnating the air, no matter how hard you try when using armor and running away, I'm going to get you.

" Like now. "Rosnou with pleasure. - He looked frightened and realized late that the inhibitors were worn out he heard an pantyon in his ear and had pulled from the arms of the man ofsteel.

And her lips taken by Diana still bleeding that hugged her she moaned and Clarck behind him rubbing her hard, stiff penises

\- Don't you think you should stop having occasional sex with women's life prostitutes – asked wonder woman in her ear sucking her lips.

" What a time would i be more inappropriate to ask for this if they didn't even beat me. "Said the bat man.

\- Stop, that's a matter of time. "Superman said in his ear. "At the end of all this I will take you. " I said.

\- No, neither you, much less Diana, no, now or never. " Batman said for the first time trying to loosen the grip moving away from wonderwoman.

And pushing her out of her way with a flying and a headbutt he propelled her from the mask being protected, but she held on her hips.

And then Superman rubbed his hard limb on his little scratches, that didn't stop him from pushing and a kick from a kryptonite lead boot into his crotch and along with that.

And with a make taken from his belt, deferring electricity in both electricity increased tothe fast that electrical discharge itselectrical intensity electrocuted them by throwing them away.

" Son of a bitch. – He offered the man of steel with such strength, being enoughto throw the man fromhim and spit out his own balls, far away with his manhood, before giving time in a growl of pain and hatred,

In the midst of pushing and jumping out of a somersault and so a punch to Diana's face and throwing each of them apart, and returning to controls and activating laser rays and at that time a show of lights that hit from different angles and thus began.

\- How you can hurt me like that. "Ganiu Diana with her hands on her head.

\- I have the hair and the tifão leather. " Batman said punching her several times.

"I have a special glove to hurt gods made by Gaia.

And several punches followed to almost break your nose when it holding on to your wrist and trapping it.

And I have in my collection weapons that kill gods. " I said.

\- I hate magic... – He offered Superman to be punched several times in a row and thrown to the ground.

\- You know I won't make it easy or a chance, and it's not going to be easy, but I can get on with it all night, and I didn't say it would be easy with you. " I said.

There won't be any night. " Said Diana raising her leg in a motion and with the movement of a flyer put her legs.

And they were intercepted by Batman's legs that punched his knee and with a move preventing his kick and with a calculated kick.

\- When I'm done with you, they're goingto air unrecognizable.

And with a somersault and a kick in Diana's abdomen throwing her to the panting ground, and running towards the Uperman S.

And as soon as you will stay for good days. " I said.

\- I didn't expect any less from you Batman. "Said Schoking uperman.

And with her hands on his groin and flying and deflecting the rays, the Superman while Diana was thrown her fists into readiness in combat position, amid Batman's race and defense.

And this one that ran towards him and his fists found Superman on his chin and Batman's on his nose and at that time they fell and jumped and at that time moving away and with a movement.

Batman pulled S'sarm and punchingagain and playing over, the steel man lost his balance by falling the bat man jumped on topof him in his abdomen and beganpunching.

And when he was pushed with a kick, and as he got off him, and so when running he got up and ran again.

"I have no choice but you intervening in my life and wanting to fuck me. And so he pushed her and kicked her and with a rope threw Diana cutting her face.

\- Either snooping oreven meddling in my life, besides you and a teammate, you apologized and now you want to suffocate me.

And so throwing bombs toward Diana and then popping up between the blizzard and jumping towards her with a kick and then he kicked her several times in her stomach and back, and squeezed her breasts with gallows and getting a ganido.

\- With you the same goes for anyone in the league, my life is far from everything not and your jurisdiction, unless you can beat me, my life my rules – Rosnou.

And the bat man while the man himselftried to help his teammateget up.

" That goes for anyone. " Rosnou towards Superman.

And that he tried to approach and ran towards him punching his stomach with a kryptonite punch punch every punch followed by other pain through pain.

\- What's wrong after all... - A punch in your deflected chest.

\- It would have to get a lot better to have a fixed alpha of character than with these omega bitches, at least try...

And so he jumped a flyer and then a headbutt and a kick directly into his stomach making her gasp and hold to the choking ground.

"You and a bitch Diana. - Hit Batman

\- What... - Tried again, but offered to be caught off guard with a twist of his arms.

"I didn't... - I made a move of her pelvis throwing Diana to the ground and jumping on top ofher.

And then trapping the amazon and with a dagger removed from the belt he went through Diana's left hand who let out a shrill scream, trapping to the ground and then starting to punch her face.

And the bat man who while recalling the events and remembering that the woman marvels, upon entering a relationship seven months ago that hadended.

And while he knew that the Amazon princess had ended their relationship with Steve and was soon trying to have a relationship with Superman and the two wanted to put pressure on him.

\- In the... Only... Want... Have a package together. "He whispered anguished he tried to let go.

He went so when Superman ran towards him and with a move played Batman against the wall and at that time trying to get up he saw and heard a distressed scream when he tore off the dagger of Diana's hand.

And at that time spouting blood around, but to his anguish of an amazon he got up and flew, both in his direction and punched both of them with an elbow.

And followed by a punch a flying jumping through successive punches and kicks at strange angles.

His somersault hediverted, but received one punch followed by the other from the frame his armor was coated as strong ashehad.

And then punching and dampening the blows, none of them took it mild and didn't even care about the situation, both punched violently and pushing with gallows.

"But you have a relationship with Lois. " I was trying to argue a kick in hisstomach.

And then he felt a boost and then he kicked and struck with his knee each punching and jumping to hit back the kick and a somersault.

And so when he hit a punch he threw Superman toward the car kneading and turning to the side

\- Before... – Said Superman being struck and getting up then picked up and threw the car towards Batman. "Now, that will be our dirty little secret.

\- Since when you have super strength. "The man of steel asked.

\- I don't have super gallows. – Said the bat man with a particularly high jump, while Superman deflected his heat vision toward him, several somersaults as he deflected superman's attacks.

And followed by his high kicks and punches as he turned himself and with successive kicks in Superman's chest pushing him to the ground. – And a special cocktail that gives me an equivalent gallows to Hercules.

And they were derived from ambrosia mixed with a DNA culture of the Kryptonian race. While he was deflecting from several punches and protecting himself with his arm and forearm when he received punches.

\- As it stands... - Asked Superman gasping and resfoleging, amid successive blows from his abdomen and legs being struck and kicked.

\- And permanent? " He asked as he punchhis face several times and at that time Batman stopped him and with his msprained his arm and pushing away.

– And temporary and simulates the powers of his race. " I said. - It runs out after five hours. " I said.

Do you have any side effects? " Asked Superman.

No, no, no, no, no, no – He said by investing towards him each in his encounter with punches on their respective faces.

\- I had to start a relationship with Lois, andher comings and goings, butwe can finish later, who knows when she won't need any more interviews... - He said when he offered.

And Batman jumped on the car opening the covers and gliding high and in receiving that in response a bomb in his direction while seeing Batman swerving when Diana jumping towards her.

And when the amazon was slapped and with one last slap strong enough to throw away, he kicked her, and lowering her in a somersault and kicking into the air pushing to the ground and jumping with everything on top of his stomach and for one last elbow making her take a tap.

\- I've said a few times before and I'll repeat, I'm a man who pretends to like women not men or futanaris, who I'd like to see away fromyou.

And that and the drug desire, at least that's what everyone thought. - He said trying to loosen himself from the grip, a misplaced kick in

And a pelvic movement jumped toward Superman and with kryptonitepunch and successive punches from side to side and with a boost threw the man of steel and the way ofa boost.

Andand le used a kryptonite-based barrier that propelled and with explosive gallows playing with a bang toward the ceiling fluttering and destroying several stones and scaring several bats.

At least try. "Begged Superman.

\- I already have my package, I'm a single dad, and I'm not going to create another one day and if one day I create it won't be with monsters like you. "Heran.

And with a kicking boost while Diana both kicking in her way both legs in combat and punches in her encounter with her glove tearing part of her falling takeaway.

"You and a stupid bitch, you wonder cow. - Rosnou.

And in his direction that he recovered he squeezed Bruce punching his face and lastly a head strong enough to see stars falling kneeling to the ground.

And without waiting for snapping her face several times atthe time she stopped him and when she went to twist her wrist, she threatened.

"I'm going to fuck your ass. – He growled the wonder woman by regaining her balance and had stopped spinning by staggering up and investing towards her with several punches.

And what we'll see. – Rosnou Batman, who with his other hand stagnated the amazon he began to lower and grabbing his dagger he cut her with her dagger sticking in his hand.

\- If and to have sex, I can choose any woman, a bitch and or a prostitute, at least when i suffocate. – Growled in a move and a kick when she took herleg.

And then he ran growling and saying as he pulled the dagger out of his hand and cutting and sinking into his cocha and getting a cry of pain.

And how that by magic the rope trapping on his neck and with gallows the suffocating the woman with no choice dropping the man trying to remove the rope and feeling burns popping up both from the neck and hands in contact with the rope

"I will not allow... - Threatened between diana choking.

"Who and you to say this, and my life, and you have nothing to do with it. – Batman said that at that moment with the help of another combatant, and being arrested by Superman whoflew.

And that intercepted him towards him and having to fight the man amid the woman's kick and asphyxia and jumping and kicking his face while turning his leg, throwing the wonder woman away and jumping while falling into pe.

Between choking and breathless breathing with difficulty she tried to get up while the wonder woman was being helped by Superman who tried to remove the rope, if not before feeling the effects he had his hands on live flesh the burning sprawling.

"You said you were going to try. "The woman said that the help of the man of steel, both running towards him.

\- Soon that I said I would try, but I will not be gallows. " I said.

And what we're going to see when I'm done with you. "Threatened Diana.

He laughed and said. "Wait sitting down. And with a fungada and running towards both.

\- I don't have sex with people who would destroy my pelvis in a fight. - He kicked her over and overagain.

And with an elbow he used the rope he threw it towards the amazon and wrapped it emerging thus deep and bloody burns joining the collection of burns.

\- I haven't destroyed your pelvis so far. "Diana said with a miscalculated kick.

\- It wasn't for lack of attempts, no, and even, you bitch. And with that he swerved from a punch and punched and punched and ran and deflected kicks he managed to reach therope.

And amid the movement of Superman who was caught and his jumps trapped by the rope in hot embers that arose burn and gasping with pain.

That's what i'm talking about. And really made of magic. "He choked.

\- And that's right Kal-el. – Stating Batman holding stronger than he could on his wrists.

" I... I'm not giving up. – Rosnou Clarck, while he with a movement and a whip he threw the man who fell on top of the amazon, and so with just a ray of electricity from one of the pistols.

And that they were activated as cave defenses, electricity discharged into their bodies and the electricity gallows threw both to the other side of the cave, then threw it with a boost and fell to the ground.

You're going to be mine. – Said the woman moving away from Superman arising and both rising and giving impetus when flying and following the cisu of the cave and towardsman.

And to start the fight again and Superman flying with a push of an elbow and driving the woman away on the other side of the cave.

And with high speed, while the wonder woman fell and headed towards the other side Superman flew and was already injured and punctured his shoulder and pectoral and every part of her body.

Andle hugged him and threw him pressing on the wall, he tried to loosen up the grip when Clarck flew with him and saw that Diana tried to get up and fly towards him.

And when Diana returned, but before was held by the arm by Diana with a decided expression he ran, Batman picked up several daggers and began to fight.

\- Do you prefer weak, submissive, submissive, characterless women than a woman of character? He asked angrily defending himself with his bracelets amid blows of daggers towards him.

"I won't allow it. – Growled trying to loosen the two that both presshim in a hug and rip the daggers out of his hands.

\- Diana, I don't do a relationship, I don't intend to have a relationship. "He said turning around and putting an end to the conversation, he headed her a big powerful headbutt.

You said you'd forgive us. "Said wonder woman moving away staggering seeing stars and constellations.

\- The women you fuck are weak, and useless, Bruce. " Isaid.

And towards him the man of steel and being pushed and at that time Batman triggered from his belt an electric discharge directed toward both.

Andle swerved and the two fell on opposite sides with a scream, and in the case of Superman, who fell to on top of one of his cars and Diana who was thrown on top of the dinosaur breaking him in half.

They ran towards him and Batman jumped and strayed from the sight of Callusof Superman he arrived at his arsenal and picked up some grenades and with that threw towards hisopponents.

And trying to deflect what caused them both by receiving the impact of the grenades to be played and the trophy room was left in pieces and at that time they screamed and Batman fell when they saw he was wearing an oxygen mask.

Then they fell and upon realizing that he then threw a bomb of poison from barracuda with smoke and kryptonite the air filled around and made breathing difficult, falling refolegating and trying to breathe.

He noted the reaction of the man of steel, his obstinacy he saw that the man was tougher, and trying to get up kneeling, he saw Superman kneel and try to getup.

And then he flew and flew faster and faster and in circles and so he created a whirlwind and that way he scattered the smoke and at that time he smiled skewed and seeing batman's frown.

Pieces of rock rubble and several other pieces of the trophy museum flew around broken falling like a rain around.

At that time Diana threw what least expected another part of the dinosaur towards him and while she was deflecting as he jumped off an obstacle course he swerved from his car that was thrown towards him by Superman.

\- Damn invading alien. " Roared in the midst of movement.


	10. Chapter 10

He formed a beak and sent a kiss and said with sweat and blood and at that time he panted and got up and at that time he laughed.

I know you love me. " Laughed Superman up.

\- We're going to give you what you want so badly. "Diana said.

\- His bitch... – Rosnou towards him the woman who was the first to go towards him he began to punch then, several and several times his face.

" I'm a fucking omega.

And so he tried to pull the arm from the amazon's iron grip and plucking part of his stake that fell and grabbed a dagger from his belt and cutting with the dagger, her breasts and cutting off her shorts with daggers and their clothes torn into tatters.

"But you and different, I will do everything I can to get you. – Diana...

And giving a grip on his arm trying to twist his arm, folding his efforts and writhing his arms in a writhing body turn.

And scratching and before the dark knight gave the beads and pushing and kicking with his feet, and following his movement and jumping when he was subdued by Superman.

\- You know we love you, who care, have wondered what it would be like as us as your companions a two alpharelationship together alongside the most powerful omega. " Said Superman.

And snapping his face and getting a bite that for his heartbreak hurt a lot, and realizing that there was kryptonite he gasped loose and received a kick staggering back.

\- I don't want to have a relationship with two alphas. – He hit Batman trying to loosen up and jump and take a spear off the ground and running off circular blows.

\- You prefer weak, submissive women and two powerful alphas. – He growled the man of steel trying to dodge spear blows amid laser rays of cave defenses – but that will change.

I'm going to have you under me. " He said incinerating some weapons with heat vision.

\- You won't escape from us, we're going to do everything we can to be between yourlegs.

And the foder his tight ass. – Said the steel man licking his lips and pushing he writhed his body and kicked Superman in the groin there was a kryptonite knee brace.

And then trying to loosen up, he got up and tried to run, but was caught by Diana pressing him to the ground.

The bat man tried to pull his arm he tried to loosen and raised his hands pushing more of the contained motion and his eyes widened behind the white displays he moaned and tried toescape.

And before he took another step, he spoke to the movement of trying to loosen himself - Correction.- Said. - And I

I prefer women who have no responsibility and do not want a prolonged relationship without responsibilities and who do not force me to do what I do not want, everything I want and sex without compromise. " I said.

\- We're going to take care of you... - Ronronou the steel man flying towards you.

I don't need you to take care of me. " Said the bat man being pressed to the ground.

"And that you don't want to kill me if I betray her with the bitch around the corner. " Said jumping to the back raising his legs and pushing when hekicked.

And bygoing both to the ground and rolling they fought on the floor holding their arms and legs.

"I would never have a relationship with alphas if I were like you two. " Rosnava.

And in the midst of jerks and kicks rolling on the floor.

And with which I speak and simple, I don't like to relate to world-conquering monsters. "I said pulling his arm.

" Let alone have a package with you two. " He said moving away.

You're not going to get away with it. - Said Superman.

And grabbing him by the arm and kissing him with fury, trying to pull gently after he looked into his eyes and the man knelt again he pulled his arm and Diana stood behind and hugged him she said.

\- Come on... - whispered in his ear licking and rubbing his penis on his little ass.

"You need to try. " He said.

"Come on, just allow us to give ourselves a chance, just allow us to worship you. " Whispered.

\- Allow us to offer pleasure. " Said Superman kneeling on his pistouching his hips and squeezing he approached his groin he rubbed his face and then he said.

– Please just give us a chance to show how and have an alpha between your legs, show how and the affection of an alpha show what it would be like to have the true potential of an alpha.

Clarck. " He tried to warn...

"I can't... – I tried and so falling back to the ground and pulling both of them and fighting in the middle of all this they rolled to the ground and kicked and struck he tried to crawl away,

\- Come on... - Ronroned in his ear lips sucking his neck. "You could try. " Said Superman.

In a moment of carelessness he got loose from his arms and letting go of his braços he crawled and kicked superman's groinand squeezing Diana's bruised breasts both the squealing fighters.

And gasping, he crawled and tried to run almost crawling, but was caught and pulled him in a new attempt to kick S'scrotchhe had his legs away and then when the amazon arrested.

And his arms in a sandwich filling he began biting Diana's arm that screamed and striking her back pulling.

And the man tried to loosen up and then a headbutt and then a kick he had his leg stuck again and away pressed by firm and muscular bodies.

\- Just one chance... – Begged Superman pulling his belt was pulled amid the body fight and opening him pulled his torn calcas without any warning like rags, and his knee-highbraces.

And torn in the process while taking out revealing his red boxer and tearing her also in the process of taking and lowering down to the middle of the cochas he whispered and said.

" Let us appreciate and revere your body. –Diana in front of him pressing their bodies he was on top of Diana and trapped seeing her breasts loose and receiving little kisses.

All of them bruised and torn clothes in diana's case extensive marks of burns, cut and bites and Superman various perforations from her shoulders.

And the face and legs and his chest and Batman his clothes being ripped from their bodies and in the process torn what's left just, their balls, mask, gloves and cape.

Diana ducked more and closer to her groin and opened her calcas tearing in the process, and his little kisses and on his increasingly hard penis picking him up and kissing him he moaned and licked his head picking up the limb in his hands he moaned.

\- Come on, come on, give us a chance if you don't like it, we're not going to push anymore. " I said.

\- I'm going to fight to the end... - Rosnou - You're not going to have anything easier. " Said squeered.

It's okay. – Said Superman and so felt Diana kneeling behind him the two lowering and tearing the rest of his calcas he let himself pull boots and calcas and boxer out of their bodies raising their legs...

" It's going to be the hard way. " I said.

In this case the drug Desire were a genetic mixture of varioussimilarities and the challenge of simulating metabolism and Kryptonian formations and mutations were metamorphic drugs.

And hallucinogenic, hormonal and metabolic changes that acted directly in the user's body system, its prolonged use would cause an irreversible mutation, serum forms similar to succubitus.

And that are both similar to ancient generations of Kryptonians and the first generations of Amazon.

In the world of Amazons women are divided between omegas have female reproductive organs and alphas, homonymous with reproductive, feminine and maleorgans.

And in case females stop those called omega men, mutations caused by the drug Desireare similar.

And that would cause sexual frenzy, they are physically men in every way put endowed with a natural lubrication in their entrance below their penis near their anus.

And there was an omega gland near his adam's apple or women also gifted with omega gland.

Just close to the middle of the neck, both can stick with invisible glands and only visible if in case their monthly heat cycle are always with beautiful and attractive appearances secrete pheromones.

And its hormones, their ancient forms at the time of occasional mating similar to the old parties and ceremonies and mating times of Krypton, in golden times when there were lost and encrypted data,

Your own hormones go to peak, a huge hormonal scale, increasing their intensity a hundred times more in the heat cycles of five days of the heat season and three days in the menstruationphase.

And they go through reproductive cycles and the master heat of a maximum of five days and then six days of menstruation, in the case of the drug Desire.

And it simulates these qualities in some menstruating women and some men are two types of drugs simulating mutations.

In both cases only female omega women, weaker and less powerful, but are also Amazon warriors, they have the ability to and generate children by partenogenesis.

And in the case of women with male sexual organs they are not capable of such a feat, but female omegas are the only ones who can generate children omegas are always female, but in the case of males.

And having below their normal penis and the female vagina and they may not generate male beta fetuses are not hermaphrodite, but in all classes an alpha and exclusively masculine.

Even those who appear to be women they are endowed with male sexual organs with androgygenous physiognomy and may have appeared female external physics in the case of the cat woman and wonderwoman.

And it was like all alpha women born with feminine appearance and end-of-penis but have no vagina having breasts and sculptural body femininthem.

And that was it, but actually being an alpha and a man like that a functional male hermaphrodite these are not able to generate within themselves.

Alphas in general having testosterone spike when approaching an omega in heat or menstruation are able to smell and pheromones having testosteroneattacks.

And they were territorial inducing to satisfy the omega in their sexual frenzy and its attraction and thirsty by marking, capable of satisfying an omega in the heat.

Omegas when penetrated by an alpha, and whose fluids exchanged inside exchange DNA and bitten into their gland for an alpha at the same time are able to increase theirresistance.

And without a stimulus and possibly a fellow vinculo, but nothing prevents it from becoming tougher.

And so by having a bond he could keep expanding his attraction fascination and acquire the same physical skills without increasing the density of his body's healing factor a thousand times more potent.

And depending on your partner and are able to be sexually active and physically accelerated metabolism able to regenerate and heal from injuries more quickly and linked as a lifelong companion and thus can live longer than ordinary expectation.

But only female omegas are able to generate even these without male intervention, they are the real Amazon warriors, capable of generating the real Amazon warrior without male intervention.

Their life connection can be broken by omega in various cases including betrayal mistreatment and when an alpha does not fulfill its duty with an omega in its marriage vows or violence.

An alpha woman's penis being mostly a practical use, only in beauty more than aesthetic, not having mostly practices, being used and discarded soon after the sexual frenzy, are always longenough.

And enough to reach the G point of the omega, and with one-on-point glands like a tiger and a tiger and a cat, but only presenting.

And this feature being excited and at the time of mating increasing twice the size of the normal penis the no gets stuck inside the vagina.

They mostly put on the conception of an Amazon child, are appropriately feminine, women in their womb and there are no changes, no men are born, they are generated in matingtimes.

And in parnogenesis not needing any male intervention, because in their challenge there are no men on the island, and the sexual frenzy being only in theory than in practice, the way of generating with the magic of the body and ceremonies at the time of mating

From the omega most humanoid forms of the first generation of Kryptonian, only of it never giving one in all alpha penises as they were barbed like those of cats, and prominent veins.

And at the time of mating or after at any time of sex in view of sex and penetration capable of prolonged sexual acts and insemination meanwhile...

That does not decrease the no will not be able to leave the vagina or the opening of the omega trapped until ejaculate or have one in the complete and reach your gland and at least three orgasms in the alpha and four on the omega.

In the case of omega in the heat season to a sexual frenzy where it enlarged orgasm and reach grant twice as many times as normal the amount of orgasms the omega loses control of your body.

And even your consciousness without any logic just having five days of sex and sexually active wet and ready at the time of heat and until the menstrual cycle and two days after the end of the menstrual cycle.

Normal heat cycles lasted two to four days sexual frenzy and then falling into unconsciousness when an omega was attached to an alpha and its gland was bitten at the base of the adam'sapple.

And andles bonded were a lifelong bond would have a mate they could enjoy a long life depending on the alpha they could share the same skill and theirabilities.

And even powers a tram that would just run from one while he mated he could enjoy his intense pheromones secretariat skills that would make any man on his knees.

They were heat cycles and a sexual frenzy of an annual amazon island festivity where allwomen met in heat cycles and sexual acts forweeks.

While it was around him he would matm with any man the omega would lose control would lose his reason and lose his mind in the sex sexual frenzy or just with inhibitors would fall into unconsciousness, but Bruce, knowing about sexualfrenzy.

And the existence of a drug that simulated the frenzy of the Amazons, was a powerful drug that would cause everyone to have non-stop sex for hours days and or weeks and their own body was impregnated with that smell.

And it was different his heat lasted an average of five days and with the inhibitors he slept for five days in a row and when he woke up his period and then it was seven days and his sexual frenzy made him want to take it all down and mate.

The good side would be if he mated with a goal-human he could enjoy paranormal alien magic power and even faster regeneration acceleratedhealing.

And depending on how mate mainly in the first sexual experience he was the omega of high-level sexual pheromone equaled that of the poisonous Era.

They could make anyone kneel at their feet and do whatever their frenzy wanted was twice the time inducing lust and fascination, but only wore onomegas.

And he never used it in male alphas in his deepest thoughts, he wondered what it was like to use in alphas even the remnants of his heat he already thought of risking, but never had confidence.

And to try and never imagined using his caste as an excuse, it was still completely wrong to do it with anyone manipulating their colleagues, even at a time like this...

The penis of a female alpha was equal in size as much as a male alpha, but without the barbs and thorns and penetration of a male alpha was longer and different so he had no experience with malealphas.

And these were descendants of the first generation of Kryptonians, some dark and forgotten data, nor were they in open data from the fortress of solitude.

And they were things in common with the women of Themycera, not even with the island's female alphas compared to the first generation of Krypton.

And in this case the knowledge of Selina in question the Man of Aço himself, a genetic formation, a different form and physiology and metabolism...

Bruce never liked legends and amazon bodies, as to the similarities of Kryptonians their physiologies, were scary penises larger than average, always had sex with women, with the exception and clear of Huang Di when he was in thehospital.

And isso was another moment, he wasn't drugged and was sore, occasional sex, but thinking so, if it hurt as it hurt so much with Huang Di, it would cause a pain bothered for weeks, but since it became Batman.

And he can never trust and have sex twice with the same people, but at that time, he had sex like Bruce, Wayne, and now, the two heroes weredeterminedto fuck his ass.

And all to be exact he never had anal penetration except with Huang Di, and with rape when he was in captivity, that's two rare exceptions, seriously only once in his life.

And occasional sex nor undrug-induced mating, just after in a matter of fact he was afraid to connect with anyone, it was neither a viable or reliable option...

But those two who ripped their clothes out of the process and thus being sucked and licked and Clarck sucking licks her anus and Diana sucking her penis playing with her balls climbing through the inside of thecochas.

And stroking her hips and thus changing position while Diana sucking her anus away from each of her buttocks he moaned and refolegated she was sticking her tongue and fucking her anus.

And for increasingly fast tongue in and out and faster and more, and seriously, and with them joining their fingers joining them one at a time were different insistent and stubborn trying to all cost him achievements.

\- Your kids, that's not fair.

\- I'm going to forge you to accept us then... - And before you said more, he was hugged and kissed and cuddled he felt each of his hard penises.

And rubbing in his groin he still felt his early menstruation he felt damp and ready and felt draining and his hands closer and closer every time trying to get into his underwear he tried to walk away

\- Then... All this... - He said.

"Yougo begging for more... - Ronronava Diana.

\- Isn't that right, Kal? ... - Whispered sinfully...

\- Giving us one more chance, a chance to show what and yummy? " Asked Kal.

\- You know I'm not willing, don't you? "He asked both of them.

\- You haven't been totally excused yet. - I said

\- Bruce... - Whispered in his ear licking the lobe of his ear he was rubbing in his groin and murmured.

"Its smell and tãforte is impregnating the air. - Looked scared.

And realizing lately that the inhibitors were worn he heard an offering in his ear and had pulled from the arms of the man of steel and his lips taken by Diana.

And that hugged him she moaned and Clarck behind him rubbing his hard, stiff penises

\- Did not try to defend themselves pushing, but were iron grips, they pressed their bodies together Superman swallowed his penis in a button and made him scream, his penis being sucked with super speed.

And using the super gallows and tongue, my god tongue, was hot a hot cave without control holding on to the head of kryptonian.

And andle moaned and lamented at the same time the stimulus multiplied the wonder woman by sticking her tongue in her anus he tried to loosen the fight between reason and pleasure...

\- Wait... - He felt the hands of the man of steel squeezing his testicles the wonder woman's tongue in his anus playing with his walls... - Stop...

No... Slowly... – He begged in the midst of every tongue fighting with him.

"Let's just let us love your body... – Ronronou Superman.

"Wait... - Groaned suffocated. " Everything... - He said choking and resfoleging - All... - And a pinch.

-... That we want and give you pleasure. " Whispered Superman in the midst of the sashes - Another smothered groan.

And then a choke amid snabs and licks...

-I just want to... – Being swung your body pushed and pulled in the middle of the movement being sucked and licked and atongue.

And your hands on your testicles squeezing and pinching the hot cave swallowing your penis, the tongue inside it...

" Well... - Oh... god... Hot... But... – He said and so felt Diana kneeling behind him the two lowering her ribs tearing in the process, he let himself pull boots and calcas and boxer out of his body raising her legs...

Bruce never liked being gallows and or fucked, that was fact, he was being forthesubmission, always had sex with women, he had no experience with men, sex in hospital.

And it didn't go into his occasional sex resume, but since he became Batman can never trust and have sex twice with the same people other than the cat woman herself, and his thoughts always returned to Huang Di.

And in the damn hospital, to be exact he no longer had time to have a serious relationship, only once in his life and occasional sex he knew diana had frequent sex with Superman.

And this one who previously had sex in mating periods in his heat period only after in a matter of fact he was afraid to bind himself to anyone, it was neither a viable or reliable option...

But those two who ripped off their clothes and Clarck who sucked her penis, playing with their balls climbing through the inside of the cochas stroking their hips and Diana sucking heranus.

And moving each of her buttocks away, he honed, moaned and respelled she was sticking her tongue and fucking her anus seriously, and with them joining her fingers joining them one at a time.

And they were different insistent and stubborn trying at all cost achievements it even for that to fuck seriously in the cave moans and felt the man of steel.

And opening his legs and his conflicting thoughts expanded flying to Clarck's worst enemy.

He had his legs open and away he moaned and moaned amid Diana's fingers that entered his anus he knew that if he let the two have sex with him that would not be the onlytime.

And his fingers entering deeper and deeper into the feeling of his penis being sucked by Clarck he felt his tongue inviting with his fingers and fingers playing with his testicles and getting penises harder and harder.

Each sucking one side and when less expected Diana was getting up he hugged her hips while the steel man sucked his penis by opening his legsmore.

And then playing with her testicles squeezing and pinching feeling Diana's shorts coming down she had taken out and exposing her huge penis and so he was pushed into Clarck's mouth, who swallowed him by squeezing her testicles.

He felt and saw stars when his legs open he felt Diana's penis pressed into her wet entrance of his saliva he felt and felt coming in and goingin.

And soon he felt going through each ring of muscle each wall and growling and screaming squeering, as he entered he moaned and lamented.

He didn't know how much more Diana's penis would come in seemed to have no end, coming in and going in, so deep, so deep, sticking deeper and deeper, and thus arching herback.

Andand le felt her lick her neck, she holding on to her hips sinking her nails and so the less she expected beating her penises in to the testicles.

And while Clarck sucked his penis holding on to the inside of his little scratches while Diana withdrew from inside him.

And so she without waiting for him to get used to starting to suck from the base the tip of the penis on his penis head on her tip massaging and shaving his teeth at the same increasing speed as the enters and comes out of Diana'spenis.

And without expecting to get used to his growls and splints around his neck hugging his little ass he moaned screaming and misreaking by leaving the tip of the penis that was barbed.

And it was sore was huge an alpha futanari woman, well-ended who stocked him with ferocity and speed by hitting his testicles on her buttocks, pounding with gallows and ferocity his loins were stocked.

He felt the double stimulation the stockings attached to Clarck's lips on his penis he felt Clarck's hands guide Diana's penis inside him an angle that made him scream and honk and his cries reverberating through the cave he felt moaning scream.

The frantic movements the beats in their bodies the right blow to his prostate, each stocked every shock wave his prostate was attacked mercilessly without sessar.

And without any kindness she beat the pain of penetration the trouble of the stockwork, united to the pleasure hallucinating waves of beats full of fire and pleasure of her.

And it's been so long since he had almost nine months without sex with the cat woman...

Please, please... – E tentava em meio as estocada fundas fortes e profunda e seus gemidos e rugidos em seus ouvidos ele gritava resfolegava gritava e os sons eram ouvidos pela a revoada de morcegos.

And that they squealed and flew out of the cave he felt his penis being sucked his eyes arching his spine his hard penis pumped and sucked him and moaned screamed without control more and more hoarse and hallucinating.

He had a sexual experience with Selina, but nothing compared to it the stimulus, except Huang Di, he missed him, the lack of hispenis.

And the shock-waves electricity stars that roamed her body waves of energy that passed through every pore he screamed and listened to her growls she beat and beat.

"God... Please... – Slow down... – The long penis beating and beating, he reached his prostate with more speed and more gallows, reaching without mercy and without rest his prostate.

And going through each wall each muscle a mixture of pleasure and pain, and skin-skin slapping and screaming and passing through their rings as he screamed and screamed and so felt his walls contracting.

" Please. " Amid his cries and laments and his hands on Clarck's head that sucked with the same velocidadand.

And they were quick and brutal, their groans and screams and laments and resinuded and screaming and each of their groans and every cry.

\- There... There... - Por favor... - Then... – Groaned, amid the stockings and breathless the skin slaps coming in and out and hitting his prostate with speed were so brutal.

And he felt going through his eyes the stralados and waves of pleasure he moaned the heat and waves of pleasure electricity and walking through his body coming in and out and shouting and more screams he moaned.

\- Please... Please... - Pleaded and Moan. "I will... – another deep stockand hitting his prostate he said in the midst of it, these beats mixing pain and pleasure.

\- I'M GOING TO COME... – Groaned amid his screams, when he enjoyed inside Clarck's mouth, he felt the man swallow every drop every white spray from inside hispenis.

And going through every part of his length from tip to base scraping his teeth in his length he felt pinching and shaving his teeth at the tip of his penis.

On his head like a superpotent lollipop he felt him faster in the same way that Diana forged and folded his hips toward Clarck's hot mouth he held on to his penis and continued tosuck.

And while he was lining up at a multiple orgasm, he felt an early hardening he felt his abused anus contracting with spasms.

And waves and more waves of jouissance and the power of her warm, sinful mouth and yet Diana beat and beat the skin slaps against the skin the vertical angle he moaned and moaned her cries reverberated throughout thecave.

And his thoughts were conflicting that he did not know how Alfred did not yet appear as any of his children came to the cave yet, the strong and deep tapas.

\- Then... There... Please... Then... - He didn't know how it didn't hurt yet and hurt him he felt pain and pleasure mixed the barbed penis stuck in his prostate pulling and beating.

Tears flowed with pain and pleasure the heat waves the waves of electricity he felt heat in his low womb he felt his penis on his walls he felt beat and the wonder woman growled and licked as she entered, she whispered sinful things.

And growling and him screaming in the middle of the stockwork, and he felt pain and pleasure and his anus contracting and holding more of the penis that stocked him his own penis being sucked by Clarck'smouth.

And that hardened him more and more and so he moaned and his hands and his testicles crumpled and massaged he groaned and his disjointed screams he moaned and whined.

\- There... There... There... There... Ai... - I... Please... - Groaned amid the frantic beats.

\- Please... - Coming in and out when he felt still hard pressed in his mouth and swallowing last time groans and sinful whiners and whiners, he felt the steel man drop his hardpenis.

And holding him and stroking in the midst of the beats, pumping and as he climbs stroking his body groping his body amid the beats, whispering in his ear sucking the lobe of his ear and talking.

" Feel your taste. - And kissing his lips he moaned amid the musky and salty taste, passing his tongue in each part cisu, and mouth playing with his tongue.

And moaning then he felt the beats amid groans and hugging interlaced hands squeezing buttocks and legs tightly squeezed.

And when he felt in the middle of growl the wonder woman cumin within him amid the beats and kissing him pulling through the last stockand thus being embraced by thetwo.

And he pulled his face while the bat man held on hisshoulders the man of steel, were ten inches more and larger in both sizes, high pore the woman-wonder.

And the same height he felt her massaging her body in the middle of the last, squirted in his anus his opening he felt dripping from his opening when, he was pulled in the midst of it all.

Hugging in the arms of wonder woman towards him they lowered he felt being pulled from four on top of her while lying on the ground with the man of steel, behindthem.

And lefelt his legs open, wonder woman lying on the floor, near in his crotch he began sucking his penis the bat man of fours on the floor.

And the woman-marvel at kissing him and sucking her nipples and biting while pumping her penis.

Her long, smooth hands groping her body, her hard penis being pumped and she crawled over and over and her face toward her groin, he felt her touching and pulling her little scratches.

And he resined with a single engulfed, she swallowed his length he moaned his swaying breasts rubbing him in a lascivious motion.

He felt her pinching her testicles massaging and saliva dripping and dripping from her mouth and mouth every time he arrived at a peak of pleasure his consciousnessblended.

And reason and madness the pleasure trying, loosen ing and lifting was pulled from four moaning and being sucked, mouth sinful sucking his testicles and going further toward his penis.

And sucking from length to base he felt euphoric faster and faster, pushing and pulling, were faster and faster, they and moaned and shouted from four shaking his head.

And his screams he screamed and moaned and so of four listening and feeling the Superman opening his legs and sticking his fingers and tongue, while sucking his hole he moaned.

And then he screamed feeling his fingers and the man of steel, behind him, his fingers sticking wreaking by opening his legs more and sucking Diana's semen from inside him sucking and sticking her tongue.

And then vidyd and nibbling, he screamed at every blow, he felt his fingers coming deeper and deeper into it, being scissored inside him more fingers spreading his cheeks.

He felt a zipper, the zipper of S'slowered calcatrying to turn saw a huge barbed penis twice that of Diana.

And with curved tip and massaging his penis he separated more by cramming his buttocks, and positioning his penis in his stretched hole he felt coming in and going through his walls.

Diana massaging her little scratches and sucking her penis rising by her hips her hands, the penis was bigger than his was large wide barbed and larger than his own moaning trying to loosen himself from the iron embrace the steel penis.

" Please... please Clarck... no... – Moaned in the middle of the penis coming into it the big penis was hurting tight insideit.

And tears trickled from his eyes his screams were even more acute he felt divided in half he felt very narrow would not fit.

\- You and... So yummy... - Coming in and out. - So tight... as I stuck your hard, broad, long penis – I never imagined such a thing, being inside you...

\- The Fuck... - Coming in and out he wanted to loosen up and felt the wonder woman retreat from sucking her penis she was on her face kissing her face and whispering while superman.

And sand positioned on top of him, lay on top of his loins and massaged his body his waist, kissing his shoulders he had never carried such a large penis, except Huang Di.

And that hurt him at that time, in his hard standing and large bulky life, being caressed by Diana who whispered hugging her shoulders and Superman upon him hugging his shoulder and stroking her nipples kissing her shoulders.

He said stopped in big hard moments and inside him in four on top of him and his legs wide open he whispered.

" All right... All right... – Ronronou stroking his hips massaging his buttocks as if calming a horse...

\- Chhiiiiii. - You can handle it, it's going to be fine. - Kisses on your shoulders and neck he moans shaking your head.

Clarck please... - Groaned. - It doesn't give... - other groans and tears. - You're too big. - Massaging his little asses, he felt kisses and his face and lips and rubbing and squeezing his little scratches andarms.

And gently Diana retreated in the middle of her legs and slowly sucking her penis from end to base, and gradually increased the speed, and played with her testicles.

Andle moaned and felt Clarck's retreat by removing his penis, he felt Clarck's barbed tip inside him.

He felt to withdraw gradually he felt groaned, he moaned and resinted he moaned and felt to remove only the tip inside him he felt him coming in and again passing through hisrings.

And holding on to hiships and kneeling behind him and hugging him and then holding his shoulders holding on his hips, he positioned him knew it would hurt, but did not know how much, he hit a point where he made him hum and moan.

And lescreamed and so coming out again and he touched down he knew the pain and pleasure he felt and felt fuck with more and more speed, he felt hitting his prostate.

And with more and more gallows and more speed he beat in and out he felt his penis getting harder and harder to come to life.

The spur tainted pleasure the fact that Diana sucks from end to base with the increasing speed at the same speed that Superman did by beating and hitting their bodies and moving increasingly frantic.

And the various skin-skin tapas he screamed louder and louder the pain of penetration of a penis like that and the fact that he mercilessly reaches his prostate, his roars and groans behind his ear and his lips licking his lobes.

And while he began to moan while hearing every hoarse voice and moaning and growling sinful things he gasped and refoleged he felt hitting and hitting his testicles on hisbuttocks.

Andand le felt knockand knock in and out, pinching his nipples he scratching the floor, nothing holding anything that could be an anchor he was pulled.

And then pushed him, banging and beating him screamed and gasped with each thrust pounding more and faster, the steel man sawing his teeth he pulled.

"Oh, ah... Please... - You've groaned oh my god... There.. ah aha aha ha. – His cries and laments he moaned and moaned at every stocky he felt his lips sucking andsucking his penis with the same speed of the beats on hisanus.

And the beating of the testicles, beating his buttocks and his body convulsing with the waves of electricity that roamed his body, waves of electricity stars that sealed his vision, lights that lastled by drying him, that and the stockpiled.

And the penis held inside his body, with him toothed leaning against his chest that he had not taken off his shirt with emblem of the Superman, there was the warm warmth of his heart the chest and the sweat of alien smell.

He had felt the smell of sweat and full of mating and knew that was not the common smell of human sex there was the smell of alien mating sex, the cry of a goddess ofwar.

And the strong and intoxicating smell of sex and savagery, the semen he knew to be his he was sucked by Diana at the same increasing speed and the same savagery, he felt pain and pleasure mixing in his body.

Turning his face via Superman unable to contain his own power he literally had his eyes of heat turning to the roof of the cave he set fire amid the stockings and pierced the cavesky.

And in a red ray wave the radiating heat of both bodies, and S'slipsat war with tongue and saliva, licking his eyes and felt the cold breath the ice on his face.

And licking his lips and sucking hislips, entering his mouth struggling with his tongue while and the mandirected his sight of heat to the roof ofthe cave.

He moaned by sticking his hard, barbed penis pain to the bearded penis was properly alien and he knew that alien physiology different from his,stocking.

And amid his cries hugging his chest pinching her nipples and pulling him he felt Diana posing with him.

And then pumping his kneeling penis to his front and his legs on either side of Superman hugging and holding his hips, pushing and pulling and he felt the warmth of his eyes.

And his warm body that released vapors, he felt the heat of mating and the full miscarted sex that came loose from them.

And of the three in frantic motion he felt the heat his nipples irritated his smoking bodies the heat in his ear, begging to stop was maddening and predatory.

" Ronronou Superman in the middle of the stock.

"Oh, my God... Please... Please... - Stop... - You've offered in media the powerful stockwork. - Please... There... – In the midst of the stockandmore stockwork.

" Still speaking complete words. Said Superman.

"That's right, beg... – Rosnou Superman amid the frantic stockings and accurate blows directly into his prostate.

Between the movements of their bodies together and the push of their hips and penisin and out hitting their testicles on their buttocks.

Your... Son of a bitch... - Groaned choking and resfoleging.

\- I'm going to fuck your brains. " You promised Superman willingly.

\- I can't take it anymore. And reaching his prostate with a wayand speed tried to loosen up trying to get out of the hug and hisabused anus.

And his prostate struck mercilessly and ferocity and full of sex amid the attacks he felt he could no longer.

Their bodies stocking from inside and outside and the sensations and uncontrollability that had lost control for a long time, it go crazy the mixture of sensations, the heat embers the icybreath.

And andhis neck stealing kisses from his lips the invading tongue inside his mouth, fighting for dominance to which he had lost a long time ago.

And the resining, his uncontrolled heart beating like a racehorse, couldn't stand the speed of the attacks losing control andheat.

And coming with the maddening pleasure her low belly and her own penis inside Diana's hot and damp cave.

And he felt cumined in his mouth saw amid fog she swallowed all his semen he squeezed his walls into a scream getting a growl he screamed amid theattacks.

And then her cries and laments and euphoria and the warmth of the animalistic cry and felt Diana take her penis out of her mouth.

Even without at least stopping pumping her length he screamed and groaned hoarsely and that's when she went up and licked her chest and sucking her nipples by suckingit.

And each of them pinching amid the attacks and so he gave a push by letting loose crawling trying to get out of the grip he was pulled the blows continued amid the fact that Superman riding on him.

In his frantic blows he did not know if he would endure his hallucinating movements and squeered screams amid every thrust every beat hitting his prostate like a crusher sticking all hislength.

And then leaving just the tip and then screaming squeezing his inner walls around the hard penis reaching a point where he did.

And seeing stars waves of electricity that roamed their body each pore each part amid the snowfall of power.

He thought he couldn't get through pumping his penis through Diana's firm, warm, delicate and feminine hands.

And then his occasional kisses and he felt moaning scream and feeling the madness of conflicting emotions and at that time screaming and moaning and resoking.

\- Your dick... His cock... – Groaned and feeling the v go comes uncontrolled the uncommunal beats and precise accurate beats hitting his prostate with speed rage like a crusher and screaming.

And thes uas scratches and hips being handled by strong and firm hands u eating you. – Said and the Smovement uperman on top of it.

And there was a blow to the coup.

"That's right, my dick... – Rosnou.

"I love you and desire your body. " He said. "And you're four, for me.

"Don't be so convinced. – One blow other constant beats.

" I'm not a simple prize yet. " He said in the midst of the stockwork.

" Don't take me for a quick fuck, for a helpless omega.

\- The way I'm you, and as I got you, I think you are, and a long way from being helpless. " Said in the midst of blows.

" I fully agree. "Dianasaid.

And in the midst of pumping from your penis.


	11. Chapter 11

20

And it was accurate and for each stocked an acute and desperate cry amid kisses from his lips and tongues in his mouth.

"You may have beaten me, but there may not be a next time. " I said.

And what we'll see. " They said.

\- But you're under me, I'm going to fuck you to the end. " I said. - And yes, there could be a next time. " I said.

And kisses licked lips and tongues and his frantic touches and amid skin-slapping against skin, he had his jaw handled caught by firm hands and taken by sinfullips.

And so both Diana and Clarck took his lips and kissed him with fury and fervor and kissing him ardently and at that time he felt both Clarck and himself come and amid slaps and blow to his prostate with gallows.

At that time he fucked with gallows and precision and at that time he felt enjoy ing and enjoyed with Superman and so fell amid the last blowsright.

And with the shallow staplings he enjoyed with a bow and in that bow in Diana's hands both kissed and stroked her body.

And while Superman enjoyed inside him the last stockings and so with sharp screams and so re-skinned and thus falling to the ground and removing all his penis from his anus with a wet suctionnoise.

And it was a squirt and her semen dripping from her hole by her tremble dumbles, feeling to massage her buttocks, weak little slaps and being caught by the arms of kryptonian.

And it was covered with the cape he went through the strong arms of Superman and taken to the fourth safe.

And his fatigue, before falling asleep when being deposited on top of the bed and being covered by duvets, and being embraced by both heroes who climbed with him and between his arms andwalls.

And contracting having spasms and semen running out and so he moaned and last kisses and went to bed even warning even if he did not accept it he groaned and resfoqued.

And even, he himself exhausted, in the middle and feeling his penis hard rubbing on him as he wanted a new round, and the semen running out with acreek.

And for his tremble swarms and strong legs and his weak body and all lying next to him and falling into unconsciousness.

Batman realized that the man of steel had a hard penis attached to between his legs kissing his body in the bed of the safe room and Diana was in equal condition his penis projected on to herbody.

And each of them groping his body squeezing his buttocks, that his penises were well bulging they weren't well seemed two alpha wolves next to a bitch in heat and two heroes equal to gods.

And he retreated a few inches, from their bodies and when approaching more they wanted to stick their penises into their loose entrance and with spasms.

And in the situation of the partially destroyed cave while observing the ceiling and debris falling on site, bats around.

You shouldn't be here. " He said backing down. "I'm not going to allow a new round. "He said he got naked with pain in his spine, running from the safe room and being chased.

Bruce, I... - I was trying superman andDiana.

And they tried to approach but as a push they retreated staggering to several feet behind staggering the smell of roses and musk.

And it hadn't disappeared, actually poignant and strong mixed with the smell of mating between an alien and an Amazon goddess, spices was so strong.

And there was such a strong and powerful smell of honey and mint musk and roses that impregnated the air he felt a wave of impactful gallows they tried to approach staggering

No, no, no, no, no, no "Interrupted the bat man. "Superman jumped behind him pushing toward the wall by forging his legs open and trying to put his penis inside his stretched entrance... – I'm not done fucking his ass yet, Bruce.

\- You've said everything you had to say, I have total science that you think about normal human mortals insignificant like me, and I know you think of me. "He said he'd walk away.

I don't need you to go on. "He said he walked away from more than both.

\- I'm sorry... - I was trying in turn the wonder woman who slowly approached as if she was afraid to scare a wounded animal and very weak his raised hands.

Get out of here. " I said at the time walking away. "Don't come any closer. " I said.

\- I said something that really wasn't to be said I didn't even think about the consequences. " Superman said, sticking his penis into his abused anus he tried to push as much as hecould.

And he knew that the drugs had not finished its effect, that at that time if it allowed Superman to continue to fuck him would be fucked for hours, then gathered forces, he managed to push the manaway.

And its wet wet anus stretched dripping semen and seeing Superman with erect penis and dripping.

Turned his back on the two he walked further than he could from them trying to get close to his arsenal when he opened several doors and compartments he had his hand away withgallows.

And put on his shoulder turning him up lifting his legs away, with strong hands and trying to fuck him pushing while the Kryptonian ate.

And the man, strong hands separating his legs, his hands looking for something that hit the two heroes in the midst of the fuck-up.

And then pushing and pulling him stocking his anus with gallows, those blows that caused him to lose reason, stocked his screams mixed with the fact that this were just drugs.

And as if it wasn't the steel man like he was afraid to break, but he doesn't care about the gallows he wore when pushing his penis in and out.

\- I worry about you worrying a lot even if you could get hurt, but now I don't know what to think. " He said he stocked with fury inside and outside his hard, barbed penis trapped inside his anus.

\- I just know that all this time I had fought alongside Bruce Wayne a handsome and powerful man. " Your legs open and away.

\- I really want to imagine a way for you to reconcile I understand now this can stay betweenn ós this can changethe precedents between alpha and omega batman a real omega.

And this one that doesn't need to be rescued, imagine just that. – He said he was approaching more touching his face fucking his ass with fury his testicles hitting his buttocks.

\- I always meant... - Clarck said resinulate in the midst of Bruce's stockings and chokes, without realizing that he was fucking in the midst of guns and his hands looking for some non-lethal weapon in the midst of the fuck.

" The world would be lost without heroes like you and like most other heroes... - Tried

\- The world doesn't need Batman there are thousands of vigilantes in Gotham and totally replaceable, I'm not going to be the bat man anymore and the bat man himself will retire from his life as a crime fighter while still missing bones...

Whole bones in your body... a part of you full of pleasure and about to enjoy... and a part of you losing reason...

And a life to drive after all, that thick, big penis making him back back loseshis mind... – While looking for something, anything that fascinates himto drive Superman, get that penis out of him, which was hitting directly on his prostate.

"Not while I don't forgive you. – He said while taking a bomb from kryptonite and pufferfish,he pushed him threw toward the man fromthe one, who caught off guard, but a sore pull from his penis from insidehim.

And pushing the astonished steel man he looked suspiciously in his direction throwing him away, and pulling his hard penis into the process.

\- I don't understand... - I was trying. " I thought... That after we you,you'll go forgive us.

\- I tend now. " He said.

"I understand that the world needs Batman's non-Uperman S.– He said holding on to his buttocks with the pain of his openness.

\- You're right I'm an idiot that the world doesn't need from me - It said

\- I'm going to fund gotham police and I'm not going to donate a substantial amount to the police and increase the resources of this precinct if this and the case...

\- Whoever said Batman and replaceable, you're wrong the world needs you... - I was trying to argueDiana.

And jumping towards him and catching him off guard and getting a scream as he penetrated his anus.

"You're a hero a great crime fighter... – I tried to think of a way to loosen your legs raised high.

" Youdon't have to take it so seriously that everyone can say, the world won't understand that decision, I don't understand it myself.

\- Always, we feel love for you. "Said the steel man running towards him with his erect penis and dripping.

"I've always loved you. And now he caught him pulled por back and shoved his penis with a tug and so began one enters and vertiginous comes out diana's penis skirt and De Clarck entered a real cacophony of sounds and screams

\- We never found a chance to tell you how much we love you. - I was trying to sayDiana.

And amid the blows of his prostate hitting him from the testicles.

\- We want to have you in our arms below us whenever we can conquer each of your facets. " Said the wonder woman in the midst of powerful stockings.

\- Please... - Diana said.

\- Even if you don't beat me, even your penis inside me, I won't accept having sex whenever you want and for that you will have to beat me, if you don't beat me I won't accept to be fucked. " Rosnou.

When he angryly pushed Diana and kicked Clarck off guard, with all the gallows he can gather.

He ran towards his arsenal again and pulled out a strong lace of silver cuts he was looking for something else and found a lead box and there was kryptonite.

And erra bigger than his hand he hated everyone who at that moment hated Diana and Superman, a mixture of madness pleasure of love andhatred.

And he put an open kryptonite next to him the man screamed in pain and cining to the ground he groaned he screamed even more the greenish color rising on his face.

He ran towards Diana, she at her meeting and so when she least expected her tothrowa poorly designed punch towards her, he heard her scream as he struck a blow.

And trying to loosen the spear that had crossed his shoulder and pinned the cave wall he screamed angrily and at the time had curled the rope around his neck and saying.

\- This and a magic lacquer made by Hephaphus he kills everything he has counted on him for more than twenty minutes counting that he has been wrapped five times around the person. " I said.

– At that moment I wouldn't kill you, but it can cause immense pain, how much curled up in the person and especially in contact with the skin and excruciating in fact it tortures with an incredible form ofpain.

And the instant burning to the point of plucking the skin with embers and callus, the pain and more spiritual say that he killed a thousand children who used their souls to cause pain directly in the mind and soul

And in that mthement when he touched her skin a rock mark on counting on the skin.

And it was something that as if he had in live flesh an immense burn on his neck and arms curling no longer took him that according to his eyes enlarged.

And his scream for a moment as if he had trapped her in embers and her flesh cut from her skin without burnt anesthesia he didn't care about anything at that moment.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. And his cry was heard beyond the cave and at that moment he did not expect anyone to come to his help any person who savedher.

And his screams were loud shrill and every part of his body scratches, arms and legs and neck he took no more than second and every cry more acute and shrill than the other.

When on his neck he smiled as he put around his eyes like a blindfold, one of his hands stopped him and pushed him away he fell on the ground, he saw that theUperman S.

And even though he was on the cave floor he still kept falling green in color and still watching his savior that he wasn't just one.

\- Soon that I said I would try, but I will not be gallows. " I said.

And what we're going to see when I'm done with you. "He threatened Diana by letting go with her arms.

He laughed and said. "Wait sitting down. And with a fungada and running towards both.

\- I don't have sex with people who would destroy my pelvis in a fight.

He kicked her several times with an elbow he used the rope he threw it toward the amazon and wrapped it up thus rising deep and bloody burns joining the burn collection.

\- I haven't destroyed your pelvis so far. "Diana said with a miscalculated kick. And you liked my dick. " I said.

\- It wasn't for lack of attempts, no, and even, you bitch.

And with that he swerved from a punch and punched and punched and ran and deflected kicks

He managed to reach the rope and amid Superman's movement that was caught and his jumps trapped by the rope on hot embers that arose burn and gasping with pain.

That's what i'm talking about. And really made of magic. "He choked.

\- And that's right Kal-el. – Stating Batman holding stronger than he could on his wrists.

" I... I'm not giving up. – Rosnou Clack, while he with a movement and a whip he threw the man who fell on top of the amazona.

And so with only a ray of electricity from one of the pistols that were activated as cave defenses,electricity.

And then unloaded on their bodies and the gallows of electricity threw both to the other side of the cave, then threw it with a boost and fell to the ground.

You're going to be mine. – Said the woman moving away from Superman arising and both rising and giving impetus when flying and following the cisu of the cave and towards man and resume thefight and Superman.

And flying with a jerk of an elbow and driving the woman away on the other side of the cave with high speed, while the wonder woman falls and headedtoward.

And on the other hand Superman flew and had several bruises and perforations on his shoulder and pectoral.

And every part of his body, he hugged him and threw him pressing him into the wall, he tried to loosen himself from the grip when Clarck flew with him and saw that Diana tried to lift and fly towards him.

And when Diana returned, but before he was held by the arm by Diana with a decided expression he ran, Batman took thedaggers and began to fight.

\- Do you prefer weak, submissive women than a woman of character? He asked angrily defending himself with his bracelets amid blows of daggers towards him.

"I won't allow it. – Growled trying to loosen up the two who both pressed in a hug and rip the daggers out of their hands.

\- Diana, I don't do a relationship, I don't intend to have a relationship. "He said turning around and putting an end to the conversation, he headed her a big powerful headbutt.

You said you'd forgive us. "Said wonder woman moving away staggering seeing stars and constellations.

\- Women in your world are weak, Bruce. " Said towards him the man of steel and being pushed and at that time Batman ran through the cave towards where his belt had beenthrown.

And so when he picked up, he triggered from his belt an electrical discharge directed toward both, he swerved and the two fell on opposite sides with a scream, and in the case of Superman.

And then he fell to the top of one of his cars and Diana who was thrown on top of the dinosaur breaking it in half.

They ran and Batman jumped and swerved from the heat vision of Superman he ran amid the sight of heat and thus arriving at his arsenal and picked up some grenades and with that threw towards his opponents.

And then trying to deflect what caused them both by receiving the impact of the grenades to be thrown and the trophy room was left in pieces and at that time they screamed and Batman falls when they saw was wearing an oxygen mask.

Then they fell and upon realizing that he then threw a bomb of poison from barracuda with smoke and kryptonite the air filled around and made breathing difficult, falling refolegating and trying to breathe.

He noted the reaction of the man of steel, his obstinacy he saw that the man was tougher, and trying to get up kneeling, he saw Superman kneel and try to getup.

And then he flew and flew faster and faster and in circles and so he created a whirlwind and that way he scattered the smoke and at that time he smiled skewed and seeing batman's frown.

Pieces of rock rubble and several other pieces of the trophy museum flew around broken falling like a rain around.

At that time Diana threw what least expected another part of the dinosaur towards him and while she was deflecting as he jumped off an obstacle course he swerved from his car that was thrown towards him by Superman.

She managed to run towards her by striking the smaller man playing to the ground and turning him on four being helped by Superman.

\- No... - He cried out being subdued attached to the ground.

\- yes... - The amazon was said between the sucking of his anus.

" Giving us one more chance? " Asked Diana. " How about another round.

\- You know I'm not willing, don't you? "He asked both of them.

\- You haven't been excused yet. " I said. "And that's not going to happen, I'm not going to turn myself in... "I'm going to kick your asses. " Warned.

And so while his fingers inside him, he tried to loosen up and at that time he trapped under neath their bodies on the ground moaning between whimsives writhing and trying to turn around.

\- Bruce... - Whispered in his ear licking the lobe of his ear he was rubbing in his groin and murmured. "Its smell and so strong, is impregnating the air.

He looked scared and realized late that the inhibitors were worn out, and he just had one chance.

He heard an offering in his ear his tongue inside him, and with one last gallows, he gave a strong enough head to see stars on the forehead of Superman who panted andcried.

And with a push he got out of it and with an armbar caught the steel man's arm and thus throwing the steel man away falling to the ground in front ofhim.

And at that time kicking Diana's face, and had pulled from the arms of the man of steel and his lips taken by Diana who tried to hug him and between offerings and tears,

And holding his broken nose, she moaned and Clarck behind him,and he kicked his crotch again, rubbing his hard, stiff penises that at that time was more than bruised by gasping and screaming on the shrunken floor.

They tried to run staggering towardshim with his stretched andthen with an armbar he ran all bruised and without Superman had only his shirt torn, naked and torn clothes and Batman himself naked.

He wouldn't allow them to him in his cave, not a second time, not when they wanted to turn it faster thanks to the combined power he writhed.

The body shrunk his legs and kicked the man's steel once again into his stomach, several and several times before with a jump kick his loose penis between his receiving calcas.

And an offering and moaning with pain, turning to Diana and kicked her in the face, knocking her out and with a quick move and so he punched her and at that time he bit her.

And Superman's neck pulling out a piece of his flesh both shrank with pain and anguish.

He took a spear and threw towards Diana where he drilled her to her shoulder, trapped her on the cave wall and then with a bazooka on the ground threw a bomb towards her not killing her, but rather doing loses her breath, and the smoke ragedaround.

And forming a shield around silver color she lost his breath and at that time he was paralyzed amid suffocating tears and when the barrier crystallizing.

And forming a ball of energy or crystal like a dome he saw Diana punching with gallows and at that time he gaged Diana with each punch increasingly cracked the dome every second that punched in the midst of smoke..

He jumped and ran and with that toward a small glass of yellow color, and so picked up and swallowed, it looked like the inhibitors and also the drugs would work fast he saw Superman.

And running when he went towards him and kicked them then and again he went toward his spear and three daggers he tore off the lança and threw the man of steel to the ground and with each daggerhe pierced each of his shoulders and each of his little shoulders.

And trapping to the ground, and punching and trespassing he stuck in the rock, with shouts and laments and grabbing the rope he threw and drilled with gallows the right shoulder of the man of steel.

And without waiting for his reaction he threw punches and kicks tãthe strong that withthe gallows turning his face from one side to the other strong enough to leave bruises and throwing the man.

And with a rope he wrapped around his neck and at that time he suffocated him for several minutes and so he moaned and said between the gallows exerted to suffocate the man of steel.

\- You surrender... – You growled towards Superman as you punched him with gallows and then trapping him with the rope wrapped around his neck.

Do you surrender? " Rosnou.

And at that time between choking he gasped and heard a distressed sound.

He heard a panty the rope got hot and he had his arm caught with Superman's red-eyed gallows and so he was caught his body turned

\- No... – And so while he offered him and so before he undid the ropes he heard a scream and an offering and for the first time around him saw his protégés he saw his children and their allies...

\- Naked people fighting... - Alfred Resfoclaimed

And only one, then looking at someone who didn't believe it was Jason and Barbara and Tim, the three with the worst and frightened looks in their direction looking into theireyes.

And as if they didn't believe you saw him and then saw and his smile widened and rose instantly as they soaked around him his destroyed cave and his fully bruised allies torn and saw Red Robin.

And I wentto toward several pieces of kryptonite and seeing for the first time he saw that it was no for nothing that they were that way he was scratched and bruised.

And he thought about withdrawing from the scene, when he tried to approach he saw that each positioned himself for battle and put himself in front of Diana who gave a smile an evilsmile.

And while Tim kept the kryptonite back the Clarck box seemed shot down almost fainted it wasn't just that scarehim, he knelt in the distance.

And when trying to catch the rope lying on the floor something made her drop a burn it appeared in her hands dropping the rope, and Barbara with supplicating look said.

\- We're not going to let you become a murderer. "He said heading in front of him. " Trying to get close to the bat man.

\- Damn... - Rosnou Batman - You came at a terrible time.

Or a torturer. " Said Jason trying to rip out the spear and or anything that was that trapped the crying woman on the wall had blood and perforations broken objectseverywhere.

And seeing that with gallows and blood and crying and falling kneeling soon after everything seemed like a disorder that nothing else that looked like a hurricane had passed through the cave.

They were thrown unexpectedly and heard a laugh a pantyde and with a battle cry Diana destroyed the dome with an immense punch.

\- I don't understand what happened B, what's the problem, we're going to face them together, we're here to solve this, if you keep going to fight each other. " Dick said trying to approach cautiously.

\- His blue eyes as sapphire became dark and misty as embers he said rising and dangerously driving at them speaking with wheezing words.

My only problem. He laughed and came closer to seeing that they were ready to fight and their own children and to run away with their tails between their legs.

"I hate this situation of you... – Groaned Tim looking at the destruction around. And Bruce taking a kryptonite.

Oh, fuck. "Dick exclaimed in despair. - What the hell, there was here after all. " Asked Dick, giving voice to everything everyone saw, Damiam had a frightened expression and at the same time fascinated, with a glance going through the whole cave.

Diana was wielding the rope combat mode when she removed her bracelets her eyes shone

\- He seemed to realize for the first time his appearance and situation and thus realizing a pain in the pelvis, his sore entrance his wet little scratches, bitemarks.

And punches and all the species, and a tiredness, and so he sat down and looked toward the roof of the cave and watching his bats cummed up.

\- I was trying to gather words. "They wanted to supply me, accept them so I challenged them, that if they could subdue me they could do whatever they want, and then we measured strength,though.

And I said I wouldn't let you get in my shoes unless you beat me and or I kicked your asses.

"Inthe end, we fought, I spanked them all more than i did. – I said. – In the end, they almost beat me, I used all my weapons and techniques that I know, and I spanked everyone with my own strength. - I said. – It was a federal beating. – He said.

And now I want either you to leave or be quiet, because this beating will start again you interfered the moment I was punching, and now thanks to you I was without kryptonite.

\- I love you so much, Dad. I'm proud to be your son. "He exclaimed in damiam's admiration.

Thank you Damiam. " He said with his voice embargoed.

Tim looked around and with awe and choking spoke. - That... - I was trying to gather words.

And the work of a monster, not a man's. " He said more in fear than with admiration. - And that and terrorism.

\- FOR GOD'S SAKE WEAR AN OUTFIT. "Jason cried away.

Not at the moment, Jason. " Said Superman approaching pulling the rest of his shirt with his s and throwing on the floor

Are we going to keep going? Diana asked. "Thanks to you there's no such thing as Bruce Win now.

\- That's horrible.

Shut up Drake. " Rosnou Damiam. You're a weak one.

\- I feel ashamed to have trained you. "Bruce said with a stern look.

He made a cruel expression and an even crueler smile - And exactly problems are these two, I didn't kill them, but I cameclose.

And leswill be full of marks and will take a while to heal, will be in treatment for quite a while. – Pointing at each of them and then Clarck.

\- The invading alien in particular will take time to heal, even if youtake a lot of sun's rays, I won't let any of them come back in this cavein the early morning,

And that's what we're going to see. " Said Superman.

If you beat me, I'll never touch it again. " I said.

\- And if you want to know more and or help, then you can take them away when I'm done. – Disse taking a light bulb and closing their injuries

And so my problems end there. " I said with a look. " If you don't want to fight, you can just get them out of my sight. " I said.

It's better. "He said looking towardthe man standinghim.

First of all I want something to be clear betweenthes.

\- I don't want you to touch me again. " I said. "Unlessyou'recoming tome.

And don't come near me, none of you.

\- Unless you want to get some more. - Batman said

\- I never... - whispered Superman painfully and distressed.

" I never... Plus, I'm going to get close to you getting lost - Superman said that with difficulty catching Diana.

"But I will win and use all my strength with this rematch. " I said. –

\- The less you wait. Diana growled with a black eye. And afraid, and the same way she shone and growled

\- Wait... - He said.

Then he went towards the bat-computer, at least what was left of it and typed and so opened an arsenal at that time he removed a soqueira and some paraphernalia.

\- Youares. - Said pointing towards his children and butler. - Sumam

And nothing else was said just ran

He hears a rallying cry and ran towards him trying to punch Superman he moaned being thrown to the ground and pressed and kept stuckkicked.

And he pushed turned Superman's arm trying to move and so uttering a kick he groaned and shouted strong hands turned him jumping and punching Diana's breasts she screamed and moaned when he was caught thrown and stuck to the ground

\- Damn invading alien. " Roared in the midst of movement.

He formed a beak and sent a kiss and said with sweat and blood and at that time he panted and got up and at that time he laughed.

I know you love me. " Laughed Superman up.

\- We're going to give you what you want so badly. "Diana said.

\- His bitch... – Rosnou towards him the woman who was the first to go towards him he began to punch then, several and several times his face.

" I'm a fucking omega. And so he tried to pull the arm from the iron grip of theamazon.

And then plucking part of his stake that falls and grabbed from his belt a dagger and cutting with the dagger, her breasts and cutting off her shorts with daggers and his clothes torn into tatters.

"But you and different, I will do everything I can to get you. – Diana giving a grip on her arm trying to twist her arm, folding her efforts and writhing her arms in a turn ofbody.

And writhing and scratching and before the dark knight give the beads and pushing and kicking with his feet, and following his movement and jumping when he was subdued by Superman.

\- You know we love you, who care, have wondered what it would be like as us as your companions a two alpharelationship together alongside the most powerful omega. " Said Superman.

Snapping his face and getting a bite that for his heartbreak hurt a lot, and realizing that there was kryptonite he gasped loose and received a kick staggering back.

\- I don't want to have a relationship with two alphas. – He hit Batman trying to loosen up and jump and take a spear off the ground and running off circular blows.

\- You prefer weak, submissive women and two powerful alphas. – He growled the man of steel trying to dodge spear blows amid laser rays of cave defenses – but that will change.

I'm going to have you under me. " He said incinerating some weapons with heat vision. - You're not going to get away from us, we're going to do everything we can to be between your legs. " Said the man of steel.

And then licking his lips and pushing he writhed his body and kicked Superman in the groin there was a kryptonite knee pad trying to loosen up, he got up and tried to run, but was caught by Diana pressing him to the ground.

The bat man tried to pull his arm he tried to loosen and raised his hands pushing more of the contained motion and his eyes widened behind the white displays he moaned and tried toescape.

And before he took another step, he spoke to the movement of trying to loosen himself - Correction. -He said.

" I prefer women who do not have responsibility and do not want a prolonged relationship without responsibilities and who does not force me to do what I do not want, everything I want and sex without compromise.

\- We're going to take care of you... - Ronronou the steel man flying towards you.

I don't need you to take care of me. " Said the bat man being pressed to the ground.

"And that you don't want to kill me if I betray her with the bitch around the corner. – Said jumping tothrees raising his legs and pushing when he kicked both to the ground and rolling them fought on the ground holding his arms and legs.

"I would never have a relationship with alphas if I were like you two. – Growled amid the jerks and kicks rolling on the ground.

And with which I speak and simple, I don't like to relate to world-conquering monsters. "I said pulling his arm.

" Let alone have a package with you two. " He said moving away.

You're not going to get away with it. - Said Superman grabbing him by the arm and kissing him withfury.

And trying to pull gently afterwards he looked into his eyes and the man knelt again he pulled his arm and Diana stood behind and hugged her she said.

\- Come on... - whispered in his ear licking and rubbing his penis on his little ass.

"You need to try. " He said.

"Come on, just allow us to give ourselves a chance, just allow us to worship you. " Whispered.

\- Allow us to offer pleasure. " Said Superman kneeling on his pistouching his hips and squeezing he approached his groin he rubbed his face and then he said.

– Please,it's just a chance to show us how and have an alpha between your legs, show how and the affection of an alpha show what it would be like to have the true potential of an alpha.

Clarck. "He tried to warn... –I can't... – I tried and so fell back to the ground and pulling both of them and fighting in the middle of it all they rolled to the ground and kicked and struck him tried to crawl away,

\- Come on... - Ronroned in his ear lips sucking his neck. "You could try. " Said Superman.

In a moment of carelessness he got loose from his arms and letting go of his braços he crawled and kicked the groin of Superman and squeezing Diana's bruised breasts both the fighters squealing and panting.

And he crawled and tried to run almost crawling, but was caught and pulled him in a new attempt to kick S'scrotchuperman he had his legs away and then when the amazon holding his arms.

And in a sandwich filling he began biting Diana's arm that screamed and striking his back pulling the man and then a headbutt and then a kick he had his leg stuck again and away pressed by firm and muscular bodies.

\- Just one chance... – Begged Superman pulling his belt was pulled amid the body fight and opening him pulled his torn calcas without any warning likerags.

And his knee-high and torn calcas in the process as he took out revealing his red and torn boxer and lowering down to the middle of the cochas he whispered and said. – Let us appreciate and revere his body.

And Diana in front of him pressing their bodies he was on top of Diana and trapped seeing her breasts loose and getting little kisses.

All of them bruised and torn clothes in Diana's case extensive marks of burns, cut and bites and Superman several perforations of her shoulders, face and legs and his chest and Batman their clothes being ripped from their bodies and in the process torn what's left just, their balls, mask, gloves and cape.

Diana ducked more and closer to her crotch and opened her calcas tearing in the process, and her little kisses and on her increasingly hard penis picking himup.

And kissing him and he moaned and licked his head picking the limb in his hands he moaned.

\- Comeon,come on, give us a chance if you don't like it, we won't push anymore.

\- I'm going to fight to the end... - Rosnou - You're not going to have anything easier. " Said squeered.

It's okay. – Said Superman and so felt Diana kneeling behind him the two lowering and tearing the rest of his calcas he let himself pull boots and calcas and boxer out of their bodies raising their legs...

" It's going to be the hard way. " I said.

In the world, omegas have male and female reproductive organs but those who are called omega men they are physically men in every way but endowed with a naturallubrication.

And at its entrance below his penis near his anus and an omega gland near his adam's apple or women also gifted with omega gland.

Just close to the middle of the neck, both can stick with invisible glands and only visible if in case their monthly heat cycle are always with beautiful and attractive appearances secrete pheromones.

And their hormones go to peak increasing their intensity a hundred times more in the heat cycles of five days of the heat season and three days in the menstruationphase.

And they go through reproductive cycles and the master heat of a maximum of five days and then six days of menstruation.

In both cases only female omegas they have the ability to and generate children and in the case of male betas they are not capable of such a feat, but female omegas.

And they are the only ones who can generate children omegas are always female, but in the case of males having below their normal penis and the female vagina.

And they may not generate male fetuses and betas are not hermaphrodites, but in all classes an alpha and exclusively masculine.

Even those who appear to be women they are endowed with male sexual organs with androgygenous physiognomy and may have appeared female external physics in the case of the cat woman and wonderwoman.

And they were like all alpha women born with feminine appearance and end-of-penis but have no vagina having breasts and female sculptural body, but actually being an alpha.

And it was a man like a male functional hermaphrodite these are not able to generate within themselves.

The alphas in general having testosterone peak when approaching an omega in heat or menstruation are able to smell and feromoniums.

And having testosterone and territorial attacks inducing to satisfy omega in its sexual frenzy and its attraction and thirsty by marking, able to satisfy an omega in heat.

Omegas when penetrated by an alpha, and whose fluids exchanged inside exchange DNA and bitten into their gland for an alpha at the same time are able to increase their resistance without astimulus.

And possibly a fellow wine, but nothing prevents him from becoming tougher, and so by having a bond he could keep expanding his attraction fascination and acquire the same physical skills.

And without increasing the density of your body cure factor a thousand times more potent depending on your partner and are able to be sexually active and accelerated metabolism.

And they were physically able to regenerate and heal themselves from injuries more quickly and connected as a lifelong companion and thus being able to live longer than ordinary expectation.

But only female omegas are

Their life connection can be broken by omega in various cases including betrayal mistreatment and when an alpha does not fulfill its duty with an omega in its marriage vows or violence.

The penis of an alpha and long and with glands of one no at the barbed tip like that of a tiger and a tiger and a cat, but only presenting this characteristic being excited and at the time of mating.

And increasing twice the size of the normal penis the no gets trapped inside the vagina or the naked ofthe omega just of it never giving a noin betas or alphas at the time of mating.

And theu then at any moments of sex in view of sex and penetration capable of prolonged sexual acts and insemination meanwhile...

That does not decrease the no will not be able to leave the vagina or the opening of the omega trapped until ejaculate or have one in the complete and reach your gland and at least three orgasms in the alpha and four on the omega.

In the case of omega in the heat season to a sexual frenzy where it enlarged orgasm and reach grant twice as many times as normal the amount of orgasms the omega loses control of your body.

And even your consciousness without any logic just having five days of sex and sexually active wet and ready at the time of heat and until the menstrual cycle and two days after the end of the menstrual cycle.

The joker's motive did not go to the electric chair or have a death penalty and most of TheRkham's criminalsdid not have the death penalty was that mostly omega the clown himself was an omega.

And that by rights was declared mentally insane and its hormones and mistreatment in eras of laws that did not protect omegas now were a hindrance that did not help at all and an excuse not to kill omegas in heat.

And there was the excuse of the hormonal imbalance post-traumatic debuts among other garbage in new laws that declared that the entire omega was mentally susceptible to external and fragile influence.

And the UN declared that it never hears an omega in the league since its monthly heat would prohibit it from fighting was fragile and so they should be protected, but they did not know Joker and it was poisonous very well and not so they would not be protected by law...

Even years later they were fragile and influenced and their heat cycles placed as fragile pets so there were no omegas in the army there were university quotas and quotas in administrative and publicjobs.

And in corporate presidencies and conglomerates and monthly license for omegas and sexual illnesses were still common among omegas.

And between their reproductive cycles and maternity leave that their menstrual cycles lasted at least fifteen days and a maximum of eighteen days...

But the law has always been unanimous at one point in question did not prohibit hiding its caste for the community for the law itself the omegas were discreet innocent andreserved.

And even if they should take tests and reveal they could do it to seven keys no one needed to know just the government itself.

And the law at the time of registration when he turned fourteen would start his first heat and be secretify if this law in question always existed that it was theomega.


	12. Chapter 12

19

And except in military services or in forbidden jobs for the omega caste they no longer needed to get married they didn't need to have children.

And they could be businessmen something that ten years ago were forbidden their inheritance today and for them use and fruit and not for their husbands...

Normal heat cycles lasted two to four days sexual frenzy and then falling into unconsciousness when an omega was attached to an alpha and its gland was bitten at the base of the adam'sapple.

And andles bonded were a lifelong bond would have a mate they could enjoy a long life depending on the alpha they could share the same skill.

And his abilities even powers a tram that would only run from one while he mated he could enjoy his intense pheromones secretariat skills that would make any man on his knees.

While it was around him he would make a mating with any man the omega would lose control would lose his reason and lose his mind in the sex sexual frenzy or just with inhibitors would fall into unconsciousness, but Bruce wasdifferent.

And his heat lasted an average of five days and with the inhibitors he slept for five days in a row and when he woke up his periodthen it was seven days and hissexual frenzy made him want to take it all down and mate.

The good side would be if he mated with a goal-human he could enjoy paranormal alien magic power and even fasterregeneration.

And the accelerated cure depending on how mate mainly in the first sexual experience he was the high-level omega sexual pheromone equals that of the poisonous Era.

They could make anyone kneel at their feet and do whatever their frenzy wanted was twice the time inducing lust and fascination, but only wore onomegas.

Andle never used it in male alphas in his deepest thoughts, he imagined what it was like to use in alphas even the remnants of his heat.

Andand le already thought about taking a chance, but never had the confidence to try and never imagined using his caste as an excuse...

The penis of a female alpha was equal in size both similar to a male alpha, but without the barbs and thorns and penetration of a male alpha was longer and more different.

And then he had no experience with male alphas not even with female alphas and in this case selina's knowledge in question the Cat Woman herself...

Bruce has never liked alphas always had sex with occasional omegas since becoming Batman can never trust and have sex twice with the same people to beexact.

And he never had anal penetration seriously only once in his life and occasional sex nor mating in his heat period only after in a matter of fact he was afraid to bind to any alpha was neither a viable or reliable option...

But those two who ripped their clothes out of the process and thus being sucked and licked and Clarck sucking licks her anus and Diana sucking her penis playing with her balls climbing through the inside of thecochas.

And stroking her hips and so changing position while Diana sucking her anus away from each of her buttocks he moaned and refolegated she was sticking her tongue.

And then fucking their anus increasingly fast tongue in and out and out and faster and more seriously, and with them joining their fingers joining them one at a time were different insistent and stubborn trying at all cost achievements him.

\- You kids, that's not fair. " He resfoqued. I can't. "He choked.

\- I'm going to forge you to accept us then... - And before you said more, he was hugged and kissed and cuddled he felt each of his hard peniss rubbing in his crotch he still felt his earlymenstruation.

And he felt damp and ready and felt draining and his hands closer and closer every time trying to get into his underwear he tried to walk away

\- Then... All this... - He said.

"Yougo begging for more... - Ronronava Diana.

\- Isn't that right, Kal? ... - Whispered sinfully...

\- Giving us one more chance, a chance to show what and yummy? " Asked Kal.

\- You know I'm not willing, don't you? "He asked both of them.

\- You haven't been totally excused yet. - I said

\- Bruce... - Whispered in his ear licking the lobe of his ear he was rubbing in his groin and murmured.

" Its smell and tá thestrong is impregnating the air.

He looked scared and realized late that the inhibitors were worn out he heard an pantyon in hisear.

And he had pulled from the arms of the man of steel and his lips taken by Diana who hugged him she moaned and Clarck behind him rubbing his hard, stiff penises

\- Did not try to defend themselves pushing, but were iron grips, they pressed their bodies together Superman swallowed his penis in a button and made him scream his penis beingsucked.

And all with super speed the super gallows and my god's tongue was hot a hot cave without control holding on the head of kryptonian he groaned.

And then he lamented at the same time the encouragement multiplied the wonder woman by sticking his tongue in her anus he tried to loosen the fight between reason and pleasure...

\- Wait... - He felt the hands of the man of steel squeezing his testicles the wonder woman's tongue in his anus playing with his walls... - Stop...

No... Slowly... – He begged in the midst of every tongue fighting with him.

"Let's just let us love your body... - Wait... - Groan suffocated.

" Everything... - He said choking and resfoleging - All... - And a pinch.

-... That we want and give you pleasure. " Whispered Superman amid the supples

Another moan suffocated a choke amid snags and licks...

"I just want to... - I said.

Being swung his body pushed and pulled amid the movement being sucked and licked and a tongue and hands on his testicles squeezing and pinching the hot cave swallowing his penis, the tongue inside it...

" Well... - Oh... god... Hot... But... - He said and sofelt Diana kneeling at hiss.

And the two lowering his tearing calcas in the process, he let himself pull boots and calcas and boxer out of his body raising his legs...

Bruce has never liked alphas always had sex with occasional omegas since becoming Batman can never trust and have sex twice with the samepeople.

And unless the cat woman himself, to be exact he no longer had time to have a real relationship, just once in his life and occasionalsex.

And neither mating in his heat period only after in a matter of fact he was afraid to bind to any alpha was neither a viable or reliable option...

But those two who ripped off their clothes and Clarck who sucked his penis, playing with their balls climbing through the inside of the cochas stroking their hips andDiana.

And this woman who sucked her anus, moving each away from her buttocks, he honed, moaned and resfoleged she was sticking her tongue and fucking her nakedseriously, and with them joining her fingers.

And joining them one at a time, they were different insistent and stubborn trying at all cost achievements it even for that to fuck seriously in the cave moans.

And he felt the man of steel spread his legs and his conflicting thoughts widened flying to Clarck's worst enemy.

He had his legs open and away he moaned and moaned amid Diana's fingers that entered his anus he knew that if he let the two have sex withhim.

And this wouldn't be the only time, but his fingers entering deeper and deeper into the feeling of his penis being sucked by Clarck he felt his inviting tongue next to his fingers and fingers playing with his testicles and getting harder and harder.

Each sucking one side and when less expected Diana was getting up he hugged her hips while the steel man sucked his penis by opening his legs more, playing with histesticles.

And squeezing and pinching feeling Diana's shorts coming down she had taken out and exposing her huge penis and so he was pushed into Clarck's mouth, who swallowed him by squeezing his testicles.

He felt and saw stars when his legs open he felt Diana's penis pressed into her wet entrance of his saliva he felt and felt comingin.

And entering and soon he felt passing through each ring of muscle each wall and growling and screaming squeaking, while in he came in he moaned and lamented.

He didn't know how much more Diana's penis would come in seemed to have no end, coming in and going in, so deep, so deep, sticking deeper and deeper, and thus arching her back, he felt her lick herneck.

And she holding on to her hips sinking her nails and so the less i expected hitting her penis eats into the testicles and while Clarck sucked her penis.

And holding on to the inside of her little scratches while Diana withdrew from inside him.

And so she without waiting for him to get used to starting to suck from the base the tip of the penis on his penis head on her tip massaging and shaving his teeth at the same increasing speed as the enters and comes out of Diana'spenis.

And without expecting to get used to his growls and splints around his neck hugging his little ass he moaned screaming and misreaking by leaving the tip of the penis that was barbed and sore.

And it was huge an alpha futanari woman, well-ended who stocked her with ferocity and speed by hitting her testicles on her buttocks, pounding with gallows and ferocity his loins were stocked.

He felt the double stimulation the stockings attached to Clarck's lips on his penis he felt Clarck's hands guide Diana's penis inside him an angle that made him scream and honk and his cries reverberating through the cave he felt moaning scream.

The frantic movements the beats in their bodies the right blow to his prostate, each stocked every shock wave his prostate was attacked mercilessly without sessar.

And without any kindness she beat the pain of penetration the trouble of the stockwork, united to the pleasure hallucinating waves of beats full of fire and pleasure of his, for so long that he had no sex almost nine months even without encounters with the cat woman...

Please, please... – E ele tentava em meio as estocada fundas fortes e profunda e seus gemidos e rugidos em seus ouvidos ele gritava resfolegava gritava e os sons eram ouvidos pela a revoada de morcegos que guinchavam.

And that they flew out of the cave he felt his penis being sucked his eyes arching his spine his hard penis pumped and sucked him and moaned screamed without control increasingly hoarse and hallucinating.

He had a sexual experience with Selina, but nothing compared to it spurred the shock-waves electricity stars that roamed his body waves of energy that passed through every pore he screamed and listened to his growls she beat and beat.

"God... Please...

– Slowly... – The long penis beating and beating, he reached his prostate with more speed and more gallows, reaching without mercy and without rest his prostate, passing through each wall.

And for each muscle a mixture of pleasure and pain, and skin slapping against skin and screamed and passed through his rings as he screamed and screamed and so felt his walls contracting.

" Please. – Amid their cries and laments and his hands on Clarck's head that sucked at the same speed they were quick and brutal, their groans and cries and laments and resinuded and screaming and each of their groans and every cry.

\- There... There... - Por favor... - Then... – Groaned, amid the stockings and breathless the skin slaps coming in and out and hitting his prostate with speed were so brutal.

And he felt going through his eyes the stralados and waves of pleasure he moaned the heat and waves of pleasure electricity and walking through his body coming in and out and shouting and more screams he moaned.

\- Please... Please... – I'm going to... – The other stowage dreads and hit his prostate he said in the midst of it, these beats mixing pain and pleasure.

\- I'M GOING TO COME... – Groaned amid his screams, when he enjoyed inside Clarck's mouth, he felt the man swallow every drop every white spray from inside hispenis.

And going through every part of his length from tip to base scraping his teeth in his length he felt pinching and shaving his teeth at the tip of his penis.

On his head like a superpotent lollipop he felt him faster the same way Diana forged and folded his hips toward Clarck's hot mouth he held on to hispenis.

And he continued to suck while lining up at a multiple orgasm, he felt an early hardening he felt his abused anus contracting with spasms.

And waves and more waves of jouissance and the power of her warm, sinful mouth and yet Diana beat and beat the skin slaps against the skin the vertical angle he moaned and moaned her cries reverberated throughout thecave.

And his thoughts were conflicting that he did not know how Alfred did not yet appear as any of his children came to the cave yet, the strong and deep tapas.

\- Then... There... Please... Then... - He didn't know how it didn't hurt yet and hurt him he felt pain and pleasure mixed the barbed penis stuck in his prostate pulling and beating.

Tears flowed from pain and pleasure the heat waves the waves of electricity he felt heat in his low womb he felt his penis on his walls he felt beat and the woman-maravilha.

And she growled and licked as she walked in, she whispered sinful things.

And growling and him screaming in the middle of the stockwork, and he felt pain and pleasure and his anus contracting and holding more of the penis that stocked him his own penis being sucked by Clarck's mouth.

And that hardened him more and more and so he moaned and his hands and his testicles crumpled and massaged he groaned and his disjointed screams he moaned and whined.

\- There... There... There... There... Ai... - I... Please... - Groaned amid the frantic beats.

\- Please... - Coming in and out when he felt still hard pressed in his mouth and swallowing last time groans and sinful whiners and whiners, he felt the steel man drop hispenis.

And it was hard holding him and stroking in the midst of the beats, pumping and as he climbed stroking his body groping his body amid the beats, whispering in his ear sucking the lobe of his ear and talking.

" Feel your taste. - And kissing his lips he moaned amid the musky and salty taste, passing his tongue in each part cisu, and mouth playing with his tongue.

And beginning to squint and moan and he felt the beats amid groans and hugging interlaced hands squeezing buttocks and legs tightly squeezed.

And when he felt in the middle of growl the wonder woman cuming inside him amid the beats and kissing him pulling in the middle of the last stockand thus being embraced by the two he pulled his face.

And while the bat man held on hisshoulders the man of steel, they were ten inches more and larger in both sizes, high but the wonder woman sameheight.

And he felt her massaging her body in the middle of the last, squirted in his anus his opening he felt dripping from his opening when, he was pulled in the midst of it all.

Hugging in the arms of wonder woman towards him they lowered he felt being pulled from four on top of her while lying on the ground with the man of steel, behindthem.

And lefelt his legs open wonder woman lying on the ground, near in his crotch he began sucking his penis the bat man of fours on the floor.

And then the woman-marvel at kissing and sucking her nipples and biting while pumping her penis.

Her long, smooth hands groping her body, her hard penis being pumped and she crawled over and over and around her face.

And his groin, he felt her touching and pulling her little scratches he resined with a single engulfed, she swallowed her length he moaned her breasts swinging rubbing him in a lascivious motion.

He felt her pinching her testicles massaging and saliva dripping and dripping from her mouth and mouth every time he arrived at a peak of pleasure his consciousness mixed thereason.

And in following the madness the pleasure trying, loosening and rising was pulled from four moaning and being sucked, sinful mouth sucking his testicles and going further towards his penis.

And sucking from length to base he felt euphoric faster and faster, pushing and pulling, were faster and faster, they and moaned and shouted from four shaking his head.

And his screams he screamed and moaned and so of four listening and feeling the Superman opening his legs and sticking his fingers and tongue, while sucking his hole he moaned and screamed.

And feeling the fingers and the man of steel behind him, his fingers sticking stocking opening his legs more and sucking Diana's semen from inside him sucking and sticking his tongue, vibrating and biting.

And he screamed at every blow, he felt his fingers coming deeper and deeper into it, being scissored inside him more fingers spreading his cheeks.

He felt a zipper, the zipper of S'slowered calcatrying to turn saw a huge penis barbed twice that of Diana, with curved tip and massaging her penis.

Andand le separated more by cramming his buttocks, and positioning his penis in his stretched hole he felt going in and through his walls.

Diana massaging her little scratches and sucking her penis rising by her hips her hands, the penis was bigger than his was large wide barbed and larger than his own moaning trying to loosen himself from the iron embrace the steel penis.

" Please... please Clarck... no... – Moaned through the penis entering him the big penis was hurting tight inside it tears trickled from hiseyes.

And his screams were even more acute he felt divided in half he felt very narrow would not fit.

\- You and... So yummy... - Coming in and out. - So tight...

And while sticking your hard, broad, long penis - I never imagined such a thing, being inside you...

\- The Fuck... - Coming in and out he wanted to loosen up and felt the wonder woman retreat from sucking her penis she was on her face kissing herface.

And then whispering as Superman stood on top of him, lay on top of his loins and massaged his body his waist, kissing his shoulders he had never carried such a large penis in his life.

And it was hard and big bulky, being caressed by Diana who whispered hugging her shoulders and Superman upon him hugging her shoulder and stroking her nipples kissing her shoulders.

He said stopped in big hard moments and inside him in four on top of him and his legs wide open he whispered.

" All right... All right... – Ronronou stroking his hips massaging his buttocks as if calming a horse... Chiiiiii.

"You can handle it, it's going to be fine. " Kisses on his shoulders and neck he moaned shaking his head.

Clarck please... - Groaned. - It doesn't give... - other groans and tears. - You're too big. - Massaging his little asses, he felt kisses and his face and lips and rubbing and squeezing his little scratches andarms.

And the gently licked Diana retreated in the middle of her legs and slowly sucking her penis from end to base, and gradually increased the speed.

And he played with his testicles he moaned and felt Clarck's retreat by removing his penis, he felt Clarck's barbed tip inside him.

He felt to withdraw gradually he felt groaned, he moaned and resinted he moaned and felt to remove only the tip inside him he felt him coming in and again passing through hisrings.

And holdinghim on hiships and kneeling behind them hugging his shoulders holding on his hips, he positioned him knew it would hurt, but did not know how much, he hit a point where he made him humand and moan.

And lescreamed and so coming out again and he touched down he knew the pain and pleasure he felt and felt fuck with more and more speed, he felt hitting his prostate.

And then with more and more gallows and more speed he beat in and out he felt his penis getting harder and harder to come to life.

The spur tainted pleasure the fact that Diana sucks from end to base with the increasing speed at the same speed that Superman did by beating and hitting their bodies and moving increasingly frantic.

And with tskin apas against skin he screamed louder and more shrill the pain of penetration of a penis like that and the fact of reaching.

And without mercy his prostate, his roars and groans behind his ear and lips licking his lobes.

And while he began to moan while hearing every hoarse voice and moaning and growling sinful things he gasped and refoleged he felt hitting and hitting his testicles on hisbuttocks.

Andand le felt knockand knock in and out, pinching his nipples he scratching the floor, nothing holding anything that could be an anchor he was pulled and pushed.

And then pounding and beating him screamed and gasped with each stocking pounding more and faster, the steel man sawing his teeth he pulled.

"Oh, ah... Please... - You've groaned oh my god... There.. ah aha aha ha. – His cries and laments he moaned and moaned at every stocky he felt his lips sucking and sucking his penis with the same speed of the beats on his anus and hitting him from the testicles, beating hisbuttocks.

And his body convulsing with the waves of electricity that roamed his body, waves of electricity stars that seaped his vision, lights that latch ed by drying it, which and the stockpiled.

and the penis held inside his body, with him toothed leaning against his chest that he had not taken off his shirt with emblem of the Superman, there was the warm warmth of his heart the chest and the sweat of alien smell.

He had felt the smell of sweat and full of mating and knew that was not the common smell of human sex there was the smell of alien matingsex.

And the cry of a goddess of war, and the strong, intoxicating smell of sex and savagery.

And the semen he knew to be his he was sucked by Diana at the same increasing speed and the same savagery, he felt pain and pleasure mixing in his body.

Turning his face via Superman unable to contain his own power he literally had his eyes of heat turning to the roof of the cave he set fire amid the stockings.

And then pierced the cave sky in a red ray wave the radiating heat of bothbodies.

And S's lips at war with tongue and saliva, licking his eyes and felt the cold breath the ice on his face licking his lips and sucking his lips.

And entering his mouth fighting with his tongue while and the man directedhim his view of heat to the roof ofthe cave.

He moaned by sticking his hard, barbed penis the pain of the barbed penis was properly alien and he knew that alien physiology different from his, stocking in the midst of his cries hugging hischest.

And in pinching his nipples and pulling him he felt Diana posing with him pumping her kneeling penis in front of her and his legs on either side of Superman.

And this one who hugged and held his hips, pushing and pulling and he felt the warmth of his eyes and his warm body that released vapors, he felt the heat of mating and the full miscarado of sex that detached from them.

And of the three in frantic motion he felt the heat his nipples irritated his smoking bodies the heat in his ear, begging to stop was maddening and predatory.

" Ronronou Superman in the middle of the stock. "Oh, my God... Please... Please... - Stop... - You've offered in media the powerful stockwork. - Please... There... – In the midst of the stockandmore stockwork.

" Still speaking complete words. Said Superman.

"That's right, beg... – Roar Diana, amid the frantic stockings and accurate blows directly into her prostate.

Between the movements of their bodies together and the push of their hips and penisin and out hitting their testicles on their buttocks.

Your... Son of a bitch... - Groaned choking and resfoleging.

\- I'm going to fuck your brains. " You promised Superman willingly.

\- I can't take it anymore... - hitting his prostate with gallows and speed trying to loosen up trying to get out of the hug and his abused anus and his prostate struck mercilessly and ferocity and the full of sex amid the attacks he felt he didn't give it anymore.

Their bodies stocking from inside and outside and the sensations and uncontrollability that had lost control for a long time, it drive the mixture of sensations, the heat embers the icy breath on hisneck.

And then stealing kisses from his lips the invading tongue inside his mouth, fighting for dominance to which he had long lost.

And the resining, his uncontrolled heart beating like a racehorse, couldn't stand the speed of the attacks losing control and the heat the maddening pleasure his lowbelly.

And her own penis inside diana's hot, moist cave.

And he felt cumined in his mouth saw amid fog she swallowed all his semen he squeezed his walls into a scream getting a growl he screamed amid theattacks.

And to her cries and laments and the euphoria and the warmth the animalistic cry and felt Diana take from her mouth her penis.

Even without at least stopping pumping her length he screamed and groaned hoarsely and that's when she went up and licked her chest and sucking her nipples by sucking it, each ofthem.

And then pinching amid the attacks and so he gave a push by letting loose crawling trying to get out of the grip he was pulled the blows continued amid the fact superman riding on him.

In his frantic blows he did not know if he would endure his hallucinating movements and squeered screams amid every thrust every beat hitting his prostate like a crusher sticking all hislength.

And then leaving just the tip and then screaming squeezing his inner walls around the hard penis reaching a point where he made him see stars.

And they came with waves of electricity that roamed their body each pore each part amid the snowfall of power.

He thought he couldn't get in the midst of pumping his penis by Diana's firm, warm, delicate and feminine hands her lips and occasional kisses.

And he felt moaning scream and feeling the madness of conflicting emotions and at that time screaming and moaning and re-resinting.

\- Your dick... His cock... – Groaned and feeling the v go comes uncontrolled the uncommunal beats and precise accurate beats hitting his prostate with speedrage.

And it was like a crusher and screaming, her little scratches and hips being handled by strong, firm hands eating you.

" Said and the Superman movement on top of him, blow after blow. - That's right, my cock... – Rosnou.

"I love you and desire your body. " He said. "And you're four, for me.

"Don't be so convinced. – One blow other constant beats.

" I'm not a simple prize yet. " He said in the midst of the stockwork.

" Don't take me for a quick fuck, for a helpless omega. " And so a squeered cry.

\- The way I'm you, and as I got you, I think you are, and a long way from being helpless. " Isaid.

And amid blows from her penis to her prostate. – I fully agree. – Diana said amid the pumping of her penis.

And they were blows certeiros and for each stocked an acute and desperate cry amid kisses from his lips and tongues in his mouth.

"You may have beaten me, but there may not be a next time if you treat me badly. " I said.

And what we'll see. " They said.

\- But you're under me, I'm going to fuck you to the end. " I said. - And yes, there could be a next time. " I said.

And kisses licked lips and tongues and his frantic touches and amid skin-slapping against skin, he had his jaw handled caught by firm hands and taken by sinfullips.

And so both Diana and Clarck took his lips and kissed him with fury and fervor and kissing him ardently and at that time he felt both Clarck and himself come and amid slaps and blow to his prostate with gallows.

At that time he fucked with gallows and precision and at that time he felt enjoy ing and enjoyed with Superman and so fell amid the last straight blows and shallow stockings.

Andand le enjoyed with a bow and in that bow at the hands of Diana both kissed and stroked her body.

And while Superman enjoyed inside him the last stockings and so with sharp screams and so re-skinned and thus falling to the ground and removing all his penis from his anus with a wet suctionnoise.

And he then came with a squirt and his semen dripping from his hole by his tremble little scratches, feeling to massage his buttocks, small faint slaps and being caught by kryptonian's arms.

Then the three were scattered dirty and sticky breathing resfolegating the smell of sex impregnating the air and Bruce had spasms tremble dumbled.

And his abused nudes contracting and havingto observe the man of theandthe wonder woman crawling towardshim.

And then licking his body and rewarding the heroes with groans and breathless he had his legs raised scattered and a mouth licking the semen stream that trickled from his anus.

And so he saw and covered with the cape he went through the strong arms of Superman and taken to the fourth safe, falling asleep when being deposited on top of the bed and being covered by duvets.

And then being embraced by both heroes who climbed with him and between his arms and walls contracting having spasms and the semen running out and so beat and beat.

And andle moaned and last kisses and was falling into unconsciousness, he himself exhausted, in the middle and feeling the soft penis and semen running out with a stream by his tremble dumbles.

And his strong legs and his weak body and all lying next to him and falling into unconsciousness.

And so with fear and regret and feeling an incredible need to cover their ears, and fear heard screams that were not of pain, but of pleasure groans and screams and bangs, they climbed down the cave staircase and meanwhile.

Bruce partially asleep was the first to wake up feeling sticky semen inside and so he stood up, he went toward his vault in the cryogenicsection,

And andm a south section and so removed a transparent tube of liquefied material inside and so he dumped on a centrifuge machine and at that time he called connecting to his computer.

The nano machines and nanites were programmed to connect to the security system and small machines, Batman robots this were programmed forsafety.

And as much as in the process of guarding backs and on some occasions, as well as in cleaning and construction.

And these nanites were microscopic robots that were organized and programmed to rebuild any damaged technology and reconstruction of technological breakdowns.

And these were specific creations in reorganization and reconstruction.

And with that, thus forming ligaments and reconstructing broken materials he connected directly in these giant robots as men bats of bright black color.

And that alternated between liquefiing and hardening malleable and connecting and reorganizing when connecting to electronic materials.

At that time as I glided they walked and connected to various machines, and thus reorganized and connecting like that by sewing like that connecting in once destroyed pieces, like the dinosauritself.

And the cars the bikes the arsenals in general, and mostly liquefiing and connecting and rebuilding destroyed shapes, and in the case of cables and connectors of the bat-computer.

And so melting and connecting and sliding and all the way, they rebuilt all the broken and destroyed objects, they were also coating.

And then reorganizing as much as he was connecting to all the mechanisms and defenses of the cave his nu

And he was magnificent and in the infirmary he took the same previous drug he felt refreshed and when he watched around him, he saw Diana approaching with her splendor.

And his beauty had woken up walking towards him, and his penis between his legs and several bruises by his body and broken nose, he gave a fungada and laughed falling sitting in the chair of the bat-computer.

And then looking at the woman she stalled and stood in the middle of the cave messy hair and said with a beak.

What's the point? "He asked with his hands on his hips.

\- I did a good job with you. " Said Bruce, you look like you were attacked by Darkseid

\- I used to say, at that time, seemed to think better. "It was thanks to you, but don't beconvinced.

"All this was cheating, since if I didn't use your weapons, I wouldn't be like that. - Said approaching more slowly and limping atis the bat-computer,

\- I'm not weak. "Rosnou Bruce turning his face. "She undid her smile and said.

"I didn't say you were weak. Diana said. " Quite the contrary. - And so stroking your face and coming down yournipples.

And andshe touched her arm, looking around her seemed to reconstruct her back with nanites. – If it wasn't so prepared I would have fucked her ass earlier.

" It's not that easy - He said looking toward the computer screen.

"I see. "She said.

And he saw that she was without her bracelets looking around her bracelets thrown on the floor and returned to her gaze.

\- I'm horny. "She said.

\- And...

Unexpectedly at that time she said with her pulledhim with gallows, hisstrong arms, pulling him out of the chair and picking him up and kissing her hips with gallows rising through herbody.

And he belatedly realized that Diana's penis was getting harder and harder when without any chance pushed back into the open chair.

And his legs and entered his penis with everything inside him with a scream, trying not to scream and holding the chairsof the chairhe moaned.

Diana. " Groaned. "It's not a good time. – Before i spoke little, I'd lose the consistency her penis beat in and out holding on to her little scratches.

And they were open above his scattered body and his own hard penis between his legs, his groans and louder screams. And higher and higher.

In those hours that followed while for several minutes Diana fucked Bruce listened to her sinful screams and acute groans Diana growled with will and increasedher.

And the fury of their stockwork, therefore his breasts swung in constant movement of come and forth.

And so she continued in blows after blows amid that overwhelming power.

And in the meantime...

Thousands of yearsago.

And when time was just a child hears the first murder Cain killed Abel this by killing his brother out of envy.

Not long after their children and descendants of his sister stolen from his father the cursed descendants all wandered the earth and headed towards the sun.

He was cursed wandering the earth like a creature of the night, the one whose desires and longings were never sated whose lastimas and shames were never remedied.

His shame had never come to his aid for his anger and sense of injustice came with him accompanying him millenniaforward.

And when he already understood that his blessing was a curse he decided to share with his future children and their desiresto control the world and that hispowers.

And with that they created creatures tthehorrendous as himself and that their thirst for blood had no end.

His dark powers he learned to control and thus developing with the prolonging of his existence and his life even though he can walk the original vampire byday.

And his cubs did not do so, he wandered the earth causing more and more misfortunes and looking for a way to circumvent this system and progress and change over time.

He for millennia tried to end his life thousands of different ways and thousands of ways that never worked atis the moment he began to settle for his state.

And enjoying his curse and so he can no longer go back he went back for thousands of years found thousands of women ones were different from the others.

And among several other men all at different times and none of them came to their feet until many years ago came to fall in love with the most beautiful woman.

And it was one of the most beautiful homens were Jewish twins and these were the desires and beauty incarnated, but were not well regardedand in a time of persecution.

And they lived thousands of years together but none of them longed for immortality, but for the great adventures that follow.

And they longed for freedom something that himself and that's how his first vampiresbegan their lineage and then saw other people went their way in searchof immortality.

Gradually others joined them and soon grew ingenderand so the first vampires arose and increasing and growing.

And so a large vampiric society that expanded and grew through it saw evil in births and its great growth...

And so in hidden caves of Arabia where his first community appeared he soon created inscriptions and hieroglyphics and symbols where each escrava told its story.

And a story of each creation of each child and each child was told and blood stained their children.

And each looked with bloodthirsty eyes each accumulated ambition each accumulated discord and destruction one city after another being wiped out and forgotten by god who abandoned her much.

And the fallen once the encounter of the first killer the first wreckor the first butcher and the first bloodthirsty and thus gradually the blood ran through their hands and their city.

And soon he created a tomb city millennia followed and millennia of construction and thus gathered all were buried trapped in the underground caves carved in stone created as a fortress in the eternal sands and thus free to start over...

Even some separatehand-picked ones he still carried with sigo a trail of blood and death killings and destruction and even the oldest and most benevolent were not good and his curse waseternal.

And Cain can never offer then amid a shard of vampires in England years of shard and decimating those who have never been able to satiate their thirst even accustomed to so many murders.

And his two loved ones could not be saved burned in front of him and his newborns forced to flee by vowingrevenge, but nothing advanced his cubs were insatiable and his eternal revenge.

But it was all just a passing moment in his eternal life without purpose his long journey in search of feeding an endless thirst an eternal love forpower.

And so he returned to his land where he prepared for thousands of years his kingdom building an empire where he controlled a legion of living dead and blood-sucking.

And that's where the dark beings would be in their control, he loves men and women nothing more than an illusion of control and power.

Years passed and he pilgrimd where they heard of a count Dracula thirsty for blood and victims and was a place and the perfect time for transformation and his new generation the future that waited so long and moved to Transylvania.

And that's where he took his hordes and spread his descendants and so years passed and his general who walked by day still, but it wasn't what he was looking for was not the futuro.

And that he still awaited his weaknesses not the future of his legacyto, but still powerful...

With this accumulating riches accumulating prosperity accumulating power and wisdom in order to populate the world with the children of their future and with great riches...

And so becoming a renowned status and money entrepreneur who were accumulated over millennia changing his inheritance name and so in Saudi Arabia he built an export, import and oil company where there were thousands of laboratories.

And finally his heart no longer knew what was love only control and submission and thus beings of darkness to his control, but Dracula was considered an equal not a perfect offspring nothing more than a soldier...

And with Count Dracula he also accumulated wealth power and wisdom becoming his right arm and his manager and partner and over the yearsgrowing.

And it was invigorating partners where they have changed over the years power and prosperity allies created and power in the spiritual underworld...

Getting used to and going with pleasure to your eternal and unfinished business.

Many years and was passed current year and present of the city after in Gotham City they heard of the local legend the famous Batman believed equally.

And investing in the perfect candidate of his legacy his future the one who had shown the future of the underworld of darkness the true power of dark power in a world of rivers of blood...

Gradually each accumulated information his obsession grew and grew each of them sought a way to attract the dark knight even if by the facts each investigated discover his true face and identity was crucial...

At the very moment in the time where everything changed in the future that never came to exist...


	13. Chapter 13

20

At that crucial moment where magic no longer existed at that moment in time, at the moment of truth in that look where blood spilled crowded people.

And there were stacked bodies and several vultures flew over the skies and crows in bat trees flew around what would be a huge black shadow.

And on fire a dark, dark face looking red as blood scary and dark vision saw an immense twisted black tree where an immense mouth a black hole in its center.

And right there in the middle as that his body was an immense flame whose string of truth cut into pieces around his body.

And at that moment of time where everything changed where the vision of truth the last to be killed.

And it was the last to be overcome in the arms of the fallen steel man next to him, a cry from his lips a cry from a destroyed soul...

Gotham City present before the moment of truth...

It took weeks to bite weeks of preparation were crucial moments where he ambushed him running through winding streets in a dark pitch and covered in garbage and small rats eyes from the shadows.

And they saw them in ghostly screams a legion of vampires ran with the four limbs jumping trash cans and jumping between alleys innumeral angles of their distorted limbs like red-eyed claws and blood dripping from their mouths.

Damian looked toward the vampire who had attacked the fallen girl beside him when she got up and before attacking he threw away with a batarangue.

And he knew where they hid he knew his father would find he ran in his directions and it was an old abandoned church this church looked like a maze of corridors an ancient cathedral.

And he went there trying to make his father proud he knew he would do the right he listened to the conversations about a plan and when all he has to do was use sunshine in a single combustion explosion.

And when he was about to throw the light bomb he was thrown to an extreme right side of the lobby where there were several broken chairs thrown next door.

And moments later there were not only a few dozen vampires, but thousands of elongated shadows and manholes.

And he ran waiting to leave the church lacked nothing more than ten minutes to dawn and needed to pick up the light gun he heard crackand soon he saw it.

And among them a man bat of black flames and in front of him direction and around him he saw that picking up his gun broke her.

And it was like wood and soon everyone ran towards him roaring and showing his teeth the man soon appeared looking like his human form so loud as kryptonian as an immense red robe and long, silverrobe.

And he ran towards him as a melee fight he used the batarangue to escape he raised with the rope above the pillars jumped between platforms and bridges ran between the beams.

And then kicking several vampires around him he ran and jumped shattering the glass sitting between manholes and falling between a alley he running with several vampires around him kicking.

And pushing away several who threw themselves towards him and thus landing between the busy street where cars were hit by bat if vampire monsters.

And these who jumped between cars causing beats by anagging the boy prodigy when unexpectedly he would be cornered a rope was thrown towards him and pulled into a gargoyle his father was above hugged him and said.

\- Run down the side street, the bat-mobile is parked just behind the building, call the justice league, I'll delay them

Pushing the boy he jumped with the ropes and taking it out of his belt he threw several light bombs to salt back where several creatures were incinerated and while he was looking up where in a building the distance.

And he saw his son hide he ran towards the center and saw the biggest of all Cain look like a huge bat run toward him he pressed a button on his belt signaling into the league and so ran...

A dark knight running and skipping trash buckets he did not wear his hood around dead beggars scattered from limbs at twisted angles.

They were irregular they had parts of severed bodies and scattered blood and thus some somersaults and were followed by skid.

And then some flying as it untangled from a bloodthirsty creature and so before going to meet a wall up and on top like a huge bat jumping toward him a bite.

And they were followed by a hug holding to the ground whose hands were trapped above his head and several creatures arising from the shadows of manholes and dark alleys he cried and screamed.

And when others came around him and held their limbs while the red-eyed vampire pulled his neck.

And then the bite in his jugular at a twisted angle pressing their bodies and trapping the ground like his own body and so he gradually lost consciousness.

As a bride he carried him in his arms moments later and soon he took him to the place where a car waited for him off his side and the vampires moved into darkness and others entered sewers...

The city was attacked by several vampires were immense bloodthirsty vampires running and attacking people drinking their blood killing everyone around them...

What... Not me... I wasn't... - in his conflicting thoughts - but he looked and heard a shrill scream made him open the side door by jumping off the plane leaving the autopilot and walking through the buildings.

Gotham City alleys were filling themselves with corpses mostly in alleys and indigent slums that no one would miss were mostly beggars.

And there were homeless people and junkies many of these junkies had no family and so far the media was unaware of the fact.

But they didn't die of natural causes, but drugs that made him believe they were vampires or powerful monsters.

Batman hanging himself by the buildings for very little he didn't take such a criminal or in his conception a junkie, but now he had would be doubted

All their victims had their blood fully drained and only their bodies dry and careless and they had their necks torn apart and their throats partially ripped out and their twisted bodies.

It was on the third night using his ropes he dreamed that he saw it happen he dreamed that he saw his future... he knew somehow everything had changed... he knew he had a voice in his ear.

And it was an insistent voice that screamed madly... saw in an alley a man being attacked he jumped between buildings ignoring the interior voice of imminent danger and ran sliding through bridges.

And then descending down his ropes and then jumped long on top of the person he looked and saw that landed on the right person, thinking his weight serving to leave unconscious didn't help at all...

Run, run. – A tattered street dweller with messy hair roared to the victim who said nothing was sliding through the nearby and dark alleys and disappeared from view.

Before he had time he was thrown a few feet ahead falling awkwardly on a wall and then in a garbage bucket what stunned with the thud and stench barely reacted in time.

A roar followed by punching a dirty hand with elongated and red claws threw him from side to side he saw numb for brief seconds and so his bruised shoulder clouded his vision.

And it was until he was trying to escape only to be pushed and soon after hepiled in garbage and with a clear kick he pushed away running away to be grabbed by the hood and being thrown into another alley.

And then starting again to fight until with a body fight of punches and kicks he hit back with disability and amid the guando fight pushed away throwing a smoke bomb did not solve.

And when he was lost he heard whistles from afar then several police officers ran towards him, but they were no match for the contract of ill will and the unwillingness to kill without blinking each of them shot, but without any apparent damage.

And with a roar she jumped towards her regardless of the shots in her direction right around her neck and and almost cut and rip off her necks and without any look towards her without caring about anything else.

And his heart hit the fort that would explode and heard someone run and left him slipping tired on the dirty floor of the alley with what looked like the cops' corpses.

And by his side while trying in vain to unravel, but it was too late and the darkness followed him...

He soon fought in his sleep the vampire upon him biting his neck and sucking his blood, but woke up several hours later only wearing a silky white robe he looked in various directions.

And he was soon lying on a bed of a red-colored room and looked around him the windows were a red light the vampire on top of him pressing his body and riding on it moaning.

And to his ear his red eyes without gallows to react he looked in his direction as that hypnotized and gallows to look toward his hands picking up his chin.

And then kissing his forehead covered in red lips and peppered with a crimson red as if his breaths united from a folego resfoleging.

And he soon looked at the vaulted ceiling and saw his return everything was hungry and the darkness swallowed him he felt hungry and distressed.

You're going to be mine, you're going to be the greatest of them all. And he looked into his eyes tried to deny it, but the forces ran out he woke up again where he was attached to an altar and several vampires around him.

And he found himself trapped naked in an altar around vampires and they crouched while the vampire drank his blood and a tree like it was an immense black hole.

And floating between waves of black flames wrapped from his body torpor waves covering his limbs emerged to the black waves so he swred his body curling his eyes were red and bright the light disappeared only in darkness.

And he saw himself between an endless abyss that swallowed him he floated wrapped in a serpent and an immense mouth that arose from a tree that rose and its twisted branches.

And his return monsters were swallowed inside him who took him and thirst and hunger consumed him and the darkness emerging with the unconsciousness that engulfed him...

And so around the rivers of blood arose and swallowed like an immense crater that rose like distorted branches and swallowed the sun and headed to the sky, huge bats and gargoyles vampires.

And there were several demons that followed their ways of destruction and flames that engulfed the skies and towers of destroyed and blackened cities and buildings.

Several days or weeks he did not know floated curled by darkness black waves that consumed his body in the air wrapped in shadows and blood that roamed his body hunger distresspain and suffering he was still wearing a tunic black robes equal to wings of vampires.

And there was the bat hood he saw himself from a dark robe covering his body as dark silk didn't know for sure he just had a vampire who when he woke up he drank his blood trapped and trapped in bed.

And he didn't know how long without gallows to talk without strength to raise or say and when he woke up again he wasn't in bed.

And he didn't know where he was trapped between shackles on a black altar at the top sealed between chains he saw himself crucified high and black waves came out of his mouth.

And to his eyes and he saw himself levitating to the top and the darkness arose from the inside out and soon climbed like a gust into the sky covering a huge crater a black hole wants to emerge gargoyles and bats.

And these who flew atop a smoky cloud and appeared in the dark sky of rivers of blood of fallen people around vampires emerged from dark shadows that formed a whirlwind of darkness.

And that as dark flames he had no hungry forces a starvation without scales he heard a beat his eyes did not open pain in all his body pain everywhere he heard screams and more shouts his groans and laments.

And he right in the middle of a door broken down to his right he first saw looked at the steel man running toward him he plucked the chains from his wrist.

And he took him in his arms and at that time his heart stopped him turned his face and the welcome darkness swallowed him heard screams and laments heard someone calling him unwilling to look.

And unwilling to speak he did not see did not feel he did not speak and had no strength to answer he cried and shouted if well that he did not know if he shouted

Like a wave of blood coming like a waterfall that protruded into the sky the darkness as an abyss swallowed the sun and the shadows stretched and projected the turn as if claws.

And they tried to cut their back and gargoyles flew out hollow from the trees like a wave of darkness that protruded out of the mouth of darkness and the sun disappeared and was swallowed up by rivers of blood that poured...

Hunger arose at that very moment at that very moment without control if he saw himself in Superman's arms he opened red eyes like blood.

And around him several monsters struggled with the justice league scattered rays lights that blinded their back waves of energy growling creatures.

And everywhere the greatest of all vampires he looked around him as he saw his associates fighting lightning and saw the man's heat vision incinerating his son's creatures.

And there was red hoodie and Dick several others a destroyed crypt and red sun rays.

And it was like the sky was not sky was a color of red blood fighting against the winged creatures that with claws were pushed he looked into his eyes.

And his son who didn't remember no longer remember why he loved him he looked toward the man of steel.

And these who tried to fight with one hand while holding him protectively with his neck stretched he had protecting his head around his neck he saw the hunger he trying to hold on amid the kryptonian fight flying toward.

And the exit to the cave he saw the man of steel holding talking about something he did not understand lifting flickered with spasms his arm by hand and toward his shoulder and up toward his neck.

And he said something toward him that didn't understand him talking something he didn't know what and at the time and touched his head on the curve of his neck felt a cuddle on his head he felt hungry.

And he well, and he moaned in pain and opened his lips choking and how much he couldn't take it anymore how much his heart would stop once again he saw Superman throw him away from battle.

And he saw someone was the doctor midnight beside him he raised his arms and then he pulled the steel man's neck and the gallows emerged he touched his head on his neck.

And he bit him his claws arose from his teeth and increased someone shouted several heads toward him several scattered screams he saw that someone was trying to pull him.

And he felt hungrier and hungrier he wouldn't let them take off his meal so he

He pushed whoever he was and continued to suck his teeth stuck in the steel man's neck and sucking his blood and drinking and satiating the thirst he heard more felt the urge to kill he heard a strangled scream.

And then pushed thrown awkwardly somewhere he didn't look didn't realize he didn't care just the hunger was important as getting up stronger he saw the man of steel.

And throwing himself back toward him and without thinking he grabbed him by sticking his teeth around his neck and pressing his bodies he pushed toward the ground and saw someone.

And grabbing him pulling toward pushing with everything he will drink kill whoever his hunger his thirst was more caring for his heart beating weakly.

And the symbol of his chest was familiar the symbol should remember something did not remember what bypassing the symbol s the symbol my God.

And what it meant his eyes closed he looked around his thirst he raised his head when someone played.

And there was lightning in his direction he saw a blond man his meal was far away now so this man serves he soon shouted he threw himself with such anger.

And there was so much hatred and so jumping towards the man before they did something more stuck in his jugular.

And then he grabbed him holding to the ground and before they could do something he drank his blood when he drank someone else pushed him playing with an impact force on the ground.

And there was a woman with black hair and hat a sock and shoes he didn't remember who he was he didn't know his mind was a hole without memories she kept him on the floor.

Who the so- Who are you? - asked still on the floor.

"Why don't you let me eat. " I said with a distressed groan.

"I'm hungry. "And blood tears shed from his eyes.

Let me eat.

\- My God, Bruce... - He said in his direction by ducking touching his face with his hands kneeling above him.

And he looked trapped by luminous energies or silver ropes to the ground.

\- I'm hungry... - He said closing his eyes and turning his face aside.

Look at me, please. " said the woman. He looked into her eyes and she said whispering touching her eyes approaching her ear and saying. – rovaf es erbmel erbmel odut ed osn.

\- Not and so easy... –But it was so hard he screamed he shook so hallucinatingly a cry so shrill and painful and so sad he looked into his eyes and moaned eyes to the top and screamed.

And he shouted to the point of drawing attention from everyone mainly from Cain who pushed everyone and with a burst of black fire paved the way in his direction throwing the woman to the ground.

And freeing the man pinned to the ground and he held him and touched his lips he sent black waves in his mouth and pushed toward the woman he the game upon him the hunger was still there.

And he automatically bit her and mercilessly he drank her and drank his blood holding his hand above his head and covering her mouth with one of his hands and he drank and said among tears.

Sorry Zatana. And so he drank his blood, hunger was stronger than memories and stronger than Zatanna's magic.

And then he saw that everyone was paralyzed in their places a roar from his captor moaning and screaming the league was struggling and the forgotten man looking at his Cosntantine back.

And he got up and as if holding his neck he recited a chant healing the wound and appeared doctor fate around him he looked in his direction and looking around them both.

And then they unleashed bursts of light as Constantine threw gusts towards him and threw a stunned vampire away from the vampire Bruce approaching Zatana.

And he recited in his direction healing his wounds, but without realizing the vampire came back and ran towards him throwing on him knocking down the man as he tried to play.

And he was greeted by Cain's help holding to the ground and before he unbeaten both Zatana and the destination doctor threw a burst of light that pushed the man up getting up and jumping toward the destination doctor.

And he saw that his red eyes returned to the blue and gradually and his expression of hunger increased a snoring and arose from his stomach he threw himself as a flight towards Doctor Destiny.

And he used claws to rip off Destiny's helmet, but Zatana pushed and pulled toward the ground and he got up in a jump and several vampires and were incinerated in the distance.

And while Doctor Midnight took care of Superman's wound lying on the ground he saw that blood had practically healed for it just lacked blood.

You don't have the strength, Superman. "Said doctor midnight.

\- I know, someone needs to get Bruce, we need to get out of here.

I know, i know. "He said passing bandages around his neck.

\- Diana appeared next to her side of The Night Wing as he looked toward the fight between wizards and vampires.

\- If we can defeat the vampire or get Bruce away from here, we can go out and bring the real Batman back...

\- The truth rope can work. " said Dick he can remember and so you can get out of here and bring the sun back

Before they could tell more the vampire Cain looked toward the man who drank blood a few minutes ago his first time he shouted hallucinatory waves of black blood protruding into darkness.

And then it emerged coming out into a black hole out and coming back inside like a whirlwind he swallowed all black waves and protruding upwards he was on the back of a wind that circulated his body.

And they were waves of black rays and flames flaming as lights projected around him and flames in a whirlwind came out of his body waves of lightning and flames spreading around him.

And he consumed all around and hit several heroes around him, he screamed and jumped as lightning broke out of his eyes he screamed and jumped on those who were not consumed by flames.

And just as he screamed and jumped toward Constantini and ripped his neck off his body playing away from being seen jumping with an impact hitting the ground with his wrists raised dust.

And there was a wave of earthquake as it followed he struggled with Superman's speed and threw heat vision toward heat waves and flames of black flames from flames.

And so a huge black hole appeared as a mouth projected around him swallowing everyone like one of several swirls he screamed without force.

And throwing and dismembering all those who opposed him and so fate was thrown away towards the ground near Superman trying to get up.

\- I need to stop him, and I need you to help me fate.

\- He and my mentor Destiny. " Dick said. " Something has to be done

\- I can't... - I was trying to target. - You can't do anything

\- You don't understand Batman needs to come back to you, he needs to see what's going on. " Dick said. " Batman does not kill...

\- He's not Batman anymore. "He countered.

He's being controlled. " Diana said. "If he sees the truth everything will go back to normal.

\- I can improve the situation. " Said Doctor fate the rope of truth and the only thing that can help, I can amplify his powers, while superman catches his eye...

Then give me the strength to get your attention. " Said Superman.

Then so be it. "Said Fate he recited chants and so Duperman got up and flew toward Batman he pushed him toward the wall playing with a punch.

And he fell with impact on the ground lifting dust and several pieces of stone throwing around him.

He got up with red eyes and blood tears dripping from his face he opened his mouth like an immense black hole and projected flames toward him far Caim flew high.

And he jumped toward Destiny breaking his neck and throwing to the ground several feet away from Diana flew away carrying night wing.

Superman punched Batman by throwing the man up and with his claws pulled his arm and pulled off with a slap and a punch followed.

And he threw it up and flying towards him as a claw threw him away several feet he looked at his severed arm and how flames incinerated him.

Dick fell on top of him throwing him to the ground seated he pushed his pelvis and kicked him a flyer, but it wasn't enough so he vampireed him.

And he stagnated and with a punch pushed him he tried to defend himself then the bat by hitting with a punch after throwing him away.

And he looked at that several vampires fought and severed other heroes and so he before turning saw Diana try to use a rope turning right with a vertical jump.

And then he got out of the way and before he could turn again he was pinned to the ground by Superman.

And that he had blood dripping from his severed arm he looked around him as a kick in his crotch turned around with a somersault and before he turned the wonder woman one last time.

And he threw himself in his direction hugging him and Dick used that moment and threw the wonder woman's rope while she hugged a rope around his body and the instant following.

And he groped the wonder woman by sticking his arm through his mouth and impaling behind Superman he fell back and she up him on the floor he stopped.

And then looking towards the two in the middle of a fight of his back the rope with blood his eyes toward the two on the floor Dick looking towards him.

And he saw the truth the truth of killing him looking around him the vampire laughing towards him at this moment everything changed...

A few months before...

When he heard a hallucinating scream coming from inside the cemetery and came in with his fluttering cape and so came across a man in tattered clothes this one that looked like a gravedigger.

And being attacked in the jugular by a woman with very long nails and huge teeth ripping off her jugular with blood dripping through the same an animaleous scream.

And if he followed he roared like a wild animal covered in blood ponging and dripping...

And so without thinking he ran to meet him and tried to kick the woman, this creature swerved and threw his bloodied body towards him causing him to fall and soon with it seeing the dead man he took him off.

And he then ran toward the woman this trying to immobilize the woman but he received a punch in his neck saved by kevlar and so he tried to kick for the woman just to pick up his leg and throw him.

And he several feet away as she approached running towards him he threw a powdered garlic pump that made her scream and back off and his chance he using a batrangue.

And he soon hit him in the neck holding him with a rope and pulling and so his head was cut off from his body, but found himself in an abandoned Gotham cemetery...

... Soon his return to the cemetery was crowded with millions of vampires and dead alive and he knew he didn't have enough garlic or silver for his best strategy was to make room for the basements.

And so he had no way with everyone surrounding him as soon as each jumped towards him and with a silver soqueira reaching everyone who could find him dodging as he could and kicked, but it wasn't enough with two of them.

And throwing him on the other side came across near the entrance to the mausoleum of Gotham Cemetery and there his wait was a tall man bordering two feet tall white skin like snow.

And the body covered sculptural muscles defined and besides demonstrating that only covering his back he was naked defined muscles and strong long black hair and huge prominent canine teeth.

\- If human income, or you perish through my hands. " he said in his dark voice. " You have no chance of beating me. - said

\- Not even thinking about your disgusting vampire bloodthirsty monster. – batman replied and so threw a cross towards everyone and a spear towards him where he drilled him as he was interested and surprised by the situation.

He had no chance threw four bombs around was smoke that mixed powdered silver and concentrated garlic making a smokescreen this caused everyone around him to grow and retreat, but amid smoke.

And he tried to escape, but soon as if it were magic the man who came out of the mausoleum with his sinister smile scattered the smoke and running in front of him pressing him in a cut this he soon saw was that of his parents with an angry expression.

He removed the spear from his stomach and then healed himself then holding the man holding his neck he smelled and soon felt the familiar smell was the smell of Bruce Wayne.

And man besides edible was seductive and used to challenge him.

\- Silly, mortal, what to think you're talking about? "He said with his nose around his neck.

And holding him his body with his and soon he saw a look challenging him behind the mask.

\- I'm the one who's going to kill you, disgusting vampire. And so he spat on his face.

Just above them time changed as if it were magic he saw through the corner of the eyes the other vampires regrouping and approaching and thus being all around him.

And the weather was filled with snow clouds thickened and the rain a thick storm began to fall with lightning and thunderstorms cutting through the sky and a flood of water flowed and fell with thick drops around Gotham.

For the first time in millennia he never saw anyone challenge him no one was ever able to take him out of earnest never saw a wild beast and this beast made him excited and with his erect penis.

Then Batman without any scruple punched the vampire and soon after kicked his testicles getting a roar and thus saw himself free from his claws.

And he was free and so when he ran the vampire behind him took it through his head and threw him, falling back on top of his parents' cut.

When he went up he was stagnated by the vampire's hands.

And soon after every vampire who was closer held his arms and legs open stretched and held by lying in the cut of his parents trapped by the hands of many vampires.

\- I've never been insulted, no one ever challenged me... - He said.

" From the first moment I laid my eyes on you I saw a promising power I want you for me as I never wanted someone by my side.

\- Va to hell, I would never join you, I don't want to become a brainless creature.

Quite the contrary. "He said upon the man.

"You will be the future of my children you will be the next generation of vampires a new race that has been day-long and will have the powers of total immortality darkness... – He said.

"You will ally with me will be my greatest loose will be my most powerful warrior my right arm and with me will be eternal and have an eternity of pleasure... – but he had only one spit in his face as an answer and soon began to speak.

In response he was pulled the vampire held in his arms prensou between the graves pressing him.

And he tried to debate the vampire pulled back his neck and bit sticking his teeth in it sticking.

And that's where he drank his blood amid his screams he screamed in pain and anguish was lancinante and disturbing he screamed amid the vampire who drank his blood gradually stopped struggling.

And then screaming as his blood fades and fell into unconsciousness he heard the drinking of his blood the pain and the elder he felt that darkness swallowed him and before he could do more he plummeted into darkness.

The vampire took him in his lap to him in the form of a bride he still unconscious several bloodthirsty creatures circulated him in the midst of a round of police.

And they heard screams then in a moment of resumed gallows he struggled if he unbeaten so he tried to run, but fell.

And then he crawled staggering between graves pushing and struggling weakly, but being pressed when he was again caught in his arms a wave of pain and nausea.

And he was pressed and raised and carried in his strong arms as they left the cemetery leaving the street surprised by officers Jim Gordon.

And he looked as several of his associates began to fight he still falling into unconsciousness he saw the fight had begun and then he fell into unconsciousness.

The vampire still placed him in his arms with wheezing and growling wielding orders in growls the creatures if positioned.

And they jumped toward the cops and while shots were fired the associates.

And they ran towards the cluster of vampires who circled their master, moving away from the cemetery a flying and jumping in a circular red hooded direction.

And he ran towards him swerving amid several vampires he threw silver bullets he went through a smoke of disintegrated vampires...

When Superman appeared he flew towards him playing from the vampire away and when the dark knight about to fall caught by the man of aco...

In the midst of the darkness that possessed him he saw lying on the ground covered in blood...

His heart stopped for that moment and his body convulsed in the midst of all that and saw...

And he saw someone lowered next to him the creature being shot... and Jim... Jim was crouching holding his hand on the other side someone doing emergency bandages..., but again his heart stopped for lack of blood... darkness swallowed him...

A few minutes later some ambulance police vehicles to take him to the hospital and the morgue car to other corpses and bandages and medicines for his rescuers...

And so Jim Gordon looked at the seventh corpse that found in a alley by another homeless man. And so he just moaned with heartbreak and looked when the coroner and IML camburão took it.

And the corpse the situation was not going well his police men died in action protecting the dark knight.

And so Jim walked down the hospital hallway and looked toward the emergency room toward his old friend

He entered the emergency room where Batman was watching from the shadows as he did once the dark knight and just as he did before he knew that soon the dark knight.

And he would return to his patrol and in the alleys but far away would take his car and with high speed entered the cave being expected by Alfred.

But that was a secret that wouldn't end for long.

Four police officers were killed to stop the monster and his friend was hospitalized in serious condition to save his life had to show his identity in order to proceed with the hospital.

He entered a room with two uniformed officers on the door threshold and saw a doctor measuring bruce wayne's pressure.

Well, then. - He said addressing an extremely reliable doctor the only one at that moment who could keep the secret of his identity...

He was a white-haired man up to his shoulder and low-aged, middle-aged lab coat and a little stuffed and with Sancho Pança's belly.

\- He lost a lot of blood because of it he had a cardiac arrest we had to have blood transfusion some broken ribs a concussion. - Completing the list.

\- He's going to survive, but for now he's barely suffering and some hallucinations and waking up stunned disorientation and shouldn't be taken seriously.

And for now for the loss of oxygen, but for now we have to wait until he wakes up. " he said.

That surprises me. " Said the doctor.

Stunned Jim Gordon asked in alarm. What?

Bruce Wayne, a hollow head playboy. "He said thoughtful. - Interesting façade.

And so he left the room leaving the commissioner who took a chair from the corner of the room putting next to the bed of an ailing and doped man.

They were a great storm rained to what looked like blood dripping in a small stream people falling to the monde as flies chased by

Thirsty monsters whose red eyes scared anyone who saw him burning everyone's vision when someone watching saw a stream.

And looking transparency flowing into a stream when staring at the river getting closer and closer to its reflection...

... I saw a woman getting closer and closer until when the water was closer in the bloodied river a body comes out of the water a shadow obscured a claw.

And it was a creature that came out of the fires of hell horns and claws and grabbing him by his face and pulling him inside screamed his decapitated hands in the upper lungs instantly.

And drowning in the blood he screamed until he couldn't stand it anymore, he was pulled in the way. lying with someone around him screams and more anguishing screams in one of them.

And he was looking at scattered viscera and so buttoning him up and not being able to react by being grabbed from all sides drowning and restroking...

... Pushing in and out inside and outside he saw himself among moans of anguish and blood pleasure trickled and dripping on him while his hips were driven with violence.

And almost being erected and erected their faces of their blood lips sinking into the blood that did not let him breathe a scream did not know if it was of pleasure or terror ...

And so he woke up with a shrill scream struggling and falling with everything on the ground and a shout of freezing followed him, before he got up looked at the one who held him on the spot.

And soon he was greeted by some alarmed nurses and police officers wielding his revolvers.

No, no, no, no, no, no don't hold me the river... the river... - Whispered in agony trying to get rid of the commissioner's hands. - Pulling me...

It's okay, it's okay. "Jim Gordon said holding everyone in his places with his hands up. It was a nightmare. "He said hugging the tall man and looking at everyone.

Wait a minute outside. " I said urgently.

And whose hand was on Bruce Wayne's discomwed chest that looked stunned at everyone.

What is it? " said looking around. What... where... - He said he was pulled to bed by Jim Gordon.

It was a nightmare, Bruce. "Still pushing towards the bed without the help of his officers.

It was very real. "He said at the time and lying on the bed and calming down looking amazement at everyone and prominent eyes.

\- We need to measure your pressure and apply medications. "Said one of the nurses with apprehension.

\- All right, said the commissioner.

\- It's okay if I stay, - Asked the commissioner towards the millionaire.

None at all. You said lying on the bed.

He had pulled the catheter and serum syringes out of his veins using a stethoscope measuring the pressure and replacing the serum in his vein the man just breathed looking up.

And without looking toward each of the occupants including the two cops who looked like statues.

And then they kept his guns in his holsters a tall-statured brunette man and a man whose hair looked like sand looking toward the millionaire.

As they left after filling out the file passing through the officers the man directed his gaze at each of them and asked towards the brunette.

Do you know? asked in his direction.

We're not going to tell anyone. " I said in response.

All right, i'm going to go And looking at the commissioner.

How did it go...? – asked towards his friend, looking very tired.

"How did it all end, did you get the creature? - asked closing his eyes.

Yes, i'm sorry. " And looking at his cops. "You can wait outside. And so each of them left the room closing next.

\- I had no doubts, but a lot of suspicions about you, I was right. "Said the commissioner holding on to his shoulder.

"I'm proud to be your friend.

\- And me too, Jim. "He seemed apathetic and tired.

Where's my uniform? - asked looking toward the door.

In the fourteen bedroom room room of patient belongings

Jim, I... -I was trying to talk to the ceiling.

You're not getting out of here. " Said the commissioner. "I called Alfred he's coming.

Like a clock. " He moaned the man in bed.

\- Yes, like a clock. And he heard the butler the door he was accompanied by the two security guards.

\- Alfred... - Moaned the man in bed trying to move weakly to just be held in bed with only one hand by Jim Gordon. And so fall into unconsciousness again.

... Even though blood flowed from the windows as it rained blood from and fell corpses screaming and howls to the loud ghostly haunting dark spectra and misty smoke.

And it was how snowy passed through the door he materialized in front of him and soon Bruce looked hypnotized before he had time to react was trapped by his arms.

And it was by the man on top of him as feline agility as an immense furry and wild animal roaring with pointy teeth and sharp claws tearing his clothes...

... as if paralyzed he looked in fear and apprehension watching the blood dripping from mirrors and windows hands and claws tearing his skin without moving.

... Right upon him rubbing their bodies with blood that trickled from his wounds and his pajamas lowered to his heels his skins and scars shining in the moonlight tearing his abdomen open.

And then with his claws opening his skin in direct contact rubbing nerve termination and plucking himself open.

And with each growing onslaught impaling and biting every part of his open body and blood and viscera spreading each with increasing agility and ferocity.

And then he tore and he had his clothes ripped out of their bodies and he played in some corner like a floorcloth...

... And soon he had his legs removed raised to the top their moving bodies without any preparation he penetrated his claws tearing through every part of his blood as one of several perpetrating orgasms.

And then lengthening his torn limbs at once greeted by shrill screams and choked fierce motion and animalistic screams and fleshy lips lips claws scratching his chest his arms.

And he was attached to bed, body jumping pelvis being pushed shrill slaps of bodies against bodies he felt pushed and pulled screams and more slaps from their bodies as each part impaled and torn...

... With violence, pushing and pushing hitting everything inside stocking with ferocity and agility reaching a point where he made him scream.


	14. Chapter 14

20

Both the dark justice league and the justice league itself and he was going directly with support from the Cadmus.

And those who received Batman's emergency call, hoped something like hallucinatory villains but what they actually found was more surprising than they thought...

Being the dark knight he looked and watched as he ate he had a plan to make and a life to modify will have to put into practice in the ceremony...

Several days passed did not always meet Lilith, but the library was opened in the old inscriptions the compendium of vampires was opened revealing everything little by words.

And it was that of the first vampire everything depended on gallows of will it was possible to reject the transformation mostly read that possible death would occur from rejection.

And not everyone who rejected the transformation would live to tell the story and not all were complete vampires.

Gradually everyone could be vampires that the rarest one who walked by day could be the son of a human and a vampire and few stories told about someone who survived when the rejection of transformation began.

And this was a fight of will an internal battle and not everyone survived the first year or few stories told their plan was to reject transformation and avoid the vampire being born

It was the promised day the blood ceremony of the vampire prophecy was an underground altar between the sangria and the vacuum in a cave covered with blood and an underground stream whose passages flowed into analtar.

And it was that of a closed forest at the abandoned entrance of a ruined, cursed Gothic-looking cemetery were shelled marbles and destroyed ruined mausoleums and fallen gargoyles.

And it was scattered confused with monsters and the monsters themselves roamed the dead and twisted dark trees of rotting lands and reanimated bodies and with various lifeless and mutilated parts.

The stone altar blackened alchemical circles and circular blood lines and pointed symbols scattered everywhere a dark tree whose snowyness and dark roots an elongatedshadow.

And sand projected his back rooted and smoky looking all around a dark and sad song was cantata and drums were heard in compass ceremonial clothes.

And andthey ram black and red views whose moon and blood clouds were draw and carved around the cave looking like that they climbed all around their guturaal and spectral voices.

And they were like agourent spirits in bruce wayne's compass looked around him with circular symbols of snakes intertwining painted onhis legs and chest coming down byhis abdomen.

And he wore a white and transparent sweater covering his body there was no room for his strong and muscular body imagination and awhitepó covered his scars.

And soon to continue being taken to the altar with handcuffs of green stone and accompanied by Cain and Dracula.

And each by his side dressed in black tunics of red clouds from the head to the pisrevered by vampires kneeling prostrate tothe chão and chalices and cauldrons smoky of black fire scattered around...

At any moment... Thought. - At any time... Watching...

The most frantic chanteats orhe looked around positioned in the middle of the altar he looked around and saw each of the men on each side openandin the song in the forbidden word.

And soon in the decisive memento he looked at the elongated tree whose abyss strapped beneath them as blood flowed elongated daggers cut each of their wrists.

And the two men bit each side of his neck as his life faded at the moment of truth he looked into the darkness that swallowed him looked at the tree that stretched.

And he looked into the abyss that led to the excruciating pain that came so fast as a bite of two vampires who followed each one side of the neck as claws and prey to excruciating pain...

Hunger arose at that very moment without control if it saw blood dripping into streams a mão trying to pull his neck and in thebraços of Superman.

And he opened red eyes as blood around him several monsters struggled with the justice league scattered rays lights that blinded his back waves of energy growling creatures everywhere the largest.

And the dand all the vampires he looked around him as he saw his associates fighting lightning and saw the man's heat vision oftheman incinerating his son's creatures, red hoodie and Dick.

And several others a destroyed crypt and red sun rays the ceu was not cisu was a red blood color fighting thewinged creatures that with claws were pushed.

Andle looked into his eyes his son who no longer remembered why he loved him he looked toward the man fromthe one who triedto fight.

And with a mão while holding him protectively with his neck stretched he had protecting his head in

His neck he saw the hunger he tried to hold on amid the fight the Kryptonianflying toward the exit to the cave he saw the man holdinghim by saying something he did not understand.

And he was lifting trembledly with spasms his arm to mtowardhis shoulder and up toward his neck he said something toward himthat didn't understand him talking something.

And he didn't know what and at the time and touched his head on the curve of his neck felt a cuddle on his head he felt hungry he groaned with pain and opened his lips choking and how much he couldn't take it anymore.

And as his heart would stop once again he saw the Superman throw him away from battle he saw someone was the midnight doctor by his side he raised his arms pulled the man's neck fromthe.

And the gallows arose he touched his head on his neck, but the unwavering hunger the thirst for blood the pain the eye around him looked as he tried to pull the man from histothetop ofthe tree.

And flying between those who fought and those who fell magic arose around him, so he felt like he was trapped by the lacquer of truth as if at that very moment he shouldn't do that he cried out of anguish and pain.

And regurgitated blood from his mouth spasms and a convulsion a wave a red aura around his body like an explosion moving away from the Superman the vision where he found himself killing.

And then plucking blood from si neck in his hands the rope wrapped his best friend with pain without his arm he screamed even more by letting go of Superman's bra.

And falling and being swallowed by the tree an immense mouth an agourento cry followed by his lament plucking blood fromthebraços of Superman he falls into a river of blood amid the darkness of the tree's mouth

A woman emerged from the shade of the tree of the elongated abyss like long roots and black hair like thick darkness as branches tree her shrill cry of freezing her heart lookingup.

And hewas going to project the moment ran and the tree disappeared replaced by the lady red rivers swallowed him look crimson as the blood stream one of the shadows projected he was carried by the essence of darkness.

And soon as black fire pulled him into his tree in the background the shadowy lady swallowed him waves of black fire swallowed him taken by darkness succumbing to all the black flames his red eyes.

And vbreaking by pulling his blues a glow of light eyes wide open as skeletons emerged from the tree with ghostly screams and soon feathered souls arose from the abyss entering his mouth with black holes.

And floating like flames around and sucking everything around it was between the abyss that swallowed it and wandering through a maze tãthe white and full of penisa whirlwind of abyss andlá.

And he appeared the crow his heart stopped at that very moment saw the now white tree dead covered in snow while the shadows the skeletal souls he swallowed by his mouth like a whirlwind and his cries.

And they were heard as cries of help thedead blackened looks were swallowed and floating toward the tree a red stone that shed blood touched and led her swallowing along with everything.

And like an immense black hole and looked around in a view of the past looked and saw the crow right after a wonder woman fell he saw her tearing her cyanide neck intothe s uperman's .

And whose lacquer now wrapped him and the crow emerged from inside his red stone like blood coming out of his mouth whose flames and piercing-looking eyes asked him...

\- What desire is worth more than his soul... – And so the past melted like blood that dripped into a stream in rivers of blood in a sangria of mirrors.

And that's where that place broke that moment was shrapnel and turned tohimand in his wordshe screamed in the midst of everything.

I wish... I wish... I wish to save everyone forading my soul in exchange for the salvation of all... – A cry was heard at this moment of truth out of time...

"I wish not to depend on anyone else... – A scream or a roar...

While on his own timeline out of his cries and whines out of it he was impregnated by the lips of each and his blood fades and the pulse of each of the men were on hislips.

And by the time on he was no longer him and he was also not one of them, the sangria arose around him like black flames around him as an explosion of dark blood energy was sucked like a black hole.

Andand whereas his companions came to the rescue the stone and rock broke by shattering into pieces a struggle that followed in the midst of magic the vampire lords cthegone in thechão.

And at the very moment of each stop's confrontation with an explosion of energy love threw them with everything scattered, as if it opensuptheblackened tree at the very moment everyone appeared there.

And when stunned by the great spectacle of power, he floated amid the absolute darkness unleashed bythe grove that was an immense black hole a crater of the abyss that increased and swallowed theknight.

And this one that floated with open mouth looks bright like a blue light her eyes the glow of the sun that consumed like rays amid the darkness in the tree that protruded like a woman carved into the darkness long thick and black hair shaded and black fire around her grito.

And it was ttheshrill schooner of freezing the blood slide that spread like squirting rivers and the vibration waves turn as if at that very moment the vibration in the multiverse of that version was sprawling.

And then the glass broke the black energy swallowed and so a new moment of truth a new beginning the light was swallowed only shadows and blood scattered like shrapnel.

And magic lost its effect his hair like long elongated shadows and scatteredlooks.

And it was a blue as the cisuand so his clothes disappeared torn into tattered piece and I read floating high to blackness as arrows consumed every vampire who did not run away po and scattered coal ash...

In place of one creature appeared another emerged, and wires of black energy as flames and waves surrounded and consumed wrapped in shadows and nevus, in place of one as bubbles appeared others that disappeared soon after a new being emerged from the darkness of the abyss...

That's not what vampires intended anything like that, prophecy wasn't the question much less scattered screams and everyone running away... the rivers of blood still existed in the undergroundstream.

And he was adorning and circling the tree, they took another question as if he openedblood in curvesand snakes that consumed each one that was magic around him.

And soon it was drained disappeared and nullified and everything was taken by a black hole.

And so each of those who would possibly be there for as a gale a magic wind, rivers consumed and spread atis that everyone who was not human or weak protected themselves.

And soon they fled as well as the cowardly vampires, or who wanted to save their livesandthey ran out of the cave that soon would no longer exist and even the weakest fled and lto the cave was destroyed.

And rising to cisu taken from a black holearound him, like a tree that grew rooted dark and restless souls were sucked into his mouth and hiseyes shone like flames.

And the tree went up and up atis destroying what would be the mansion with a long-haired black flame scattered atis that as it all started disappeared the tree took the mansion.

And it was like a dark expression and a witch's face an open mouth and constant open and spectral cry of ghosts.

And either whatever it was were not common souls and the few were swallowed and disappeared and just as the wind ended Bruce falling from so many feet tall.

And it was without energy without looking at nothing like it was just a stone of long black hair tthelong as it.

And so unconscious was caught by Superman as a bride in her lap lips closed like a rag doll an immense scary tree that consumed everything at is the heavens.

And it was huge blackened and I saw the cisu coming from other corners a more approaching black cloud and more were crows that flew overtheir countless branches and their canopy and their denses.

And they were skewedthe dark leaves like a witch's hair or even a haunting meters and meters atop an immense tree that had an elongated shadow and dark energy curve came loose from her...

The mancarried him an unconscious Bruce Wayne covering with his cover atis the groundaway from the house tree, but on the ground looking around him and depositing among hisally s.

And he was looking around in search of help Steve Trevor looked around him and being the first to get his looks were worried followed by Zatana and Constantini and the Nightmare Nurse and some scattered fighters running towards him.

I didn't expect that. "Constantini said by looking.

\- No vampire and so no monster was born that way. "Frank Stein said looking at his body. "Shouldn't we kill him? - asked

\- NO – Roared Superman putting himself in front of Frank Stein with his eyes of warmth.

Around approaching zatana arrived - The vampire lord fled killing some Cadmus soldiers, but we managed to catch Dracula, he screamed desperately. - Zatana said looking around.

And it was like seeing nightmares everywhere and elongated shadows protruding like tentacles and wires the earth and the grass all cracked around and more shadows emerged like ghostly faces.

And they were spectral waves scattered screams arose as if it were Banshis, all coming out of the ground and climbing she looked alarmed toward everyone who could see the same thing at the very moment.

\- Not safe here. "Constantini said. - Looking around

\- Superman take Bruce Wayne to the medical treatmentvan, we have to run tests and then to cadmus nowwe're going to get out of here.

At the very moment everything trembled vibrating around Flash ran in his aid when almost falling vibrating around branches and vines camedown.

And then they grabbed some people there were saved and taken from the place and so everyone left the tree territory.

Superman carried in his arms the millionaire, and looked around was outside the property several vansscattered in them and in closed railing vampires trapped at least what was left.

Andand le looked around and saw several crime fighters among them some injured cops and various scratches in various places and sitting with blankets and hot cafes.

And the Batman affiliates approaching at the time of the exam seemed very concerned.

Superman landed near a mobile hospital and was expected by doctors and specialists.

He put the unconscious man on the stretcher and watched closely while proceeding tests that seemed to touch and no response fromthe person.

And his straight black hair equals the tentacles that came out of the earth and the tree he floated without wind at is the time to lower lifeless without answers.

And without any sign of consciousness looking at everyone heard a squeeboard and saw that in his body he looked paler than the normal white with snow and the scars that adorned his body had disappeared.

And soon putting the mãoon his forehead was incredibly icy and sweating cold, one of the doctors put a thermometer on the man measuring his fever several endless seconds passed alarming.

And it was that what they feared blankets were urgently put chills in his body had no fever he looked increasingly pale.

And in tremendous and trembling shock, his breathing accelerated atis that in suffocated chokes he was strangely suffering from hypothermia...

\- I can warm him up with my heat. "Said the steel man looking toward the medica joint.

\- All right, come here Superman.

And so climbing the ambulance lying next to him he hugged the smaller man looking into his tired, pale face of chills hugging with a closer gallows there looking toward him with apprehension and more doubts...

Can I get in the car? "And asked Grayson looking alarmed towards him.

Without blinking each of them agreed and so the paramedics closed the ambulance and entered heard the sign and soon followed thesirens.

And also accompanied by two paramedics who turned on heart rate sensors on the screen and monitor connected to your body monitoring their movements and talking.

\- Try to get closer to him if possible embrace it further and rub the blankets on it forming friction. " Said the brunettewoman.

And then rubbing the blanket on his legs and squeezing around sI body, the other lifted up and grabbed a reflective mirror and took toward the two lying men and the woman saying.

\- Try to use your heat vision in this appliance I will enlarge it without burning the electric blanket. – He said by plugking in a socket while rubbing and thus increasing his power when he saw the man use his heat vision.

And then the movement of his tires none of them spoke for long minutes, Grayson approached and also joined in creating friction on his body and passed his hand through his mentor'sface.

And looking towards him when they heard a movement and chokebruce had his face turned toward Superman's body, even at that time with so much work did not increase his body heat, his teeth beat.

He had a tired appearance and a deep dark circles forming as if he had not slept for months his blue eyes opened with difficulty and groaned amidchills.

And followed by cold sweats looking towards him with a hoarse blue eyes tired and worn ice showing canine teeth these seemed more pointy than normal

I'm... I'm cold... – Moaning shrugting his head and approaching Superman more, trying to grab his robes he looked almost for the first time toward him, as if he noticed his presence.

\- Superman... - Groaned in his chest lookingatthe laughs times after flashing.

" I... I don't feel well... – At that moment his eyes turned on orbits and one choke followed by another and he said in a folego.

" I can't breathe... – And the freezing cold itself comes out in vapours from his mouth, when what least a convulsion followed by accelerated beats that scared.

And to all having to be held in bed trembling convulsively and foaming from his mouth he sweated so much that it trickled and wet the leniosand urinated on it...

It goes faster. " Cried a woman rising from a jump toward the front opening the window with a stride.

\- Hurry up as fast as youcan.

And at that moment they heard what didn't want the heartbeat so he had a heart arrest choking and urgently resoking upis that everything stopped quiet like a cemetery.

Like an angry woman said.

Get out of here. – And so began the cardiac massage several thought-provoking and dark minutes followed the crucial moment several minutes.

And they freaked out while trying to do the cardiac massage process until they were forced to use the defibrillator three times.

And he wore a mtotheoxygen scara pumping air into his lungs lifting his mouth by capping his nose they saw endless seconds and minutes atthat they arrived at Cadmus and his weak heart, but pulsating.

And the leurgently vando on a stretcher to intensive care room he was soon ligad the oxygen machines and followed by unconscious scanroom.

And he saw metal plates and electro x-ray objects and echoes one after the other still as cold and pale as a dead blood tests, were coming right behind the other heroes the dark justice league the soldiers of Cadmus and the justice league.

There several suspicions and no solution in the case, the manaddressed atis the millionaire's unconscious bed and stood in pis watching when he saw Steve Trevor approaching towards him.

Superman. "Said Steve in your direction, you can give me your camera. " I said.

And so with one finger the Superman took an eye camera from his pupil and delivered with a wire behind his ear.

\- I'm going to have a review. "He said without hearing the man's groans in bed and watching saw him squirm and moan desolate amid the mofoxygen at the groundof oxygen atis to stop and be quiet again.

Diana approached him looking at the unconscious patient and said holding on to her mã o.

-He's going to get better.

\- I hope... - You've heard

What happened five days of tests and tests of pale skin blood and black blood chokes and difficulty breathing incoherent groans and more radiographic tests scans and frequent blood tests placed a catheter and serum to moisturize...

By the words of Doctor Destiny who wore his mask in pe around the meeting table being observed byvariouspeople.

\- What followed follows the discussions which seemed filmed the ceremonial.

And the altar revealing the ceremony. - This and that was an invocation that went very wrong what it was to be a creature a vampire king seemed to have caused the creation of another.

\- My vision has been obscured I see nothing in relation to Bruce Wayne a new creature whose blood and physical tests have revealed something else completely different.

And just heals accelerated and nothing, but the physical appearance and pallor of a dark and spectral creature, I must point out that it has human appearance, but it is not human.

So he's a vampire. "Constant asked.

\- On the contrary, he's not a vampire, we don't know what and but not a vampire yet.

On the first day appeared always beside him the faithful butler looking worried towards him by the lack of reactions of si body and occasional groans and his constant cold.

And soon its low temperature costing to rise cold sweat tiredness and physical wear prominent and bluish veins throughout your body rectangular and circular circles...

By the joint meeting of the two leagues representing the shadow and the Cadmus what followed was...

Amanda Waller looked with some experts each report and the filming and inscriptions left over from the disastrous ceremony something did not go well the man bated m.

And or melhor, Bruce Wayne she was suspicious that if he wasn't the vampire king it was something much worse...

Amanda Waller said - We know that inscriptions are not about the king of vampires and completely different from that.

– Said a tall archaeologist of marble skin and a man also high rastafarian hair and amber-colored skin.

It was an old ceremony before the time of Cain andLility.

And the coming of the shadow of the demon king or the sin eater, coming from the beginning of the history of the Bible seemed to belong to a creature much like a bat...

\- Stone inscriptions of a bat-like beast that set fire and calls for cities be sided by it. " And Waller said.

And looking at the reports. - It assimilates to a vampire but and something completely different called only a thousand-year-old dark beast... - Concluded

So we don't know anything about anything about what we're dealing with? - asked Luthor looking toward the monitor

\- Everything we can find out and about the victim who now and the only clue and the only person who came near the tree.

Constantini looked and said. - The inscriptions we can get are very confusing and some parts have been destroyed, dating back thousands of years before Christ or even more. - It said

" The interpretation went completely wrong. " He said what he caused in a metamorphosis in a creature completely different from what was expected and what he intended. " I said.

– The original inscription dates from aramaic after Hebrew and then Greek and Latin and with many interpretations and adaptations without reaching any conclusion... - Concluded

Zatana said at the time. " It takes the form of a tree or the haunting that came out of that hole if and that it was a real devouring tree or not, swallowing of nightmares andsouls.

And followed bythe inscriptions themselves are confusinginaccurate, the words have several translations and interpretations mix very often with vampire.

And he soon looked like the one who speaks devouring soul and or nightmares, the creator of the dark beings of the rivers of

Blood from the cursed trees, it seems the life of what a thousand years of darkness speak.

"The only thing we can say that is nothing more than a normal human with barriers around him. - He said

And so continuing Amanda Waller said. - The only thing we know and that apparently he and physically human but we shouldn't be fooled byappearing, but what's hidden behind.

And he may not be human, we don't know, and his lack of reaction and that he's rejecting what happened to the ceremony and the blood of the two vampires apparently.

And he resists and can staylike this for a long time, we only know that black energy and power source the symbol of his coming and the tree... – He said.

" Or whatever, it arose or was born from there...

And showing on the monitor that she had many black floors as an elongated shadow and whose, the huge mouth opened whose shadows and souls swirled towardsher.

And it was where in his cup and branches had crows and in his mouth came in and skirt bats...

"She stopped growing up. " Said looking at it occupied from the mansion tois the cemetery that was just behind the mansion now rotten bodies and agourentes birds floated around her.

And whispering and moaning and screaming around the place filled with elongated shadows and tormented souls and rivers of blood flowed through their territory...

\- In all we're with most of the vampires who survived in cells, some who managed to escape had no reason or conscience anymore.

Steve Trevor, I used to say. - We have no evidence of activities, apart from what we can not take samples without losing several of our experts in the process.

And they tried and caused many harmful effects shudders losing their souls,falling into madness hear screams.

And falling unconscious inthe chão duros as stone and flee terrified from nightmares and recurring hallucinations, no one can pass through the tree born branches of thorns separating the place.

And nothing and no one passes and neither does not and attracted and as if he forgot what they were doing.

\- Partial memory loss. " I said.

So we don't know anything about it? asked Superman.

\- We should observe and monitor the progress of your rehabilitation and when you wake up to take more tests. "Amanda Waller said.

\- Only if we find inscriptions or ancient scrolls elsewhere that are not in the sanctuary or even in ancient sects. " said. "Luthor looking at each of them.

Steve said so. - The Spectre can't read or near the place and nothing can't get near or penetrate, it looks like a barrier and none of you can penetrate Bruce Wayne's mind.

Amanda looked and said - I asked the Phantom Avenger Spectre and Jason Blood to unite theirownand to evaluate the patient at that very moment as we speak.

There were shadows and more shadows a thick and powerful blizzard that covered up everything around wrapped in a darkness that lastted around...

At that very moment in time...

The rivers... The immense rivers of blood screams agonizing throats and more throats cut downand were their fallen allies to theirp's blurry looks and their best friend killed her blood on their hands.

And there was blood on his neck cut and his string of truth around him burning and burning the red-eyed crow said whispering and squamling around him in the memento at that moment passed and erased from time.

And there were bodies and more bodies piled around him blood covering his head body around Jim Gordon had his head impaled on a pedestal.

And the spectrum whose head was impaled next to that of the phantom avenger blood as a river the hole increased the tree grew and everything ruía...

\- At that moment the lost power of the truth rope that power to hold the soul.

\- You've revealed the worst of all, the whole world. "He grasnou towards him.

She continued - You see what precedes you... – And so I saw the rope around him gradually being consumed by the black flames that was still absorbed by his skin...

The dead woman at her feet, takes through the arms of the aco man agonizing on the floor next to her beloved whose mouth was nothing more than a huge bloodyhole.

And it was his blood dripping down his throat dripping around his chest and the rope wrapped around him...

And reveal the truth of that moment at the time at that very moment when she revealed her true self and yours, you took it in the instant of her death by her blood.

And it will be yours as you take and yours now and everything you kill, bite and drink and touch and yours. – Crow Grasnou next to his ears...

The look on his face watching him around the blood and agony of the last breath...

... The look on your eyes... Seeing with growing despair looking paralyzed seeing that they made the vampire king the Cain next to him looking towards his bloodied clothes and thus found the horrible truth he killed...

He killed... Your best friend and killed the wonder woman... You killed them all.

... His last victim the only one who made him see the truth, at his feet millions of bodies throughout the justice league, and to all including the man of steel like a mountain and the penultimate to fall only she lacked, the wonder woman...

\- No... - Whispered growing despair the absolute truth. – the rope swung around revealing pieces of it grouped on her shoulder and chest wrists, hanging around the truthrevealing.

And his power at that desperate time. - No... - Ever louder, he couldn't have done that...

NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO - He cried agonizingly by debating himself in bed and waking up falling into bed and his pis.

And there were dead men watching him standing Jason Blood the demon Etrigan, Ghost Avenger and the Spectre all standing, it was hell could not be he had died at the hands of the man of steel.

And he soon found that he was in hell, pulling out the oxygen mask by dragging to the corner in despair by pulling the catheter out of his wrist his hands on his face bloodtears.

And there was despair, not even realizing the hospital pajamas and moaning and screaming in tears drawing everyone's attention and he was shrunk in the whispering corner.

\- No, no, no... - Repeating and repeating. "I couldn't have done that... I killed her... - He sobbed by saying.

And there were tears trickled from his eyes, cold sweat, and his hiccups from his mouth.

And until his cries and agony loud enough to his ear on the other side of the building, he caught his attention choking sobbing.

And his hands covering his eyes his face so he wouldn't see dead around him his fetal-shaped breathing shrunk in a corner...

\- Shiiiii, - Heard the steel man's familiar voice lowering holding his hands, and holding them around him beside Diana.

"Nothing happened. "He said gently pulling him off the ground and hugging.

"No one died, you're fine, we're fine. " Whispered and Diana.

And then stroking his back and saying comforting words pulling on her lap, being embraced by wonder woman. – And whispering in her ear.

" I did not die, and pulling one of his hands from the grip of the Superman and touching his face, sniffing and slowly taking him back to bed and lying back the covers.

And soon his body trembled convulsively, his cold skin and his sweat even scares even the Superman who saw blood tears and when that man turned.

And he soon touched his head on his shoulder listening, his crying on his shoulders repeating and repeating his thanks until he stopped his hiccups and lying him on the bed...

Thank you, i'm sorry. - Breathing decomposing more and slower still being held in place by loving hands and cuddling his back.

Are you better? And he

asked in his direction. Sitting in a chair being watched closely.

\- I don't know... - He said evaluating. " It was a horrible nightmare. - said shrunk.

Why am I cold? " Heasked.

And watching for the first time your hair as long as your body.

How long did I sleep? And he asked in apprehension by looking at everyone for the first time.

How am I? And he asked again.

" Am I really bad? And a finger was placed on his lips silencing him was Diana.

"Calm down Bruce. " Said the woman.

Six days. "The man saidofhim.

His interrogative eyes addressed the three men standing as statues at the foot of the bed and a few more curious people at the doorstep, including some doctors who withdrew...

So, what are you doing here? "And he was looking at each of them.

The first to talk was Jason Blood, or rather, Etrigan

" To note that you are a black energy barrier and your hair seems to have a life of your own.

\- Ourunitedforces were not able to penetrate their mind just fluttering their hair like tentacles in attack.

It's good to know. "And then he said in a strange and tired voice.

"I'm hungry. "I said lookingaround.

And then hugging his body and closing his eyes and opening tired looking at the memories of his future imperfect past that avoided by killing no one just indreams.

And the constant sight of a crow and turning the body looking at the window saw a crow landing the same crow of his covenant of hisdreams.

And hegot his head and observed in his thoughts and dreams he heard notthe clear that a human spoketo him...

\- You belong to me now, my dark knight. "The voice he only, he could hear.

And so he swhed towards him disappearing like a dark coal smoke disappearing from view only seen by him.

Her tired response did not realize that everyone accompanied his gaze and the sight of the crow disappearing like dark smoke and responded with a hiss at the same moment of his smoky disappearance.

\- I belong to you, my lady. And groaned by dropping a dark smoke from his lips opening and closing his tired eyes, he continued to speak.

" Always paid meinhas promises, - And an icy air comes out of his mouth shuddering in agony if squeezing more with his arms and closing his tired eyes.

One of Diana's hands touched her cold face and tired of dark veins and dark circles wrapped from her eyes causing him to jump from apprehension to bed.

\- Diana... - Said the man looking in his face. "I, well, you're alive, not dead, keep it that way. " He said with a smile.

It was just a dream, Bruce. "Diana said stroking her cold face from bloodmarks in her eyes. "You're in shock. " Diana said.

\- It was horrible, and worst of all very real. " I said.

That's when they pulled their blankets into his body as he entered Alfred's room carrying a cart with his lunch and addressing the man in bed.

Boss, Bruce, you can get up. " Asked his faithful servant looking at three people lying side by side and a pale home in the middle.

How does Alfred know? And he asked.

\- I sent a telepathic message. "Said the ghost avenger. And each of the mystical men left.

\- yes and good to have telepathy. " He said moaning and choking began to cough being held by his two choking friends and he inadvertently spat out what a dark ice stone would be

And black followed by a lot of ice and cold and then had slapping on his snow crisis back and cold chest hurt and two arching his back Superman got up and pressed massaging his chest.

\- Superman... - choked amid the massage rubbing his chest.

\- That and ice and cold air and what looks like a lot of concentrated dirt.

"And it's better to spit water than ice stones Bruce.

And then choking and writhing being held by wonder woman.

Superman... Superman... I... I am going... - His chest got warmer and warmer he felt old as vomit his head turned choking andconvulsing.

Andthe ntes that could turn Superman picked him up by the waist lifted out ofbed.

And pushing him and unexpectedly had a bucket in the chao without any ceremony he regurgitated water a darkwater of smoke even darker.

And convulsing in the process having his back massaged rising and descending choking and coughing and until there was nothing left tears in his blood eyes trickled his nose.

And soon a moment after spasms and everything had ended hot sweat trickled from his body, his decomted breath he had his hair away.

And he had deep dark circles still being held by Superman his legs lost theirfalling in his lap to his shame ofthe aco man.

\- I'm better... – Groaned hoarse with a low head, even if a kind of black liquid and smoke came out when he spoke and his incisive teeth hurt seemed elongated, beingpulled.

And he was soon placed on the seated bed being hugged by his waist at the spot his low head didn't seem to care much about one of the doctors or biological specialists.

Andi've known what specialties they were in, he looked up and saw alfred's door talking to him looking like a concern...

Bruce looked around his head wasn't thinking madly looking around and his finding was that he wouldn't leave the medical center so soon it seemed exhausted and his hands on the bed...

She approached and touched her forehead with the palm of her hand, it looked warmer thanbefore, but still it was cold needed to raise its temperature.

Please open your mouth, Mr. Wayne. " He opened without blinking and she used a thermometer and put it directly in her mouth he closed his mouth still seemed desolate and discouraged at thatmoment.

And while opening his shirt and using the device to measure his beats without asking permission others took his arm and removed his blood, his head lowered and looked tired the precept.

And at that moment looking at his arms circular lines lifting toward his face and his black nails of his right hand and the left and redone.

And it was like copper or blood enamel and very pointy and seeing a black liquid skirt from the tips or better of the fingers...

This caught the doctor's attention next door and pulled one of his hands and pressed his fingers as if removing poison from a snake into the glass dripping inside the canister.

And lifting his face toward the face of others and with a swab he began to pass on his forehead.

\- We'il be back later and take you for further tests. "They said as they left carrying the bucket with them.

You can eat now. "He said butler as he saw each one withdraw and be watched by his friends.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said seeing the cart towards him looking at the bucket being taken away from the room.

Slowly he tried to eat between groans and looked at everyone who sat in nearby chairs he ate slowly with big garfadas.

And it was a very good porridge, but still had trouble eating, looking at each of them when it came through the door Luthor, Flash and Shazam who entered the door each looking with apprehension.

You look awful. "Said Flash approaching him and without any hesitation he put his hand on his forehead. - Cold as ice cream.

\- As that and possible. " I said.

" Seconds ago you were very hot. - Said Superman

Are you all right? - Asked Flash

While the man in bed had a fork of pancakes in his mouth, he looked toward him with deep dark circles he moaned and pushed the food away into the tray and thus began to choke.

\- I don't know, I don't feel well, I think - I said after chewing the pancake and touching his back on the pillows sitting on the bed, looking towards the fastest manalive.


	15. Chapter 15

19

And that seemed restless looking at the door step via Cyborg joining everyoneand i'm in bed each of them were sitting on a tip Diana and Superman dumb ignoring some complications and what came to the head was and it was strange.

\- And how was Batman's secret identity. "I said looking at everyone.

\- And secret to the population not, for us. "Said Luthor looking at the wires and machines he seemed very curious about him.

How do you feel, Wayne? And heaskedme.

And the man who wore green armor and looked out the window and looked in pe towards him and watched chills go through his pale body rubbing his shoulders.

Cold. " He said as half words.

"And why the interest in my health, Luthor? - And he asked for stopping eating and putting the tray in the cart and looking.

\- What do you hide, do I have anything interesting? " asked.

\- You stayed six days in bed unconscious, without answers, you were kidnapped by vampires and started in an end-of-the-world ceremony that backfired, and yet yourself. " I said.

"Don't you feel like killing or thirsty, Wayne? And he asked Luthor ignoring any of the occupants in the room and even more so bruce wayne's expression of nausea that began to choke and cough...

Not even anyone understood and saw an enraged Amanda Waller coming in accompanied by Mars Hunter, Ghost Avenger, Jason Blood and theSpectre.

And andhalf the choking that evolve into a coughing crisis his lack of breath amid the crisis choking and coughing his cold sweat and how the fastest man alive went.

And he soon returned at the same time to the help of superman pushing Bruce on the edge of the bed sitting with his legs open and coughing choking and eventually throwing up smoky black stones or slime.

Without stopping he choked and had spasms followed by intense pain being held by Superman who observed and massaged his back that hurt more and more waves of nausea and voices followed hysterical.

And the sounds and saw everything red lowering his head he felt lake move her what looked like a spicy, smoky black slime and also vomiting all the food he had eaten seconds before he fainted had a seizure soon after

That he kept leaving he felt he heard someone scream justabove, but seemed to overflow like tentacles that climbed up high picking something up by catching his friends choking cold sweat trickled from his body.

And andle moanwrapped with something trapped and gosmenta that tricked from her body and soon looked up the black goo skirt of her body with tentacles was held by the powers of each of them, but in fact.

And he didn't know if it was real or fancy his mind playing with him at a time tthecritic ofhis body's seizure and cardiac arrest and at that point.

And his body trembling the cold sweat coming out of each pore the liquid gosmento that went up through his trachea and trickled out of his mouth.

As if they held to the top each of the occupants saw as they ran into the room while the liquid sticks and spec and soon the ghost avenger approached followed by the marshunter.

And he was by his side as a spirals steam the dark slime disappeared and when less expected a hunger a famine arose was intense and devastating.

He couldn't swallow anything just felt hungry and at that time his heart stopped and that's when he felt the white light toward him and thus being reglued to the bed and someone stirring in hisbody.

And he felt someone with a defibrillator on his chest his heart stopped and sometimes trying to revive him until he got via tears from his friends around...

While the last remnants of the slime were regurgitated when a green hand was on his left shoulder beside the thirst arose and when he lifted the shoulders of one last spasmo.

And he lengthened hisprey, but only for brief moments until he fainted feeling he saw with brief seconds before fainting from exhaustion he saw a bang and the door.

And entering a huge vampire with feline agility jumped on the Martian's neck and bit him for brief seconds did not suck blood.

And he didn't pull what everyone thought, but seconds before he was incinerated by Constantine...

And while the nurse and the now very shaken doctor continued to give the procedures to the patient in bed.

Gradually withering as a thousand years of his alien life waves of energy slopched from his body toward his mouth like a wind making it stronger andstronger.

And soon he was sated his arms held those of the alien his elongated fangs went towards the man who bit him, but he incinerated and disappeared...

Heart rate stabilized and around the smoke until with a pull was grabbed by the strong hands of the Martian's neck he did not forcate did not resist.

And he had disappeared and so left only a steamy corpse while his friends were there,

And while the patient himself felt hungry and choking the hunter who once withered and his energy was sucked now back while the Martianhimself.

And he seemed to moan a pleasant groan, it wasn't much less of fear.

And now he felt old and vomit and hungry

He felt likeeating, but he knew it wasn't just any hunger if he wasn't sated by normal food.

It was pleasure, a pleasure released by his prey... pain did not exist she was replaced by pleasure a feeling of euphoria and satiety his full physical form he looked like he was about to die were arms that held him.

Away from bed in a corner of the room were blue from a red cape the black goo evaporated in front of him he breathed through his nose and saw everyone's expression at that time towardshim.

And the mistrust and apprehension, the arms of the steel man wrapped in his chest that returned to regularly knocking his head against his chest.

J'onn J'onns held his neck where there were marks of incisors that trickled a red liquid his blood and speco seemed to feel euphoric he did not feel pain his faststrokes.

And he was soon dismatched and trimmed by the Phantom Avenger who watched with great curiosity towards him and that was when the ghost avenger said.

He's stabilizing. "He said when he watched the unconscious man.

What the hell was that? " Asked Luthor by declaring aloud what everyone thought or asked

\- A vampire who just ran away from his cell. " Said Superman incinerating to another fugitive with his sight of heat, looking at everyone around him.

Along the corridors both Luthor and Mars Hunter ran and incinerated some escaped prisoners and thus heard roars and winches

" Give pleasure in exchange for your life. " He added. "They will see pleasure before death.

\- A vampire who fled C Admus's cell.

\- What... - Everyone asked

Meanwhile, Bruce moaned and choked and so he was sedated by the doctor and some nurses cleaned his body and changed his pajamas, and left him in bed connected totubes.

And he soon administered intravenous remedies, and so he was kept sedated and asleep what happened was that waking up a few hours later and so it happened.

And so feeling being stroked by Diana her head being stroked and her body soft and distressed...

Days later he woke up groaned and choked and so trying to put food in his body, but nothing solved, he still could not eat, could not feed.

And there was malaise and nausea, even though they had food, but unable to keep anything in the stomach.

Being taken to do blood tests and his body rejecting food and when he ate vomited and had spasms and his hunger grew and the vomiting of the black goo that detached from his body.

And then alternating between sleeping the unconsciousness and so they did not know what to make nausea and prolonged vomiting ...

Trying to feed until a few hours he moaned and being kept stable by intravenous serums and thus slimming and languishing he moaned and always had friendly and pious looks towards him.

Amanda Waller was in front of the research table were all with a clipboard and a medical board, and also gathered in front of a huge floating screen and operationalcontrols.

And everyone watching around and various documents and medical records and exam results, and some of them sitting in chairs in front of the meeting table seeing charts.

And there were several fluctuating dials and showing blood levels and hormone rates and thus observing the situation their data and thus seeing a research report on all test results...

At that time she didn't know it looked like her body languished and was deteriorating and dying.

And some strange things his body couldn't stand food or re-react to the numerous medications and thus looking at each of them...

\- At this time we do not know what procedures to take and we have no alternatives and no correlation to which food to give the patient. " Said one of the doctors.

\- Maybe he's dying and he doesn't react to any medication the liquid foods in intravenous is not keeping his body any more than anything we've been through... - He said.

\- If this and the problem, why don't we try something different. " He said. - Cosntantine.

\- I've seen the experts try everything, and nothing worked out. "Amanda said.

They didn't try everything. " Constantine said. –

\- And what Constantine proposes. You asked Amanda at the time. " We are open to suggestions. " I said.

Blood. " Said the wizard at the time.

\- Blood... - repeated Amanda...

\- He was started at an end-of-the-world ceremony, possibly he's changing and blood and what vampires drink. " I said...

\- He doesn't and a vampire has no characteristics - said Jason Blood. "You haven't attacked anyone yet. " I said.

\- Not yet, but your resistance is low. " I said. When a vampire is born he drinks the blood of his creator by forming a bow and then he drinks that of the victim being taught by his creator. " Constantine said.

And that didn't happen. "The wizard said.

\- So if we try he could be a vampire who never drank blood, but we can teach and transfer intravenously and thus shape and control a vampire. " Constantine said. " I said.

"You will have a powerful vampire in your power... - He said.

\- Interesting... - Amanda said. "A vampire newborn in my power. " Said the woman.

You can start the tests. "Amanda said.

And that's what the doctors were trying to go toward the patient's room.

And so they went toward the sedated patient's room that alternated between the unconscious and the conscious so they put several blood pockets of their same blood type directly into their veins.

At that time he moaned and feeling that each bag was placed in his veins waiting for results he felt the prominent veins and so they saw him struggling and moaning a cry of pain andagony.

And then on that outside he started vomiting choking, which was worse blood, and so that's what he felt wasn't blood and anything throwing up blood and with acorns and he had a seizure.

And he soon after a cardiac arrest and so they used defibrillators to stabilize and beat again and at that time with spasms and fell into unconsciousness and so there was little chance of saving his life...

Constantine was wrong...

He did not react well and did not respond to the blood pockets in his veins that lashed in his body and so he moaned and languished and at these times were two people who visited him...

And it was three days since the blood bags were removed and their condition did not change and always receiving the visit from their league colleagues and especially two heroes...

Every day Diana the wonder woman and Clarck Kent the Superman and so her uniforms and every day the wonder woman stroked her head away her hair from herforehead.

And then waking him up with kisses on his forehead every night feeling tears falling down his face and cheeks and thus hearing prayers both in Greek and Kryptonian and so he woke up briefly and went back to sleep...

He felt the words and listened to the conversation at the door of his room.

\- We're going to stay here in the room... - Superman said toward a nurse.

" Anything that happens we warn ourselves. " He said.

\- No problem,we will bring the next medicines only at midnight... - Said the nurse.

\- Anything and just push the button. - I said

\- If you need help, we're going to call... - I'd say.

You don't have to stand guard. " Said kryptonian. " If something happens we warn. " I said.

Don't you need help? "A nurse asked the door.

\- We're all going to be on the vigil. "Diana said. "Nothing we can't handle. "Said the princess of Themycera.

\- We have five hours till midnight. " Diana said in Greek towards Clarck.

\- We're going to work it out in that time. "Superman said toward the princess.

Five o'clock, what's the point? "Bruce thought toward the two heroes in his bed.

He had from experience that he learned Krypton's language without and of course Clarck was unaware of what he learned.

And that Clark didn't know he learned Kryptonian when he was in the fortress, and so he learned to manipulate the controls of most of the artifacts in the fortress and his technology if notall.

And it was the language of the Fortress of Solitude he learned the language when he also copied computer files from the fortress directly to his cave computer.

In Diana's case the ancient Greek took the equivalent time of the ancient books of the island of Themycera, on his numerous visits, and at that time there was parchment if old books when he borrowed and the time he was on the island made him learn

\- By Rao... - Superman said you were so handsome, if you'd given me a chance... - Superman said stroking his body by passing his hands on his little and legs.

Hera help me... - Diana said. "If you possibly gave me a chance... - I'd say between kisses.

"Let's just enjoy those moments alone. " Said towards him.

A kiss popped on your lips. "I wish you'd never run away from me. " Whispered. " That you gave me a chance to love you. " I said.

\- I wish you'd never become a hero, at least I wouldn't have lost you, at least you wouldn't be in that situation. - Whispered in his left ear by lowering on his body and little kisses on his face.

"I wish you were in my arms in other circumstances, and so there was a reason to take your body and soul without losing you.

\- Hearing Clarck's whispers in Kryptonian, at that time Superman stroked his cheeks and he feeling hungry he couldn't satiate, he looked with his blue eyes toward his friends.

And it was at that time feeling an attraction towards Diana, and kryptonian, he felt on the other side stroking his chest lifting his shirt from his pajamas and kissing her neck and the collarbone joint.

If they knew he could understand what they were saying while the two whispered in his bed kissing his body.

"If I had the guts, if I had time, if we didn'tknow.

And that you would be lost to us, I would take you like mine, and claim it and declare myself and at that moment I would declare myself and shout to the universe that I will not allow loses you.

\- That I love him with my body and soul. " He heard the two whisper in their ears each on one side and in their own language.

I love him. – Whispered between kisses and licks on his neck stroking with his hands his chest and pinching his nipples.

And that I do not wish to lose you forever and neither today nor never, that I wish to love you for all eternity. - He felt hunger as strong as he ever felt in his life and at that time opening hiseyes.

And then looking toward only the only two in the room on the starless night was a cold, rainy night of a storm and several thunderstorms to cisu and cuttingthe starry and cold night and a strong wind cutting through the sky.

\- You... - You tried to talk while you removed the oxygen mask from your mouth and continued.

"Each of you... – Tried to say among dark circles and so he touched their faces and the glow of a blue incandescent ice coming out of his eyes the flaming glow of a sapphire star of his eyes.

Diana and Clarck whispering in their ear approaching more and putting their finger on their lips.

" If you want, just leave us in taking you, we will accomplish the greatest of all pleasures.

You don't have to worry. " Diana said. " I will make you happy

\- Rest, let us do the job, you don't have to understand what we said. " Clarck said.

\- We can take you now, forget the worries. –

Wewill fulfill our wishes we will take his body as an altar and a particular paradise.

"We will give you your last pleasures before the passage...

\- I'm going to be the one who's going to give pleasure to an altar. " I said. "I promise nothing just tonight of accomplishment. "Diana said.

\- I... - But it was silenced by demanding lips.

"Don't talk, don't say it. " Clarck said. "Let us do the job.

"I know you don't understand what we're talking about. " I said in Diana and Greek.

"But our actions will speak for them. " I said.

Superman at great speed began to turn off the appliances and pull the electrodes and pipes and the machines off, and so he felt his clothes were removed, too fast for hiseyes.

And her lips being taken and his body being groped and sucked, Diana climbed on top of him and began sucking her neck and chest and licking the collarbone joint and neck.

And so he felt the gaze of covetous hunger-hungry gaze letting go of his two allies.

Each of them licking her lips feeling hungry in his direction licking her lips, having her legs away and so he felt her moveaway.

And removing their own clothes and kryptonian and princess amazoneach removing their own clothes.

He saw so naked and while Clarck nunuous his erect penis and his pectoral muscles, his muscular and sculptural bodys, his chest and chest belly of deltoid and muscular tanquinho.

And they were firm and defined formas, and so he panted, and saw his penis long big and erect and dripping, and his long legs and his powerful body and his thick little scratches and hair in his crotch a beautiful turned cochas.

Diana her long black and long hair and her sculptural body, beautifuls s firm broad hips and boses fed up, hairless crotch, long legs a beautiful and narrow, voluminous and round vagina.

And then swinging between his breasts and his round and beautiful hard breasts, reddish beaks, wide and firm and firm scratches and his long legs and his beautiful feet his sculptural body.

And firm tummy belly and your soaked vagina and dripping your fluids and hairless.

And so he approached him and clarck's hands were maneuvered he kept him aside in bed and so each of them on his back and the other from the front pulling his lips and kissedhim.

And so each came and kissed him and pinched him he felt being riding by Diana and is rubbing her breasts and her body maneuvering her hands and putting them in his breasts, soft and firm round like a lot of venus.

He didn't feel his breasts firm and at that time he sucked and licked his breasts sucking groping, massaging and pinching with his teeth and so he moaned and feeling the formfading.

And the will to fury the heat spreading its heat as fury and fire growing from the inside out and his body heat fire his sinful lips and sweat dripping seeing only pleasure.

And then the madness mixes sensations and the fury of madness and widespread pleasure, their warm bodies rubbing on it.

His breasts fed up and round he was sucking and massaged his groping and pinched hands and meanwhile he felt his legs being turned away and being raised and thus beingpositioned.

And soon feeling each of them pinching his testicles by gasping and moaning in skin contact against skin he was sucked his neck sucked and bitten and Diana as Clarck.

And he soon moaning and gasping and then he moaned being now attacked his sucked neck and biting and his breasts being pressed and sucked rubbing on his body.

He felt the hunger the sprawling ghanaand so his heavy testicles, each of them lowering his hands and pinching his testicles and so he felt hisanus.

And then being invaded by Clarck's fingers he felt a wet finger come through his walls and moaning and biting and sucking his neck.

He gasped and moaned and now he felt Diana rub on her body and manipulate and grab her hands and rub on her breasts and kiss her face and invade hermouth.

And then his face was pulled by Clarck who sucked and kissed him entering his dark, warm cave,

And she began to position herself descending and down and so cuddling and swallowing her penis and he greached and groaned her hot cave her lips by whining and swallowing and her teeth scraping herpenises.

And pulling the perineum and sucking from end to base picking up and positioning and thus swallowing and the two toy sucking biting and swallowing their testicles pinching and tightening their testicles and sucking their penis.

And she started sucking and while Superman kept her cheeks away from her separate buttocks and raising her legs and shoved herfingers.

And then inside going through each muscular ring and so he sucked his neck his abused anus, and he began hugging and groping his hips and groping his buttocks.

And his fingers wet and threading and stocking his anus he felt lubricated euphoric and gasping and moaning the madness of sensations and his cries and groans.

And being pushed and pulled his hips into motion the ministerings and his moving body one enters and exits faster and more frantic.

Successive slaps of her fingers stocking in and out and followed by her muffled screams through Superman's lips that pulled her face while Diana sucked over and more speed her penis swallowing and biting and sucking.

And while pinching and so his abused anus and his wet stretched hole lubricated and moaning and his cries and groans and his warm sweat body dripping from hisbody.

And being rewarded from his moans and offerings and choking relegating feeling his body moving and euphoric his eminent orgasm.

And so and he felt his hole tightened over a finger passing through every muscular ring.

Alternating between pain and pleasure the initial discomfort of penetration he felt humming and moaning he felt his fingers coming in and scissoring in and out passing through his hot and lubricated hole.

That's when he felt the beat fast and accurate, directly on his prostate, with speed fury accompanied by two more fingers at a time and three scissors.

And pushing in and out inside and outside pushing and stocking and sticking with inside and outside he moaned going crazy with sensations and so his hard penis sucking Diana's lips by swallowing and sucking her penis and he panting.

And so he panted and enjoyed inside his hot, sinful mouth, his juicy cave, being abração and his body was on fire and washes passing through every pore and every fiber his lowbelly.

And pressing and so he felt to offer and moan and he screamed while his lips were taken by Superman who gasped and frosted the heat came from inside him.

And feeling the lava and flames that surrounded your body and sweat dripping through every pore.

And so arching his back amid the stockings of Superman's fingers that her lips sucking and swallowing his semen and arching his back if being fucked with his fingers.

And he panted and moaned and so he was pushed and at that time she climbed up again and so took him claimed his lips and feeling the musky and spicy and bitter taste of his semen.

The heat the flame that roamed his body as if it released an energy a red flame and the energy the fury and heat that roamed his body he honed.

And he started moaning and reskind and so he felt Superman position him lying on top of Diana lay on the bed and put him on top of her by Clarck maneuvering him.

Clarck positioned himself on Bruce a fuck train pulled her lips and kissed him and while Diana who kissed and sucked him, the woman guided her penis inside her wet, tightvagina.

And it was as juicy as tight as his own anus, trapped his penis inside her and so he felt his hot, wet cave that held and thus feeling tight.

And it was like it was a long time ago that it wasn't penetrated and at the same time Superman penetrated him through every muscular ring.

And so entering and entering deeper and at the same time he felt being scattered and he had his legs open as scattered aspossible.

And feeling between the choking that formed him being penetrated his penis that even longer and deeper within it.

And so going through her tight muscle rings while her penis filled diana's wet cave, and narrow compared to outstandingpain.

And the feeling of being filled with the discomfort attached to the feeling of fullness of the pleasure of penetrating Diana and filling her with her penis surrounding the warmth of her narrow vagina, the very penis of Superman that passed through each muscular ring.

And as if it had no end, both while he penetrated Diana, an incredible sense of fullness her wet and juicy vagina squeezing her hardpenis.

And Superman penetrated it seemed to have no end, until the tight bottom, atis that both sacolejando.

And hitting him hitting his prostate with each blow, both screaming and Diana moaning her penis reaching her G spot, the equal parts in screams and so he moaned feeling full euphoric.

And the heat and it was hot and the fire and the lava and the feeling of fullness the fire that was bound within him the pores his moving body and thus the heat that passed through his body.

\- Like you and good... Her penis and wonderful inside me... – Whispered Diana in Greek, while passing through her walls, feeling her penis inside her warm, wetvagina.

And squeezing his penis, squeezing, his narrow and wet canal and his penis hard and long and thick and how much Clarck honed and moaned feeling being squeezed by his walls his tight and virgin anus...

"Like you and tight, a true virgin... - Superman said in Kryptonian.

\- I can feel inside me, a wonderful penis... – Whispered Diana while beating her testicles in her opening and while Bruce felt Supermansticking.

And sticking and so hitting his testicles on his ass and penetrating completely he felt sticking his penis inside Diana his hair by the roaring his entrance and su'shairperman while Clark completely penetrated him.

He was maneuvered believing that possibly each of them thought he had no strength to even invest in a sexual act of train fuck.

He felt his constant moaning and the offerings and the groan of Superman of wonder woman and that of his own gasping when he felt the pull of his body by the hands of Superman.

And he felt the positioning and so he felt being pulled at the same time as Superman pulled his penis from inside his anus, and Diana's vagina pounding and hitting, so just the head and removing his own from inside Diana.

And began the movement comes out and enters a moving train and so with a stocking he came in and pushing when pushed toward Diana's vagina he began togasp.

And moaning and cacophony of moans and panting sounds and moaning and so he and starting the constant goes and comes rhythmic and thus pushing and pulling toward the in and out and the powerful push.

And then fucking it more and more willingly the speed increasing more and more the onslaughts going and going and going.

The feeling of discomfort from Clarck's penis his penis penetrating into it passing through his skin slaps musclerings.

And her own penis comes in and out hits and comes back hitting a point where diana made her scream and moan, all a movement against each other, skin against skin, body beats against body.

And groping, feeling the penis penetrate the wet, tight vagina that your penis coming in and out of it and it inside the Amazon.

And reaching a point where diana made moaning and screaming and refolegate massaging her clitand and so tightening it while he invested inside her wetvagina.

And it was very narrow and sinful he moaned and re-strayed into constant movements of come and forth, and holding and while wonder woman began to moan while the bat man.

And he sucked and licked her beaks her boos fed up and bulky and massaging her slender hips and while the wonder woman starting to moan scream and the movement comes and goes.

And pinching with his hands his testicles he moaned and felt the pleasure and tight warmth of Diana's vagina her body's movement will and her breasts come swinging from above below rubbing on her chest lowering her head and sucking her breasts.

And then licking sucking and biting and he moaned and resoking and moaning every way in and out and so he moaned feeling Superman's penis penetrate the pain mixed to pleasure and the pain of penetration the tight heat of Diana's vagina pressing.

And squeezing her clitand and thus opening his walls and passing his penis, tightened the heat from his inner pounding his uterus with wonderful screams.

And being greeted by kisses and sucked while it was stocked while the bat man was stocked by Superman.

His body being pushed and pulled faster and faster faster jerks and thrusts and thrusts and more overwhelming with increasing fury with ferocity.

And thes I body moving and his lips being pulled and taken by each of them and thus sucking the hot and powerful cave.

As if his sensations multiplied a thousand times the heat to euphoria the waves of light that roamed his vision the heat and his pleasure feeling stars inside him and waves of electricity that roamed each pore lights that sprayed his vision.

And so he groaned and feeling waves of electricity the unusual electricity waves sensations of pleasure maddening the frantic beats of their bodies lights involving hisbody.

And the red energy by letting off from his body the pleasure that roamed his body.

Waves of electricity running through hitting directly into a bundle of nerves that made him scream more hoarsely than for every stoo much stock of his penis insideDiana.

And as for Superman's penis that penetrated him reaching a point where he made him scream by pushing skin slaps against his testicles both his hitting the entrance of the mileed vagina.

And going into its walls his body warm and appetizing his sweaty and wet body.

And the penis of Superman that beat directly into his prostate coming in and out of his anus, passing through each tight muscle ring for each stockof both moving bodies.

And the enters and exits and the testicles beating Diana's vagina her penis in a tight wet heat dripping.

It was an incredible sensation, so intense so overwhelming, so powerful, the heat the waves the fury the orgasm the pleasure, the waves of electricity, which roamed every pore every part of his skin every nerve ending, for every cry and I offer to resfolte to moan without control of his cries.

\- That... - You heard it in Kryptonian. "Scream for me... - He listened to every cry for every groan every body knock.

"His appetizing body... – Saying among offerings groaned and growled in Kryptonian.

"This and your prostate and where I hit and give pleasure to you. - For every skin slap against skin, sweat dripping the musky smell of mating the smell of a goddess of war and a Kryptonian.

"This and your prostate and where I'm beating. " He said.

"He shouts at me... - He heard with roars and breathless.

He roared and resined in Kryptonian.

And you're tight I'm your first man who will take your soul and you.

An alien smell was mixed with fury with ferocity the brutal and powerful stockings.

\- Fuck me harder... - Diana said.

" So fuck... Fuck Bruce... - Moaned and screamed. " Fuck with fury... - Pushing with Clarck's rhythmic attacks.

"Come on Kal... - Shouting in the midst of the attacks comes and comes frantic without mercy.

\- Faster stronger... - Their moans their bodies beating and beating. Your ancient Greek words.

\- That's right, Bruce... - He said in Kryptonian.

"Your ass will drink my dick... - It said.

And a boost for every jerk beat stocked with fury and increasingly speed he pushed held with fury and vigor stocked beating mercilessly pushing hitting his prostate with vigor and speed...

And raging the hands of both heroes, the wonder woman guiding her penis within her tight warmth her narrow vagina and her long and large penis inside andoutside.

And Superman holding his hips pushing and holding pushing sinking his nails into his sinking flesh leaving marks on his hips.

\- Please... - Groaned between movements. "Slowly... - Groaned. " Slowly...

\- ... Today you don't send Bruce... – Superman said between the stoodes and with gallows the movements of the hip beats and coming in and out...

\- Today we sent... - Whispered Diana by pulling and guiding her penis inside her tight cunt...

And his hard penis in this damp spot, and the narrow tight heat squeezing his penis and fucking with fury, both sides enter and come out rhythmic, he cried and cried followed by both Diana andClarck.

And with each of them pulling and pushing, his neck biting and licking, his neck beak and collarbones and breasts taken and claimed, claiming his mouth sucking and biting.

And his appetizing and fleshy lips, sucking, his tongue struggling for dominance, and so Clarck's penis hitting her ass, separating his buttocks.

And in the process and so he panted, Diana cried and each of them screaming, and cried at every bump between that particular bundle of nerves.

\- Please... - And panting between your sensations and so...

\- Please... - Begging and begging screaming and being sucked and moaning...

He felt the beat directly in this place in particular the madness, discomfort, warmth, mood, pleasure, released the madness of sensations spreading and involving his body, the glow of sweat the glow.

And the energy that spread sours through every part of their bodies, and their cries, each of them in constant motion of comes and goes and goes, and their particular cry groans and breathless.

And more and more shrill more hoarse and hallucinating.

Hunger had disappeared replaced by the fury of sensations and at ease the pleasure of pain the mood to the mood to fuck and the pleasure that took his body, smell and sweat spreading through every pore.

He became nothing more than begging, choking between recurling and gasping and moaning, for every push for every thrust in and out moaning andscreaming.

And so he begged becoming a slave of pleasure, waves of electricity traversing every part of his body, as if in fact he only fed on pleasure.

And waves of electricity roamed his body waves of light that blinded him from every beat every stock.

Jumping and stirring your body frantic and crazy beats and the sensations of beats directly at every stockof each beat.

For each stockwork for each movement of enters and exits in and out for each stock inside Diana's vagina and Clarck's penis fucking with fury inside his movingbodies.

And the most deep and most powerful stockings and so he felt the pleasure of the sensations of madness and the movement together of Superman's penis.

\- That... Right... He shouts at me... – Listening to his moans and so he offered and groaned resfolegating and so his lips taken the smell of their mating bodies from their bodies in skin-to-skin tapas movements...

\- Fuck my cunt... – Diana's groan ed between the movements of going and going in and out...

" Take Me... Take my cunt hard. - Diana said in ancient Greek

Each of them heard his squeered and disjointed screams

And between the rhythm of sensations and cacophony the movement of entering and leaving in rhythm together of enters and leaves their moving bodies of each of them their moving bodies of theirbodies.

And the skin-skin slapping his lips being taken and so he screamed and moaned and that time he felt he felt he dumbled and moved and his hoarse screams.

And they were disjointed words and so he felt coming closer and closer, offering and screaming and so on this train of sensations...

\- I'm going to come... - You heard your screams and your groans...

" I'm going to come...

\- Me too... - You heard Diana Say... - You're so hot Bruce... So Great... - Choking.

"Your dick is so beautiful, rosy and big. " He said.

And between groans and her tight vagina tightening and squeezing her penis and contracting her testicles being hugged and kissed by demanding lips.

\- I'm going to come inside you, Bruce... - Superman said in Kryptonian.

While it fucks him with speed fury and so a madness of emotions his frantic movements his bodies swinging and beating withfury.

And they came with the stowed directly into their prostate with mercyless vigor without stopping and willingly.

Everyone screamed at the same time, their skin slaps against their moving bodies waves of electricity through their body and so waves of energy that laspels.

And it was like sucking the energy that existed around him, sucking the energy released by the sexual act of each of the heroes...

He screamed and moaned and so he enjoyed inside Diana he felt his walls tighten feeling Diana's wet interior contract ed feeling her body tight and feeling her body contract ed her innerwalls.

And they came in spasms and so he moaned and feeling the screaming and movement of each of them and so his cries united and disjointed and at that time feeling Superman's moaning and penis.

Clarck fucked some shallow stockings between his tight anus and so biting his neck amid cuming inside him while Diana bit her neck and Bruce sucked herbreasts.

And he climbed up his hill up his neck and bit him, and so they screamed at the same time when he honed a huge amount of energy the hunger the fury faded.

And he heard the flame suck the energy of each of them towards him.

They fell into bed resfoging and so he moaned and feeling so much Clarck that he pulled his penis out of his loose hole with a pull and a squirt and a wet suction noise and feeling his inside having spasms.

He gasping and moaned and feeling the semen dripping from within him among his little scratches and so he felt Diana pull her penis out of her equally wet vagina dripping her ownsemen.

And that there was still a thread of semen connected and at that time he saw between each of him hugging and groping his body and kissing his Lips Superman bithisneck.

And so they stayed in this state for several minutes hugging her body and groping her body and letting her go Diana up and went toward a towel in the corner of a table and cleaned her vagina where Bruce's sementrickled.

And while observed by Bruce, Clarck got up and while Bruce turned around and watched the man of steel and so he took Diana's cloth threw and wiped his penis and so.

And he went toward the bed and cleaned Bruce's loose hole and thus removing his semen from inside Bruce and thus feeling the groan of discomfort each of them began to dress.


	16. Chapter 16

19

And so he saw that each of them with super speed dressed and so he felt being watched and manipulated while he was dressed in his pajamas and at thattime.

And he felt that his will and saw seconds later I cheer and unhungry the hunger had disappeared the malaise and his will to live.

He looked towards everyone and sat while Bruce was staying the pain and discomfort of his and entrance and his head on the pillows and while Diana andClarck.

And each of them groping their ass by passing their hands and each of them sat next to him.

And then stroking his face and each of them kissed his face and then he felt the euphoria and while Diana groped his hips and Clarck asked...

Did we hurt you? " Asked the man of steel in his direction and in his language.

\- You caught me off guard. " He said feeling his inner to contract and have spasms -

But on the other hand, I'm better off. " I said. "And I realized that you look more tired. " I said.

\- We're exhausted from a good fuck. "Superman said towards him. –

For someone who was fucked a short time should be asleep. " Said Superman.

" You're speaking complete words. " I said.

And apparently, what I'm seeing isn't dying like a few hours ago. " Said Superman.

"Apparently you're slower, I realized you're slower. " I said.

\- We're not slow. "Diana said.

"Actually, we didn't think you were anything but too bad. " I said.

"But now... - He said.

"We thought it would be a great opportunity, our last chance... – Diana said.

His eyes narrowed toward both of them.

\- So you were just thinking about one last fuck. "Growled towards both of you.

Apparently, they also thought that as possibly I was very bad... - He began to raise his voice and wheezing.

"It would be last fuck, and I wouldn't react. "He said growling towards both of them.

" Your two... You fucking RAPISTs. - Shouted

\- You thought maybe I wouldn't resist a fuck... - Said

"And you should know that next time may not be that easy. "That's what I didn't see next time. " Bruce said.

"I amnotado to have sex.

"Even if they're my friends. " He said.

"They're far from my favorites. " I said. "And I won't make it that easy.

"You caught me off guard and at that time now it was the last, and that too and our last conversation and the end of our friendship. " Isaid.

And with fury rising and no matter putting on any clothes, completely forgetting his underwear, and seeing that at that time he had more vitality.

And the fury and anger will toward the two heroes, and so he screamed as he ran toward Superman in particular

And at that time he got up with feline dexterity arched his back and now he pushed Superman toward the door and trapped him in his collar and furiousand angry screamed toward s uperman the wall knocking down several vials.

\- YOUR GREAT SON OF A BITCH... - Growled towards you. –

I'M NOT A FUCK DOLL, WHICH CAN BE FUCKED AT ANY TIME. "Cried.

And then pressing Superman the wall.

"I'm not a whore. " I said.

"You cannot use me to satisfy your wishes. " Isaid.

And while his eyes shone and at that time he was angry, fury was sweaty and feeling a sega rage and uncontrolled wanted to hang Superman.

And killing the son of a bitch, he felt an aura letting go of his body, a huge amount of energy that sucked like it was wind from Superman'sbody.

And there was a red aura as if sucking his energy and so his eyes a sapphire blue glow from his eyes a glow and at that moment he felt Diana's braes and at that time screaming towards her.

BRUCE... Bruce... CALM DOWN. "The wonder woman was screaming.

" WE DIDN'T DO IT FOR BAD. " He said trying to pull his arm push him from trying to hang Superman...

He pushed her away by causing her to fall to bed and said angrily when he hung Superman again.

Don't worry, princess. " He said enraged.

"You will be the next to be punished.

And at that time he was being pulled by other hands not just diana was some nurses and at that time... Luthor pulling him followed by Flash.

Bruce... - he heard Superman's whisper, a distressed whisper and breathless he was choking the man of steel.

"Look at you. " I said.

"You're standing in our direction. " I said. "And you're hanging me like you have the same strength as me. - It concluded.

\- His son of a bitch... - And so he undid the grip of S uperman'scollar, and heard a push he let go when being pushed by Luthor at that time he moaned.

And then seeing for the first time that everyone was watching nurses and doctors around and at that time he saw Superman take folego and breathe a few times.

That's true. " I said when you watched.

What's going on here? – Asked Flash that he also saw for the first time and the mess they were in and everything seemed to be collapsed a hurricane passed through theroom.

And everything had fallen to the ground, a destroyed bed and several broken objects shattered to the ground.

\- I got angry. "I said looking around. "I'm sorry. "He said and so he thought all this should be between them.

\- And all this happened because you got angry? " Luthor asked. Wayne you have to learn to control anger. " I said.

\- I seriously think we need more tests. " Waller said he observed the situation at the door step.

And at that time you look great. " Said the woman. And why are you so angry. " Waller asked.

\- I don't want to talk about it. "Bruce said turning his face, but was caught in fierce hands.

That's why. "Diana and Clarck said at the same time, with their sinful lips stroking their bodies amid the two heroes hugging Bruce, groping her body in front of everyone without any shame and shame.

And that's what he avoided, tried to avoid the hands of his shoulders when he was pulled both by Diana and Clarck being the filling of the sandwich and being in the middle of them, and had his lipsagain.

And tomados both shoved his tongue inside his mouth and sucking with fury the energy loosened and being pulled and massaged and at that time he had his cochas massaged.

And the various groping for his dread, his penis increasingly erect and hard, his body was reacting to the ministryof both, and at that time the air had disappeared from his lungs and when he thought the kiss would not end.

When he was pulled from the arms of the heroes he felt the fire and the flame detaching his gaze toward all he was in doubt he waited for the air to return and was observed by everyone around.

And at that time he moaned and choked and so was pulled and so sitting in bed and with both heroes on either side trumpeting the resfoleging man.

And he felt looks towards you.

That was hot. "Barry said at the time seeing them were grabbing the man, he was catching Bruce being pulled in the middle of the bed amid the amdea and rubs and rubs. "Very hot. " I said.

\- Let's run some tests. "Waller said that at that time she went towards a very uncomfortable man who saw that if he didn't make a lo he would be fucked in front ofhim.

And at that hour seconds before they lowered her calcas, who realized she had nothing under the pants, she was immediately pullingnfrom the man inbed standing.

And then re-resinating second before they resumed an explicit sex sine, in front of everyone towards the center of the room.

Moving away from each of them with several doctors trumpeting and appearing some doctors and passing flashlight sits in their eyes and each of them seeing both Diana and Superman looking willingly and licking their lips.

When do we start? "He asked, Bruce with a frown.

\- Now, since you're feeling so good. " Said the woman.

\- And you two with fire can stay here while he finishes the tests. " Waller said with authority.

Without waiting for the two superheroes, fed he came out being accompanied by other nurses.

Then he was taken toward all the tests taken by nurses and toward different rooms, blood, MRI, brain mapping, and several others betweenx-ray.

And he also moaned watching that he watched and so he saw him looking toward everything around...

And then while Waller watched with suspicious looks and every step he took toward a room and thus was being watched from afar by Waller.

And he went to lie in his room Waller kept in his mind understated looks.

Meanwhile in the waller conference room was meeting with his experts on duty his argument the graphicsexams.

And there were spreadsheets showing very high hormonal changes similar to pheromones trying to keep caution and their medical procedures.

And at that time none of the monsters he saw had no history of a vampire's improvement, the blood did not change, but looking at the situation, the cameras across the floor became normal nothing different occurred.

And research has begun, in all just high and strange hormonal levels, their blood charts and something other than a sum of normalchromosomes.

And the focus of normal genetic material everything was not normal and so they watched the system count red and white blood cells, in total there was no genetic alteration and nothing more...

And every dead end and at that time the allegations the blood because after three days the anomalies there was no altered blood other than a duplicity and nothing but genetic mutations.

And subsequent and at that time she saw that he wasn't a vampire wasn't a normal monster, none of that item.

She watched and screamed angrily. "You were wrong, youincompetent.

And with regard to blood, you were wrong about the vampire, you were wrong about everything.

And it was that I thought you had control of the situation about you and an irresponsible one, and everything you advised backfired.

\- My good... - Constantine said. " You already know he's not a vampire, all this proves that this was a dead end a ceremony that didn't work out and all this didn't work out. " I said.

"He's not a vampire.

So him and something else. " Said Waller.

\- And then this and something you should find out, not us, use your intelligence, Waller. " Said Mars Hunter.

\- You're part of my intelligence. " Said Waller.

\- No and my obligation, let alone my area to find out what a teammate has become. "Said the Mars Hunter.

"And I'm not part of your intelligence. " I said.

"I am part ofthe League ofRighteousness, " said the Martian.

\- And I advise you all to go their own ways, and focus on another area like the salvation of people and the union of the league and not spying on teammates. " Said the MarsHunter.

Getting up from the table. "I'm not going to go through with this. " he said.

" Find your own way.

\- There is no mutation ceremony that does not work, any end-of-the-world ceremony has to cause some change or mutation, if it were not for that he would not be in that state. " Said Jason Blood.

" And for now I go away you find out your way. And he also got up.

"I'm not a spy, Waller, start turning around. And so leaving the room right behind Mars Hunter.

\- So what's left and go looking for some sources of how all this can be solved, Bruce Wayne is not a vampire and just a normal man who rejected the transformation. " Constantitne said.

"And I'm not going to be the only one staying here. " I said. "I'm not going to betray a member of the league, and that's not my problem. "The wizard said.

While they left Amanda in the meeting room with other experts they walked down the hall trumpeted.

\- I don't want to get in trouble, not Batman, he doesn't and someone who forgives so easy, I'm not going to spy on someone who might know who's spying and then being chased and who knows how to be locked in Arkham. " I said toward Jason Blood.

It's not that simple. "Said Mars Hunter.

\- What's not that simple? Constantine asked. "He was never easy, in fact he's not normal, now he hides something, and even if I find out there are more questions.

He could be something else. " Said Mars Hunter.

\- You think he can be a monster or a demon- Jason Blood said.

" He went through an old ceremony of older inscriptions and a prophecy of the end of the world, but did not come out as expected, of a forgotten magic, something really did not go well. " I said.

"But if he left he may have gone through a metamorphosis and at that moment he went through a hibernation and at that time he changed and if all that and what I think he is unreliable.

\- No one and no creature rejects a transformation like this, nor these changes from an ancestral ceremony, can be so different the secondand subsequent and abnormal mutation. " Constantine said.

"I believe he didn't reject it, actually went through a mutation and then he hid the change. " I said.

Meanwhile in the meeting room amid various experts and technicians and thus screaming and banging hands on the table.

\- He and more than a man, I know he brushes something, but I don't know what. "Amanda Waller said inside the room. " I said.

I think the same thing. - Said a man in particular with hazelnut-colored eyes.

"For now we can't say what, but we know that all of this is not normal. - Said an expert

\- I want you to monitor him for days here. "Amanda Waller said.

"I want you to check your blood count, and see that it turns. " I said.

\- We can't keep him indefinitely or arrest without explanation. "Said another man in a coat.

"Above all he and rich, he has influence, and above all he and a league hero and has saved the world. "Said a woman in a coat.

\- That would be unlike anything you think he doesn't belong to the suicide squad. " I said.

" And very different from a nobody. " Said another man

" If they don't find out anything in that time he'll be released. "Said Steve Trevo towards Amanda in anger and upset.

While Bruce himself that he looked around he felt the presence of someone he knew was from Mars Hunter and Etrigan, but ignored it.

And he went toward his room and at that time he observed and saw that possibly he did more tests a day until in his sleep he received the visit from anyoneelse.

And besides Clarck and Diana who stole their kisses every time she tried to grope her body, but no longer invested in a prolonged fuck...

And then after all this at that moment he was released from Dadmus Alfred went to pick him up at that time and then he panted seeing that when he arrived at wayne's mansion.

And he found his mansion reformed, without remnants of invasion and destruction, and at that time he saw that everything returned to normal, less and of course now.

And he had a love of two a goddess and an alien and needed research on his database on what he became...

Several hours later he entered his mansion and took a very long bath rubbing himself in the bathtub, and then putting on a robe just nounderwear.

And he went down the stairs toward the cave, and so at that time of night he realized he needed to investigate, he knew he wasn't a vampire had no fangs.

And he had no thirst for blood, but he had a will and hunger, it wasn't a normal hunger, he wasn't willing to trucidar.

And so he researched the bunch of data from his computer, which creature feeds on the sexual act and lives with energy...

\- Succubi... Cubes... – You read towards the computer... – The true form of a succubus and a bat. " I said.

"I'm not human anymore. " He thought. "I feed on energy and live sex... - He said.

"In that case I'm an energy vampire... - He said.

"Do I need a lot of sex to keep hunger up to date... – Asked more for yourself than anything.

How about we test that theory. " Diana said. " We can test the uncontrolled sex theory. " He said he was pressed on the chair.

\- And good to know about that. " Heard a voice the voice of Superman...

And you belong to nodes. - And before you realized your scare was contained by hands that rotated the chair.

And he pulled him out of it and so he took through Superman's arms and embraced by Diana from behind the two were in the cave with her fantasies.

\- We may submit to the process and we will be your private guinea pigs. "Diana said.

\- Since you guys got here, I didn't hear you. " Isaid.

And then being groped and trapped between their bodies, sucking his neck and licking him his robe was opened and thus revealing his naked body.

\- And trade secret, Bruce. " Clarck said.

\- How about keeping it as our secret. " Said Superman.

"And it's good to know that we have our own private succubus.

"You have your secrets, andwehave ours, how we surprise and surprise you, and we have ways to surprise you.

\- You're thinking that maybe I'm going to make it easy for you. " I said. –

And that's not so easy, you might think I'm plucking out a simple succubs and that's not going to be easy. " He said.

\- yes, but that's not that simple. " Bruce said

\- Never and simple with you, Bruce. "Diana said.

" I don't know the effects. " I said.

I don't care at all. " Clarck said.

You're two idiots. " Bruce said. "I shouldn't make it easy for you, and none of you understand the problem I find myself in. " Bruce said.

\- In that case, our relationship is well deserved. "Diana said. " From now on you will always be taken by us every time you need it. " I said.

\- That's for now you can't get out of this cave, we can't tell people that I'm a sucubus that Waller's watching me. " Bruce said

And in that case, now we will have our little dirty secret. " Said Superman. "You know I possibly felt a little weakness, but not enough to take me down. " I said.

\- I don't do relationships, and I've never agreed to it. " Bruce said.

\- Don't worry, this may be among us friends with benefits. " Clarck said.

"We're going to give you time, but we don't promise space, since that doesn't work. " I said at the time.

" You give a definha when you don't feed. " Clarck said

\- As that stands, they can see at any time that we had sex. " I said.

– This improves only everyone will know about an agreement of friends with benefits. " I said.

\- After all, this and unlikely, since we changed the cameras. "Said wonder woman.

And so he was kissed licked and sucked and groped and at that time each of them surrounding him and his arms groping his little scratches and massaging him and one of them pulled his face andlips.

And then taking his mouth with his tongues in his mouth, a real tongue fight each pulling and claiming his lips.

So how did that work out? " Bruce asked.

\- That would be the question of with my super speed entering the control center and changing the recordings and in one particular of seconds to repeat several.

And several the same scene recorded seconds after we entered her room.

\- And how much the cameras stopped rolling and recording and so began to repeat and play the same scenes, during the time we stayed with you. " Clarck said.

\- And so they repeated and while then second then they were cut and glued, since they did not ask and did not see our sex scenes, they did not see the energies and pleasure we gave and received. "Diana said.

– At that time we broke into the security room that recorded the sines and manipulating the controls and so we returned the cameras to normal. " Clarck said.

\- I'm going to fuck you Bruce... - Said Superman...

Even if he didn't want it or didn't think it was right, he tried to let go and fight, but in vain.

\- No... - He said trying to let go.

"I don't want to... - He said he was pushed to the ground. " Idon'tdo that...

You have nothing to want. "Diana said.

" Soon you'll like it. "Said wonder woman.

\- I don't care how you want it, Superman said. "I'm going to fuck you on that floor... - I said.

He was pulled from the chair and pushed toward the ground tearing out his robe and so kissed, licked andgroped.

And while he watched Diana put the recording on the computer screen while showing the sex sine in the Cadmus.

And what he saw an immense aura emanating from the bodies of both heroes and being absorbed by him was an immense emanation.

While he felt the second time being penetrated by Superman sitting by putting his legs up pulling his scratches and penetrating him forging, lying on the ground with his legs on hislap.

And that without any shame opening his legs, while trying to loosen or pushEs Diana held him holding her armsto the ground aboveher head, tothe alto.

And so Superman guided his penis inside him, entering without any preparation penetrating him, and starting with a back and forth.

And he saw at that time Diana with great speed she removed her clothes, crawling and climbing on it, approaching him and saw Diana positioning herself on top of him forcing her to suck her creamyvagina.

And picking up his penis in a half nine, on top of him licking and sucking his scrotum and sucking his penis, swallowing harder and harder and pinching his testicles.

And andle sucked her vagina and shoved his fingers inside her and vibrating her teeth inside the woman, with his muffled screams he felt pushing and pulling, his abused anus and his prostate struck mercilessly with fury, and even not wanting.

And at first he stuck his fingers inside Diana's vagina, sucking her vagina by pinching her clitoris and licking her, while Superman, he knew that at that time he had just lowered his underwear.

And penetrating him pushing and pulling from the ground, dragging and thus pounding with strathosized slaps inside hitting his testicles on his buttocks for each thrust.

And the enters and exits, outside and inside, its offerings and groans muffled by the lips of the vagina and feeling the creaminess and fluids of your wet and narrow vagina.

Diana sucked her penis from end to base at a growing speed sucking and licking her own hard penis and dripping he moaned and moaned and screamed muffled in the creamyvagina.

And it was an incredible wet and tight pussy his penis being swallowed and pulled the foreskin he moaned and screamed and so he felt squeezing his penis in and out of it without strength.

And the desire to escape he screamed and so he felt his penis hard and his veins going through his walls and so passing through every muscular ring inside and outside and so he panted and moaned.

More and faster, willingly, he had a powerful fury and stocking reaching mercilessly in and out directly into his prostate, was beingsucked.

And her penis through Diana's sinful lips, s squeaking and scraping her penis, hard and dripping to the point of leaking into her mouth.

And his teeth sucking him, licking his hard and heavy testicles, while Superman almost with brutality, fucks with fury and a sense of brutal penetration and ferocity and hitting his prostate willingly, a mixture of wonderful and troubled sensation.

And with each thrust, to the point of hurting, threading and taking almost all the length from inside and outside and coming in and out with ferocity and speed, powerful and brutal stocked directly into his prostate, he felt his body waves of electricity.

And so he can't talk buzzing in the vagina came his overwhelming orgasm inside Diana's mouth amid swallowing her mouth, and licked and so amid all the shudder, electricity wave.

And walking through his body, and so he felt the frantic and powerful beating comes in and out so came both him and Diana into his mouth and his penis on his lips.

And so he retired by dragging while without the strength to react he felt Superman gasping and moaning growling.

And roaring amid his inner squeezing Superman's penis he lay in ciam of him fucking and fucking with fury and speed with his brsteels and those on each side of his body taking his lips, kissing with fury sticking his tongue inside his mouth, his cisu.

And then pushing his penis inside him, more and more powerful and hitting his prostate with fury, and with jerks of his pelvis directly, pounding and pounding pushing with his body and so he moaning and felt, his groans and squeaky screams for each stock.

And for every push, frantic and overwhelming beats, pounding and beating directly into his prostate, struck mercilessly, with fury and will, and his squeering screams and groans hoarse, and maddening sense of pleasure, waves of electricity that roamed his body.

And he writhed with such pleasure a sense of pleasure and fullness, arching his back at every blow, and soon his penis being pumped erratic, by diana's warm and beautiful hands.

And this woman who stuck in the middle and pulled her face kissing him and so the double stimulate her warm body and feeling crazy and at that time pushing and pulling and feeling her second orgasms.

And right next to Superman's and so the semen of both, one inside him, and the other between his stomachs and abdomen, squirted inside him, seeing stars sequestering his vision and thus falling soft among their bodies.

And so they stood still breathing for a brief few minutes, and thus pulling Bruce's leg up and his leg and removing his penis from inside him.

And picking him up in his lap and taking him in the form of a bride towards his safe room and putting him on top of the bed his sweaty and warm body,

\- You think it's always going to be like this, picking me up and forcing me to get fucked. " He asked and observed for the first time each of them following the man in bed spouted in it seemed more exhausted than the bat man himself.

He had realized that each of them at that time was so exhausted as he and in the case of Superman, whispering.

\- There's nothing better than sex exhaustion. "He said following him in bed, each of them falling into unconsciousness and thus followed by Diana.

And so they moaned and he fought amid the power of seduction.

And they left the next day.

And he was heading towards a business convention the car picked him up at the airport after Alfred left him.

\- Looks like we're safe from the problems of the outside world, not and even, Bruce. "Luthor said with a cynical smile.

What is it? - Asked with a slapped expression

\- Oh, dreamy men, don't they? "He smiled by passing his hand on his face. You saw the news, Wayne. " He asked with superior air.

The two laughed at it, the best dermatologists would take care of and take an immense problem with respect to the skin plucked and chemically burned imagining the effects by Tarkady'slacquer.

And they wouldn't lose to wait, their revenge is near and it would take time to heal, more than chemicals, thought with wicked pleasure.

In one thing it was certain Luthor knew to be a very conquering man when he wanted him to take him to the banquet table so they talked and for hours he was taken from atable.

And the other where several rich snobs and small perolas of men and women passed by and talked to him looked around him and moaned with dissatisfaction.

And it was como he could take another two minutes of that he wouldn't know how a high society event could be so boring...

He listened with only one ear traveling with his mind through the immense war zone that became his life...

He soon looked toward space the horizon toward the window and so Luthor called him aside he was to see an omega.

He had looked in his direction even the most retracted omega with taste for other omegas he had no doubt that Luthor had a certain charm, but not to have a prolonged relationship, he was a complete narcissist.

He looked him in the eye and took his hand in the middle of the dining table and so he spoke toward him.

\- You're a handsome man, Bruce, but let's be frank, I'm not gay, and you're very retracted for my taste and your situation and magnificent, too bad we have nothing more than a mutual interest in business. " He said.

– We can broaden our range of interests, thinking that it is mutual help, towards the uncontrolled world that has the charm of the most powerful demon a powerful succubus. "He said in his ear while they had lunch.

\- I believe my interest and just professional. " Bruce said.

\- I believe so, but we can only unite our particular and professional interests in more than one demand. " He said.

I seriously think toward all the problems that would cause this uncontrollable chemical monsters and the uncontrolled hormones he looked toward Luthor and nodded to imagine the omega drug in the heat on Luthor.

And after all this he really should study and predict whether he would really go back to being Batman, but investigating crimes between his brother and the secret society of the super villains and Luthor and Circe himself, was nothing against...

The meeting was over and so he then thought about taking a break in his same alliances Luthor being united between problems he was still someone of little confidence.

Nothing more than a lunch at his restaurant and so he finished lunch and then went to the exit and entered a limousine and went to his hotel and headed towards his suite on thebalcony.

And climbing up the elevator entered his suite and so entered locked closed the doors removed his clothes took a lengthy bath coming out he was just in a bathrobe while picking up his notebook.

And then he started downloading and studying the data he stole from Luthor in the middle of the investigations that so was left in bed with his notebook on and typing while transferring files.

Bruce watched as he sat at an exquisite table with various delicacies and food scattered and served and while he put shrimp on his plate and eating watching from thecorner.

And away a woman I never expected to see, at least around humans, and saw for the first time someone approaching he saw in the distance on stage the alpha go towards the stage.

And starting to sing, with his laptop he began cataloging and observing with the collected data was not mesmerizing, let alone a spell, would not do an evil.

And so the most beautiful song for several minutes was nothing more and nothing less than Circe with microphone and on stage with several men around suit and so dancing in the rhythm of the song.

It wasn't long before she finished, soon after she came down without being accompanied by her slaves and going towards her, her rolled around her curves and her sculptural body, not just any alpha she demonstrated her power of attraction, in question a beautiful stunning alpha with almondeyes.

And these green and long flowing hair and straight and purple slender muscle body and long sculptural body and firm and delicate features, was not any alpha in particular.

And it was nothing less than Circe his evil smile in her long dress direction.

And wearing with a neckline both with straps and open both in front and back showing part of her body, and ribbons just not revealing her beaks, and opened in the middle of her chest.

And it was open among her little scratches with golden straps, and a high shoe of the same color as the lilac dress she watched and licked her lips and her breasts fed up swinging between her round and firm dress without a bra to hold.

Meanwhile on the other side of the party...

Bruce watched as he sat at an exquisite table with various delicacies and food scattered and served and while he put shrimp on his plate and eating watching a woman from the corneraway.

And the one I never expected to see and a man too who never thought they'd be in the same place, at least around humans, and saw for the first time someone approaching.

Andand le saw in the distance on stage two alphas, go towards the stage and start singing, with his laptop he began to catalog and observe with the collected data was not mesmerizing.

Let alone a spell, it wouldn't do a bad thing and so the most beautiful song for several minutes was nothing more and nothing less than Circe and Hares with their divine clothes.

Andle doing a duet with her and with each microphone and on stage with several men around suit and so dancing in the rhythm of the song.

It didn't take long to finish, soon after they descended from the stage, without being accompanied by their slaves and going towards him, his rolled around his curves and his sculpturalbody.

And it wasn't just any alpha she demonstrated her power of attraction, in question a beautiful stunning alpha of almond-eyed and green eyes and long flowing and straight hair and purple slender muscle body and long sculptural body and firm and delicate features.

And it wasn't any alpha in particular, it was nothing less than Circe, her evil smile in her long direction dressed with a neckline both with straps and open both in front and back.

And showing part of his body, and ribbons just not revealing his beaks, and opened in the middle of his chest and opened between his little scratches with golden straps, and a high shoe.

And it was the same color as the lilac dress she watched and licked her lips and her breasts full swinging between her round and firm dress without a bra to hold.

And there by his side, she muscled a black suit and white skin curly hair and turned legs a perfect handsome man who showed his body in a tightoutfit.

And this one that outlined its entire length of his body with a muscular shape and beautiful square chin features.

And they addressed him and talking with his sinful voice.

Can I sit down, Batman? Asked the alpha.

And me, too. "The god of war said.

His gaze passed his curves his breasts whose beak, were shown hard, in partially transparent fabric, were trapped between the fabric and his long, firm legs and to the man next to him with a penis stuck hard between his calcas and his muscular body and without nen there is room for imagination of your transparent clothing.

\- If you wish... - But that was the least, none of them waited for the answer and soon sat each on each side.

What do you want, Circe? " He asked with his arms crossed.

And as for you Hares. " Bruce asked.

\- I want to take the heroes seriously. " Said Hares. us now. " Said Hares.

Do you take it? " He asked. Mr. Hares.

Just with you? " Bruce asked.

With us. "Circe said.

Both of them. " Said Hares

First with me. " Said the sorceress.

\- It makes them jealous and very angry. " Hares said.

Imagine the humiliation. " He said in his ear, but close to his body stroking him in a languid motion rising through his little scratches.

\- I want you to be my disciple. " I said. And be my occasional lover, just imagine what they will feel every time I fuck your ass, jealousy, they will think that it is notenough.

– Give it to your ass and penises to me come train on my island from time to time, when I call it. " I said.

\- Hand over my ass and penis? " Retorted. How can you know I'm going to give you this? " He asked.

\- The smell of claiming the aroma of musk, you really don't want to try a tight pussy or let me take your cute ass, your body needs to be claimed by a woman like me. " He said.

" I also know that i do not need a bite to reveal. " He said. "I also know that the scent of claim, and pure and immaculate pheromones in you, have not been mixed, not the smell of mating, of the first sexual act of skin disruption.

" I said. "Mating is not yet in you. " He said. "Imagine trying to be with someone like me, - He said.

" Learn from me and in return to have my body. " Said Hares.

\- And the cry of a sweet aroma of heat. " He said. " Imagine learning from the goddess of magic, the art of seduction. "It said it smelled the air.

\- Arresting the art of war. " Said Hres.

– You have the smell of a beautiful and seductive man of a cry of protection, of a dark and powerful soul, without the claim without the true a powerful fruit. " I said.

" You've never had sex with a goddess like me, besides never being touched by Diana and kryptonian, you don't know what you're missing. " I said.

" There is no smell of dominant alpha in you. " He added.

"I want that. "He said pointing toward his penis passing hands on his little asses. I want you.

" He added. " Hares. "I never wished more than a human than you.

"Said the god of war.

" You have potential. " Circe said.

"You can grow up to be big. " Completed Hares.

I want to fuck you. " They said.

\- And in return I just need to humiliate Diana. " I said. And give my body to you. " I said. "That's a good form of humiliation. " I said.

Exactly. "Circe said.

Imagine how she's going to feel. " Said the sorceress. " He added.

I'll take it. " He said receiving a sinful purring.

Come here my yummy. - Saying urgently.

"Aguem can see us. - Groaned the man. " Does it have to be here? " He asked.

That and the plan. "Circe said.

I want it now. " Rosnou Circe.

\- No one will see us, my magic will not allow. "Said the goddess of magic.

You didn't say it here. – He tried to speak in the midst of his lips being claimed and Circe's tongue invading his mouth.

And after minutes pulled by Hares licking his lips and entering his mouth.

"I'm not going to wait. What I intend to do with you here will repeat itself when you train on my island. "Circe said.

"He tried to scream squirted writhing in his lap and being pulled into Hares' lap.

You said it would be a simple spell, but which one, how can that stop you from seeing us? " Retorted.

I lied. " Laughed the sorceress in the middle of sucking her neck.

\- I'm going to fuck you out here at this restaurant in the middle of animals on this table. " Circe.

And as I said when the writheof a hand, a blizzard arose and climbed rising around him covering wrapped everyone, like a veil and leaving everyone in a nostalgic and lethargicaura.

And these of which several people around being transformed into animals such as pigs, dogs, cats, peacocks and ostrich and among so many others that have been transformed.

"You're mine.

And at that moment as if by magic, he was pulled from his chair faster than a normal speed, and in Circe's lap, his legs being opened and separated by Hares.


	17. Chapter 17

20

And with a blow of magic he was wrapped in a wave of blue smoke and then he was transported to his suite and found himself at the mercy of these two gods.

And these who lowered his pants and removed them, and he removed them in his lap, his lips being taken by entering his mouth his tongue fighting for dominance their bodies rubbed in the other sexy movements.

Its heat impregnating the air waves of light and pleasure and being groped and rubbed with urgency sensuality and fire the heat and a wave of pheromones your warm hands and sucking your lips.

And at the moment without reaction, the hands groping their little scratches and sticking inside their calcas groping their buttocks and separating and kneading massage.

And Hares removed his jacket and blouse throwing her away while he sucked her nipples.

That were eventually their calcas lowered in the best word plucked urgently, and in a fight of their bodies being rubbed, which writhed and trying to hold the calcas andloosen.

And losing it unsuccessfully when she took off with a magic pass, the same in the process, squeezing her penis sliding her hands.

Hares took his penis and undoing the zipper of his own pants, groping and pumping his penis while lowering his boxer by tearing them down in the process, his teeth and tongue in hismouth.

And then pulling and sucking his neck in half while walking through his good and coming down his neck and the tongue fight to which the man easily lost, his mouth while sucking.

And by licking her neck, feeling the woman's hard penis between her entrance without touching rubbing turning the man in front of her and rubbing his penises like a frottage,

She with a snap of her fingers and urgency pushed Bruce on the table and with her hands pushing utensils that were pushed and splattered to the ground, his legsopen.

And the scattered and holding it on the inside of the cochas and Circe swallowing his penis while pulling the foreskin and massaging his testicles and thus starting to suck from end to base with increasing speed his arms trying to hold on to the edge of the table.

Hares watched and said. Then it's my turn and so he took off his clothes and pumped his penis sitting in a chair watching.

Her sinful lips and his hot and wet cave his teeth shaving around his penis while holding and pumping harder and harder as rock, pinching his testicles.

He panted when he heard ancient words moaning while sucking his penis and soon after he felt his incredibly lubricated anus and wet an ice cream finger inside and fingers inserting inside him.

And pushing and pulling stocking his virgin entrance and tight he groaned and every stockpiled with more urgency and need ing gallows fury and pushing and pulling.

Stocked increasingly deep he screamed with his fingers and pointed nails with wet suction noise when he screamed madly and feeling around the noise relincho of animals.

And that for his fear and fascination were animals mating around the restaurant the noises of mating around were at first a finger after two for several minutes of increasingly deep stockand scissor movements.

He screamed squeaking and choking when he felt the woman fuck him with her fingers urgently and screaming madly.

Amid his urgent offering and lament of deep and strong stockings in and out and at that time he watching the noise the relinchos the grasnar and coaxar and barking and around seeing animal mating sine.

And while he felt the savage abandonment Circe had removed her fingers with a wet noise amid his own hands trying to prevent hers from getting inside him and so amid sucking from her penis and her hysterical screams.

Without waiting and more than fingers in preparation he first saw her pulling away her dress by pulling her ass to the air at the edge of the table opening her legs raising while holding him exposing his holeup.

And le saw a penis covered in thorns with a splinter on the tip prominent veins long and thick, it was twice his trapped in testicles that swayed erect and beautiful.

And it was beyond rosy, inserting a tip he moaned feeling the penis coming through its rings of muscles passing through its walls and separating them.

\- No... - He screamed.

And too late. While trying to leave the table when he was trapped by Hares' hands to her and having his penis penetrating him. "It won't fit... - He choked amid intrusion into him.

\- The go... - Batted Circe. - It's too late, my dear. " Circe said when receiving an offer;

Going through each ring each of them and thus pushing and pushing his penis in and disappearing inside it until the pain as that divided in half and into anomega.

And there was no blood the first time gasping and moaning feeling to disappear the divide and thus beating his testicles on his buttocks.

And so stopped for brief minutes tears dripping through her eyes and thus removing stuck just the tip and so stopped and when she began to pushagain.

And it was like this started a movement of back and forth comes in and out to pluck her head in and at that time she didn't mind started coming in and outfaster andfaster.

And the skin-versus-skin slapping your testicles directly into your ass your screams and groans of pain and discomfort.

The annoyance of penetration going and going faster and faster followed by cries and groans choking and resoking with the attacks and thus beating and beating getting screams and groans.

And so he felt a wave of electricity a wave of light squeering his vision and shock for every beat and at that time hitting that very spot where he made him see stars.

\- You belong to me... – Growl amid the increasingly powerful stockings between the frantic and overwhelming beats.

"I'm going to ruin you. " He said amid the frantic stockwork.

" After today youwill never want another. - Said beating and beating the enter and comes out constant and powerful

And at that time he moaned and resined and feeling as he screamed and his eyes rummaging through the orbits.

\- You like... - You've roared the woman willingly to lower and kiss her lips.

\- You're too tight. - Hitting a point where you made him scream and offer scandalously.

So... And all I've ever dreamed of - Moaned to hear in response. - And not here and even... - Ronronou.

And beating at that wonderful point that made him see stars and squirm.

" You're a real tight ass.

Andit soon bumped in and out as they felt waves of electricity that roamed every pore of his body and followed by his cries and laments and said.

"I may not be the first to claim,but I will leave you crazy withyou, with the will and fury and excited.– Rosnou savagery sound.

And the only one. " He said in the midst of the stockwork.

\- Slowly... - Cried squeaky feeling beating where he shouted more sense of pain and pleasure a mixture of sensations. - There... Then... - It groaned at every stock. - Where... - Moaning.

And soon after pleading with each onslaught. - Where... - He screamed in the middle of the beginning of the stockwork. - Then... - Cried. - Where...

\- And with the fury of the attacks with more and more gallows that shook his body with the attacks and the speed pushing by redoubling efforts with brutal and wild thrusts, and pulling removing the entirelength.

And pushing him with fury and speed the fast beats the stockwork with furious and stocky constant beats will and thus reaching a point as a pistetothe of comes and comes without mercy.

And stocking him with a non-stop will and as if without pity he was hit in that same place non-stop and speedas he would never get tired.

"Here... – Growl in the midst of the attacks. And it's your prostate... - Said.

And by hitting the same angle at the same point repeatedly.

And it's his sweet spot... – And by vigorously beating overwhelming fury and quick and frantic movements and without r.

And swinging the table creaking and dragging and scratching the ground and followed by his loud and acute shouting and laments pounding as his life depended on said with wild abandonment of the attacks and furious and overwhelming lyasing he moaned screaming at every stock.

His own erect hard penis and dripping between his belly he felt his testicles heavy and Circe lowering amid the onslaught and stocked loosening the handle of her dress with her voluminous and loosebreasts.

And then swinging and rubbing on it and so the man trying to keep track of his movements with the movement of the pelvis of the road and comes and comes in and out.

"Suck my breasts. " Rosnou Circe. "I want you to suck me. " He did.

And so he started sucking and picking up his beak and sucking each of them squeezing and groping while he was fucked with fury brutality and speed.

He screamed and moaned and arched his hard penis about to come and cum. "I'm going to come... - So you moaned between the powerful attacks sucking your breasts. I'm going to come.

That's right, come to me. – Growled amid the attacks lowering and taking his lips, and powerful attacks and at that time arching hisback.

And amid the squirt of his penis in an arc amid the stockings in and out in and out hitting directly on his prostate.

"You're all mine, I'm going to fuck you with will. – And with fury will and feeling the discomfort and its inner walls counter squeeze around the powerful and barbed penis.

And it was a mixture of sensations he felt pain discomfort and pleasure by hitting waves of electricity that roamed his body and reaching his prostate directly his constantbeats.

And entering and leaving frantic stockings reaching directly his prostate then without para and mercilessly mercilessly with vigor and necessity...

\- Please... - Groaned. "Please... - I was screaming in the midst of the roars and breathless...

And so he felt her withdraw.

And she went to sit wide open legs and he was pulled and the God of war. He took the shoulder and turned face down on the table with violence he saw with glazedeyes.

And they were bulging and seeing around animals that one day were humans mate around with noises and so he had once again his legs away.

And his ass spied and felt Hares' penis push ing everything inside him his sharp, squeaky scream and at that time the stowles while trying to hold on to the edge of the table.

And he scratched his thickness, he screamed at every bump with each beat in and out constant.

And they were powerfulblowsand so pounding and beating skin-skintapas holding on their hips with fury and speed and so stocking and at that time with more speed.

And so his walls contracted and hispeniss equally hard between his legs and so.

And he felt Hares' roar behind him and so he comes and goes in and out and stocked entering the testicles that beat his buttocks the constant beats, and at that time fucking with fury and speed.

And he hit him like this and he felt in the midst of the roar and screams his penis being pumping into life with his hard, barbed penis and equal power pushing toward the table which was the only thing that separated from being fucked on the floor.

He moaned and choking and resfoging and so he felt he could come again and so he screaming and screaming in the midst of the roars and stocked and at that time he felt and heard... – I'm going to come...

" Bruce said. I too. " Said the god of war, and an acute cry and roars of both lips and so he arched and ejaculated on the table while in the midst of the last shallow storts.

Andso entering a squirt inside it hot and sticky overflowing from the sides and so the penis getting inside it until milking everything the last drop in the shallow slap and at that time he still without forces leaning against the table.

He felt blood when the penis was removed with a wet suction pull from inside him feeling the pain of the penis that was stuck he stood still for brief moments, until he was pulled from the table and so Hares.

And sitting with open legs and he in his lap his penis again erect, and so he docility and Circe approached him as he jumped from top down in and out of his penis inside him.

And he witheçor sucking his breasts massaging and sucking on them, while naked he felt his penis hard rubbing in his sore entrance coated with semen, with his legs around him.

He raised him and with the gallows wants never to know how to exist he lowered his penis with everything receiving an acute scream, holding on to his little scratches and separating his buttocks, and pushing and pulling from top to bottom.

And beating directly into your prostate wet and stocked suction noise willingly and briefly of languido movements until that with constant comes and comes.

And the movement rises and goes faster and faster, and its sharp and louder screams, and shrill and their movements faster and more frantic, and thus stocked deep and powerful.

And while he massaged and sucking her sinful round breasts and at that time the constant and languid beat amid the massage and sucking of her breasts and then Circe.

And pulled her lips from her wonderful round breasts holding on her shoulders she pulled her neck and so bit sucking her adão pomo.

And right in the adam's apple with Hares, and heard a sharp, shrill scream amid his last stockand what caused his penis and Bruce's once again hard.

He sucked and bit ingly drinking from his pheromones and he was pulled from Hares' lap to Circe's lap, his penis once again hard and swinging trapped in theirbodies.

And until an acute roar and hoarse amid the climbs up and down and both cumming copiously and truly among powerful squirts.

And he felt that Circe came along a powerful ejaculation greater than the last amid the last stowed and squirts arching the powerful waves of electricity backwith redoubled fury andvigor.

And sin dropping his adam's apple, biting willingly amid the arching of his spine and so he ejaculated in his stomach and circe's that he ejaculated inside it like a hot stream.

And with him dropping his neck, moments after wetting around, once again his lips mouth and saliva in a tongue fight to which Bruce lost.

And dropping his lips minutes later with saliva connected, and so few shallow stockings later amid the climbs and descends residual and so he fell exhausted, leaning against his shoulders and exhausted breathing discomwed...

He felt that semen overflowed from his loose entrance and spasms contracting and still with his penis softening inside him around his walls.

Stopped and hugged together and so for brief minutes and at that time he broke loose and asked.

"So you're goingto turn everyone back into humans?" asked Bruce.

\- I think you should get off my dick so I can think. "Circe said.

Bruce distripped circe raised from his lap and pulling the sorceress's penis from his opening with a wet suction noise and semen and some blood fillets on the sorceress'penis.

And there were and some dripping from their anus between their tremble swarms up to their foot.

He watched around seeing thousands of unconscious animals while it was pulled into Hares' lap that he had his penis inside his ass for a fewmoments.

And there were some remaining trepanding and some lying on top of other animals and so looking around he looked and saw around...

And he was switching between going out the hall and a room near the almost finished buttoning his pants...

And that's when something he didn't notice happened...

And he got caught.

Your tug made your pants loose already buttoned up with a belt opening a little.

And she looked ecstatic at that covered limb, but actually before she had the chance of something else, she was caught by the collar of her dress and thrown again toward a couch, barely falling almost stunned...

There was Diana with anger sprucing up her face and behind her came Superman...

And he had loose and stunned calcas looking toward those two, that was the beginning of a disagreement, even if pleasurable.

And she was quick with everything towards her.

She touched you. "Rosnou her.

Kneeling seeing his unbuttoned and open clothes and he Superman came soon after.

No, no, no, no, no, no "He said stunned, still looking drunk and confused.

What were those questions.

She supplied him, she sucked him? "I wanted to know the man of steel.

\- No... - He said. Didn't you see her...? "He tried.

And the man of steel went towards the goddess and she shrank in the corner.

Get out of here. "Rosnou her.

And he threatened it. "Before I... - His vision was red as if he were to incinerate the woman.

The woman fearing for her life and at that time he thought there might possibly be a struggle...

And he was thinking it would be incinerated, ran and kind of crawling, she crawled halfway down the aisle between drunk fell and Hares both...?

And it was either that or she fought at that time or they were going to come back later, but reclaiming her sobriety in the name of her life, she tried to walk almost staggering back to where, leaving them with her man.

And before you said more, Superman approached him at great speed in the blink of mouths were eaten.

And some things her lips were taken with ferocity and licks opening her shirt over, Diana kneeled to herfeet.

And pulling more of his calcas and atis below the heels, next to his underwear, and putting his dento limb from his mouth his hot cave.

And all in front of Cat Grant a little drunk and stunned and that appeared at the wrong time.

And he forced his legs further open while Superman knelt next to his right side pinching and sucking his nipples, opening up his already unbuttoned shirt, sucking his nipples.

And he made him put his ass over on the edge of the couch pulling him out of the armchair, and Diana kneeled at his feet, andputting.

And the two fingers inside his wrinkled hole, and with super speed vibrating inside it.

And words of possessivity while Superman bent down and began to pick up his penis alternating between pumping from his penis slow and fast, and he gasping and between him getting hard.

You're ours. – Rosnou Kal pulling his lips kissing and sucking his neck, and his hands on his penis.

And he tried to restrict his voice with his hands on his lips to be taken away by both heroes.

We want to hear from you. "Diana said.

\- I want everyone to listen to how much pleasure we give you pleasure. " Said Superman.

And he panted, Kal and Diana realized that after all nothing had happened, but he was pushed and trapped by strong hands the chair while Diana stuck his fingers inside him, Kal pumped him and his groans and louder screams.

And your hard penis, getting closer and closer to orgasm without ever coming.

It's all ours. – Growled Diana who took her limb from Kal's hands, and swallowed her entire length, while she shoved two fingers inside him for a few minutes beating and hitting her prostate, and both while Kalgrowled.

And then he sucked his neck, by some, pinching his nipples, and sucking him for a few minutes amid his groans, he was about to come, he was about to beg, but when he would do and his penis getting hard inside Diana's mouth...

And when Kal pushed Diana and said.

No, not yet. " I said.

\- Kal... - Bruce tried without understanding. - Di...

In the bedroom. "Rosnou him.

Where's your room? "I wanted to know Kal toward him.

\- It is... - He felt hard and in need... Panting and hot. It's on the cover. - I said

Kal picked up he got up like that weightless, and climbed his pants and underwear and even though diana's pain moan rose, and he was caught in the arms of kryptonian, and without his bridal-shaped lap...

And at his speed they left Cat there desperate among tears spreading to all the world over the two heroes and screaming at full lungs toward the crowd, practically in tears.

And they climbed toward their apartment on the roof, and so they kept a particular conversation, almost on the other side in front of a businessbuilding.

Andthe top of the daily planet building were two heroes covered in bruises lifted a man about to have an orgasms and he took his access card from his pants.

And they came in, ripping off their clothes and their hero uniforms both marked and they flew towards the bed. were bent toward it, and the light of the moon entered the open sack.

And they put him in bed raining kisses on his body they were already naked clothes scattered throughout the hotel room.

Bruce at that time didn't care about anything or the speed at which his clothes were taken...

You drive me crazy. – Sucking his neck Superman squeezed his hips and groped him hard;

And while Diana coming down her chest pinching her nipples.

And Diana began sticking her fingers inside her tight Kal hole aside on the bed swallowed her penis both holding her legs wide held him wide amid his groans and louder screams, Kal...

That warm mouth and tentacle next to the tongue curling around your cock, bulbous and smooth slippery, sucking from end to base, groans and vibrating aroundit.

And while Diana sucked bite and dug her hole biting her teeth inside him, she vibrated in her hole...

Until he came into Kal's mouth that swallowed his entire seed.

And so he honed and moaned, Kal picked him up and pulled toward diana's upright yet him with her legs wide open and hole squeezing around herfingers.

And having spasms amid vibration and his moan being drowned out by Kal's lips feeling his own salty taste.

And so Diana after her second orgasm he had gasped even though she didn't recover, she removed her fingers from inside him.

He moaned and resined amid his lips being taken by Kal, the Kryptonian said with a growl.

\- I want you to sit in my mouth so I can fuck you while you suck my dick. " he said.

He still groaned and nodded.

Kal lay on the bed on his back and Bruce climbed on top of him positioned on his back to him lying toward his hard penis was monstrous red on the dripping tip and protruding more than 15 inches upwards.

And Bruce stood on his back with his legs scattered and Kal said.

But close to my mouth. " I said.

Like this? "He asked with his ass toward his mouth.

That's the way. " He said with satisfaction holding his ass separating his buttocks, Bruce saw Diana sitting wide open legs pumping her length from top to bottom with her fingers inside her pussy.

Yes, i'm sorry. – Growled and with a stocking he stuck his bulbous and smooth tentacles into his hole, in a single hole, he cried out with the sudden intrusion without waiting.

And his scream was so acute that he felt ashamed and he lowered more and took Kal's penis and started sucking, the groans began to be muffled by the penis inside his mouth.

And he swallowed from the end to base, but let's be honest it barely fit inside his mouth and he couldn't swallow it entirely, pinching and playing with Kal's testicles while honing and moaning.

And scraping his teeth from end to base, with that tentacle his flat hole, and he was pulled and pushed, and felt it inside him, going in and out, slippery and vibrating along with his tongue inside him that he felt the liquid by coating his hole and dripping out with the spasms that followed making him offer.

And while he fucked his hole faster and faster Kal raised one of his ass's hands and calling Diana and listened to her moans

Diana got up went toward her discarded outfit and picked up a glass coating her fingers and penises, and while she kept pumping herpenis.

And she posed behind him going toward Kal's head on Bruce's ass that was forced to cram her fingers into her hole.

And at that time beyond Kal's mouth and tentacles, there were two fingers and he choked between that penis in his mouth and gasped when Diana started sucking and digging her hole along with Kal.

His penis hardened more and more dripping on Kal's chest, they mercilessly reached his prostate, and they did not stop, Kal guided Diana's fingers insideBruce.

And these who used his super strength to keep him in place, while he tried to move away a little tremendous was the stockings inside him reaching his prostate.

And without rest for each stocker making him see stars and moaning being drowned out by Kal's penis.

Kryptonian in turn was feeling pleasure of both penises, he felt that hot cave swallowing his penis, and his tentacles, those barbedtips.

And these that was the base reaching his prostate, from the middle of his legs, that tight hole, and his testicles were on fire, and closer to orgasm.

And while the penises that stood on his palate were vibrating into that narrow hole, the two languages the sight of an immense constellation blinded hisvision.

And then turning his hips and seeing everything white, he cheated using his x-ray vision to reach Bruce's prostate.

Its all yours, that delicious hole tight around your tentacles.

And he listened to his moans of pleasure and his heart accelerated every time he beat at that point massaging his buddha groping and slapping small slaps on him, squeezing each of them, vibrating into that delicious hole.

Diana masturbated with their vision as she stuffed her fingers by having sex with Bruce, harder and harder, barely expected the moment she would get into that tight hole.

And Diana stuck two fingers and began to approach him, and lick his hole.

Pushing harder and stronger with accurate and quick blows inside him, and he felt Bruce writhe and closer and closer to orgasm, and he himself felt the cold breath insidehim.

And he knew that the man was close to his orgasm, he had chills coming from the base of his spine, his penis throbbing, each of the tentacles curled up and palpitated.

And they had spasm inside his hole, soaking it with fucking inside it that was also some kind of lubricant.

And Bruce came in his chest himself still fucked that hole with more speed without ever missing his prostate, his cock swallowed by that mouth was about to fill that fucking man on both sides.

Bruce moaned, sex with Kal and Diana was so tasty, even though those tentacles were still bothering and it was strange inside him, just didn't scream why his mouth was occupied by a penis.

And licking from tip to base sucking like a lollipop he came choking around Kal's penis vibrating around the penis and Diana and Kal continued to suck him.

And he was still fucked, pushing pulling and squeezing more around those smooth tentacles inside him from those two mouths eating him and he was kept by powerful hands. Kal,kal.

And he used his strength over human to keep him in place, and he was attracted to them, he loved it, it was tasty to be handled.

And when he almost choked his penis filled his semen mouth and feeling his hole drenched with that other two bulbous limbs, he again felt the cold coldicy.

And filling it until it overflows, though Kal's refractory rate was spectacular, though some beats and swallowing a warm semen and spicy flavor even though it was hard again.

And seconds later he felt Diana practically mounted on it and rubbing and ejaculating on her back.

And he when he would start sucking kal's cock again he was pushed by slapping small tapas on his buttocks.

And he got up from the stick in the middle of Kal's legs, and when he was pulled sitting on Kal's face vertically, directly into his mouth with those tentacles inside dele.

And the man pushed him handling him like he didn't weigh anything, and still with those things inside him, and he thinks coming in still beating.

Andand le was turned over and stood head-on with Diana and he yelled at a brutal beat directly into his prostate.

And then he was kissed by Diana, pinching her hard nipples, and wearing and he knelt with his legs on either side of his head and each of his hands on each of hiships.

And he was pushed and pulled up down getting more than eight inches almost in pe on top with those tentacles stuck dento from his hole.

And smooth running he momentarily touched those smooth and slippery limbs when Diana held on her broad shoulders, and Kal held her hips pulling himdown.

And he got scared and screamed shrill, it wasn't like the first thrusts he went up and went down not five inches, but riding over Clark's mouth with him pushing.

And then pulling his hips into movements from inside and outside of him.

And his eyes turned red, it was how he felt pleasure with those tentacles, which was the same as with his penis in the middle of his legs the Kryptonian trying to close hiseyes.

And he was trying in vain not to blow ice breath into his hole, leaving him with chills.

And the skin slap against skin the wet suction noise those smooth and slippery limbs with more force and speed.

Diana sucked her nipples as he climbed up and went down those tentacles, and kissing her neck, frantic movement and Kal and Diana pulled andpushed.

And he in the midst of his cries choking and seeing stars, his hard penis and his hole squeezed, and he screamed at every thrust every time they shoved inside him.

Diana sucked her nipples kissing her neck and talking dirty things as she loved her cute pink cock.

And every time he hit that bundle of nerves he screamed, contracting around those tentacles in and out of it that were driven by hitting directly on his prostate having spasms and pulsating writhing around inside him.

And Diana pumping her penis holding him and until he came into Diana's hands with a squirt and at the same time that those engorged tentacles filled him againsmooth.

And they were slippery, he stood there seconds when he was recovering and was pushed and the tentacles came out of it dripping lubricant was a sticky trail.

And he almost panted while he got close to that big penis and so he realized that Kal wanted him to stick it into him again.

\- Come on B... - Said kryptonian.

I want to eat you with my other dick. " He said stroking his tremble dumbles, and licking his lips with his tentacles entering his mouth leaving traces of saliva and lubricant.

Yes, i'm sorry. " Bruce said. " Eat me.

And he smiled and licked his lips, then he writhing feeling sticky and his little scratches trembled and so he gotkneeling.

And then helped him he got kneeling a little and went down that thick and long limb.

And even though those tentacles were slippery and lubricated and stretched a little, but not enough for him to stretch it.

And yet it was narrow tight and squeezed around it, and small compared to that stick size.

And he went to get down on the tip and slowly holding his base coming inside him slow and gradual until he thought it had no end, it was a little bothered and sore.

And thenmoaning with the effort, and he honed and moaned for every inch that passed through its narrow walls his cochas trembled sitting on Kal's legs lying down and hoping to get used to it.

And the Kryptonian swore and moaned his red eyes and breathing with ice puffs.

And he holding on to his hips, and so he swallowed the whole length made him scream that angle and Kal rummaging his legs the gravity helped him and Kal propelled his hips and hit insidehim.

And making him scream.

And he moaned rubbing his nipples in a very sensual way.

And Kal helped him between impulses from his pelvis by pushing his hips as he climbed up and went down in quick, concise movements and hitting a steady pace of come and forth.

And in a quick motion Kal couldn't control himself by opening his eyes hard he hit the ceiling with two holes and lightning in a five-second span of fuckin and outside Bruce, his ice breath slapped off his lips and held his hips tightly.

And so he moaned and refoleged and screamed at every impulse and beat constate in and out of it, and screaming constantly and cravedly louder and screaming more and more acutely and was accompanied by his moans and Diana came out of Kal's head and stood behind Bruce.

And kissing him his shoulder and hugging him and pinching his nipples kissing his shoulders and he leaned his head over Diana's neck feeling those voluptuous and round breasts on her back she rubbed her penis on her back.

You're so tight, Bruce. "Kal said pushing inside him by hitting in and out. And like a warm, soft peach around my cock. " He said. " I squeeze all over.

\- You're so big, Kal. "Bruce said squeezing around that limb within him always reaching his bundle of nerves.

And amid the faster beats Diana hugging him through, and picking up her hard penis in the middle of her legs and pumping at the same speed as the beats hit him.

\- I'm the only one who does this to you. " Rosnou.

Bruce really doubted that he really was tight of everything they did to him, it wouldn't be that tight, he felt stretched full atis the edge. but didn't say anything about his thoughts.

And he was practically screaming jumping down and down was exclusively directed at allthe pleasures that that pulsating organ did inside him making him scream and moan.

\- Yes, - He said he resented and felt that he would soon come again.

Diana squeezed the base of her red penis and dripping he saw that it was already wet and Kal had her semen in Kal's chest.

\- Kal... - And he pleaded. " Please, Kal. " He tried to beg trying to get Diana's hands off her penis by squeezing the base of her length were firm and soft.

That's what you're begging for. "Rosnava almost primal he had a desire that every time he was inside Bruce he could mark him. "I'm going to make you ever think of another man. " Growled amid blows. " Never... - He said driving.

Hitting more and more. "You will never think of another man. " He said.

"Nobody does that to you. " More frantic beats. " I had never looked for another one. - Growlfaster.

And he was animalistic and with fury and vibrating into the hole that squeezed around him amid his loud and audible cries that reverberated throughout the apartment, and that was a cacophony if sounds.

And the pleasure flooded his entire body reaching a point within him that made him lose control babbling, and losing all focus, lights followed hisvision.

And his shrill and squeaky screams for every beat inside him looked like a huge constellation behind his eyes.

And he repeated and repeated in the midst of the gallop of his heart the emotions and the feeling and realization of fullness.

And at that time he cried with pleasure, tears that Kal licked and kissed him.

And he soon came inside him and yet he with a speed he sat with Bruce in his arms and kissing his lips and Diana came out of his back, possibly watering his back with semen.

And Kal growled... – Now... - He said in the middle of the beats. "Now you're mine. " Roar.

And he pushed from below him, and he got up with everything still inside Bruce, picking up he continued to hit his hole squeezing around Kal's penis.

And Bruce grabbed Kal with his legs around him, curling his legs in Kal. "I'm going to eat you until you get tired. " he said.

Until you faint. – Rosnou

And he beat from top to bottom boosting fast and fiercer kisses and licks sucking his neck and the collarbone joint and neck Bruce hugged and caressing him and while caressing Kal's hair...

\- Eat me... - He said. "Eat me all. " I said.

And Bruce arching his back and neck giving access to Kal's mouth and raining kal's supelets that licked him and kissed him and his tentacle came out of his mouth...

\- With pleasure. – Growled and starting all over again and licking and sucking it around around around his neck and coming down his nipples and around his neck and coming down his head and sucking his nipples, and climbing again and kissing him sticking his tongue into a war within him.

\- Make it hard... - Rosnou. " Rough... - He said. - And Strong. " Imposed Bruce.

And in the midst of his blows and growl and he finished sucking and pulled his neck and asked.

And repeating the same obscenities. " - Rao... - Your hole is so delicious. " You will swallow and always be ready for my dick. " Rosnava.

Tell him you like my dick. " He said between beats. "Say it's mine... – Growl like a demand, more than that was an order amid more mind-blowing blows from him.

\- Yes... - He offered and moaned and refoleged. I'm yours. And so he moaned and screamed amid straight blows and felt Kal's penis pulsate inside him. "I'm all yours. " He said.

And biting and sucking him climbing up his body groping and squeezing his waist, he moaned and while Bruce screamed amid blows inside him hitting his furious hit prostate in and out.

And they both made fun of it again.

They stayed a few minutes and so he was released and putting him lying on his back in bed Diana pushed Kal to the kal side sucked her nipples, and the woman putting himself on top of the sexyman.

And he sucked his penis swallowing everything and pumping it up that it got hard and in the midst of his groans, Diana rode Bruce and half of it he moaned.

And he took his hands and massaging his big, round breasts he and she rode moaning and squeezing around Bruce's penis.

And he listened to his groans and begs, and to which he accompanied. You have to eat me. " I said.

Like this? "He asked.

Just like that. " she said.

Here. " He said. Like that. " He said and moaned and jumped like he had on a gallop on a riding horse or a rodeo.

And he was talking. "You're so tight. " I said.

And in these hours he moaned by propelling his pelvis in tune with every blow and groans and screams, and at this point he moaned resfolegou and beat inside her, until she came andBruce.

And he kept hitting propeld in and out his g point was delicioustight around him, as if trapped inside it more than tight and yet narrow and warm like a peach.

You're all mine. Diana growled. " By the gods. " He said between beats. " If I knew your ass loved to drink my dick so much. - Growl in so many stoo many stoolates.

"I would have fucked you sooner. " He said.

"Taken to my kidnapped island ate you. And so he beat and beat.

Hera. Diana growled.

Yes, i'm sorry. "Bruce said in the midst of the blows.

And at this time, and they both enjoyed it one more time and she came out of it by opening her legs and lying on top of him opening her legs and spreading them and penetratingthem.

And yet wet lubricated and stretched, but it was still tight around his thick, hot penis, even if it wasn't easy to get in.


	18. Chapter 18

17

Whispering sinful things by swearing in the name of words that should not be said.

And he moaned her lips taken, and she moaned and both re-recalled and she started hitting the back and forth constantly and gradually accelerating vibrating while her hole swallowed everything willingly.

And Bruce realized that Diana was more excited and liked to fuck him than to let him fuck her.

So hot. " I said. "Inside you, it's so wonderful. "She said in the midst of her blows.

And she fucked him faster and faster holding his hips and hitting inside him.

Kal pumped his penis sitting next to Bruce's head, he stroking his head and saying.

\- Further to the left Di. " Kal said.

While the amazon was fucking him changing the angle that made him scream. And beating inside him firmly in his hips squeezing his little scratches.

Isn't this right? – It urged the amazon into a drirec. While Bruce amid his cries, trying to suck andgroping.

And thenand le was biting her breasts, dropping her beaks, and amid his screams.

And gasping amid frantic movement of going and going slapping skin slaps against skin, hitting your testicles in your ass, outside and inside.

And while Diana spoke profanity, and Kal roaring and entering all his length within him hitting him mercilessly, he moaned, and screamed amid loosening his breasts.

Rao will help me. – Rosnava Superman who seemed to have lost all innocence and was no longer the Boy Scout far out of character...

And she boosted her pelvis, reaching that point that made him forhend and hitting and shaking her hips and squeezing aroundDiana.

And she hit and made him scream and moan and just bruce's mind, screaming and squeezing around his length.

And an almost giddy movement reaching your prostate without mercy.

And he squeezing around wet and slippery, and not so facilitating his access he enjoyed and she came right behind, his refractory rate made her tough again amid her offerings.

The amazon unexpectedly came out of the human's soggy hole and still a wet suction noise and turned Bruce face down.

And making him kneel behind him, holding his Kal hips on the edge of the Kama sticking his penis into his mouth. That's right. "Said the bigger man. " Swallow everything.

And as she comes out of it propeling forward pounding with a thrust, making him swallow Kal's penis and in a frantic movement of coming and going.

There were growls and groans, sele was fucked on both sides, holding his hips keeping him trapped between them, and his legs wideopen.

And with Diana using her strength to keep him in place, Bruce, and the skin-skin-propelled stratered tapas propelling in and out.

And holding him with one hand Kal's legs kneeling with his hard penis protruding forward, knocking inside out, stroking his hair andhead.

And holding his chin feeling that pulsating limb inside his mouth, and moaning in the middle of the stock.

Diana's hands pumping her penis at the same increasing speed as her stocked in and out.

His groans and screams were muffled by Kal's penis inside and outside his mouth, his tongue wrapped around his penis his teeth scraping around his length.

That power they exercised upon him by turning his eyes reaching his prostate mercilessly without sessar and without rest, Kal always spoke to Diana where to beat...

\- Further south... – He said amid his growls when he swallowed and felt the blood flow he used his x-ray vision and in the midst of it he turned his face toward the ceiling and the craving and desire consumed him...

Diana... Diana...

And he pleaded - Diana growled amid her blows and changing the angle of the attacks being rewarded for groans and offerings and her ass swinging.

And Kal growled amid demands...

It was so good, so yummy, its taste in your mouth, it inside your hole squeezing around.

\- He's enjoying Diana, - Rosnava Kal.

And Diana laughed and growled and slapping her buttocks, Bruce tried to babble and he was stopped by that huge cock in his mouth.

And amid those stockings inside him, and squeezing around that pulsating limb choking around Kal's penis.

And the kryptonian growling, he felt close, and his heat vision projected to the ceiling sticking more than twice amid orgasm inside Bruce'smouth.

And being accompanied by cold breath covering the ice ceiling, and with that thanks to its vision of hot heat filling the steam site.

And both filling him on both sides, already drenched dripping from his back hole while the man came on the mattress, squirting.

And he was feeling engurgitate choking to drop after they both milked his penis inside him.

And he panted when Kal removed his cock from his mouth, wiping his face where he trickled and coughed up some bitter, musky drops of a sweet, hotliquid.

And Kal ducked by taking his lips and massaging his neck.

Swallow everything. "He said amid Diana giving a last-stonated before leaving inside him and his last groans and she'd get out of it.

And he was handled back from his back to bed by the hands of Kal and Diana, and the woman climbed on top of him, and positioned herself with his vagina on top of his mouth.

Kal opened his legs and knelt he entered his penis again, beating from a wet suction noise inside and outside him, his lips eating Diana's vagina.

Pushing and pushing a few more blows reaching the point where he made him see stars, and made him moan and vibrate around Diana's vagina.

And her groans and screams were muffled by Diana's vagina.

And he beat and beat reaching his bundle of nerves without mercy, was overwhelming.

And while he sucked ate and vibrated in the amazon clitoris that screamed at every blow and licked.

And he was screaming for Rao every time his penis was pressed into that tight heat, Diana cursed over Hera.

After all, they were the kings of the swear words, they had a lot of dirty mouth by the way, kissed their mothers with that mouth.

And she rubbed around her tongue and teeth.

Holding on to his little asshes while she rubbed himself and he bit and sucked by sticking his tongue inside his folds, Kal kneeling eating it while he sucking it willingly.

Diana swung her breasts up and down and massaging them, willingly.

\- He fucks me so well with his tongue. "Growl and she moaned.

And she rode in her mouth, that delicious hole...

\- So good... - Kal said by hitting and beating, deeper and deeper.

"So good... -Roar.

And he in the midst of the attacks, stronger more powerful.

"So tight. - Growlin in the midst of the attacks.

And pulling his closest hips, which he sucked while the Kryptonian opened his legs pulling it atis that his ass is on top of his lap.

\- Your mouth is so hot, your tongue inside me, drives me crazy. And as she rode he moaning back and forth swinging in her mouth.

And while Kal opening his legs further up and scattered, sitting with his legs around him;

That's right, i'm going to get you - And he put it up scattered while Kal grabbed his ass on top of his knees and sticking his penis inside him...

And being rewarded with a staple and choking inside Diana's pussy, and if possible reaching her clitoris with renewed vigor, while Kal reached herprostate.

And he beat without ever making a mistake and always right, and knocking in and out and grabbing his hands toward his penis, while he shoved his penis.

And hitting him in deep stockings inside him pumping, and Diana moans and moans.

And amid his riding on top of his mouth, Kal realized that more and more Bruce reached his climax and he would be about to faint from an overwhelming orgasm.

And Diana was near her erect penis swinging from top to bottom while she pumped him.

And he said in the middle of the knocks in and out of Bruce.

Diana, you're close. "He said feeling his heart rate blood flow and his body showed signs.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He poured her in the middle of that mouth inside her... - Damn tongue... - Rosnou.

And feeling her hands going through her strong little asses and teeth biting sucking and vibrating she let out a scream...

Finish it. " Said Kal, hitting more and faster almost on human and stocking in with speed, his body warm the hot penis inside Bruce.

And the sweat dripping from concentration leaving more marks on his hips squeezing Bruce's penis.

" And call... - He said touching faster.

\- Room service to bring something to eat. " he said.

And it was at this time that Diana enjoyed watering Bruce's face, the woman came out of the top of her face dripping her enjoyment on Bruce's face, and he slapped.

And the squeeze on Diana's buttocks and while she turned around and kissed her lips in a folego, and leaving making him take a hard time in search of air.

And while the amazon went towards the wardrobe on the other side of the bed and took a robe and put it in blue color.

And she was driving on the phone while Kal fucked and Bruce watching that she trickled her juices in the middle of her legs, gasping and giving a little laugh at her sweaty bodies and the smell of sex impregnated the room.

And at that time he thought about what the chambermaid would be like coming in at that time, and he was stocked and he lost all the thread of thought.

And Kal climbing through her neck nipples and sucking and licking her face all over Diana's juice and passing her tongue andfingers.

And then sucking and start screaming louder and being muffled by the lips.

And the mouth of almost effeminate and shrill while Kal kissing him making him feel a sweet taste, and hugging kryptonian, totally lying on top of him.

And then picking up her legs and making him hug his waist wrapping her legs around her ass and with access going deeper.

And he rubbed his hands and pinched and sucked his nipples as he climbed up his neck, and he was closer to his last orgasm for his finding.

And he knew that after that he would have a lot of difficulty walking and or sitting down, and that he would feel a lot of pain, but by God he was so yummy, and he discovered the resistance to be able to hold those two.

Pushing and pulling watching Diana call the front desk, i had little idea if she would hold so much.

And after all in the midst of all of Kal's profanity, him with almost human speed.

And he heard him speaking profanity out of character, totally inserting inside him vibrating into his hole, and his screams, being sucked andbitten.

And the penis sstuck between their bodies lifting their legs to the high try to spasm and squeezing around it, red panting as if it lacked air.

Drinking my dick, I heard kryptonian, he also spoke kryptonesis.

Holding his arms down his waist and squeezing his ass with his hands, squeezing his ass and trying in vain to keep up with his impulses he was already getting exhausted his sore penis dripping.

Oh, my God, my God... Oh my god. "Bruce screamed and screamed arching his back.

That hot body that dick inside him sticking and hitting his prostate.

It seemed like a mantara the despair between orgasm his cock hard his balls taming squeezing like an iron around Kal.

That moment when Kal fucked Bruce's brains, and he screamed reverberating around the room, the smell of sex impregnated theenvironment.

And then swinging the bed in the midst of his movements, came from the kitchen one of the most gossipy maids in the hotel.

And she was known for taking care of everyone's life and spreading all the stories that everyone could tell her.

She had green eyes and black hair like a large wavy tree and trapped in a cap wearing a blue and black ruffled uniform and walking while pushing a large stroller of fooddrink.

And the sheets and blankets some toiletries as they had requested, and she was high corpulent and had many folds and a coppery skin as if burned by the sun, she went towards the penthouse.

Kryptonian was loving pulling orgasm from inside Bruce from inside his body until the last drop making him memorize that only he and Diana could do that to him.

The woman heard the groans screams and offerings, someone was really having fun inside so loud were the screams, you could hear from the outside.

And she stood still for a few seconds there were noises so embarrassing that they left her with complete shame words spoken in screams that they would make her pussy hair bristled.

They were his last stockand he knew bruce would no longer take his goal is to make him faint for enjoyment.

And he beat in this wonderful body like his private paradise, he moaned growling and spoke profanity.

Bruce Wayne was a real oasis, and in the midst of sex he used his x-ray vision to hit the smaller man's prostate without any mercy, the creaking of the bed and swinginghim.

And amid his impulses, and while he beat he listened to the heart of a third he knew that using his x-ray vision while hitting that yummy spot that made Bruce scream.

And he looked toward the door, Diana had her legs open in the living room, and doing ciririca, watching him fuck Bruce.

And he turned toward Diana and said while he kept hitting inside his folds and he inside Bruce.

Diana, you're here. "He said while he felt the grip around his cock, once again around him. " You can answer the door. " He said in a growl.

The woman got up and covered her vagina with her robe and headed towards the door and opened it when the chambermaid was about to knock and her ear pulled over at the door.

For the amazon amid those groans and screams of Bruce and Kal in bed half a meter behind her, that woman was not a problem.

And without any shame or shame she knew that one hour or another everyone would know anyway.

Come in. " Said the amazon.

The woman did not know where to stick her face off the fact of hearing screams and groans was not enough to back off, since she has already gone through some similar situations, with more than one partner in the hotel room.

And so she pushed the huge stroller into the room amid those noises the smell of sex and very explicit.

As i walked towards the table depositing everything his eyes widened scattered moves anyway were Superman's uniforms and wonder woman, outside a beautiful outfit...

And she saw was practically forced to see a muscular and well built man's back and his ass was square and beautiful and didn't bother to stop,hitting.

And the woman saw thes glimpses of gaping legs, my god and another offering of the chambermaid, trying to divert attention and saw on the floor the thin clothes, had the impression of a lot of money ...

Those noises the smell of sex the sounds of skin beats against the skin of a body being pressed skin tapas against skin.

That was the room of... Bruce Wayne, she panted and those two there with the man with his back naked on top of a minor was... Superman...?

And she trembled.

\- Superman would cum he was near Bruce too.

And she turned as red as a pepper.

\- You said swallowing the saliva. Are you the wonder woman?

Yes, i'm sorry. " I said in a simplistic tone.

He did not restrict his voice at any time his cry while squeezing convulsively around his cries and moaning sets hisenjoyment.

And he was squirting everything in his chest and he falling dead in bed...

And she heard a sound thud from someone falling unconscious in bed.

Superman enjoyed everything he had to enjoy inside Bruce and the younger man squirted in his chest, and so saw the man faint after a tremendous orgasm.

And he ordered the last remnants of his orgasm inside Bruce and withdraw and get up.

Leaving him there legs and open arms scattered like an obscene offering for all to see his work.

The maid as she passed through the room as she took sheets, pillowcases and blankets from the cart saw Superman get up and saw a man covered in sashes pass out a cry of pleasure...

It was Bruce Wayne, and he was running out of Superman's breast semen.

And you saw him the same way.

Superman's penis was huge, even at that flaccid time, you still could get an idea of what it was like when it was hard.

And he turned without any shame going towards a wardrobe and grabbing a robe closing his robe on his sculptural body.

And she got a tip from the amazon she had in her hands.

The woman came out of there pushing the empty cart and had the biggest story of her life to tell.

And they smiled at each other.

And they'd really be famous for staying with Bruce Wayne.

And as they watched the man in bed, stroking his body and kissing him, they went to watch some television waiting for the man to wake up to eat together.

Bruce Wayne was in the best dreams he put coitus the best sex in his life scattered in that rescrambled bed.

And he slept for over eight hours in a row was a record and he had no nightmares.

And he woke up with a shiminheous he felt a pull and a sharp pain and ended up turning aside from pain.

And they covered him with a soft duvet.

It took several minutes to figure out where it was and remember how it got there and why

Feeling totally sore everywhere, touching his stretched hole fit four fingers, and being drenched semen.

And the perverted noise touching behind him, he realized he was coated and was dripping from inside him, and the sheets below him were drenched there was a puddle.

And he felt sore all his soft body and felt floating until he felt a sore pang at the base of his spine outside the fact that he was havingspasms.

And his hole was in the iron and fire, it was the reminder of his having sex with both of them.

And he thought why he didn't see them, even more attentive to hear the noise of the shower on.

And minutes before Bruce woke up, they removed the robes and each of them bathing together rubbing each other, were languid kisses.

And without ever touching sexually, more than necessary distributing affection on their bodies with kisses.

And he turned aside trying to regain energy to get up, when hearing the noise of the shower turn off he saw them both coming out of the bathroom and approaching them gloriously naked.

Diana went towards the table where she took a pot and while Kal kissed Bruce's face, lying aside.

And he did. " It's a lot of a damn, baby? "I wanted to know the Kryptonian sitting next to him stroking his shoulders.

And he spoke as Diana approached him on his other side both with her hands on her asses.

And he did. Like hell. " I said.

We're going to take care of you. "Diana said.

\- I'm going to put a cream to ease the pain. "Diana said.

And Kal handled him put his head on his lap and Diana stood on the tip lifting his legs and spreading them.

And he felt red shame, he saw Diana opening the pot by putting a generous amount in her hands and putting her fingers in her hole coating inside her predes.

He writhed sizzling and moaning with relief was very cold and refreshing, she seemed to have fun putting that ointment in her hole her penis halferect.

And he had spasms, really was refreshing and his hot hole was being coated with scar ointment his inner walls.

Kal stroked his face fondly in his head and massaging his hair, and he moaned he felt a twinge of Diana's fingers insidehim.

And he kissed Superman's soft limb, holding his legs and he honed with those fingers inside him so affectionate.

Thank you, i'm sorry. - A satisfied groan.

And they stood there stroking him with his fingers even if sticking the cream sucked her fingers, and squeezed around

After a few minutes he seemed to like his penis got hard, he moaned it was so cold and tasty.

And in the end they lay next to her, Diana took her fingers out of him and lay hugged on him and Kal took some cream coating herfingers.

And he passed inside his hole by joining their fingers and both massaging him, until he enjoyed it again.

And they lay together and Bruce breathing they stayed together for another hour, the dark knight no longer felt pain and moved the bed.

And he felt sticky, couldn't stay in bed, had responsibilities for amazing ly.

I need a bath. " he said.

Do you want help? I wanted to know, Kal.

And he looked at the man and said it with a wink.

No sex. " he said.

\- All right, no sex. " They said.

And he caught Bruce in the bridal-shaped lap and went to the bathroom he was deposited and leaning against his tightlegs.

And he was shaking with his back to him with his head resting on the tile and his arms up.

Diana with her hands on her hair she undid her messy braid and washed her hair strong, firm hands by unscrambling them.

Now wet and loose

And Diana turned on the shower and they all kept their promise, but nothing stopped the two of frottage, and they rubbed him propped up on thetiles.

And their bodies rubbing each other, grabbing soap and passing on yourbody.

And lesstayed a few hours with their bodies moving, removing the rest of their fluids from his body passing hands and groping him, but never really him.

And kissing him of course, sucking her nipples, moans and their bodies rubbing the water falling into their bodies groping their nipples.

And pinching them and so he was embraced by both and he felt Kal's penis between his ass, but never entering and in any sense not penetrating him.

And after a while he turned off the shower so he was pulled out toward the bathroom and they took the towel and dried him groping him and rubbing each of them

Bruce sat with the towel around his hesitant hips toward the edge of the chair, even if he gasping and he crawled to the headboards, lay down, took control of the headboard and turned on the television.

And they started eating in silence, with their mouths full they couldn't talk, which at that time in the championship had everything figured.

And he started passing apricot jam on a slice of bread and sipping coffee by putting some milk and cream.

It was a good feast, thought distractedly while reviewing the news of the night before.

And at this point, I was running the gossip channel, and he didn't know what to think, but it would last for weeks.

And the presenters said.

The fundraiser was overshadowed and nothing else mattered to the fundraisers, let alone the deals he got with his labia, what mattered was...

Bruce Wayne the big catcher, there were women of apparent hangover marks of supples on their necks.

It seemed like the fact that his company closed millionaire deals and himself was a great dealer consideration... nothing mattered.

There were video photos and so many other people being interviewed, it was Cat Grant... Crying... Some socialites being interviewed...

\- Shit... - Growled amid a cup of coffee on his lips. - Couldn't you control yourself near Grant? " I wanted to know.

\- Well... - Kal said with a mountain of pancakes with molasses halfway through his mouth.

Chewing with will dropping groans he simply took minutes to respond, and while Diana had a very large turkey sandwich in her mouth eating not to mention.

\- She just touched what's ours. " Said Kal.

The reporter from the gossip section of the daily planet was really crying desperate.

You're no good at it. " he said.

Gossip really gave subjects and were ratings champions, if not, they didn't do it, more than tragedy and the first was the whore.

That's what attracted people.

\- People seem to like whoreand so sex. " Bruce said. And take care of the lives of others. "Man continued.

\- You can use your x-ray vision and tell me if there's a lot of paparazzi and reporters. " He asked Bruce towards kryptonian.

And looking, you saw it, it was true.

And there were scattered paparazzi around the scene interviewing a maid who was talking about how great Superman was, and that Bruce Wayne had a tare for super beings.

And there were close-ups of him with several women, and then with the heroes of the league...

Kal and Diana addressed him each by his side sitting without his boots, and he saw he didn't know they were so fast, Bruce Wayne was a great opportunity for credibility.

\- Well... - Bruce said. " It gave a great audience.

And he took some cereal and put on the plate with milk and with large spoons he ate, there were turkey breast sandwiches and roast beef, and they were in large quantity.

And somehow sex starved.

For now this he could manage, but if he were to increase, he would have to listen to shareholders and some account managers.

And seriously thinking about taking your cell phone and talking to your lawyers, in case it turns into a bomb...

And the cell phone rang, he heard the cell phone call.

And he caught looking at the viewfinder. It was Oliver

Well, less badly, but he feared there might come a bomb.

And so he answered.

Hey, B-man. "Said the archer. Did you see the news? " He asked.

\- If you're talking about me and interviews with all my drinking companions. " He asked for testing.

Yes, i'm sorry. " He said. " That's right, but there's more. " he said.

What is it? "I wanted to know Bruce with a slice of bread halfway to his mouth.

Kal had more molasses pancakes in her mouth, Diana had slices of pies in her mouth.

\- A nightclub and gossip prowling all the saltandthe cafeteria, all the employees have already spread... – He said. – And some members of the league had to flee to avoid interviews.

Well, it wasn't as bad as he imagined.

Okay, but that's all? " I wanted to know the bat man.

\- More than that you mean? "I wanted to know the archer. Well, i'm not going to " He said. "Some newspapers are on duty at the entrance. " He said. " They want an interview. " I said.

Wait a minute. " Bruce said. "I'm going to figure it out.

I'll see you later. " Bruce said.

\- See you, B-Man.

And he had an idea, since he was supposed to do an interview and he would soon do so much audience, so...

Hey, i'm sorry. "Bruce said toward Kal. " Call your favorite reporter. " I said.

" The three of us are going to do an exclusive. " I said while you typed it on your cell phone calling someone.

Hey Mr. Patterdaemonum. " He said.

"I want your lawyers. Here in Lake Tahoe for yesterday. " I said. Pallace Place. " I said.

\- I want to buy some news and television channels. " I said.

"There is and the purpose.- Said.

"I want you too to slow down the catastrophe, keep the paparazzi away. " I said.

Clark hid his smartphone between a fold of the calcas a hidden pocket.

So he called Lois...

Smallville. " You heard the journalist's cry. "Cat said you were about to kill her.

That's not all that happened. "Clark said avoiding more screaming and moving away from the cell phone size were the Lois.

Wait a minute. " The reporter said.

Are you still with Bruce? "I wanted to know her.

Did you make it? " I wanted to know the grafted reporter.

Yes, yes. " he said. And he wants you to make an exclusive. " he said.

What's it like? Are you serious? " I wanted to know Lois.

\- Seriously, but wait a few minutes to get up. " he said.

" I'll meet you at the exit of the lobby near the entrance to the upper south. " I said.

I love you. " Lois said.

And then hung up, the word Politzer was emblazoned on his face.

And in his hotel was a fuss, planted at the entrance if not everywhere in the party center and several maids around an amber-colored woman was one of the maids.

And Superman seconds ago disappeared like blowing a wind, he reappeared in his apartment and dressed himself he should talk to Lois, and using the x-ray vision found her.

And he flying like he didn't leave a trace in his Clark Kent room, and packed his bags and kept his baggy reporter clothes.

And while Lois headed toward her suite on the balcony, she met Superman he zuniu before finding her flying away from her room,

And both were climbing through the elevator entered her suite and so entered being opened by Diana who was already dressed.

And locked the door after closing.

And then there was a knock on the door.

And this was time for two men, carrying four suitcases, both tall and one looking like a wolf another with the appearance of a lion, while he was heading to hisroom.

And then he closed it and removed his clothes, took another time-consuming bath leaving he stayed with his robe and went to change wearing a naughty toothpick.

And matching with your pants and t-shirt and a vest, and how much wearing an expensive silver leather shoe, and went to sit the table and like the notebook the table.

And he had an idea, a great idea.

Which by the way could come in handy.

And while i typed in the notebook and started downloading and studying the data you stole from Luthor in the middle of theinvestigations.

And that so he was left in bed with his notebook on and typing while transferring files.

They brought contracts and he read in the middle of talking to Lois Lane's tape recorder.

That day after the event and convention in metropolises he thought amid interviews the signatures the conversation with lawyers to undermine the credibility of some television networks and some news networks...

And in his conception whether it was to give interview and or give credibility or money to someone, then he should simply buy themedia.

And along with him giving money to himself, and that by funding the gossip he should let him accept the gossip himself, but only his.

And he talked to the two lawyers buying the daily planet and six more telecommunications companies, if it's to credit he would give himself.

And he thought about what it would be like when he met Luthor again.

And the same man in question where his thoughts were addressed.

And Luthor had a bitter night of unhappy masturbation, not even prostitutes wanted to sleep with him.

I didn't know if it was his head or his breath, and so he woke up and then dried up donned a baby blue suit and black shoes and headed toward the room and turned on the television at this very time his phone rang...

And it was Mercy when looking at the viewfinder, both television news and bodyguard made him almost break his phone, but it didn't stop him from breaking control of television, such his anger.


End file.
